


Run To You

by Harukanesekoi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I blame Soonyoung for being so damn cute as an Omega, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It has a lot of sex scenes i'm sorry, Jihoon couldn't resist Soonyoung, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Psychological Trauma, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 125,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukanesekoi/pseuds/Harukanesekoi
Summary: In a world where the second gender is more important than your actual gender, Two people will be bound to a marriage either of them wantedAnd thus Kwon Soonyoung, Son of Choi Enterprises' CEO is being married to Lee Jihoon, young CEO of Pledis EntertainmentSex, Making Love, Mating, Fear and Happy Ending?Will they succumb to the idea of being a married couple and get swept away by their lust and emotions or will both of them run from their feelings until the end?





	1. Chapter 1

A bubbly young man was walking towards the building of Choi Enterprises, People are looking at him curiously as he skips his way inside, letting the bag he was holding bounce on his back as he skips 

"Sir Soonyoung, good morning" the omega stops and looks at the lady who is in the front desk, showing a bright smile the people around was shock when he was being acknowledge by the lady since he was an omega 

"Hello, Dad told me to come so give him a heads up~" he said before winking at her and continue skipping, she nods and smiles at him as he goes, the lady shakes her head when the new employee of their company was surprised with the information of their CEO having an omega son 

As Soonyoung hums in the elevator going up to his father's office, he saw someone inside the elevator let out a disgust like groan towards him, he looks at the girl infront of him and blinks softly before tilting his head at her

"Is something wrong?" He said raising his eyebrows at her and showing a soft smile

The girl looks at him and glares at him that made soonyoung frowns 

"Omega. Why are you here? You don't know that this company is exclusive for Alphas?" She said to him with her arms crossed and a proud voice, this made soonyoung smirks at her and cross his own arms at her

"For your information that "exclusive for Alphas" is abolished when my father took over." He said quoting the words to her with a frown in his face, she analyze his words and made her flinch when the door from the elevator opens

"Soonie, I was waiting for you. You met my new secretary?" Seungcheol said that made Soonyoung looks at his father and looks down at the girl

"Oh. Yeah she was really proud of working here dad~" Soonyoung said and grins at the girl who pales beside him, she looks at him with pleading eyes that made him skips towards his father who is confuse

He wraps his arms around his father's waist before looking at the girl who was looking down on her shoe while fiddling her hands

Seungcheol know what exactly happen by the way the girl reacts and how Soonyoung looks ready to kill, he wraps his arms around his son and looks at the girl

"She is asking why is there an Omega here dad. This company is exclusive for Alphas?"

"I see.. It happened again eh?" Seungcheol said and the girl flinch and looks up to them with a begging eyes, she wanted to speak but the overwhelming presence of the older alpha makes her shut up

"You will be transferred to another company, be thankful my son hates making people jobless, that's why I'm not firing you. Leave." He said with authority that made the girl flinch and leave immediately 

Soonyoung sigh and bury his face in his father's chest, He hates when he is being judge just because of his second gender, he hates being seen only as an omega and not as himself

Seungcheol soothes his sons back and slowly walk towards his office still holding his son, he knows how much Soonyoung hates being judge and it actually makes the omega depress

"Dad, I'm okay~"Soonyoung said and looks up at his father with a soft smile, pecking his forehead Seungcheol pokes his son's cheek that made the omega chuckles at him 

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" He said looking at him and fixing his clothes, he put his bag on the side and looks back at his father who is staring at him with a worried look in his eyes 

"About that.. Soonie, Will you get married for me?" Seungcheol said that made his son blinks and tilts his head at him cutely, making sure he heard what his father said to him 

"M-Married? Dad?" He mutters and stares at his father who is looking down and fiddling his fingers beside him

"Well, Your grandma liked this young man when he was kid and made a promise that she will let one of her grandchildren marry him.. Your brother Wonwoo is engaged with his mate.. So that leaves you." Soonyoung stares at his father with disbelief, now that he thinks of it, his grandma would often mention a kid she really adores and gonna marry him into their family, or vice versa, well in his case he will be married into the said person's family

Thinking about it, This could be a chance to get independent and be close to someone other than his family, His last relationship ended quite bitterly so it's a good chance to be able to be close to someone else, Tho thinking about it. This could make him fall for someone he shouldn't be falling in love with

Oh well, He is Kwon Soonyoung. A person who trust anyone and would probably get hurt in the end, I guess trying it out wouldn't be that bad. 

Jeon Wonwoo is adopted by Seungcheol when he was dropped on their door step, making him Soonyoung's Older brother, He is a cardiologist and an Alpha to boot, his mate is also an Alpha who works as a Pediatrician, making their relationship quite powerful and envious

Soonyoung has always been judge my being an Omega that's why he hates showing his face to another person and be judged by it just because they smelled the omega in him, His studio was packed with different people but Omega's are quite the majority in there, he helps those who are also afraid to show themselves just because their second gender are being judged

"Soonie just.. Try to see him? If it doesn't work out.. I'll make sure you guys divorce? He's the same age as you but he is already a CEO. Its in your grandma's last will Soonie.." Soonyoung release a soft sigh and looks at his distress father and smiles at him

"Okay dad, I'll do it for you." Soonyoung said that made Seungcheol looks at his son and smile, he has been stressing over this since he couldn't open it to Soonyoung 

"Thank you Soonie, It means a lot to me." Seungcheol said and hugs his son, releasing a soft sigh and cups his cheeks, making his son pouts at him and chuckling at him

"Love you my baby." He said and ruffles his son's hair making him laugh softy and hugs him

"Love you too dad, I know that you're tired. So why don't we come hime for the day? Nonu will be home today too~" he said excitedly since his brother hasn't been home for a week because of a conference in New York that he needed to attend to

"Alright, Oh your date will be the day after tomorrow." Seungcheol said as they walk down the office, Soonyoung looks at his father and smile softly at him and nods

"Alrighty then~" Soonyoung smile at his father and fist pump the air, making his father chuckle behind him as the walk

"Oh and don't tell Wonu about the date. He'll kill me." His father said in a serious voice that made Soonyoung blinks at him and tilts his head to the side and mumbles a soft 

"Eh?" 

\----  
"Nonu!~" Soonyoung exclaims as he run inside their house and seeing Wonwoo in the living room sitting on the couch, he jumps on to the Alpha's waiting arms and chuckles happily

His relationship with Wonwoo is something a person who didn't know them wouldn't understand, when they are together people think he is Wonwoo's omega since he is an alpha, they are so close since Soonyoung is Wonwoo's light during his dark days while Wonwoo is Soonyoung anchor when the said omega is being attacked by his past

"Hey my soonie.." wonwoo said hugging his brother close to him, he sigh when the omega's shoulder starts shaking indicating the omega is crying, he makes Soonyoung sits on his lap and let him face him, wiping his tears away and pecking his cheek the omega smiles at his brother, making his older brother show his usual smile that makes the omega calm down

"You.. You were gone for so long.. I missed you~" the omega whines and pouts towards his older brother that made the alpha chuckles lowly and shakes his head at him and soothing his back, Soonyoung has always been a crybaby when it comes to his family, he always worries about every little things that is happening 

"Aigoo you two.. its just a week." Their father said and goes behind the couch and ruffles Wonwoo's hair softly, making the alpha looks up at him with his glasses on, he smiles at his father and stares at him, Seungcheol looks at his eldest son with a smile then looks away when he remembers that he made Soonyoung go to the date, this action made Wonwoo frown since their father is a bad liar and only a guilty person whenever he looks away 

"Old man. You didn't make my Soonie go to that fucking marriage plan, did you?" Wonwoo's voice held a remorse as his arms around Soonyoung slowly tightens, Soonyoung's eyes widen and looks at Seungcheol with a "you-idiot"kind of look

"A-About that, Oh would you look at that the dinner is ready, Let's eat." Seungcheol said escaping his sons wrath and running to the kitchen, he was about to stand up and follow his father when soonyoung held him back

"Ya Old ma--" 

"Nonu~" Soonyoung whines at him and Wonwoo looks at the omega who is pouting at him like a baby, He slowly calms down and cross his arms, looking at the omega infront of him who is still straddling his lap

"So? You agreed?" The alpha said that made Soonyoung smiles and nods at him with a chuckle, he release a sigh and reach his brother's cheek and caress it

"Why?" He asked as Soonyoung stares at him, he leans down and rest his forehead onto Wonwoo's staring at his older brother

These kind of affection is normal to them since they have always been so close and clingy to each other, specially Soonyoung, Wonwoo's Alpha thought they are mates when he once visited their house and Soonyoung was having one of his episodes 

"I wanted to do something for dad and for myself?" He said and Wonwoo just stares at him before closing his eyes in defeat, This action always restrains the Alpha questioning his decisions, Wonwoo moves his head to peck onto Soonyoung's forehead before smiling at him

"Okay, but when you cried because of him, I'll get to kill him." He said sternly that made Soonyoung nods and smiles at him

"Let's eat, I don't want dad eating all of my foods~"The omega said and stand up before pulling Wonwoo up the couch, clingy onto his arms as they walk to the kitchen to see their father was waiting for them to eat

"Welcome home Wonu~" Soonyoung and Seungcheol said before smiling brightly at the alpha

Soonyoung looks at the two most important person in his life, His family


	2. Lee Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek to who Lee Jihoon is

Jihoon is having a good day as he was sitting on his chair and looking at the papers infront of him that he just finished, He had a meeting in an hour so he decided to just relax in his seat and wait for his secretary to come in and tell him its time

He was about to close his eyes when his phone rang, making him looks at the device on the table and take it seeing it was from his Uncle Jeonghan

"Jihoon we have a problem." Hearing that Jihoon leans back on his chair with the phone in his hand

"Elaborate uncle." He said in a stern voice that made his uncle flinch in his sit even though they are far from each other

"Well.. You kinda need to get married?" Jeonghan said following with an awkward laugh as the alpha suddenly becomes quiet in his seat

Jihoon is thinking of the possibility to remember a particular memory to make him understand what his uncle said, he was about to tell his uncle to not joke when he remember a certain memory in his mind

His grandfather mentioning him marrying someone from a certain family

"Shit." He said that made his uncle wonder if he already know that it will happen

"You know?" Jeonghan said that made Jihoon release a deep sigh and lean on his seat

"Yes, Grandpa always mention it. I never thought it'll be possible to happen. That damn old geezer." He said and shakes his head

"Well that's good. You will be meeting your soon to be spouse the day after tomorrow and a heads up Jihoon, He is the son of the CEO of Choi Enterprises." Jihoon wanted to curse in every word his uncle throws but just accepts his fate and listens to him

"Alright. I'll be going now I have a meeting."

"Okay, I'll be there later." With that he ended the call when his secretary came to get him

As the meeting starts his mind was elsewhere, he searches his bride online while the meeting was on going, Searching Choi Enterprises CEO as a base of his research of his soon to be spouse

He sees a two males in the family section, clicking on the eldest he sees that the eldest son of Seungcheol, Jeon Wonwoo is a very well known Cardiologist not only here in korea but also in the US, A few years older than Jihoon and he could see from the photos that these man is a stoic man, seeing all his photos are serious and there isn't much when he was smiling, seeing this he think that Wonwoo have similar attitude as him

these makes Jihoon think that this man is his bride seeing the newly engaged rumor as one of the news about him online but makes him wonder since the said man is an Alpha and he is an Alpha, wouldn't that make it them more suitable.

Sighing he was snapped from his searching when his secretary said that the meeting is over, he stand up and leaves first leaving the people in the meeting room wondering on why he is out of place today since mostly Jihoon will point out mistakes and correct them

He goes back in his office to continue his search for his potential bride from the two sons of Choi Seungcheol, he called his secretary to make him coffee 

"Kwon Soonyoung." He mumbles seeing the name of Seungcheol's other son, He is the same age as Jihoon and an owner of a popular dancing studio, even his idols are using that studio to learn dancing and they sometime hire choreographers from that studio

Seeing the second son being a complete opposite of the eldest son, This Soonyoung is much like a sun residing on earth, his smile was bright in every photo, whenever he was photographed he was either smiling, sleepy or pouting. He looks like a hamster, that's what keeps running thru Jihoon's mind, An Omega. 

He stares at the photo of Choi Seungcheol with his sons, They are both adopted and seeing the close bond between the three he wonders who will be his soon to be spouse between the two.

As he continue thinking, he suddenly thought of a way to get out of the marriage and just by the wonderful luck of it, Jeonghan comes in his office and he shows a smile at his uncle

"Is there a way to get out of the marriage?" He blurts out that made his uncle blinks and sits on the chair infront of him

"I know you'll say that, that's why I talked to our lawyer about it, Unfortunately father know that you'll do that and makes sure that when you refuse the company will be transfer to my name since my brother, your father is dead." He explained and Jihoon curse inwardly, shaking his head and looking at Jeonghan who is looking at him with a purses lips

"I hate working. I'm not taking the company, you need to get married. Just try it?" Jeonghan said and Jihoon looks at him before thinking of something

"I see.. I just need to get married. Divorce is not mentioned so we could just divorce after a few months." He said with a smile that made Jeonghan nods at him and not say anything to his nephew 

He knows that Jihoon is a serious kid, This will make him either a human or back to being a robot who only lives for the company, Jeonghan wanted to see his nephew become happy and if these marriage won't give it to him, he doesn't know what else will

"Hannie, I want to you to make a contract that states that the marriage will be effective for six months and the party involve will divorce if they wish to do so." Jihoon said and nods at Jeonghan, he looks at his nephew and thinks about it, Six months that's fair enough for them to get to know each other 

"Alright then." Jeonghan said and show a stiff smile at his nephew who is plotting ways to make the marriage end up in divorce

One thing is not on his mind, Being attached to his said soon to be spouse didn't made him think twice since he was pretty sure that who ever is his partner, they'll end up hating each other


	3. Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Up before their Marriage

Soonyoung woke up by the sound of his alarm clock, Today is the day he meets his fiancé and he couldn't say if he is excited or nervous, as he slowly sits on his bed he slowly sits on his bed and stretches his arms up his head as he yawns 

He begins his daily routines and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, he blinks seeing a familiar body on the kitchen and smiles realizing who it was

''Kim Mingyu! Good Morning!~'' he exclaims startling the said alpha who is making some breakfast, the omega laughs out loud when the alpha got startled, the said alpha shakes his head and faces him, as he stand infront of a laughing omega 

Soonyoung's laughter slowly dies down leaving him slowly standing up to a crossed armed tall alpha, Soonyoung grins and hugs the said alpha before smiling brightly at him

''I missed you Gyu gyu~'' he said pouting at the alpha that made the alpha unable to stay mad at him and hugs him back 

''I'm back Soonie, now go and wake up your father and brother while I ready the foods'' Mingyu said as he caress the omega's head softly, the omega nods and lets him go 

''Okay I'll wake those sleepy heads up~'' he said that made mingyu smiles and nod at him as he skips his way to his father's room, he slowly peeks inside the room and smirks not seeing his father up and about

He slowly creeps into his room and onto his side of the bed, seeing his father inside the blanket makes it easier for him to execute his plan 

He take a big inhale before shouting and jumping at the same time 

"DADDY! WAKE UP!" The omega shouted as he jumps on to his fathers' body ad landing onto his body with a soft thud

''Ouch Sonnie , I'm old for gods sake." His father said underneath the blanket, Soonyoung laughs and straddles his father before lifting the blanket off him

He grins seeing his father's glare, smiling brightly at the old alpha before slowly getting up but his father have something in mind as a revenge 

"You're not going anywhere" his old man said before starts tickling his sides, Soonyoung squirms above his father, laughing and gasping for air

"Dad, Time. Time~" Seungcheol stops when he sees his sons red face that made the old alpha chuckles, standing up Soonyoung chuckles and pecks his father's cheek

"Nonu next~" he sings that made his father shakes his head at him before skipping towards Wonwoo's room, he was about to get in when the door suddenly opens

"Nope, I'm awake." Wonwoo said that made him pouts, he loves waking up Wonwoo since e rarely gets a chance to do so

"Stingy~' he pouts that made wonwoo chuckle and pecks his cheek, before putting an arm around his shoulder and walking back to the kitchen

"So today is he day huh?" Wonwoo said to Soonyoung and the said omega nods slowly beside him 

"I'm on your speed dial, call me if anything happens. Okay?'' Soonyoung looks up at his brother and nods at him, smiling at the thought of his brother coming to his rescue makes him happy

"I'll be okay, I'm a black belter too~" he said that made Wonwoo looks down at him with a stern look

"Okay okay, I will call you as soon as its over so that we could eat outside. How about that?" Wonwoo nods at him with a smile as they arrive in the kitchen, Wonwoo goes behind Mingyu and hugs him leaving Soonyoung smiling at the two love birds

"Aigoo, Its so early for your lovey dovey.." his father groans before taking a sit on his chair, Mingyu only chuckles at the old alpha while Wonwoo glares at his father before taking his sit as well and they all start their breakfast

\----  
"Dad, I'm not bringing my car since Wonu will pick me up after the dinner." He said as he fix his tie, he is wearing a black suit that he rarely wears since he hates wearing formal attire, it suffocates him.

"Alright, Call me after. I need to know every detail Kwon Soonyoung. You hear me?" His father said in a stern voice that made him chuckles

"Yes father, No worries. Alright? I need to go my cab is here, Love you see you at home." He said before hanging up and hearing his father saying "I love you too and take care"

He smile as he feels the love of his family as they continue worrying about him, He couldn't continue being their baby forever, he stares at hisself thru the mirror, his hair was held back.

"I can do this." He said to himself before smiling and nodding, he shakes his head before heading out of his studio 

As he arrives at the hotel where they will meet in a restaurant, he couldn't help being nervous as he pays for the cab and going out, he went inside the restaurant where the receptionist looks at him 

"I have a reservation under Choi Seungcheol." He said and the receptionist's eyes widen hearing the name of his father and didn't even question who he is and just leads him to his table

He takes his seat and just wait for the said person to come, he is texting Wonwoo since the said alpha keeps on bugging his phone, he silents it as they continue texting, not realizing the presence of his guest

"Are you Choi Seungcheol's son?" 

He got startled hearing the person, he looks up and sees a very intimidating aura beside him, he stands and bows politely before nodding

"I'm Kwon Soonyoung, Choi Seungcheol's son." He introduce before taking a sit together with the guest alpha

"Lee Jihoon." The alpha said that made Soonyoung looks at him, before he could even realize it he was already staring at the alpha and studying his face and the said alpha was doing the same before they got interrupted by a waiter who took their orders

"I know that this would a shock for you since it was for me too, I would like to propose a contract." Jihoon said that made Soonyoung blinks at him and tilts his head softly to the side making the alpha thinks of how cute he looks like up close and how he really resembles a hamster

"Contract?" Jihoon nods and takes a paper on the envelope that he bought before handing it to Soonyoung

"It states that we will have to divorce after half a year and no one is to know that we had a contract about it, since it'll trouble both of our families when it happen. It’s a reasonable time length so it will not raise any suspicion when we divorce after half a year of being married." Jihoon continue, Soonyoung was holding the paper and reading its content, there are three things that stuck on his mind 

1\. They need to act like a couple infront of their family and friends to make their relationship believable  
2\. They have to at least be mindful of each other's reputation  
3\. If they are in a relationship, they need to inform each other 

seeing there are no further issue he looks at the Alpha infront of him and held out his hand

"Pen?" He said that made Jihoon surprise since he was certain that there might be an argument about it and seeing the omega just casually agreed he couldn't say if he is disappointed or delighted

"It said here we need to act as a couple infront of our family and friends.. Will you be able to do that?" Soonyoung ask while signing and not even looking at Jihoon that made Jihoon raise his eyebrows in a playful way

"Yes I can, No need to worry about acting. I'm quite good at it." He said and Soonyoung just nods at him before handling the paper back to the said alpha, the food arrived after that and they quietly eats

Jihoon looking at Soonyoung who is not even smiling at him, he wasn't actually surprise to see the Omega infront of him since he assumed that he will be the one who will come, He wants to see the bright smile that he saw on those photos but seeing the omega thinking seriously as he eats, he couldn't help but stare while drinking his wine

"Stop staring, I could feel it. You know.." Soonyoung said before wiping his mouth with the cloth and drinking his wine, Soonyoung looks back at him and lean his elbows on the table before leaning his chin on his hand

"So tell me about yourself, My father will ask me about you and I need to have something to report back aside from you being .. Lee Jihoon." He said to the Alpha who just stares at him first before answering

"I'm 26, I have a younger brother Lee Seokmin.." Soonyoung's eyes widen hearing the name and looks at Jihoon with surprise

"You are Lee Seokmin's brother?!" He asked quite louder that made Jihoon frowns at him and hushed him down when he squeals rather cutely

"Yes, Why?" He said in an irritated voice seeing Soonyoung's reaction hearing his brother's name, Something in him irks when he saw his smile didn't come from his name but from his brother's

"I love him, I love his songs and he is so cute too~" Soonyoung giggles with every compliment he could tell Seokmin, seeing that reaction he wanted for the first time to hide his brother and isolate him

"Its so amazing that you are his brother.." Soonyoung said that made Jihoon stares at him with a cold and stern stare, Soonyoung looks at Jihoon with a smile on his flushed face and tilts his head softly like a puppy

"Am I too loud, Sorry. I'm a fan of your brother.. Oh can you let him sign my albums?" Soonyoung shamelessly asked making Jihoon release a deep sigh and closing his eyes

"No. Shut up." Jihoon said that made Soonyoung pouts softly and lean on his chair, before sipping on his wine, Soonyoung was staring at Jihoon who is looking grumpier and frowning now

"Why are you mad?" He asked and finish his fist glass of wine before pouring some more on his glasses and drinking more

"I'm not. Anyway your turn, tell me about yourself." Jihoon said as he watches the omega drinks his wine before answering, he did the same action by drinking his own wine as he stares at the omega

"Hmm.. My dad adopted me when I was 7? I have a studio who teaches and choreographs.. I'm same age as you are, I have an older brother that you'll have to tolerate." He said and smiles at Jihoon when he was talking about his family, Jihoon could see how much he loves his family and that is something he admires from the omega knowing that he is adopted

The world knows that they are both the adopted sons of Choi Seungcheol since their father is a successful business man who handles an enterprises

"I see." He said and finish his glass of wine, he looks at Soonyoung again and didn't know what to say anymore he wanted to say something but he don't know what he wanted to say

"Hmm.. Do you know when the wedding will be?" Soonyoung said after seeing that they are both in the edge of not knowing what to say with each other

"Next week, it'll be a private one and it'll be in New York." Jihoon said that made Soonyoung's eyes widen and bites his lower lip 

"So we're using a plane.." he mumbles to himself and makes a mental note to kill his father after tonight, he grabs his wine glass and finish his second glass, Jihoon watches the omega and realize the fact that the omega probably have a phobia with using aircrafts 

"You hate planes?" He asked as he watch the omega pours the remaining wine in his glass, seeing that they both finished a glass of wine

"More like I hate the thought of dying from it, I hate it. Shit. I'm gonna kill my dad. Can't we just get married here?" He said looking at Jihoon, Taking a sip from his wine to calm his nerves down

"No, since we are all well known here it'll be chaotic to hold off the bystanders and the press." Jihoon said that made Soonyoung release a deep sigh before chugging down the rest of the wine, Jihoon could see the omega slowly getting red from drinking too much

Soonyoung released a sigh before looking at his phone, seeing Wonwoo's messages he cursed silently before replying back, He looks at Jihoon and show a soft smile at the alpha 

"My brother is in the lobby, So I need to go now.." Soonyoung said, Jihoon nods at him before standing up as well 

"Let's leave then, I have my driver waiting for me as well.. Shall we go?" Jihoon said asking for Soonyoung to stand up in which the said omega complies and stand up beside Jihoon

As they both walk to the lobby, People was looking at their way, Seeing two good looking men walking together, men and women couldn't take their eyes off them

Soonyoung sees Wonwoo and Mingyu and quickly walks towards them, making Jihoon follow along unknowingly

"Nonu, Gyugyu~" he chimes before hugging his brother and smiling at Jihoon 

"Jihoon, This is my older brother Jeon Wonwoo and his fiancé Kim Mingyu." he introduced, Jihoon looks at the two and held out his hand to them before introducing himself 

"It was nice meeting you guys, See you in a week then." Jihoon said before leaning towards Soonyoung to peck his cheek, Soonyoung blinks surprised and nods at Jihoon before waving at him

Wonwoo looks at his brothers flushed face and frowns at Jihoon who left first, Mingyu put his hand on his back to soothe his mate

"Stop blushing you idiot. Anyways why did you drink?" He said looking at Soonyoung's reddening face

Soonyoung looks at his brother realizing why he did drink in the first place 

"Nonu, Our wedding will be at New York. We'll ride plane .." he said pouting as his brother as his said brother wraps his arm around his shoulder, leaving the hotel with Mingyu in their side

They went home and Soonyoung made sure to whine at his father about riding a plane just to get married, leaving Wonwoo and Mingyu wonders what happened to their date, leaving


	4. Airplane Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung's fear

"Soonie I'm sorry, okay? There is no other way. Wonu will be there to calm you and I'm there as well. We all are" Seungcheol said to his son that was beside him, They are on their way to the airport to go to New York, The wedding will take place the day after tomorrow

Soonyoung release a soft sigh and lean his head on his father's shoulder, closing his eyes to calm his nerves at the thought of the plane crashing and dying makes him shakes his head 

Seungcheol wraps his arms around his son and caress his hair softly to calm him, knowing Soonyoung's paranoia towards airplanes makes it hard for them to fly out for vacations

"By the way, Jihoon will be flying with us. His family is already there preparing for the wedding."

His father said that made him quite calm knowing Jihoon being there, There is something inside him that makes him feel warm and calm at the thought of having the said Alpha with them

As they arrive to the airport, Seungcheol and Soonyoung made their way inside, Leaving people gawking at them, Soonyoung was wearing a very comfortable clothes such as pants and a shirt being covered by his coat that has a red rose pin over his left corner, holding a black supreme bag, Soonyoung dresses more like a rich kid than he thought meanwhile his father is in his thousand dollar suit as always

"Is Nonu and Gyu here already?" He asked to his father as they walk towards the boarding gate, looking around to see his brother

"Yes, They are already inside." Seungcheol said as they walk towards their boarding waiting area, seeing Wonwoo and Mingyu, Soonyoung smiles and run towards them, plopping himself on Wonwoo's lap 

Wonwoo yelps in surprise when someone plops onto his lap and smile as he realize who it is, he wraps his arms around Soonyoung and hugs him closer, knowing his baby brother he is probably nervous on riding a plane.

"Nonu.. I'm scared." Soonyoung whisper in Wonwoo's shoulder, His chin was leaning on his brothers shoulder while his arms where around his neck 

"Don't be. We're here.." Wonwoo whisper to him before soothing his brother's back, Mingyu looks at the two before patting Soonyoung's head, Soonyoung looks at mingyu with a pout, making the alpha caress his cheek

"Don't worry. Okay?" Mingyu said that made Soonyoung nods and leans on his touch

Jihoon was watching as the three interacts, Their closeness makes Jihoon grip on the arm rest of his sit in a tight manner, He doesn't like seeing how Soonyoung depends on those guys, those alphas shouldn't be putting their hands on what's his 

Hearing himself say that makes him chuckle in disbelief, he couldn't let these kind of feelings interfere with his life, seeing that the Omega is someone who needs a dependent, he couldn't see himself being that affectionate to the said omega but he couldn't say he wouldn't

Knowing that sooner and later he'll probably eating his words, the alpha couldn't help but think of why in the world is the universe trying to bring him down by being attached to a clingy omega

When the attendants starts having people get in the plane, Jihoon stand up as well, he got the omega's attention and the said omega suddenly appears beside him

"Hello, Jihoonie~" Soonyoung said that made Jihoon looks at the omega who is smiling up at him with his usually bright smile

"Don't call me that." He said and starts walking towards the entrance way, Soonyoung followed along beside him

"Why? Its cute.." Soonyoung said with purses lips while his hands where clutching onto his bag tightly as they both get near the plane, Jihoon looks at the omega 

"What's your seat number?" Jihoon said and looks at Soonyoung's seat number, seeing it was beside him he nods and holds the omega's hand before pulling him inside the plane, Soonyoung release a soft sound of distress as they get in the plane, he was about to looks for Wonwoo when he looks back and sees Wonwoo and Mingyu with his dad are behind them, he sighed in relief before taking a sit beside Jihoon

Wonwoo and Mingyu are across the hall and his father is infront of them, making Soonyoung at the center of them to see him when he starts panicking

Jihoon sits beside him and looks at him before helping him buckle up, even before the plane takes off he was already panting softly and trying to catch his breath, Jihoon reach out to Soonyoung's hand and caress it with his thumb, Soonyoung looks at him with a tears slowly creeping into his eyes before he slowly calms down

The pilot now start saying the precautions and that they are ready to take off, Soonyoung was about to go to Wonwoo but the seat belt restrains him, making him pull Jihoon's hand along instead, Jihoon looks at the teary eyed omega before putting his earphones on to him, turning the volume up he pulls Soonyoung's head on to his shoulder before putting a hand over his eyes 

The actions made Soonyoung's eyes widen and tears fall unconsciously on his eyes, Wonwoo and Mingyu are staring at the while Seungcheol just smile to himself seeing the Alpha unknowingly taking care of his little omega

When the sign that the belts could be removed he open Soonyoung's belt and pulls him onto his lap, The omega yelps in surprise before looking up on him, he lowers his seat so that they would be laying down, Soonyoung uses his chest as a pillow before wrapping his arms around the alpha, Jihoon puts a blanket over them before patting his back

The stewardess wanted Soonyoung to get back on his seat but when Wonwoo and Mingyu said that the omega suffers from phobia that will cause an asthma attack they allowed him but he needs to take a seat when the plane lands

"Thank you.." he mumbles before slowly closing his eyes, He didn't get much sleep when he keeps thinking about riding a plane, He could hear Jihoon's heartbeat despite the music playing on the earphones, it makes him calm and slowly falling asleep

Jihoon couldn't help but stare at the omega laying on him, He didn't know what came over him and why he did all does stuffs but one thing is for sure, Jihoon wanted to protect his Omega.

Wonwoo and Mingyu watches them with a wide eyes, Wonwoo purses his lips seeing his baby omega now being protected by another alpha other than them, He looks at Mingyu who smiles at him before pecking his lips.

"Its good that he feels safe in Jihoon's presence." The tall alpha said, Wonwoo nods and quite displease with the turn about, he leans his head onto his lovers shoulder

"Its lonely when you think about our Soonie being taken." Mingyu chuckles as he heard his lovers whine, he couldn't help but caress his hair softly and planting a kiss on his head

"It'll be fine." He assures his lover before glancing at Jihoon and Soonyoung 

\----  
"Im alive!~" Soonyoung said after the torture ride he just experienced, His smile was up to his ears, He glanced at Jihoon who was being grumpy again beside him 

"Good for you then. My body aches." Jihoon groans as he stretches his body, He was used as a body pillow by Soonyoung who only sits on his seat whenever they are eating and on the landing

Soonyoung smiles at the alpha before chuckling at him and clinging on to his right arm, he leans up at the alpha and show a smile Jihoon has always wanted to see being thrown at him

"Jihoonie, Thank you~" Soonyoung said that made Jihoon's heart skips a beat, he looks down at Soonyoung and show a small smile at the omega that made the omega blinks at him before staring at him

"You should smile more~" Soonyoung said as they walk out of the Airport, looking at him with his usual cold and stern stare, Jihoon didn't say anything to him and just continue walking towards the waiting cars for them

"Soonie, Are you going with Jihoon?" Seungcheol said making Jihoon and Soonyoung face the three Alpha who is with them that they somehow forgets, Soonyoung looks at Jihoon to ask if it'll be okay, Jihoon just looks at him and nods at him before the omega smiled widely and looks at his father and brother 

"I'm going with him, It’s the same hotel anyways~" He said and smiles to his father and brother who both looked at Jihoon with a serious expression, Jihoon looks at the two before answering

"Its not like we'll share a room, don't worry. I won't lay my hands on him .. Yet." Jihoon said before smirking at the two alphas and putting his arm around Soonyoung's waist and pulling him close to him before walking out of the airport

The action made his father and older brother look at them with rage in their eyes, Wonwoo wants to strip the arm off his brother while his father was contemplating his decision on letting the omega goes with the alpha on the other hand Mingyu holds his laughter seeing the father duo get protective towards the omega 

"Ya, You're going to get yourself killed." Soonyoung said before waving at his father and brother before looking up at the Alpha and shaking his head, Jihoon is quite surprised when the omega isn't affected by his actions knowing that, he thinks that the omega is used to being touched by people

"Its not like I'm really going to touch you." Jihoon said before getting in the car with Soonyoung, Soonyoung put on his seat belt before looking at Jihoon with a purses lips 

"Hmm.. Well I hope you could keep your hands to yourself then~" Soonyoung said before winking at Jihoon and releasing a soft giggle while looking over the window, he was smiling ear to ear while being fussy about everything he sees 

Jihoon shakes his head and just ignore the omega's every whim while bouncing on his seat like a kid, he wonders how the hell did these omega survives in this world being all bubbly and energetic but something in him thinks that there must be an explanation on why the omega acts so happy 

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon before poking his cheek, Jihoon looks at him with a glare that made Soonyoung stop his finger in the middle of Jihoon's cheek

"What are you doing?" Jihoon said to Soonyoung, his voice stern while his expression are stoic, Soonyoung chuckles softly before shaking his head 

"I thought you're sleeping with your eyes open~" Soonyoung said that made Jihoon looks at him with seriously type of look before shaking his head and looking outside

"We're here Jihoonie~" Soonyoung sings before going out of the car when their driver opens the door for them, He sees his father and brother and quickly run towards them

"Here your room card, your luggages are in already."Seungcheol gives them the same room number and Soonyoung looks at his father confused

"Eh? Aren't we supposed to be in a different room?" Jihoon looks at the key card in his hand and sigh softly, He remember who the bastard that made the reservation of their hotel room

"Well about that, It seems like Jihoon's Uncle interferes with the reserved rooms and made you two share a room, I can't have them give us another one since it was full.." Seungcheol said with a sigh as he looks at his son, Wonwoo was talking to the receptionist to ask for another room and insisting, Mingyu was trying to calm his lover 

"Shit." Wonwoo cursed that made Soonyoung looks at his brother with a awkward chuckle before looking at Jihoon who then looks at him before shrugging and smirking at Wonwoo teasingly and putting an arm around Soonyoung's shoulder

"Let's go." Jihoon said pulling Soonyoung to walk with him, Soonyoung blinks up at him in disbelief before looking back at his brother who is red as a tomato in anger and his father who just shakes his head in defeat, Wonwoo wanted to separate them both but Mingyu is there to stop him 

"You really have a death wish, Aren't you?" Soonyoung said to Jihoon who is holding his smile before they get in the elevator, Jihoon lets go of him as they stand side by side in the elevator

Jihoon suddenly breaks on laughter beside Soonyoung that made the omega's eyes widen beside him and stares at him in awe

"Did you see your brother's face? He was so mad." Jihoon said between his laughter, Soonyoung couldn't help but stare at him in shock seeing him laughing so carefree 

Jihoon slowly calm down and looks back at Soonyoung, Soonyoung smiles at Jihoon who is trying to compose himself beside him

"You look really handsome when you laugh." Soonyoung said while staring at Jihoon, Jihoon looking at the omega who is smiling up at him, he never laughed that hard infront of anyone before, its been a while since he last laugh and it really made him feel better 

"Really?." He said before walking towards Soonyoung who unknowingly walks backwards when Jihoon tries to get close to him, being in an elevator it didn't save him much when his back touches the wall 

"I'm handsome?" Jihoon said with a smirk, hands between Soonyoung's head, Soonyoung couldn't help but stare at the alpha too close infront of him

"Hmm.. You are." Soonyoung said straightforward to the alpha, that made Jihoon realize that Soonyoung isn't someone who could lie easily because of his straightforwardness and his attitude, the omega probably sucks at lying

Jihoon leans forwards while staring at Soonyoung their lips where inches away from each other before the elevator door opens, making Jihoon stares at Soonyoung who in return stares at him as well 

"Breathe." Jihoon whisper to Soonyoung close mouth before moving back and going out of the elevator, Soonyoung unknowingly holding his breath release a soft exhale before following along Jihoon and getting in their room


	5. Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast Pace, I know. ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Soonyoung goes in the suite room with Jihoon and looks around, He goes in the room with his mouth agape, Jihoon on the other hand removes his coat and loosens his shoe tie before removing it, he watches as Soonyoung looks at the glass window that lets them see new york from above, the smile on the omega's face makes the alpha relax 

"Jihoonie where is the statue of liberty?~" Soonyoung ask to Jihoon who is sitting on the bed, Jihoon looks at Soonyoung before leaning his back on the head board and yawning 

"Its in the middle of the ocean." Jihoon said before putting his things on the side table leaving him with his pants and shirt, He was really tired since he didn't get much sleep on the flight because of Soonyoung, Soonyoung sits on the other side of the bed after removing his own coat and looking at Jihoon

"Can we go there?" He said before pursing his lips softly at Jihoon who looks at him before laying down on the bed

"If we're not busy because of the wedding. I guess.." he said that made Soonyoung smile brightly at him before putting the blanket over Jihoon

"Okay, Sleep now~" Soonyoung said before standing up and going to his luggage to get some clothes before he takes a shower, Jihoon didn't care much to what he is doing by now when he starts falling asleep 

Soonyoung glance at Jihoon before going inside the bathroom, he starts humming as he takes a bath 

He couldn't help but smile at how things are starting to get warm to the both of them, Jihoon being a tease and loves to put a fire towards his brother he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the Alpha calming him when they were in the plane, he couldn't help but think that he must have trust Jihoon when he calm down because of him

Jihoon smiles and laughs sometimes when he was with him and knowing that the omega couldn't help but feel happy about it

As he finish showering he changed into a partnered red sweat suit, He yawns softly when he was drying his hair with the blow dryer, he slowly went back inside the room after a while, seeing Jihoon still sleeping he went to explore the suite, it has a patio, a living room, kitchen and another door for a room 

Soonyoung feels famished since the airplane food didn't much get into him, he called for a room service, Soonyoung didn't have a hard time communicating in English since the said omega could speak Japanese and English fluently while Wonwoo is very much interested in learning he knows eight different languages, his father insist on learning it that's why they both have knowledge about it

He watches some movie in the tv while waiting for the room service, he is contemplating if he should wake up Jihoon but knowing that he might also be hungry, he chooses the latter and wakes up the alpha when the food arrives 

"Leave it in the living room please, Thank you~" he said to the staff who delivered their food and went to the room to wake up Jihoon

"Jihoonie.. There is food, You wanna eat?" He said before shaking Jihoon softly, Jihoon didn't even budge and just continue sleeping so Soonyoung thought that he needed more, waking up someone is his specialty so he smirks before taking a deep breathe 

"WAKE UP JIHOONIE!~" he shouts beside the Alpha's ear that made Jihoon groans in his sleep and jerks awake, Jihoon have a glare in his eyes when he looks at Soonyoung who is standing beside the bed and slowly backing away to run

"Uh. Oh" Soonyoung said before running but he got stopped by Jihoon's hand on his wrist and pulling him towards the bed, Jihoon was on top of him as he was laying on the bed, Soonyoung looks up at Jihoon who is looking at him with death in his eyes

"Jihoonie, I just thought you might be hungry.. So~" he giggles while trying to break away from Jihoon's hold but the Alpha only tightens his hold on him before a soft lips shuts him up, Soonyoung froze in his place when Jihoon kissed him, as his mouth agape softly because of the shock Jihoon took that in his advantage and slip his tongue inside the omega's mouth exploring his mouth

Soonyoung snaps from his daze when he felt Jihoon's tongue and starts to try and push the alpha away but the action was restraint and the omega couldn't help but moan when the kiss deepens

Hearing the omega's soft moans Jihoon suddenly becomes more aggressive when he put both Soonyoung's hands above the omega's head and holding it with his left hand before his right hand gets inside the omega's jacket

"Ji-.." Soonyoung tries to speak between the heated kiss and squirms out of Jihoon's hold but the Alpha being stronger than him makes his effort in vain

"Stop Jihoon!" Soonyoung suddenly shouts when Jihoon's kiss went down his neck, Jihoon snaps out of his world hearing the omega and looking up to see the omega trembling and in tears underneath him 

"Shit. Soonyoung." Jihoon said before letting the omega go and sitting up, he watch as Soonyoung sobs quietly in the bed beside him, the alpha face palms before getting the omega's hand and pulling him to sit up

"I'm sorry. Hey.. Soonyoung, Look at me.." the alpha said to the sobbing omega who still doesn't look at him, he cups his cheeks softly before wiping his tears, he pulls the omega in his lap and hugs him, the omega quickly hugs him back, he release a soft sigh before explaining

"I .. I lost it, I'm sorry.. I was half asleep.. It usually doesn't happen when waking me up. I'm sorry Soonyoung.." Jihoon whisper on to the omega who buried his face on to the crook of his neck while crying

"S-Scary. I hate scary Jihoon.." the omega said that made Jihoon close his eyes while soothing his back, he release another sigh before speaking 

"I know, but Soonyoung I am scary.. You are the only person who thinks I'm not. I promise you that this won't happen again but whenever I get scary, you can snap me out of it by shouting at me.." Jihoon said before taking the omega's cheek in his hand and looking at him in the eyes, the omega lean on his hand before sniffling softly as he stares back at the alpha

"I'm sorry.. I wasn't thinking right when I smelled you that's why I did that.. " Jihoon said while wiping the omega's tears, Soonyoung stares at him before nodding and snuggling on to his neck, the alpha lean on the bed's board with Soonyoung in straddling him

"Jihoonie..I hate being underneath another person.." Soonyoung said that made Jihoon pull the omega closer to him and hugging him tightly, Soonyoung looks at him before leaning his forehead onto Jihoon's and staring at him

"Are you okay?" Jihoon asked the omega, eyes were on him, his fingers where drawing soothing lines on to the omega's lower back to calm him 

"Hmm.. Let's eat?" Soonyoung said and show a smile that Jihoon wanted to see from the omega after what happened, Jihoon leans his lips closer to the omega's and planting a soft peck on to his lips 

"I'm sorry for forcing you." Soonyoung shakes his head before cupping Jihoon's cheek and staring at him

"At least you stopped." Soonyoung said that made Jihoon frown softly at the omega, Soonyoung seeing Jihoon's frown smile sadly before looking down

"I'm .. Well there is some case where I told them to stop but they didn't stop.." Soonyoung tries to explain to Jihoon, just with that Jihoon's eyes widen and stares at the omega in disbelief, Did Soonyoung tell him that he was molested or worst raped before. Jihoon's blood boils at the thought of Soonyoung suffering and being used, he hated that he didn't know anything about the omega and he hated the fact he almost gave into his inner demon on taking the sweet little omega

"Care to elaborate Soonyoung?" Jihoon said that made Soonyoung flinch in his arms and snuggling more to him, Jihoon sigh before closing his eyes

"You don't have to tell me anything but can you tell me who did it? I'll have them killed." Jihoon said that made Soonyoung release a soft chuckle on his chest as the omega plays with his chest and drawing soft circles on it

"Dad and Wonwoo already took care of it, Jihoonie~" Soonyoung said that made Jihoon shakes his head and smile softly

"Of course they did, So.. You want to eat?" Jihoon looks down to the omega who looks up at him and nods, the omega slowly stand up but fails when his legs didn't have much power, he looks up at the Alpha who looks at him before carrying him in his bridal style towards the living room

"Wow you ordered a lot." Jihoon said before setting the omega down on the couch and sit next to him

"I was really hungry and I thought you might be too~" Soonyoung said before taking a plate and starts eating, He looks at Jihoon who looks at him before taking a plate as well and eating 

The two spends the rest of their day holed up in the couch while watching a movie, Soonyoung and Jihoon got comfortable with each other more and they both starts getting used to the soft touches and cuddles they unconsciously does to one another

Jihoon thinks that whatever it is the omega experienced before will be out when the omega trust him enough to open up about it, He will wait for that and eventually when that time comes he could control himself on not wanting to kill the person who defiled his omega

He didn't know why he feels relaxed and unguarded with Soonyoung and the omega's sweet smell intoxicates his mind, the omega being able to get into him is a miscalculation in his part

He didn't intend to be close to the one he was supposed to be arranged marriage with, he was supposed to be the cold hearted alpha who everyone fears

He never meant to kiss Soonyoung but he couldn't deny the thought out of his mind when he did what he did earlier, he was even amazed that he was able to stop 

The two got really close because of the incident that made them comfortable to each other, with Soonyoung used to being pamper and hugged the Alpha want to make Soonyoung unable to be close to another person aside from him and his family, something in him knows that Soonyoung is probably open to all of his friends especially with the way he just goes with the flow all the time, Jihoon is worried with certain things involving the omega

Soonyoung on the other hand wanted to tell the alpha what happened to him but there is something in him that prevents him from trusting the alpha completely

One they aren't supposed to be this close, they even have a contract to just pretend  
Two they will divorce in half a year per se by the contract  
Three Jihoon is not someone who will choose an omega like him as a lifetime partner, more so they are both forced to this agreement that's why he clearly know the fact that Jihoon will leave 

And when that time comes, Soonyoung knows he will be the one who loses something and will be force to accept the harsh truth


	6. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple and Private Wedding for two people who hates attention.

Soonyoung woke up in the arms of Jihoon, during their stay in New York they pretty much just stayed in their room in day one since in day two which is today is their wedding, they're skin ship became more natural and since Soonyoung is a clingy ass Jihoon is the one who got used to it

"Jihoonie.." Soonyoung whisper, snuggling onto Jihoon's chest as he hugs the Alpha on his waist and slowly moving on top of him, Jihoon groans when he feels Soonyoung moves onto him and slowly open his eyes, he looks down and sees the omega before looking at the time, seeing they have few hours before the legal ceremony he wraps his arms around Soonyoung to make the omega snuggles up to his neck and buries his face there 

"We need to get up.." Soonyoung said as he snuggles on the alpha's neck, Jihoon felt his warm breath tickles his neck, the alpha release a soft sigh before hovering on top of the omega, Soonyoung yelps before looking at the alpha, Jihoon smirks at him before leaning down and capturing the omega's lips, Soonyoung smiles in between before kissing the alpha back, the omega's hands wrapped around the alpha and pulls his more to him 

Spending a day inside their hotel suite instead of actually going out might be a bad idea to Jihoon and Soonyoung since they somehow went from cuddling to kissing, Jihoon didn't go beyond that after knowing what Soonyoung used to suffer, the Alpha was aware of the Omega's feeling and never went too far but he told himself if the time comes the omega asked for it, he wouldn't say he could stop himself from taking the omega

Soonyoung knows that they are taking their relationship quite faster than it should be, his father would be shocked that they are this close already and even kissing, Wonwoo .. He doesn't want to think about what Wonwoo would probably do

"Ji.. Hoonie~" hearing the omega, Jihoon kiss his lips for the last time before pulling away and looking at the omega who pretty much looked like he was bitten by bee with how his lips looks like

Soonyoung softly pants as he looks at Jihoon before staring at the alpha and showing a shy smile that made Jihoon stares at him back

"We need to get ready." He said and Jihoon show a soft smile before nodding and pecking his lips for the last time and standing up, he goes to the bathroom to take a bath while Soonyoung release an exhale before sitting up from the bed and looking at the bathroom

He doesn't know what they are but clearly in this game he will be the one who loses

\----

They both went down to the hotel lobby to see their family waiting for them, the formal ceremony will be done at the hall room of the hotel with the judge waiting for the two 

They talked about the wedding when they choose to stay for the day just in their room, they plan it to just be a formal occasion and decide to have a judge wed them instead of doing something more traditional and extravagant like what Jeonghan originally wanted 

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon who looks back at him and they both nods their head before going in to the hall room 

Here goes nothing, Soonyoung thought as the Judge starts the ceremony, the omega's mind is in another world, he thinks this marriage would either make them closer but he can't think of that since Jihoon never actually said anything about them, they just touch and kiss, they cuddle and understand each other, maybe that's what Soonyoung needs aside from having his family understand him, he needs someone who he can feel safe and can trust

"Do you Kwon Soonyoung takes Lee Jihoon as your lawfully wedded husband?" The judge said that made Soonyoung snaps out of his mind and looks at the judge before looking at Jihoon, The alpha is wearing a light blue tuxedo that suits his pale skin and black hair, he looks really handsome and intimidating with his eyes seriously looking at the omega while his lips slowly curl into a smile, the omega show the same expression before answering 

"I do." Jihoon stares at the omega who accepted him as he is for what he just know from the alpha, Jihoon is still a mystery to Soonyoung but Soonyoung also thinks that Jihoon is a mystery he needed to solve to understand

"Do you Lee Jihoon takes Kwon Soonyoung as your lawfully wedded husband?" The alpha looks at the omega with an expression new to the omega's sight, His fave was relaxed and his smile was more natural and bright than his usual one, the omega wears a white tuxedo that suits the omega so much Jihoon couldn't help but gawks at the omega when he saw him

Soonyoung couldn't help but feel his chest tightens seeing that smile, he feels something that he knows shouldn't be feeling as of now 

"I do." Jihoon said while staring at his omega who happen to do the same thing, they are both in their own world while the judge continue his job and making the couple snap out of it when their family starts cheering when the judge said "You may kiss your husband." 

Jihoon's hand slowly reach Soonyoung's cheek that made the omega lean on to the touch, he close his eyes when Jihoon caress his cheek affectionately before leaning down and sealing their ceremony with a kiss, their family claps on the background with some groaning and protest that could be heard, Soonyoung's hands settle on to the alpha's chest while Jihoon pulls his omega closer by wrapping his free hand on to is waist and pulling him, their kiss last a minute before Seungcheol steps in and stops them

"There's a thing called honeymoon." The old alpha said that made the two stop and laugh at him, Soonyoung and Jihoon are close together with their arms around each other and face surprisingly brighter as they face their family, Jeonghan couldn't believe the smile he could see on Jihoon's face, its been a while since he sees that relaxed smile while Seokmin who is on the back and keeping a low profile couldn't help his tears fall seeing his brother just tied the knot 

Seungcheol couldn't help his expression to be so happy when he sees his sons smile, his sons eyes lights up when he was in the arms of the alpha, Wonwoo on the other hand couldn't stop but frown seeing how close the two have become, the two didn't go out yesterday when they could have spent the day going around New York, Mingyu have his arms around Wonwoo while looking at Soonyoung with a smile, the tall alpha couldn't help but be happy for him

"Soonie come here." Seungcheol said to his son that made Soonyoung looks at Jihoon before running to his father and hugging him, The alpha catch his son and hugs him tightly before pecking his forehead

"Congratulations.." Seungcheol said that earned a soft nod as an answer, Soonyoung couldn't help but cling onto his father before closing his eyes and feeling his father's warmth

"I love you dad.." he said and looks at his father with a smile, his father ruffles his hair with a chuckle and passing him to his brother

"Nonu~ Gyu~" He quickly hugs his brother before hugging Mingyu, Wonwoo looks down at his brother before exhaling, he caress his cheek before kissing the young omega's head 

"I'm only a call away, okay? I'm still mad at dad about these but its already done." Wonwoo said that made Soonyoung shake his head before clinging to his brother "I'll always be your soonie~ I'll always run to you." The omega said that made Wonwoo hugs his brother with a relief sigh before looking at Mingyu who simply smile at him before ruffling the omega's head 

"Soonyoung." Jihoon said that snaps Soonyoung from his brother to looks at the person beside Jihoon, He couldn't hide his smile when he recognize the person beside his husband

"Hello, I'm Lee Seokmin. Jihoon-hyung's brother~" he said brightly with his eyes curl in a smile, Soonyoung couldn't help but reach his hand and looks at Jihoon who is clearly not showing any emotion with their encounter

"Hi, I'm Kwon Soonyoung~" He said that made Seokmin blinks and chuckles at him before saying "You're a Lee now~" The singer was really kind and all smile, Soonyoung and Seokmin clicked the moment they are introduced they are in their own world forgetting Jihoon beside them 

Wonwoo nudges Jihoon to get his attention the alpha looks at the brother of his husband with a frown as the said man has a smirk plastered on his lips 

"Well, Isn't it amazing that Soonyoung happens to be a fan of Seokmin who happens to be your brother~" Wonwoo teased while looking at the two who are smiling and laughing together, they are talking about song then dance and various things that they couldn't figure out

"He's mine. That's clear enough to Seokmin." Jihoon said seriously that made Wonwoo looks at him, The alpha is holding his wine glass while looking at his brother and husband "Jihoon, Hurt Soonyoung. I'll kill you." The alpha said with seriousness in his voice, Mingyu's eyes widen hearing his fiancé and looks at the two who are creating a tense atmosphere "He suffered enough, Don't make him suffer from you." Wonwoo said that made Jihoon looks at him straight in the eyes before nodding

"I won't say I promise but there is one thing I'm sure off." Jihoon starts before looking back at Soonyoung and taking a sip on his wine 

"I wanted to protect him." He said that made Wonwoo looks back at his brother and smile seeing the omega happy and bubbly 

"Good to know that we're on the same page." Wonwoo said before patting his shoulder and leaving him to go get something to drink

Jihoon goes to the two who are both having a good time together and slowly slide his arms around Soonyoung's waist that made the omega quirks up and looks at him, the omega's eyes lights up seeing Jihoon beside him before he leans to the alpha's chest and chuckles

Seokmin watches as the two becomes intimate with just a simple touch, he couldn't believe he is seeing his brother this relax and the carefree smile that they all have forgotten is now seen on the alpha's face, Seokmin's smile softly at the two before excusing himself and going to his uncle who is now talking to Soonyoung's father and seeing by how his uncle moves, he could see that the man is aiming for the old alpha, he just shakes his head before going to the table and get something to drink

"Jihoonie~" Soonyoung said as he faces his now husband, People could see the two being sweet since they happen to be in the middle of the hall, Soonyoung's arms were on the alpha's neck while the alpha's were wrapped around the omega's, small blush could be seen on the omega's cheek as he plays with the alpha's hair, twirling it around his finger as Jihoon leans closer to the said omega his forehead touches his when a music plays, the alpha and omega didn't move at first before Soonyoung takes a lead as they danced together in the middle of the hall, not bothering with their guests and family as they live in their own world 

"Soonyoung.." Jihoon said while they dance together, the alpha's fingers were caressing the omega's waist as they continue their couple dance "Hmm?" Soonyoung hums before leaning closer to the alpha with a smile and leaning his head on his shoulder

"Thank you for accepting this marriage." Jihoon whisper to the omega that made the omega looks up at him with a lovely smile, before placing his lips onto the alpha's waiting one, their guest and family claps their hands as they both stop in the middle to seal the day with a beautiful dance and a kiss


	7. Honeymoon Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung's heat came and it triggers Jihoon's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this (O_O)

Wonwoo and Mingyu walks towards their hotel room, seeing his father and brother flirting with the Lee's he couldn't help but shake his head, he loosens his tie when they both got in their room, Mingyu looks at his lover before going behind him and wrapping his arms around his lover

"What's on your mind?" The tall alpha asked before pecking his neck, Wonwoo release a distress sigh before facing their bed, his eyes widen seeing a various supplements on the table

"Mingyu.. When is Soonyoung's heat?" Wonwoo asked looking at his lover with a frown, Mingyu's eyes widen before looking down at his lover and answering "Babe, I don't know.. But he usually ask for it every second week of the month.." Mingyu said and they both locked eyes 

"Shit. Shit." Wonwoo said before calling Soonyoung's phone, he paces back and forth when Soonyoung didn't answer

"Babe.. They might be asleep, Soonyoung was pretty okay earlier so his heat might not hit him tonight.." he tries to assure his lover before pulling him to sit on the bed with him, Wonwoo face palms before looking at his lover 

"I won't forgive Jihoon if he hurts him.. I'll kill him." The alpha said that made Mingyu sigh and nods at him before hugging his lover 

"I know babe. I know." They just stayed like that and contemplating on what might be the outcome tomorrow when they see Soonyoung and Jihoon.

\----  
As the two married couple makes their way up their suite, Soonyoung was pretty hyper since the said omega didn't even stop eating even when the alpha made him to stop 

"Jihoonie~" Soonyoung sings in a cute voice, the omega is in a sugar rush after eating a lot of cakes, his brother and father didn't let him drink because Seungcheol said that Soonyoung is unstoppable when drunk, knowing the hyper active omega it’s a good thing that they didn't let him drink any beverage with alcohol 

Jihoon loosens his tie as he seats on the bed, releasing a soft exhale as he feels exhausted from all the talking and celebration, he is not used to communicating but Soonyoung's family are all kind enough to welcome him and his family so he couldn't be on his bad behavior

"Jihoon... Shit." He heard that made him look up and see the omega panting and flashing red, he was about to run towards him when he smelt the sweet induced pheromones coming out of Soonyoung, the alpha's eyes widen and move back from the omega

"What's wrong?" The alpha asked to the omega who is leaning on to the wall why panting, his eyes were covered in tears as his body starts feeling so hot, he shakes his head as an answer to the alpha before reaching his hand to Jihoon 

"Ji.. I need you.. J-Jihoonie..." Soonyoung begs that made Jihoon's restraint snaps as he quickly reaches the omega's hand and pull the omega up on his feet and kiss him, their mind was gone and their body acts on their own as their sweet kiss have gone to be deeper and intimate

Jihoon holds the omega's waist and helping him stand up as they slowly makes their way to the bed, dropping the omega on the bed, Jihoon looks at the whimpering omega, his suit is disheveled and his hair was a mess as he pants, Jihoon removes his coat and tie before dropping it on the floor, he slowly unbuttons his dress shirt and leaving it on as he runs his fingers on his hair before moving to the bed and settling between the omega's legs

"Soonyoung, Look at me." He commands using his alpha tone to make the omega listen and follow him, the omega quickly looks at him and reach for his neck and pulling him down, but Jihoon stops and stares at the said omega

He will stop and leave as long as the omega said so but if he truly wants him, he wouldn't think twice and get his way to the omega, he wants the omega more than the omega thought he does

"Are you sure about this?" He ask that made the omega stops and blinks underneath him, Soonyoung slowly snaps from his heat but his body is in desperate need of attention as his mind clearly starts getting hazy 

"Y-Yes.. I want you. No one else but Jihoonie.." Soonyoung said as he stares at the alpha who clearly got surprised by his answer before he hears the alpha's soft growl, his eyes are now like a predator looking at his prey and his mouth was quirk up in a smirk

"You're mine now." The alpha said before capturing the omega's lips in a painful kiss, their tongue is in a battle as the alpha's hands makes work to remove the clothing of his omega, he wants to touch him and mark every skin that his lips could touch, as he successfully removes the omega's clothes, his lips are now on his collarbone, marking the flesh with angry red bite mark he clearly left the omega's neck, as he slowly make his way down on to his belly button, every skin he could touch he bites, Soonyoung is a moaning mess underneath the alpha, he simply reaches for his hair to tugs it and pulls it whenever he feels pleasure

"Open up for me Youngie." Jihoon said when Soonyoung unconsciously close his legs, he looks up at Jihoon before biting his lower lip "C-Can you make me on top?.." Soonyoung asked with his voice coming out of his small pants, Jihoon remembers how the omega hates being underneath a person since it makes him remember an awful past, Jihoon smile at him before nodding and leaning on the bed's board, He holds his hand and slowly makes Soonyoung straddle him, Soonyoung takes a deep breath feeling Jihoon's large one just under his wet hole

The omega looks at the alpha who is also staring at him before leaning his forehead on to the alpha "take me Jihoonie.." Soonyoung said and pecks Jihoon's lips as Jihoon's hand runs towards his spine down to his butt cheeks, the alpha captures the omega's lips to distract him from preparing his gaping hole, Soonyoung moans in between the kiss as Jihoon's fingers invaded his heated walls, his alpha's fingers works double to make him open up for him, Soonyoung couldn't help but grip on the bed's board while his right mounds is on Jihoon's mouth, The alpha bites and tugs the omega's nipples to make him cry out above him, when he knows that the omega is ready he slowly lines up his erection to the waiting cavern before looking up at Soonyoung who flinched down at him as he felt the hardness poking his hole

Soonyoung nods his head before Jihoon holds his waist and guides him down his waiting cock, Soonyoung leans his head on to the Alpha's shoulder when his head successfully went inside, Soonyoung couldn't help but hold his breath and grips on to Jihoon's hair tightly "Ji.. It hurts.." he cried out that made Jihoon draws circles on his lower back and hums at him "I know youngie.. I know. Relax for me?" The alpha said and looks at the omega who nods at him, Jihoon captures his lips in a slow and passionate kiss before continuing his work at making Soonyoung fully swallow his erection, he settles inside the heated walls of the omega to make him get used to his size, Soonyoung whimpers in Jihoon's shoulder as he pants for air when the alpha fills him to the hilt, the soft caress of the alpha on to his lower back makes the omega calm down 

The omega couldn't think straight when he nods his head to signal his Alpha to start moving, the action was answered by a slow thrust when Jihoon lifts his waist to make him bounce on his harden cock, Soonyoung moans on every bounce that Jihoon makes him before the alpha caress his cheek and makes him look at him "Move for me Youngie?" Jihoon said in a soft but demanding tone to Soonyoung who nibbles his lower lip before asking for the alpha's hands and intertwines their fingers together, The omega slowly brings himself up and down the waiting erection and the slow pace he started on becomes fast 

Their hands intwines and tightly locks as Jihoon thrust his hips up to match Soonyoung's every thrust, Soonyoung keeps his voice low and lips between his teeth as Jihoon growls whenever the omega tries to hold his moans "Let me hear you." The alpha commands that made the omega let go of his lips when the alpha thrust deeper and hits his prostate "Ah~ Ji.." Soonyoung moans as he bounce on top of his alpha, he suddenly tightens around the alpha that made the alpha wraps their intwined hands on his back, making Soonyoung's arms follows and spreading on his back, the alpha bites the crook of his neck as they come 

The alpha fills his inside as the omega spurts his cum all over the alpha's chest, they both catch their breath before Jihoon looks at Soonyoung, Soonyoung's eyes widen seeing the Alpha's eyes and sensing the change in their smell, He slowly moves back from the alpha but the said alpha holds his waist, The alpha slowly growls before pulling the omega against his chest, his flaccid cock in him suddenly becomes erect and bigger than usual, Soonyoung moans at his chest before looking up at the alpha "J-Jihoonie.." he stutters, biting his lower lip he took the chance and holds the alpha's cheek and pecks his lips 

"Calm down.. Okay? You.. You're in heat." The omega said and Jihoon suddenly holds his waist tightly, making him groans softy on too of the alpha, he knows how alpha tends to get aggressive in their heat and he is truly scared to experience it, he always know that Alpha's are strong when they smell an omega's heat but when they are in heat they couldn't think straight and they will knot their partner and mate them

Alphas tends to be aggressive and rough when they are on their heat, it is believed that only their mated partner could be their partner in heat because of how much it strains someone, Soonyoung doesn't want to be mated to him yet, not when they are just getting to know each other not when they just got married 

He should have thought of it when he asked for the alpha's help when his heat came earlier than usual, he never thought that his heat would trigger the alpha's heat, it only happens to mated couples and they aren't mated yet

"Ah!" Soonyoung exclaims when Jihoon vigorously thrust his hips, the omega wraps his arms around his alpha's neck and clings on to his back, his legs were wrapped on his waist as the alpha does his work on to him, Soonyoung didn't know what happens next when the alpha bites nape and feeling blood flows from it as the omega past out on his alpha's arms

Jihoon looks at the omega in his arms as he didn't realize that he already passed out, the way Soonyoung's head falls back makes him see the neck full of bloody bite marks, The alpha slowly puts his omega down but didn't stop his thrust from going, he couldn't stop himself even though the omega is pass asleep, he couldn't get enough of his sweet omega, their hands were intertwines as he continue violating his omega, he puts their hands above the omega's head, he could see the omega responding to his thrust even though he was passed out on the bed underneath the alpha

"Soonyoung.. What have you done to me." The alpha whispered to his omega as he continue making his way to him and eventually laying down and pulling the omega up on his body as they are still connected, he thrust one last time before coming and filling his omega to the hilt and the knotting starts, the alpha looks at the omega who uses his chest as a pillow while catching his breath, he caress his cheek before pecking his head and closing his eyes 

"I guess you are really mine now." The alpha said as the omega quirks awake feeling a painful knotting inside him "Ah!~" the omega cries as he trembles on the alpha's chest and holds on to his alpha's back, the omega grips on his body and bites his shoulder to make himself feel better, the alpha only soothes his lower back and hums on to him

"Ji-Ji.. It hurts." The omega cries to him as he looks up at his alpha with tears falling down his eyes, the alpha looks down at him before pecking his eyes and caressing his cheek "I know youngie.. It'll pass. Don't move. Okay?" The alpha said to his whimpering omega, it was a good thing that he moves his omega on top of him when he knotted him, since he forgot when the omega passed out that his omega hates being underneath another person

He continue humming while drawing circles on to his lower back, this not only made his omega stop whimpering but it also made the omega falls asleep, he reach for the blanket, doing his best and putting it on the both of them and wraps his arms around his omega

his knot was done after a few hours and they are both asleep in each other's arms, Soonyoung still on top of him while Jihoon was still connected inside of him


	8. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo finding out what Soonyoung and Jihoon did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start including JeongCheol to the next few chapters, more OTP's to come? Sorry for the smut? ^_−☆

Soonyoung slowly opens his eyes and wakes up feeling really tired and sore, His head was on the pillow and he couldn't help but snuggle as he smells it, he slowly looks around to looks for Jihoon and blinks not seeing the said alpha, he slowly sits up and sees that he is wearing Jihoon's dress shirt, the omega stand up slowly as he feels his limbs sore and legs really weak, he goes to the bathroom and looks at himself 

Eyes widen seeing the bite marks on his body as he looks like someone who just got mauled, oh wait he did just got mauled, Soonyoung wash his face and brushed his teeth, he was staring at his flushed face when the alpha arrives 

"I've been looking for you. Hungry?" Jihoon asked while standing by the door wearing a boxer and a shirt, he is leaning on the side like a fucking sex god sent from hell, Jihoon's eyes wander from his body and the omega couldn't help his shiver when the alpha's eyes lands on him

"Hmm.. My body hurts.." he whines to the alpha with a pout, the said alpha smile instead and reach for his omega, the little omega moves close to his alpha and leans on him while the alpha hugs him closer to him 

"I know youngie.." Jihoon whisper to his omega as he slowly draws circle to the omega's lower back, he loves the nickname his alpha calls him with and it makes him feel special and closer to the alpha, the alpha buries his face onto the crook of the omega's neck, licking his bite that made the omega shivers 

"I can't take it anymore Ji.." Soonyoung whispers when Jihoon's hand runs towards his butt, he looks up at his alpha and pecks his lips, he caress his alpha's cheeks in his hands as Jihoon stares at his omega before releasing a soft exhale 

"Come on and let's eat before I lose control.." Jihoon said that made Soonyoung release a soft giggles as they both walk towards the living room where Jihoon made breakfast for them both as Soonyoung sits on the couch with Jihoon

"Have you seen my phone?" Soonyoung asked while munching some foods in the couch, Jihoon looks at him before shrugging, suddenly they are both shock by the sound of the bell on their door, Soonyoung being the happy kid that he is stood up from his seat and run towards the door like a kid 

"Coming!~" Soonyoung said, Jihoon follows his form before frowning seeing that the omega is only wearing his dress shirt and an underwear "Youngie, don't answer the door just wearing that." Jihoon said as he follows his omega and sees the omega biting his lower lip in the presence of his older brother 

"You!" Wonwoo said and march over to Jihoon when he sees his brother only wearing that kind of clothing and the smell of being mated emits from Soonyoung, Soonyoung looks at Jihoon with fear in his eyes from his brother's wrath "Nonu.." Soonyoung said when Wonwoo pushes the alpha with a growl

"I told you to not fucking touch him!" Wonwoo shouts while pointing at his brother. "And you, What the fuck are you thinking?! Kwon Soonyoung!" Wonwoo shouts that made Soonyoung flinch since he never seen Wonwoo that angry and he never heard his name being thrown at him by his brother, Mingyu on the other hand just watches Wonwoo but stays beside Soonyoung, as much as he knows Wonwoo is mad he knows he couldn't hurt his brother 

"Nonu." Soonyoung tries to calm his brother down but the alpha was fuming with anger from the outcome of their little mating 

"Its not like it won't happen, we're basically married." Jihoon answered to Wonwoo that made the older alpha looks at him with a very serious expression. 

"Oh so its just that then? Married? Don't make me laugh, You two even mated., Wow.. Isn't that amazing Soonyoung?" Wonwoo smirks down at his brother before looking at him straight in the eyes "You let him fuck you no wait mauled you and worse you let him mate with you! Are you out of your mind!?" Wonwoo said that made his brother bites his lower lip and looks down, Soonyoung is now trembling as he tries to hold back his tears from falling 

Jihoon quickly pulls the omega on his back and face the mad alpha "Stop it. For gods sake what is it to you that we mated? Its not like I'm just with him because of the sex. I mated with him because I wanted to." Jihoon said to Wonwoo that made the alpha laughs at him, Soonyoung was gripping his shirt behind him as the omega buries his face on to his back 

"Of course you wanted to! He's an omega in his heat Jihoon, Don't pretend you didn't lose control smelling his heat." Wonwoo shakes his head to him before glancing at his brother "You two didn't even know each other, You just fucked around for days here in New York and got swept to mating. Are you really that stupid Soonyoung?" Wonwoo asked that made his brother shakes his head behind Jihoon's back, the omega is now crying silently on the alpha's back and he couldn't look at his brother anymore "Nonu.. Please."

"Right, Dad didn't raise you to just spread your legs to anyone you barely knew.." Wonwoo said in the most disappointed voice Soonyoung heard from the alpha, that leaves the omega releasing a whimper behind his alpha

"Make sure you choose the right decision and you fucking piece of shit. If my brother comes running to me I'll castrate you." Wonwoo said that made Jihoon gulps unconsciously before looking at the older alpha who shakes his head and starts walking out of their room 

"Nonu.." Soonyoung said in between his sobs as he tries to reach for his brother and holds on to his arm "I'm sorry.. Please .. Don't be mad." The omega cries, Wonwoo looks down at his brother before blinking his emotions away and shaking his head 

"Its always your choice Soonyoung and clearly you choose this.. Rest.. since we will be leaving for Korea today." Wonwoo said before taking his brother's hands off his arm and walking out and pass mingyu, the tall alpha release a sigh when his lover just walked pass him and reach to give Soonyoung his heat suppressant 

"Im sorry Soonie, he is really worried about you last night since we forgot that your heat is coming.. Don't worry, You know he can't stay mad at you for long.." the tall alpha said as he caress the omega's cheek and pecking his forehead and when he looks at Jihoon who just looks back at him, his expression changes into a dangerous look that indicates a warning towards Jihoon, Jihoon didn't back away from the look before the tall alpha leaves the two alone to follow his lover

Suddenly Soonyoung falls on the ground on his knees and burst out crying, his sobs aren't suppressed anymore, he hugs his suppressants on his chest as he cries his heart out 

He hates when Wonwoo calls him by his name and definitely hates it when his brother is mad at him, the last time it happens it leads to him being molested because he chooses to disregard his brother's warning

Wonwoo has always been his savior, his foundation, they are both homeschooled until high school because Soonyoung was often judge and bullied for being omega and because of that Wonwoo would be beating up the bullies making his one of the scariest people in school so Seungcheol choose to homeschooled them until Wonwoo needed to go to University for his medical school while Soonyoung focused on dancing and owned the studio he now manages

Wonwoo has always been putting Soonyoung first in his life, the omega knows and feels that, he couldn't handle it when his brother is mad at him, it'll either end up in one of his episodes or he'll have to ambush the said alpha to make him not mad anymore

Their father has always been there for the two of them, seeing the old alpha being friendly with Jihoon's uncle, Soonyoung and Wonwoo would love to have someone to be with their father now that they are both slowly leaving their nest 

Jihoon picks up the omega and pulls him up to make his legs wrap around his waist while carrying the omega to the couch, he hates how Wonwoo is partially right when they are both being swept by the moment and that they should have thought of it first before mating but he couldn't help himself, he wants Soonyoung all to himself even if it means taking away his right on mating with someone who he wants 

"Shh.. I'm here." Soonyoung clings onto his alpha as his sobs becomes more in pain as times pass, his hands clenching onto the fabric of his alpha's clothes while his face was buried onto the alpha's shoulder, Jihoon hums softly for him while drawing circle on to his lower back to calm the omega down 

"Im sorry that this happened youngie.." Jihoon whisper to him, the omega just shakes his head as an answer as he sniffles and wipes his tears away, leaning his head on his alpha's shoulder and panting softly

"I.. I know he'll be mad.. I just.. Didn't thought much about it until now.." he said before sobbing again, his every whimpers makes Jihoon's chest tightens "J-Ji.. I can't have Nonu mad .. I need him." He cries in between his sobs, Jihoon couldn't do anything but hug his omega closer to him whisper sweet words to make him calm down, it seems working when the omega's cries dies down to sniffing, he reached the tissue on the table and makes his omega looks at him

He release a soft exhale when he sees how sore his omega's eyes, he wipes his tears away before staring at him, His already small eyes are already close due to crying, his cheeks red and his lips trembling, Jihoon couldn't help but feel mad to Wonwoo for making him like this but also knows that he is at fault to the problem 

"Hey youngie.." Jihoon started but was cut off when Soonyoung's phone vibrates beside them, Soonyoung reach for it after seeing it and answer the phone, he was still sitting on Jihoon's lap while leaning his head on the alpha's shoulder

"Dad?" He said in a coarse voice, he could hear Seungcheol sigh from the line before he close his eyes and knows that his father must have known what happened

"I'm sorry daddy." He cries when his father didn't say anything for the past minute, Seungcheol quickly answer his son to make him stop crying, Soonyoung only calls him daddy when the omega is in pain or having his episodes and its been a while since he last heard it from the omega, the old alpha never wants to hear it since it indicates the omega being in pain 

"Shh baby I know I know.. I understand you, okay? But your brother is really protective of you and I kinda blame myself for what happened. I'm sorry my baby." Seungcheol said, Soonyoung unconsciously shakes his head as an answer, he continue crying while talking to his father, Jihoon on the other hand listens and just holds the omega 

"Jihoonie.. I'm tired." He suddenly hears from Soonyoung when the omega drops his phone on the couch, his head falls onto the alpha's shoulder and his body completely lays onto the alpha's, Jihoon glance at his omega before standing up and going to the bathroom, seeing that they need to get to the airport in an hour he fills up the tub and put the omega in

"Youngie, Sleep on the plane.." he whisper to wake up his omega but the omega shakes his head, Soonyoung simply snuggles onto Jihoon in the tub, not even minding the warm water that lathers them both, Jihoon release a sigh before cleaning them both, Soonyoung got awake when Jihoon probes his sore hole with his fingers

"I see you're awake now?" Jihoon smirks at his omega, Soonyoung pouts to his alpha before nodding his head, he yawns softly and lean on to his alpha's body

"Ji.. What will happen when we come back to korea?" Soonyoung asked while resting on Jihoon's chest, Jihoon caress the omega's tummy softly while leaning his chin on to the omega's shoulder

"Hmm.. We'll probably live together, News flash about our marriage, mating and probably just living our daily lives but now we got each other.." Jihoon answered, Soonyoung hums softly before nodding his head and smiling up to his alpha "sounds exciting~" Soonyoung said with a soft chuckle that earns him a peck on the lips 

"Come on. We need to go." Jihoon said and pulls his omega up with him to starts dressing and packing their things, Soonyoung follows along and sees his suppressants on the bed, he grabs a tablet and just swallows it with a water from Jihoon.

Soonyoung wears a simple grey shirt and a denim jeans with his Gucci belt on, partnered it with a black boots, he puts on his black hat, he also wears eyeglasses to hide his sore eyes and a black face mask, remembering that Jihoon said the news about their marriage probably reached Korea, media would probably be waiting fo them as soon as they step their feet on Incheon Airport 

Jihoon wore an all black attire, finishing off with his black leather jacket that hide almost half his face, his hair brushed up and holding a leather bag at hand, Soonyoung couldn't help but gawk at his hot alpha who simply smirked at him

"Let's go. We're probably the only ones left here." Jihoon said and grabs his bags, they both went down the hotel and sees their driver waiting for them, Soonyoung gets in the car, followed by Jihoon 

The drive to the airport was quiet, Soonyoung simply fiddling with his fingers while Jihoon uses his phone to update his people about their arrival to korea, he doesn't want being bombarded by media so pre cautionary measures is needed 

"Jihoonie.." Soonyoung said to catch the Alpha's attention, Jihoon looks at him and sees his omega was trembling in his seat, the alpha holds his hand and caress it softly with his thumb

"Hey.. I'm here, remember what I did when we got here? We'll just do that again and you'll be okay." Jihoon assured the omega, his head bumps the omega's head to make him listen and looks at him, he loves it when the omega's eyes were focused on to his

Soonyoung phobia with planes starts to lessen with the way Jihoon handles him  
\----

As soon as they land in Korea, Soonyoung and Jihoon are both tired and exhausted from the long flight but when they left the airport, reporters and photographers suddenly closed in to them asking question that makes the alpha's head hurts

"Are you two really married?"  
"Are you mated?"  
"Is Choi Enterprises merging with Pledis Entertainment?"  
"Kwon Soonyoung is your omega?"  
"Are you two secretly lovers?"  
"Why an omega?" 

Soonyoung heard the questions and just keep his head low, His mind going blank when they are walking, good thing Jihoon's people are quick and they made a path for them, Jihoon holding Soonyoung's head down while his arm was around the omega's shoulder, the alpha was pulling the hat down to hide the omega's face since he knows that Soonyoung is not in a state to be all happy and cute to the camera, his usually dark and stoic expression was out while he protect his omega from them

Soonyoung on the other hand just simply lean onto his alpha who shields him from the media, he couldn't see anything so he just trust his alpha until they got in the car, he quickly release an exhale when they both are in the car, Soonyoung looks at his alpha who is looking really serious beside him, he removes his face mask before speaking

"Jihoonie?" Soonyoung asked the alpha, Jihoon looks at Soonyoung before leaning down and capturing the omega's lips, he kissed him quite deeply and passionately, with the stress that's building up inside him, the alpha needed something to lose control at and at the moment the omega is what he could vent on, he switch the omega's seat belt off and pulls him onto his lap, Soonyoung squeals as he was lifted from his seat but the alpha took it as a chance to let his tongue wonders around the omega's sweet cavern

Soonyoung was simply shocked by the affection but he could feel Jihoon's hold on his waist tightening every time he tries to pulls back, its seems that the omega finds out that the alpha is pissed off of what seems to have happened with the media bombarding them outside of the airport

He is upset with some questions regarding about him being an omega, he hates it whenever he is being looked down because of his second gender

"Sir. We're here." Soonyoung heard the driver said when they stopped in a high end condominium building, Jihoon stopped kissing him, leaving the omega panting and flashed red in his lap, the driver opened the door for them and the alpha push Soonyoung out and the alpha follows, Jihoon grabs Soonyoung's waist to help his weakening legs to stand up and walk, he looks back at his driver and body guards

"Don't let anyone in our floor." He said with authority before pulling the omega inside the building, they enter the elevator, the alpha pushes the 20th floor and then he continue his previous assault to the omega, he pins the omega onto the elevator wall and kissed him 

Soonyoung's hands were up his head being hold by the alpha while his kisses goes down from his lips to his jaw and neck "Ji.. Jihoonie.." the omega moans as he softy bites his lower to prevent himself from moaning louder, Jihoon looks up at his omega before his biting the omega's lower lip and pulling it 

"Are you still in a bad mood?" Soonyoung ask with his voice so soft it came out as a whisper as he softly catches his breath from the excessive kiss they just made 

"Yes. I need more of you." Jihoon said as the elevator door open, Soonyoung couldn't help but blush from the way the alpha looks at him when he said those words, he holds Soonyoung's wrist and pulls him toward the door, the alpha punch in his code and quickly gets in together with the omega, as soon as they are inside the alpha carries the omega up from his feet and kiss him again, the omega obliges and wraps his legs around the alpha, his hands on the alpha's hair as they both eat each other's face out

Jihoon skillfully made his way towards his bedroom, he is lucky that he knows every nook and cranny of his apartment, where he slowly sits on the bed with Soonyoung straddling his lap, his hands already working on removing the omega's pants and pulling it down together with his underwear, as soon as Soonyoung was free from confines, his erection bumps into Jihoon's already free cock, the alpha's pants were halfway open letting his cock free, he looks down at his alpha before the said alpha aline his angry erection to the waiting hole of the omega, he didn't even slow down when he pulls the omega down on his waiting cock

Soonyoung's eyes widen as his inside was suddenly invaded, his mouth gape open in a silent scream, his eyes have tears threatening to fall, his forehead falls down on to the alpha's while his hands were clenched onto his shirt, Jihoon release an exhale when he was up to the omega's hilt, The alpha looks at his omega who is softly catching his breath, feeling sated and relief when he was feeling the warmth of his omega

"Jihoonie, You trying to kill me?" Soonyoung asked to his Alpha, They have been doing nothing but fuck and make love since the night of their wedding and doing it again, he couldn't help but feel so sucked out from too much fucking, the alpha who simply removes their shirt as an answer. "It’s the other way around Youngie.." Jihoon whisper to his omega and bites his nipple before starts moving his hips to thrust up, The alpha's back was on the bed's board, pulling the omega's erecting nipple he looks at the moaning omega "Move.." Jihoon command that the omega very much obliges with a nod, the omega's hand holds on to the alpha's shoulder for support as he starts bouncing up and down.

They are both starting to feel their near end is coming, Soonyoung run his nails over the alpha's back while thrusting, Jihoon holding the omega's waist and making the thrust deeper and faster with his every guide, he hugs Soonyoung close to him on his last thrust before filling the omega's inside, Soonyoung clenches on to his before coming on Jihoon's hand, Soonyoung close his eyes and fall his body onto the Alpha's 

"Hey.. Don't pass out. I'm not stopping even if you do." Jihoon said before laying his omega down the bed and kneeling between his thighs, he starts getting inside the omega's hole again that made the omega holds his chest "Ji.. I can't anymore.." Soonyoung moans when Jihoon starts thrusting again, his slow pace was killing the omega, his moan turns into whines soon enough "Stop going.. Hurry.. Jihoonie. I can't.." Soonyoung said between his slow pants while trying to push the alpha, Jihoon simply holds his waist up and starts thrusting faster and deeper

Soonyoung's eyes were onto the alpha's, he couldn't help but feel something in his chest when in fact he should be scared when he sees the alpha thrusting from above him, he hates being underneath someone because it makes him hard to move away from them, he hates it because memories from the tragic night comes hunting him 

"Look at me. Are you scared?" Jihoon asked, his face so close to the omega, Soonyoung shakes his head before answering "No.." Jihoon's eyes light up hearing the omega's answer and his lips curls up into a perfect smile "Good. Now just look at me." Jihoon said before doing his work and sucking the omega's every last energy as they continue to make love until the omega pass out from too much and the alpha becomes sated from his omega's warmth and touch 

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Jihoon whisper to his sleeping omega who is using his chest as a pillow while he was leaning his back onto the bed's board, his cigarette in his left hand and smoking inside the room to calm his nerve from taking the omega again, caressing Soonyoung's back with his free hand while having a blanket cover both of their body


	9. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin invades the house

His phone rings from the side table and seeing his uncle Jeonghan's name he answered

"What." Jihoon said before puffing a smoke up in the ceiling, he pats the ash of cigarette on his ash tray 

"Where are you guys? Seungcheol is looking for Soonyoung and the press wanted an interview." Jeonghan said on the other line that made Jihoon takes a inhale from his cigarette

"Release a statement about our wedding. Tell Seungcheol that Soonyoung is with me and I want him to stay with me from now on." Jeonghan was shock hearing his nephew

"You do know that Soonyoung signed the 6 months contract that you made me make. Don't make the poor kid fall if you're not going to catch him." Jihoon looks down from the omega before caressing his hair , he puffs another smoke before answering 

"I know what I'm doing. I'll go to work tomorrow, I need this day free. I'll call Seungcheol to let him know about Soonyoung but if he is with you just tell him." He said to his uncle who simply sigh on the other line, He knows his uncle have been eyeing Seungcheol since they met on the wedding and it seems the older alpha likes his uncle, who could actually resist his uncle if he looks like that 

"He's with me.. Just please don't do anything stupid, Seokmin also whines that you didn't play with him in New York so he's basically going to be there soon." Jeonghan said, Jihoon simple hangs the phone before disposing his cigarette on the ash tray

Soonyoung slowly stirs from his chest when he heard the alpha talking, he slowly looks up and sees the alpha looking down at him, Jihoon reach down and kiss the omega, Soonyoung blinks before pulling away and looks at Jihoon with his face in disgust 

"I hate the taste of cigarette, didn’t thought you're a smoker.." Soonyoung said before snuggling on to Jihoon's chest, he softly yawns as he feels the alpha's soft caress on his lower back

"I usually smoke whenever I need to cool down." Jihoon explained before pecking the omega's head, Soonyoung looks up at him and smile in a very innocent way that made Jihoon blinks at him

"Then I'll cool you down, just don't smoke." Soonyoung said and pecks Jihoon's chin up to his side lips, Jihoon's lips curls up into a smile before burying his face onto the omega's neck

"I see.. I'll take that offer then." Jihoon whisper from his neck before the alpha starts marking his neck with red bites, Soonyoung tilts his head before nibbling his lower lip to suppress his moans 

"Ji--"   
"JIHOON HYUNG I BOUGHT FOODS!~" Seokmin suddenly shouts cutting off Soonyoung and making the omega's eyes widen and looks at his alpha, Jihoon on the other hand frowns and looks at the door of their room

"Those idiots. I just said don't let anyone in." Jihoon growls, Soonyoung simply caress his cheek and pecks his lips to get his attention. "Ji, Its okay. It’s a good timing~ I'll probably die if you still want more." Soonyoung pouts at his alpha before he smiles and sits up

"Go before he went crazy, I'll take a quick shower then come out." Soonyoung said and run to the bathroom to take a bath, Jihoon release a distress sigh before standing up and wears his boxers, he stride towards his brother on the living room 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jihoon said harshly to Seokmin that made the young alpha pouts at him, Seokmin simply put the foods on the table and smile at his brother

"Hello to you too hyung!~ You didn't play with me even though I flew all the way to New York, I'm here to play. Also I have a day off~ Movie time!~" Seokmin said cheerfully to his older brother, this made Jihoon release a soft sigh before looking at his brother

"Soonyoung is here so he'll be joining us." Seokmin smirks at him hearing what he said "I see so that's why you have marks and a   
serious scratch marks on your back." Jihoon glares at his brother before getting inside his room again to take his shirt

What he saw when he got inside makes the Alpha wants to wrap his arms around the sight infront of him, Soonyoung wearing his hoodie and his sweat pants, he looks so cute in his clothes and his smell lingers onto the omega and that makes the alpha smile, Soonyoung's eyes light up seeing Jihoon, he goes to the alpha quite limping

"Hyung come on, where is Soonyoung hyung?" Seokmin said peeking on the door and Soonyoung's smile widen seeing the younger alpha he quickly waves at Seokmin that made the younger alpha waves back 

"Soonie hyung!~ Omo you reek of hyung, Anyways come and lets watch movie~." Seokmin said and hugs the omega who hugs him back in return, Jihoon wears his shirt and a sweat pants when the two interacted, He watches as the two starts having conversation of their own as they walk to the living room, Seokmin already sets up the tv with their foods on the coffee table, Soonyoung chuckles at how cute the young alpha is before looking at Jihoon who is behind them before smiling at his alpha

"I played black panther~ Soonie hyung you need to know that hyung loves marvel movies." Seokmin said while nodding his head, he sits on the couch beside Soonyoung and plays the movie 

"Really?" Soonyoung purses his lips when he thought that he just learn something new about Jihoon, the alpha went to the kitchen to get some beers, he opened one and drinks it from the kitchen while watching his brother and omega, Soonyoung hugging a throw pillow while sitting close to Seokmin who also hugs a throw pillow, the two talking to themselves from time to time while engross with the movie 

Jihoon watches the two from the kitchen, beer in hand while drinking from it from time to time, The alpha thinks of why is the omega making him feel those feeling he thought he buried deep in his heart, why is his heart beating with every smile the omega throws at him, why is his mind full of the thought of the omega

"Jihoonie, You're not gonna watch?" Jihoon looks up seeing his omega infront of him, Soonyoung lean to him and wrap his arms around his waist, Jihoon finish his can of beer before wrapping his arms around the omega

"I will." Jihoon pecks his omega's head before pulling him to the living room, make him sit between him and Seokmin, Seokmin smiles and snuggles on to Soonyoung who is leaning to Jihoon, The young alpha couldn't help but like the omega, he could see how the omega could make his brother melt, he could see his brother being tangled in the omega's fingers 

"WAKANDA POREVER!" Seokmin shouts and doing the pose, Soonyoung burst out laughing seeing it but did the same, Jihoon shakes his head seeing the two idiots, The alpha drinks beer while munching on some foods that Seokmin bought for them, Soonyoung hugging a bag of chips and sharing it with Seokmin

"Are you going to stay for the night?" Jihoon asked to the young alpha, Soonyoung looks at the time and purses his lips 

"Yeah~, I'll go home tomorrow~" Seokmin said to Jihoon, Soonyoung looks at Jihoon and Seokmin, now that he sees it the two are actually closer than he thought they would be, Seokmin probably bothers and annoys Jihoon all the time but the older alpha lets his baby brother do what he wants, when there is an issue involving DK, Pledis Entertainment are quick to fix and take legal actions. 

"You two are close, how cute~" Soonyoung said to the two that got the two's attention, Seokmin looks at the omega with a bright smile plastered on his face while Jihoon looks at him

"You're cuter~" Seokmin said to the omega before snuggling onto him, Soonyoung release a chuckle and caress the young alpha's hair, Jihoon watches the two and shakes his head, he lean his head onto Soonyoung's shoulder as the omega clearly have his attention to the young alpha

"Omo~ Minnie you have a concert next month right? Seungkwan will join you?" Soonyoung asked while the young alpha lay his head on to his lap, Seokmin looks at Soonyoung and sees his brother looking down at him too since he was leaning his chin on the omega's shoulder 

"Hmm I'll give you tickets so watch, bring your friends too~" Seokmin said with his eyes crest like a sun as he smiles, Soonyoung caress his hair softly before nodding his head

"Of course I'll go. I'm your fan, remember?" Soonyoung chuckles down at the young alpha, Jihoon suddenly bites Soonyoung's shoulder, Soonyoung yelps and looks at his alpha who simply looks at them with bored eyes, Seokmin burst out laughing when he sees Jihoon's face

"Hyung, What are you getting jealous for?" Seokmin said, Jihoon glares at his brother and pulls Soonyoung closer to him, he flicks his brother's forehead before burying his face on the crook of Soonyoung's neck and shoulder

Soonyoung release a soft chuckle at how cute Jihoon acts, he looks done at Seokmin who still laying on his lap and pouting when his brother flicks his forehead, Jihoon looking down at his brother with a glare and the young alpha just grins at his brother and snuggles to Soonyoung's tummy

"Ya. You're not a kid. Get off." Jihoon said to Seokmin and pulls his hair like a kid to make the young alpha get off Soonyoung's lap, Seokmin whines when he was hurt from  
It, pouting up at Soonyoung who holds Jihoon's hand and intertwines it with his to make him stop hurting his brother 

"Aigoo~ Stop it you two.." Soonyoung glanced back at Jihoon who simply pecks his lips when he faces the alpha, Seokmin lets out a sound of disgust, Soonyoung looks down at the young alpha and shows a smile before caressing his hair softly, Seokmin purrs like a kitten in his hand and close his eyes

It seems the young alpha is tired from his schedules, seeing the eye bags under his eyes makes the omega purses his lips and starts humming unconsciously to make the young alpha sleep, Jihoon seems shock hearing the omega hums for his brother, looking down at his brother Jihoon could see the young alpha starts to get comfortable in Soonyoung's lap and slowly falling asleep

Soonyoung smiles seeing the young alpha asleep in his lap, He stops humming before he glanced at Jihoon who is staring at him

"He's tired." Soonyoung said that made Jihoon blinks from the thought he is having, The alpha looks at the omega 

"You probably have a beautiful voice.." Jihoon said with serious admiration in his voice, Soonyoung's eyes widen before looking down when his fave suddenly flushes, his ears red from the blush he is containing 

"I-Im not. I mean no.. Thanks?." The omega chuckles lowly and just lean his back onto the alpha's chest, he plays with the hand he was holding, loving how soft and long Jihoon's hand

"Why don't you become a singer?" Jihoon ask, Soonyoung only smile to himself before shaking his head

"I don't want people to judge me cause I'm an omega." Jihoon bury his face onto the omega's neck, pecking his mating mark that could be seen on the back of his nape 

"You're my husband now. I don't think they'll want me as their enemy.." Soonyoung chuckles hearing Jihoon, He tilts his head on the side to give him more access to his neck

Its true that now that he is Jihoon's husband he will have more upper hand when it comes to being known, He is already well known as the son of Choi Seungcheol and the owner of a Dance Studio who provides choreography to most idols

Soonyoung hates being an omega, because of it he was almost killed because of his scent he was bought into harm, he hates being an omega but also comes to like it when Jihoon suddenly appears, He likes that he is Jihoon's mate, the one he will find when he gets into heat, the one he will come to love

"Nah, I'm okay being on the background. I don't want more attention to me than I already have.." The omega smile to himself when he felt the alpha's hand caress his arms softy

"Why don't you help me get your brother to sleep on the room? He's probably tired but still spend his precious off with us." Jihoon looks down at his sleeping brother who is using his omega's lap

"Seokmin." Jihoon said and pokes Seokmin's cheek that made the young alpha stirs and snuggles onto Soonyoung's tummy, Soonyoung blinks before chuckling to his alpha and caressing Seokmin's hair 

Jihoon frowns at how comfortable Soonyoung is with Seokmin's hug and snuggles, Jihoon stand up and pulls his brother off Soonyoung letting the young alpha falls on the ground and wakes up 

"Aw, Hyung!" Seokmin whines when his body hits the ground, Soonyoung's mouth agape and looks at his alpha who is glaring at his brother

"Go to the room if you're going to sleep." Soonyoung starts laughing at how Jihoon acts when he is jealous, he is like a kid with his lips pursed and forehead frowned

"Really hyung? You could have wake me up gently not make me fall!" Seokmin pouts at his brother and looks at Soonyoung who is laughing, He looks back at his brother before getting the idea

"Ohh so you're jealous? Eh? Our Lee Jihoon is jealous?" Seokmin tease his brother that earned him a kick on the bum, Soonyoung couldn't help his laugh when Jihoon starts walking towards him with a smirk on his face 

"So you're happy eh?" Soonyoung blinks hearing the voice Jihoon uses and that made the omega slowly stops laughing and looks at Seokmin with a help me look, Seokmin grins at him and sticking his tongue at the omega 

"Heh? Jihoonie?" Soonyoung slowly standing up to make a run for it and Jihoon saw it coming so he quickly catches his omega in his arm before he tried to run

"And where do you think you're going?" Soonyoung yelps when his back was on Jihoon's chest in an instant, looking back at his alpha with a smile he wraps his arms around his neck and kissed him, making the alpha lose his grip on him and allowing him to distract the alpha and makes a run towards their room

"Aigoo hyung, You're totally whipped." Seokmin said to his shocked brother who is watching them, shaking his head at his brother Seokmin stands up and pats his shoulder

"Soonyoungie hyung have you wrapped around his fingers." Jihoon punch his brother on the side softly before glaring at him

Seokmin watches his brothers face relaxed and shows a subtle smile that made the young alpha have the same smile on his face, seeing his usualy cold and expressionless brother smiling and being relaxed than ever, the young alpha should really thank the omega for making his brother come out of his hiding 

"Shut up. Rest you dork." Jihoon starts walking towards their room to get his omega out of his hiding

Jihoon never thought that the omega has it in him to use his own antics to him, the thought made the alpha grins to himself when he enters their room, seeing Soonyoung probably hides makes him wonder where he is but seeing the omega in their bed and covered by the blanket, he thought it was cute

"Don't think that because you're cute you could get away from laughing and running away from me." Jihoon said when he hears the omega holding his laughter under the blanket, the alpha moves closer and takes off the blanket to see his omega but heard him laughs and looks at Jihoon

The sight infront of him makes the alpha stops and stares, Soonyoung with his eyes sparkles as it almost close as he laughs, his cheeks flushed red, the sound he makes as he laughs and his beautiful fluffy lips, he never thought that seeing this beautiful human would make his heart skipped a beat, but it did


	10. Make Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung ambushing his brother while a peek on to their daily lives~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that i wasn't able to update for the past weeks huhu i'm having a writers block? Is that how you call it? (*≧∀≦*) Anyways i'll do my best, thankyou for reading~

"Jihoonie, I'll come home late cause I'm planning on ambushing my brother at home." Its been a week since he and Wonwoo talked and it honestly makes him sad whenever he tried to go to the hospital, only Mingyu will meet him and he always says that he has surgery and stuffs to do, he knows he is mad at him and he already reflected on it

He knows that Jihoon might not come to love him but he knows that they both like each other, even without saying it in words, he knows the alpha cares about him, he knows that he will be protected by the alpha and he wanted Wonwoo to know that 

Jihoon might leave him but he will cherish and love every moment he shares with him so that when it was time for them to sign the divorce papers, he wouldn't have any bad feelings about it and sign it with a smile on his face and a thank you to the alpha who made him feel less of an omega and more of Kwon Soonyoung 

"Hmm.. Just call me when you're going home and I'll pick you up." Soonyoung walks over to Jihoon and pecks his lips and does his tie, the alpha is wearing his usual thousand dollar tuxedo to go to work while the omega settles for a comfortable clothes he uses to dance with, Jihoon looks down at his omega and holds his waist before caressing it

"I'll call you then.." Jihoon smile hearing the omega before leaning and planting a soft kiss on his omega's lips, eyes on Soonyoung as he watches the omega close his eyes and tugs his tie to deepen their kiss the alpha pulls his omega more to him by his waist

"We.. need to go.." Jihoon slowly pulls away hearing his omega and caress his face softy and pecking his lips one more time before releasing a soft sigh

"Stop teasing me every time I need to go. Its hard having a hard on while on the way to work." Soonyoung chuckles and shakes his head at his alpha before patting his chest, its been their routine to kiss before they both go and when they come back home, it’s a routine that was accidentally made when Soonyoung teasingly kissed Jihoon before going out of the house and after coming home

"You pervert." Soonyoung shakes his head and let go of the alpha's tie and looks up at his alpha before sporting a soft smile. 

"I'll use my bike on the way there and leave it when you pick me up." Jihoon nods at his husband before patting his head softy, eyes on the omega before leaning down and pecking his lips last time

"Let's go?" Soonyoung nods and grabs his keys and backpack, the two walk down to the garage where their car and motor at, Soonyoung grabs his helmet and looks at Jihoon who looks at him before waving and getting in his motor bike and go

\----

Arriving at his father's house, Soonyoung looks around and feels something tugs in his chest when he thought that this was his house until Jihoon married him, He's been living with Jihoon for a month now and seeing the huge house makes him feel nostalgic

Soonyoung tips toe inside the house to catch his brother, He was sure that he is in his room since Mingyu said that his brother wouldn't be coming to work until after lunch, the omega quickly run towards the alpha's room and jumps on the sleeping alpha

"Nonu!!!" Shouts the omega and hugs his brother who groans under the sheet, Soonyoung feels success when he have his arms around his brother, the omega snuggles his face onto his brother's chest

"Nonu.." Wonwoo was shocked hearing his brother but not surprised with the attack he just did, the tall alpha released a soft sigh before hugging his brother closer to him, he missed this, he missed the loud mornings the omega makes, the foods he does, the jumping and most importantly he missed his baby brother

"Soonie.." Soonyoung release a soft giggles hearing his brother calls him by his nickname again, he looks up to see his brother looking at him

"I love you~" Wonwoo's face scrunched up as he smiles hearing his brother, he grabs his brother's face and leans hi forehead on to his, eyes on him as he smile up at him

"I love you too.." Soonyoung's eyes wells up when he heard his brother but continue staring at his eyes, The omega's tears falls down on to his brother's and Wonwoo softly wipes his tears away with his thumb

"Shh.. I'm sorry I was stubborn at being mad. Don't cry baby." Soonyoung shakes his head as his tears continue to fall, he falls on top of his brother and bury his face onto his neck, being hugged by his brother

"I don't like it when you're mad. Nonu.." Wonwoo close his eyes hearing him as he softly caress the omega's back and soothes his little brother with his hand on his hair

Wonwoo knows that he is one of Soonyoung's foundation, He knows that the omega needs him, his father, mingyu and his friends. He knows how much his brother depends on other people for his happiness and his sanity, If the omega suddenly felt alone and left out, its something that everyone doesn't want to see

"I know .. I'm sorry, I'm just. I hate it when you get hurt. I know you Soonie. You are probably thinking of indulging yourself until the day he says goodbye." Soonyoung curls up above his as he tries to bury himself more to Wonwoo, The alpha sighs softly before tilting his head to give the omega his neck to bury into

"Jihoon is your mate. You know that mating isn't something you do on impulse, That's why I'm mad." Soonyoung clench his brother's shirt softly as he heard him, listening to his brother would be a good idea right now because everything that Wonwoo says is right

"I don't want you to get hurt, That's all Soonie." Soonyoung looks at his brother, eyes on his big brother that has always been there to save him, to protect him, to love him, his brother that has always puts him first more than himself 

"I know Nonu.. I know. I'm happy, I want to cherish this happiness I have with Jihoon even though there might be a time that it will all end." Wonwoo stare at his brother, the smile on the omega's lips as he says those words makes Wonwoo release a soft smile 

"Okay, I understand.." Soonyoung grins at his brother cheekily and hugs him again, Wonwoo shakes his head and just hugs the little omega close to him

"Are you going to work?" Wonwoo looks down at his pouting brother who uses his chest as a pillow while his chin on his own arm, showing a soft smile as his hand softly runs thru his brother's soft locks

"You want to go out? Just the two of us?" Soonyoung's eyes sparkle before nodding his head after hearing him, the omega moves and straddles his brother with a cheeky grin on his face

"Yes! I'll steal you today from Gyu~" Soonyoung said then laughs like a kid on top of his brother, making the alpha shakes his head as he watches his brother

"Okay okay calm down, I'll call Mingyu and get dressed then we'll go." Wonwoo call Mingyu to inform his lover that he will not be coming to work today, Wonwoo doesn't have any operation in today and its was actually his day off

Soonyoung was in the kitchen, looking for his cookie jar that always gets hidden under all of the foods stocked in the pantry

"Nonu, Where is dad?" Wonwoo heard the omega shouts from the kitchen, the alpha wears a simple clothing and looks at the mirror, denim jeans, a shirt a little baggy for him and a ripped denim jacket to partner of with a white sneakers 

"Honestly that old man hasn't been home since we came back from New York." The alpha said as he enter the kitchen seeing Soonyoung stuffing his fave with cookies while the jar was hugged to his chest, the omega toothy smiled towards his brother while he munched his cookies 

"Probably he is with Jeonghannie?" The alpha frowned at that, Why the fuck does the Lee's all want from his family, lookin at Soonyoung who stares at him like the omega actually knows what's on his mind

Soonyoung goes to his brother and hugs his waist "Hey. Nonu, we are not getting taken by the Lee's." The omega said with a chuckles before he pecks the alpha's cheek, Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung with widen eyes before hugging him 

"I know.. I just hate it, They are so freaking perfect that it makes me mad that they might be hiding something." Wonwoo whines while hugging his brother who laughs at him

"Aigoo.. Let's go~" Pulling his brother out of the house to go to the mall and have a date

The two watched a movie, played in the arcade and ate a lot until they are both full and bloated, walking side by side, the day quickly passed by as Wonwoo and Soonyoung walks around the park, the sky starting to dim dark as they walk with ice cream in their hands

"Nonu.." Soonyoung starts but was cut off when a photographer suddenly appears and took a photo of them, making Wonwoo frown and quickly pulling his brother to him, shielding the omega to the paparazzi 

"The hell." Wonwoo mumbles as he watch the guy run off, looking down at Soonyoung who seems to be looking at the ground 

"You okay soonie?"

"My ice .. Cream." Soonyoung mumbles and pouts at his brother, while pointing at the ice cream that fell on the ground, Wonwoo sighs and shakes his head softly before ruffling the omega's hair

"Let's go home that asshole will be seeing our lawyer when the picture comes out." Holding his brother's hand they both walked back to where Wonwoo's car is parked, unbeknown to them the paparazzi is still following them, the amateur paparazzi don't know that Wonwoo is Soonyoung's brother, He was planning on stalking Soonyoung to see if the omega have other alpha's aside from Jihoon

\----

Arriving at their house, Soonyoung got a message from Jihoon that he should call when they got home so that Jihoon could pick him up, Soonyoung called Jihoon while he sits in the living room, the television opens and the news are at it again

[Breaking News]  
"One of Korea's Most Eligible Bachelor Mr. Lee Jihoon was reported to have tied the knot with Mr. Choi Seungcheol's youngest son. There have been talks of the two company merging because of the marriage." 

"It is truly surprising that the Pledis CEO married an Omega ." One of the news anchor commented 

"It didn't surprise me since he was not just any Omega, He is also the son of a multi millionaire bachelor Choi Seungcheol." 

"I can see that there must have been some contract involving them since they suddenly announced their marriage. Its really fascinating to see the young alpha gets protective and involve to someone since he was always shut off when it comes to his private life." Then a clip from where they arrived in Korea was shown, seeing how Jihoon shields him and protects him from the reporters 

"It was said from the reports that they couldn't tell if the two mated since Soonyoung was hidden onto Jihoon." 

 

Soonyoung's hand that has been holding his phone stopped on its way to his ear as he was trying to call Jihoon when he heard the news, Its devastating to see how they could just accept him being an omega married to Jihoon just because his father happens to be one of the multi millionaire CEO, The society doesn't judge him because of his wealth that came from his father. They don't even care that Soonyoung has his own studio that he manages and a well known choreographer they only see him as an Omega who is fortunate enough to be married to Jihoon 

What could have been the news when he was just a commoner who stumbled his way to Jihoon, would Jihoon even look at him, would the alpha even touch him, a lot of questions and self doubt run into Soonyoung's mind 

"Soonyoung." Jihoon said from the other line of the phone that made Soonyoung flinch and blinks softly before clearing his throat 

"Jihoonie~" he tries to sound as usual but his mind was elsewhere, since the news continue blurting out inappropriate comments about him and Jihoon, his heart aches as his head starts aching as well

Jihoon could hear the news even thru his phone and it clearly makes the alpha piss off, He doesn't need any unnecessary thing making the omega feel inferior more than he already feels

He doesn't need Soonyoung to be vocal to know that the omega is hurt and feeling down about what the news said

"Im on my way. Get ready.." Soonyoung hums softly as an answer to Jihoon as the Alpha hangs up hearing his omega's soft hum, the omega got surprised when the television suddenly was turned off and a pissed off looking Wonwoo slowly sits beside him with a frown deep on his forehead

"Those lowlifes" the tall alpha said making the omega smile to himself and moving closer to his brother as he sits onto his lap and hugs him

"Don't think too much about it. It’s news, they need to make it interesting for people to watch." Hugging the soft omega in his lap as he soothes his back and whisper soft words to make the omega get back to being bubbly

"Come on baby soonie. Don't think about it. Jihoon will be here soon, right?" At the mention of his alpha's name the omega looks up at his brother and nods with a bright smile

"Do you have a work tomorrow?" Soonyoung looks at his brother before pursing his lips and nodding, he lean his head on to his shoulder 

"Junhui and Minghao are getting mad that I rarely go to the studio, Also Pledis just gave us a new piece to work on~" Wonwoo nods hearing his brother and continue soothing his back

"I see.. Does Jihoon knows you are the one making the choreography for their artists?" Soonyoung blinks and shrugs his shoulders softly

"Its not like I show my face to meetings, that's why I have Junhui and Minghao, they do the paper works and meetings while I do the choreography with them too.." Yawning softly the omega snuggles more to his brother and was already closing his eyes when the door bells rings, the omega's eyes open quickly as he heard Jihoon greets their house maid who opened the door

The alpha walks towards the living room where the maid shows him the way and saw Soonyoung sitting on his brother's lap while being cuddled, he saw the omega looks at him with wide smile that made the alpha open his arms for him

The omega quickly gets up from his brothers lap and run to Jihoon's awaiting arms, the omega jumps onto the alpha making Jihoon release a soft "oohs" when he catches the omega, his left arm holds the omega up while his right hand softly caress his omega's cheek 

"Where is my welcome home kiss?" Jihoon whispers as he caress soonyoung's cheek making the omega's eyes fall into him, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck and his legs on his hips the omega softly lean to his alpha and plants a soft kiss on his lips 

Jihoon kissed back as softly and gentle as they both does and pulls away when a certain someone cleared their throat, Soonyoung release a soft chuckle before leaning his head on his alpha's shoulder and yawning 

"Might as well go now since that kid is sleepy, Also we got some paparazzi issue earlier and got photographed. Just so you know when some weird ass article come out." Jihoon looks at Wonwoo and nods at him as he glanced at the sleepy hamster in his arms

"I'll leave him to you then.. Jihoon." The voice that Wonwoo used was softer that his usually low voice, the tall alpha ruffles his brother's head before pecking it, seeing the omega half asleep on Jihoon's shoulder

"Don't worry. I'll protect him." Wonwoo smiles at the young alpha before nodding at him, Jihoon bids his goodbye as he starts walking out of the house with his sleeping omega in his arms

"You're protected aren't you, love?" Jihoon whisper softly to Soonyoung as he pecks the omega's head, his bodyguard/driver open the door for them as he scoots his way in the car with his omega silently sleeping 

Jihoon retires for the day when he finished some new records on his office slash studio, Soonyoung doesn't go in his office since he doesn't want to disturb the alpha so he doesn't know that the office that Jihoon usually spends the day with is also a studio where he makes musics and compose some songs for his artists 

Seeing the Omega sprawled like a star fish in their bed the alpha couldn't help but smile, he was wearing pajamas matching the omega, scooting over the bed and laying beside Soonyoung, the omega suddenly stirs awake feeling the alpha laying beside him, Soonyoung slowly open his eyes and looks at his alpha before scooting closer and laying on top of him

Jihoon blinks softly before looking down at the half asleep omega on his chest that is trying to get a comfortable position on top of him

"Sleep love.." Soonyoung hears from his alpha feeling a soft caress on his lower back and the warm breathing of his alpha from the top of his head, choosing to feel it more the omega position himself in a way where his neck is tilted and his alpha's soft kisses are felt from his neck

"You love it when I kiss your mark eh?" Jihoon whisper softly, earning a soft hum as an answer, he smile to himself and pats his sleepy omega's butt softly, pecking his mark softly and burying his face softly onto the marked neck and sniffing his omega's scent softly 

"Sleep or else I'll take you now." Soonyoung release a soft chuckle as the alpha whisper those words, the omega actually think twice if he wants to be taken or sleep but his body was far more exhausted than he thought and soon his soft snore was heard by the alpha making Jihoon release a soft snicker and pecking his omega's soft skin

Jihoon's mind if far from sleepy, the way the omega sleeps on too of him makes him relax and at peace, but his mind was in another state, he wants to punish those who hurts the little omega in his arms, he wants to inflict pain in those aloha who thinks they could say whatever they want to his mate 

Jihoon is fully aware that Soonyoung is already insecure to his standing as an omega and his past makes him more fragile and precious for Jihoon, he wants to protect and love the omega who is thinking that sooner or later Jihoon would leave him, he wants to make the omega happy as much as he can 

"You are my mate, you will always be mine." The alpha said before pecking his omega's forehead and staring at the puff cheeks of his omega as he softy breaths, his small eyes, his nose, his full red soft lips, the alpha couldn't help but peck those lips, the omega unconsciously snuggles on to him more 

"You are mine." Jihoon says before sleeps creeps into him, his arms strongly around the omega who slowly open his eyes and looks at his alpha with a tears filled eyes, hearing that words, Soonyoung couldn't help but feels something in his chest aches and demands for more

"Yours." The omega mumbles between his lips as he pecks his alpha's lips softy as a single tear falling down his cheek


	11. JeongCheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek to Seungcheol and Jeonghan's love life~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus for being out for a while (〃ω〃) i don't know when i could update after this since it was my last one before getting writer's block uwu by the way i would like to say thank you to IADI my love for talking to me and telling me those kind words, aku sayang kamu~. ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Jeonghan woke up feeling a sore pain on his lower back, taking minute to digest and look around the room, the beautiful Alpha is wondering where could he be right now, seeing that the room clearly isn't the one on his house, snuggling more to the warm body beside him, hearing a soft chuckle made Jeonghan perks up and looks at the person beside him with widen eyes

Jeonghan was always surprise seeing Choi Seungcheol beside him, the hot alpha was the one who was forced to be his entertainment when they were in New York for Jihoon and Soonyoung's wedding but he didn't think that the simple one night stand would continue even after they got back to Korea

Jeonghan hates businessman because he saw how his father is always busy and doesn't have time to be with them as a family, even his brother Jihoon and Seokmin's father was like that and so is Jihoon, he always despise the company they have because it takes all the important men in his life, His father died without even being close to him and his brother while his brother died not being there for his nephews, he doesn't want Jihoon to become like his father that's why when the marriage agreement came he made sure that Jihoon wouldn't be able to say no and get out of it easily

Seeing his nephew becoming attach to his omega, Jeonghan couldn't help but feel more than happy to accomplish his desire to make the young alpha experience the beauty of falling in love

Choi Seungcheol the person he always had his eyes on, even though Jeonghan owns a flower shop and manages it, the beautiful alpha have a master's degree in business administration under his belt because of his father's insistence that he should take over the company when something happen to him, he never chooses to take over, he is a share holder in the company but chooses to stay in the dark and help Jihoon whenever he is needed

The first time Jeonghan met Seungcheol was when the alpha got his position as the acting CEO of the Choi Enterprises, Jeonghan attended the party with his father and brother to be introduced to the young CEO, at that time Jeonghan was mesmerized by the aura the alpha emitted, being young and dominant in a room full of old alphas, His eyes couldn't stop following Seungcheol that night but they were only introduced ones and never got a chance to speak again

When he heard the news that Seungcheol adopted a children he was shocked and thought that the alpha must have been married or something, he was in full investigation on why Seungcheol adopted some stray kids even though he was busy being a young CEO at that time, Jeonghan wanted to shout at him even though Seungcheol must have not known him nor remember him, he wanted to say that you are making that children's life miserable for adopting them but never giving them the attention they needed and he never thought he would eat those words

It was a Monday morning when Jeonghan and his brother went to the Choi's company building that Jeonghan's view on Seungcheol changed, his hatred for the alpha that adopted children out of whim changed to admiration seeing a scene that he never thought he would, that he always have want to experience 

Seungcheol has a play pen in his office and his two kids Wonwoo and Soonyoung who at then was 5 and 3 yrs old was playing around the office while Seungcheol watches and play with them, the sight made Jeonghan's heart skipped a beat, the scene where Seungcheol was laughing at Soonyoung's pouting face while Wonwoo was busy reading a book on the couch, the way Seungcheol carry a pouting Soonyoung carefully in his arms and didn't think of getting his thousand dollar suit crinkled, Jeonghan thought of one thing 

"I see.. This is what family looks like." 

\----

"You do know that you have work right?" Jeonghan said while munching his foods on the table infront of Seungcheol who in all glory eats without any clothes on aside from his boxers, Seungcheol seems to be hitting the gym with the way his body was beautifully sculpted, Jeonghan couldn't help his gulp when he sees the alpha smirks at him

"I'm the CEO, I can be late." Seungcheol said in his ever so deep voice, Jeonghan stares at him as the beautiful alpha takes his time to appreciate every part of Seungcheol, Seungcheol chuckles softly seeing Jeonghan staring at him, more like on his body, the alpha pulls Jeonghan's hand, earning a soft yelp on the beautiful alpha and pecks his lips 

"Stop staring, You're making me not want to go to work." Jeonghan looks at him with a smile starting to show on his lips, looking into the alpha's eyes, he couldn't help but want more from this relationship, he wants to make the alpha falls in love with him and he will make him fall in love with him using his body as a weapon of destruction 

"Soonyoung is at Jihoon's.. I'm going to release a statement about the wedding so is there anything you want to add?" Seungcheol release a soft sigh and lean on his chair, when it comes to his sons the alpha tends to get serious and overly protective

"I see.. Nothing I trust you.. But please tell Jihoon that Soonie sometimes get trigger and have an episode. He is a fragile kid Hannie, I don't want to see my son break again.." Seungcheol mutters in a soft voice, the alpha close his eyes remembering how severe and dangerous Soonyoung tend to be whenever he got his episodes, the fact that the alpha himself couldn't touch his son when he got his episodes hurts the alpha, Jeonghan moves close to the alpha and sits on his lap, cupping the face of the alpha 

"Hey.. Jihoon won't hurt him. That kid isn't heartless." Seungcheol stares at the beautiful alpha in his arms before pecking his lips, Jeonghan smiles in between the kiss before deepening it, Seungcheol's hands runs to Jeonghan's hair and tugs it back to mark kisses along the beautiful alpha's neck, making Jeonghan release soft moans and unconsciously grinding his ass on to Seungcheol's clothed one 

"Work.." Jeonghan tries to mumbles while closing in to Seungcheol body more and kiss the alpha deeper, Seungcheol continue to mark the flawless pale skin of the beautiful alpha, his own hard on poking Jeonghan's little mounds

Seungcheol slowly pulls away and stares at the beautiful human, his pupils dilated under the glance of the beautiful alpha, Jeonghan pants as he was sitting on Seungcheol's lap seeing how the hot alpha looks at him Jeonghan couldn't help but put a peck on those beautifully widen eyes

"We have work.." Seungcheol heard the omega whisper that made him release a growl and standing up with the sexy alpha in his arms who yelps and wrapped his arms around the hot alpha before looking up and seeing the lust and desire in the alpha's eyes, Jeonghan gulps seeing it before being placed in the couch

"Being late won't be a problem." Jeonghan stares at the alpha hovering above him, being in between his legs, seeing that Jeonghan is only wearing his dress shirt and his underwear, Seungcheol smirks at the little alpha before capturing his lips, his hands traveling from Jeonghan's dress shirt to underneath it and tugging the sexy alpha's nipples, he teased it as he devour the sexy alpha's lips, slowly his hands moves towards the underwear that has been separating them

"Cheol." Seungcheol heard the little alpha's moan that made him excited, Jeonghan could feel Seungcheol's harden ones poking his slowly puckering holes that couldn't wait to have the large one inside him, Seungcheol release a soft chuckle seeing the impatience in the little alpha's eyes

"Put it in." Jeonghan demands as he tugs the alpha closer to him, biting his lower lip and tugging it with a soft frown in his forehead when the hot alpha chooses to tease him with his fingers

"Oh stop with the teasing! I'm ready." Seungcheol got surprise when the little alpha holds his erected one and put it in himself by lifting his own hips and thrusting forwards to have the huge erection of Seungcheol in him in one slide, Jeonghan's eyes widen when he succeeded as his mouth agape softly when he feels the alpha's thick and long manhood inside him, his breath was cut and his lips release a moan

"You shit." Seungcheol muttered when he sees a tear in the alpha's eyes, His hand wipes the tear away as he pecks his eyes and cheeks to make him forget the pain and ease it

"I .. I just want you." Seungcheol stares at the beautiful human underneath him, the way his eyes stares back at him with so much desire and love.. Wait Jeonghan loves him? When he wonders about it the alpha's eyes change into a sadden one, he wonders why is this beautiful alpha with him, why is he under him, why is he desiring Seungcheol

All those thoughts were gone when Jeonghan starts moving as an indication that he is alright and that Seungcheol can move now, without any hesitation the alpha starts thrusting inside the beautiful alpha under him, his hands holding the little alpha's thighs up as he thrust vigorously inside him, being in sync with the sexy alpha

Jeonghan's tears couldn't seem to stop when the alpha starts moving, His mind was in mess when he thinks of how he could manipulate this loving alpha to himself, how could he make this strong alpha want him, how could he make the mighty Choi Seungcheol love him

He loves him, he knows he do when he first met the alpha with his sons, he wishes to have a family just like how Seungcheol have one, he wants to feel the love from someone he desires, he wants to take his heart and soul not just his body

"I .." Jeonghan starts as he stares at Seungcheol with the softest and a very raw smile that Seungcheol have ever seen from the sexy alpha but didn't hear the rest as Jeonghan suddenly broke down underneath him, the beautiful alpha shedding tears under him makes him halts his moves 

"Hannie?" Jeonghan shakes his head before pushing the alpha softly and straddling him, hiding his face onto his neck as he starts moving by himself

"Finish Seungcheol." Jeonghan says in a broken voice as he looks at the alpha and kisses him softy as he moves 

Seungcheol holds the little alpha's waist as he guides him, is he hurting Jeonghan, why is he crying that much, he doesn't like seeing the little alpha crying

"I'm here Hannie.." Jeonghan heard that made him nods and sobs a little harder when he feels the thrust of the alpha inside him becoming deeper and faster

"Inside Cheol, please.." he mutters as he softly clenches his inside to not let the alpha cum outside his lips capturing the surprise alpha and kissing him deeply and comes together with the alpha as Seungcheol comes inside him

Jeonghan pants softy as he feels the alpha's hot seed inside him his eyes widen as he looks at the alpha staring at him, his mouth open and close as he tries to speak, he wasn't sure why he let him do that, since they did it they never actually use a condom but the alpha always pulls out whenever he is near

"I'm."   
"Jeonghan."

They both said at the same time, Seungcheol's voice was soft but a hint of seriousness was heard in it, Jeonghan bites his lower lip as he looks down and fiddles his fingers on too of the alpha as he was still connected with him

"Would you like to talk about why you suddenly breakdown?" Jeonghan looks at the alpha before shaking his head softly earning a soft sigh from the alpha and a soft caress from him as he felt a soothing palm on his sides, he leans down and rest his head on to the alpha's shoulder before closing his eyes, he wants to make Seungcheol engrave his scent on to him

He wants to be mated by him but not even once did Seungcheol tried to mate with him the alpha has a very high tolerance when it comes to mating since he was never caught in the moment to try and bite him, he couldn't trigger Seungcheol to make him mate him

He knows it wasn't right to think of this, he knows he is in the wrong, he knows that Seungcheol only needs a bed warmer, he knows that the alpha is probably just having him for a moment and leave him, he knows all of that, that's why he wants to make him want him more, make him mate him

Even though he wont come to love Jeonghan he wants to risk it all by gambling his body and mind to the alpha, he is letting himself be as low as a slut who just goes with him to a hotel, even without receiving any money, their usual way says it

They meet at a hotel that Seungcheol paid for, they have dinner then they have sex then at the morning they will eat breakfast and go to work until the day Seungcheol asks for him they won't be meeting for days and meet again to do the same thing

This is the gamble that the beautiful Alpha Yoon Jeonghan bets on without even knowing that the very alpha he wanted to have also feels the same but reluctant to say it even though he always shows it by making love with the little alpha and embracing him, the ever so strong and mighty Alpha Choi Seungcheol is a coward when it comes to saying his feeling


	12. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What scarred Soonyoung..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best at updating, please be patience with me uwu. Thankyou for reading ( ◠‿◠ )

"Stupid nonu." 18yrs old Kwon Soonyoung said while walking in the middle of the night, He is mad at his brother for being so overprotective when it comes to him, He was going home late because he was making choreography for a rookie group that asked for his help

He wasn't using his motorcycle since he was driven by his brother to his studio today because of being lazy to drive himself, he was supposed to be fetch by his brother but forgot the time when he was doing his work and the said brother scolds him because of not calling him and having him fetch him

The young omega sigh as he walk, the bus stop was a few kilometers away and it wouldn't hurt to walk thru it, he just wont mind those people looking at his way as he walks down an empty alley an he heard

"Hey.." Soonyoung heard someone calling his attention, the omega didn't think about it and just continue walking

"Would you look at that. A sweet little omega" a voice suddenly said behind him, Soonyoung quickly moves away but the man hold his arm tightly

"Where do you think you're going?" The man said with eyes full of lust when he looks at Soonyoung's body up and down, holding tightly the omega's arm, Soonyoung tries pulling his arm back from him but only suffers a back hand slap from the man that made his lips got a cut and bleed

"Let go of me!" Soonyoung shout while punching the man's arm with his free hand, the man is pulling Soonyoung inside a dark alley walk, Soonyoung starts shouting and fighting to be free but the said man was much stronger than the skinny omega that he was

"What do you want? Money? I can give it. Just stop.." Soonyoung's voice starts to waver when the man push him onto the wall and caging him in his arms, Soonyoung didn't stop from fighting for his life but when the man punched him straight in the stomach the omega couldn't even move an inch anymore

"No.. Please just don't." He begs when the man suddenly pull his pants down in front of the omega's head, Soonyoung bury his face on his palm while moving to get away and run from the man when he was suddenly pulled by him from his feet, he kicks the man on the face that earns him a growl and a kick in return 

"You bitch. Stay still or I'll kill you!" The man shouts while pointing a knife at Soonyoung, the omega flinch hearing him and seeing the knife infront of him, his tears are starting to flow down from his eyes when the man starts touching his body

"No.. Stop.. Please.. Stop.." Soonyoung begs and still doing his best to push the man away but he was earning punch and kicks from him with every push Soonyoung does

The omega was helplessly being molested by the man when suddenly the man's attention went to Soonyoung's lower half and starts taking his pants off 

"No! No! Help me! Help!" Soonyoung shouts when the man keeps trying to pull his pants off of him

"No ones gonna hear you bitch. Stop fucking fighting." The man growls at him, Soonyoung is already a mess with bruised face and body, His hands trembling but still holding the pants like his life dependent on it

"No! Wonwoo!! Help! Stop!!" Soonyoung shouts when the man successfully took of his pants by punching his again on his stomach and making him lose his grip from his pants

He pulled his legs to him and hugs it refusing to open it when the man tries to get between his legs, Shaking his head while crying loudly and shouting for help

"You bitch!" The man shouts and punch Soonyoung in the head that made the omega dizzy but still refuse to let go of his legs and just lay on the ground like a fetus and receiving the kick of the man who is pissed for not being able to do what he wanted to do

Soonyoung only knows one thing before he completely blocked out from all the beating that night, Wonwoo came out of no where and beat the man. 

He couldn't remember what happened when he was receiving all the blow from the man, but there is one thing he saw for the first time before he blocked out was his brother's crying face 

\----

"Soonyoung!!" Suddenly a voice shouts that made Soonyoung sits awake, His body trembling from the memory he just remembered, his tears are dropping continuously on his face while his breathing was ragged 

"Nonu.." Soonyoung said between his pants, Jihoon stares at him before moving close to him but stopped moving closer when Soonyoung starts moving back but when his hand touched Soonyoung's hand "No! Please! Wonwoo!!" Soonyoung shouts for Wonwoo while shaking his head and begging him to Stop

Soonyoung shakes his head and looks at Jihoon, hugging himself like shielding his body from Jihoon

"Nonu." Soonyoung says clearly now between his sobs, he bury himself on the corner of the room when he tries getting away from Jihoon, the sight makes Jihoon nauseas, the man who defiled his omega broke him, Jihoon quickly gets his phone and called Wonwoo

"What do you want?" Wonwoo answered but suddenly cut off by Jihoon

"He's having an attack. I don't know what to do." Jihoon said that made Wonwoo curse on the other line, Jihoon could hear some rustling and ordering from the other line before Wonwoo speak again

"I'll be there, Don't touch him. Keep an eye on him." Wonwoo said that made Jihoon looks at his shaking omega who is trying to be one with the wall, the omega's sob makes Jihoon's chest squeeze tightly

"Nonu." Soonyoung keeps on calling his brother as he cries and mops on the corner, He is hugging his legs to his chest while his fave buried on his knee

Jihoon couldn't help but feel sad that Soonyoung doesn't let him touch him, Jihoon knows that this kind of episode could lead to suicidal thoughts when the person is left alone and he knows that

He never thought that the sunshine omega could cower like this, he never thought that the usual cute crybaby could look so broken, he wanted to kill the person who made his omega suffer like this

He was snapped from his mind when someone furiously knocks on the door, he quickly run to open it and as soon as he open it Wonwoo push him aside and run towards the sobbing sound, Mingyu enters after awhile

"Hey." Mingyu said to him with a nod before they both went to the room where Soonyoung is 

Wonwoo have Soonyoung in his arms while the omega clings on to his brother tightly, Jihoon bites his lower lip seeing his omega in another alpha's arms but knowing its his brother his mind only knows that he is jealous that he is not the one the omega calls for

"Sorry.. Sorry. Nonu.. Sorry." Soonyoung keeps on saying while hugging his brother, his eyes close and his trembling hands starts calming down when Wonwoo caress his back softly 

"Shh. Baby I'm here. I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'm here.." Wonwoo whispers to Soonyoung, He keeps repeating those words until he could feel Soonyoung stops trembling in his arms, Soonyoung's head falls onto his shoulder, Wonwoo release a soft sigh when he knows his brother slowly passed out from crying

Wonwoo slowly stares at Soonyoung before caressing his cheek and leaning his forehead on to his 

"You're safe now.." Wonwoo whisper that made Jihoon looks away and goes out of the room, seeing how Soonyoung and Wonwoo are so close to the point he couldn't cross the line where the two brothers are 

"I'll be jealous too if I were in your position." Mingyu said to Jihoon with a smile on his face, Jihoon forgot that he was there since the tall alpha actually disappear into the kitchen when he got in the house

"Is he always getting episodes?" Jihoon asked sitting on the stool chair in the kitchen, Mingyu sits infront of him and heaves a deep sigh

"Not anymore. He usually handles it alright but when he dreams of the entire thing that happened. He'll suddenly turn into that and only Wonwoo could touch him, even his father tried once but he screamed so loud Uncle Seungcheol actually got scared and run to Wonwoo for help." Mingyu explained to Jihoon, Jihoon close his eyes and release a soft sigh, The Soonyoung that he adores and can't get enough of is so broken that even he couldn't get pass to his cowering self

"Don't worry, Once he wakes up again he'll be back to his old self but he will stick to Wonwoo for a while." Mingyu smiles at him and stand up 

"I'll check on them, I'll borrow your kitchen to cook for us, Don't worry he'll be okay.." Mingyu walks out of the kitchen and towards the room where the two brothers at, the tall alpha sees Wonwoo carrying Soonyoung towards their bed, he could see Soonyoung's clenched hands on Wonwoo's shirt, it seems the young omega isn't going to let his brother go any moment 

"Hey, Is he okay?" Mingyu asked his lover before going closer, He stand beside the bed where Wonwoo laid down with Soonyoung, Wonwoo looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes, Shaking his head towards his tall alpha

"I thought he was at peace now.." Wonwoo said while staring at his brother who is sleeping in his arms, Soonyoung doesn't let go of his clothes and clinging onto him with his might 

"We all know that he is not.. He's good at hiding." Mingyu sits on the edge of the bed and holds his lovers hand, caressing it softly with his thumb, eyes full of admiration and love thrown at Wonwoo 

"He needs us and he has Jihoon now, he'll have another person he could trust." Mingyu looks at Soonyoung before leaning down and pecking the omega's head and his lovers lips

"I'll cook some food, I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Wonwoo nods at his lover before releasing a soft sigh and snuggling to Soonyoung to give his cold body some warmth

When he found Soonyoung that night half dead from being beaten up and almost naked if it wasn't from his torn shirt and underwear kept him from the cold night and the way he was, the alpha saw red and acted fast and everything was a mess to the point that the man was beaten to pulp before the police came, 

Wonwoo honestly thanked the gods when he followed his guts and tracked Soonyoung's phone that night, their father always have them in track incase one of them gets kidnapped, when he saw Soonyoung screaming and got to him fast since the man haven't successfully taken Soonyoung but the man successfully inflicted fear and broken his little brother 

The suspect was sent to Jail with no chance of parole and getting out, His father made sure the man never gets out of the jail and they keep a close watch on the man in case the said man succeed in going out of jail

Soonyoung thinks of him as his saver when for Wonwoo he blames himself from fighting with his brother that exact night and neglecting him by letting him go home alone, Wonwoo atones for his sin that he thought he did by being always there for Soonyoung whenever the omega have his episodes

The day after the incident Soonyoung was closed to the world, the news never got a hold of what happened to Soonyoung. Soonyoung becomes quiet and the omega starts learning self defense by his father's request, the first episode the omega had was so serious that Soonyoung refused to leave his brother's side for the past week, it was the first time Wonwoo and Seungcheol saw how broken their little omega is

Soonyoung almost drunk a whole bottle of suppressants to kill himself when his episode happen both the alpha was in the living room and got surprised by a loud wail coming from Soonyoung's room before they saw Soonyoung almost gulping the medicines down his throat if it wasn't for Wonwoo making him vomit by pushing his fingers down the omega's throat 

It was a really emotional day for them, Soonyoung crying in his arms while Wonwoo cried with him with the thought he almost lose his brother again while Seungcheol watch his sons who is crying on the floor, the old alpha was lost seeing his two sons a mess

"Nonu?" Wonwoo heard from Soonyoung, Wonwoo looks at his brother and show a soft smile, the alpha caress his cheek softy before planting a soft peck on his forehead, Soonyoung shows a smile before snuggling to his brother and taking a deep breath of his scent 

"Jihoon and Mingyu is really worried about you.." Soonyoung looks at his brother before tilting his head softly at him

"Jihoon.. Can you get Jihoonie?" Wonwoo heard that made him look at his brother with widen eyes, usually Soonyoung would insist to stay with him but when he heard Jihoon his expression suddenly relaxed

"Hmm.. Stay here for me then" Wonwoo pecks his cheek before standing up and smiling at his brother, Something inside him makes him feel worried at how Jihoon could affect Soonyoung's pattern but this could be the answer for Soonyoung to completely become a whole

"Jihoon he's asking for you." Wonwoo said after seeing Jihoon talking to Mingyu in the kitchen, the alpha quickly stand up and run towards Soonyoung's room 

"Good work baby." Mingyu said as he slowly wraps his arms around his lover, Wonwoo looks like he wants to cry but also looks relief with what's happening, Wonwoo simply smiles and snuggles to his lovers chest 

\----

"Youngie?" Soonyoung looks at his alpha who just stands infront of their bed, Jihoon waits for his omega to come close so that he won't scare him, Soonyoung slowly moves closer to him and wraps his arms around his neck as Jihoon wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close to him, hugging him closer

Jihoon couldn't help but sigh in relief when his omega hugs him, his face buried on to the omega's neck as the omega softly trembles from his breath touching his skin

"Are you okay, love .." Soonyoung shakes his head softly before looking at his alpha, biting his lower lip softly and his hand softly trembling again

"Jihoonie.." His voice trembling as the omega tries his best on not bursting out in tears, his body slowly starts trembling, his head shakes softly as she clutch his alpha's shirt

"Shh, Hey.. Look at me." Jihoon whisper to the omega and slowly cups his face onto his hands, staring at the beautifully pained eyes of his little omega, seeing fear on those eyes that always looks alive, the alpha's wrath towards the one who inflicted those fears onto his omega rises

"'I'll never hurt you." Soonyoung stares at Jihoon as he said those words, lower lip in between his teeth as he tries to hold his sobs, Soonyoung nods softly at Jihoon as the Alpha carries him in a bridal style and sits on the bed, putting his omega in his lap as he holds him close

"No one can hurt you now, not even those people at the news, your friends, your family, Me and not even You." Jihoon said seriously as he holds the omega, softly caressing the omega's back while whispering soothing words at him

They stayed like this until Soonyoung calm down and feeling a little famished

\----

Mingyu is with Wonwoo in the living room waiting for Soonyoung and Jihoon to come out and when they did, Soonyoung is in Jihoon's arms like a koala, seeing this Mingyu stands up and ready the foods, Wonwoo smiles at Jihoon softly and looks at Soonyoung who looks up at him and waves cutely 

Seeing his brother in another person's arms after an episode, there is something in him that feels relief and uneasy, seeing the little omega depending on the Alpha, he is scared if ever Jihoon leaves him, even though the omega is expecting it, he doesn't want to see his brother break again

"Nonu let's eat~" Soonyoung said from the kitchen when Wonwoo was still sitting on the couch, he goes and sit beside his lover and looks at Soonyoung who is sitting beside Jihoon, his feet on the chair and hugging his legs while eating, Jihoon doesn't seem to mind his child like behavior and Wonwoo is thankful for that

All of them eat the food Mingyu made and was pretty silent thru out the entire meal, Soonyoung finish half of his meal before he slowly moves towards Jihoon who looks at him as he sits on his lap and buries his face on his chest, Wonwoo and Mingyu looks at each other before smiling at each other, seeing the omega taking comfort at his alpha is very reassuring for them, Jihoon simply soothes the omega's back as he drinks a glass of water with his free hand


	13. Clock Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little soft chapter? The calm before storm?

I love him.

Those words are on Kwon Soonyoung's mind as he stares at his husband who is sleeping beside him, their body close to each other as he was using his alpha's chest as a pillow, seeing how the alpha didn't leave his side for a week when his episode happen, Soonyoung is very grateful and thankful that his alpha didn't ask why he gets those episodes

Soonyoung thinks that he'll tell Jihoon everything when his mind and heart are both in sync and to the point that as he tells the story, he won't be drowned by it and causing another episode to happen

The omega softly leans his forehead onto his alpha's chest as he thinks of a way to tell him what happen to him but as he continue to think about it, he wasn't aware that his body was already trembling and tears were already spilling on his eyes

Jihoon stirs when he felt the body of his mate trembles on top of him and the feeling of wetness on his chest 

"Youngie?" Jihoon whisper and looks down to his lover who is trembling, wrapping his arms around him and carefully caressing his back 

"Soonyoung, Its me." The omega slowly looks up when he heard the alpha speaks, looking at him with tears spilling from his eyes, the alpha stares at him before wiping his tears away and pulling him closer

"Shh.. I'm here. No one will hurt you." The soft little omega burst into sobs as he heard his alpha, How he wants to say his feelings and confess his loves to him makes the omega weak and burst in tears 

He wanted to say his feelings to the alpha but he is scared that when he found out what happened to him that night he might not be happy about it, he knows Jihoon won't be cruel to him and would probably accept him because of pity as the alpha sympathize with people and the said alpha is a very kind human being for Soonyoung 

He is scared that when he tell the alpha his feelings it will end everything, by crossing that line he could end the current situation that they have, they are both living together for three months in peace, the six months contract was never heard of again when they married and there is something in Soonyoung that wishes that it would never resurface again 

Will it be worth it to tell him his feelings and end this blissful life that they currently have, Soonyoung never actually expect anything from their relationship, its just they are both caught in the moment and mated, they make love every night and they sleep until morning with each other's body close

 

"Ji, Thank you.." Jihoon heard his omega whispers in his neck, releasing a soft sigh the alpha pulls his omega more to him, biting his shoulder blaze softly as the omega continues to cry on his neck

As much as Soonyoung is concern, Jihoon will eliminate anyone who hurts his omega, the fact that he is crying right now, he is sure that Soonyoung must have been thinking about what he had suffered and how he could tell it to Jihoon 

The two people that have their body together as one also have their hearts alined, to the point that the Alpha knows what his little Omega thinks of, he knows something is wrong, he knows that the little omega won't be crying like this if he was only going to say thank you, he knows everything. That's what Jihoon thinks of

"Shh.. I'm your husband. Right? Your mate." Soonyoung looks at Jihoon before nodding, moving softly as his body slowly hovers on top of Jihoon as Jihoon pulls him closer than they could have been, their warmth transferring to one another as they are both naked underneath the sheets 

"Im yours just as you are mine." Jihoon softly whisper to his little omega who is sniffling cutely on top of him, seeing as how the omega is, he must have been really bothered that he couldn't tell Jihoon what happened, as much as Jihoon wants to know, he doesn't care about it.

He likes the Soonyoung that with him today, he loves him more when he saw him at his worse and Jihoon seems to be really lucky to be seeing more and more of Soonyoung, he loves the little omega's little flaws, his attitude, how he speaks, how he laughs especially when Jihoon watches the omega and the little omega always have a sweet smile for him whenever he sees Jihoon

The alpha loves his little omega

Jihoon knows how much Soonyoung is suffering he knows that he is hiding a lot of things that will make him know his dark past, even Jihoon have his own darkness but behind those beautiful smile must have been a painful thoughts, behind those beautiful laugh, beautiful eyes is a very painful past.

"Come on love, wanna eat something? Hmm.. Hold on. Wanna go out for a drive?" Soonyoung blinks hearing Jihoon and looks at the alpha with a -are you crazy- type of eyes before looking at the clock seeing its still three in the morning 

"Yes... Let's go and have a drive.." Jihoon smiles hearing the timid answer of his omega before pecking his lips and showing a soft smile

"We need to get dress first, right?" Chuckling Soonyoung nodded softly and sits up, smiling widely as he stand up not ashamed that his body was seen by Jihoon, going straight in the closet to get dressed, Jihoon stand up and followed his omega to change as well

Hugging the omega from behind when they both got dressed and seeing that the omega wore his hoodie makes the alpha smile softly as he snuggle his face on to the omega's marked neck 

"What's wrong Ji?" Jihoon pecks his omega's marked neck before pecking his cheek and holding his hand 

"Nothing.. You just smells like me.." Pulling the omega out of their closet and to the garage, they both got inside the car as Jihoon starts driving, glancing at the omega and holding his hand with his free hand 

"What do you want to eat?" Soonyoung purses his lips softly while massaging Jihoon's free hand, glancing at the alpha and smiling 

"Mc Donald's ~ Drive thru~" Jihoon nods at the little omega and smiles at him

"Okay~ Let's go." 

Driving all the way to downtown to order some late night snacks

"Ahh~" Jihoon heard the omega said while offering a piece of fries, smiling the alpha obliges and open his mouth, munching at the food his omega gives him

Soonyoung never thought of something like this could happen, he never actually got a chance to date someone before, yes he actually slept with some people before but those are just one of his past, he have people who will be there to help him when his heat comes, he was never proud of that past of him, the time college students tried to take the wrong path

He tried to rebel and run away but always gets scared at the last minute, he tried to be strong and that’s when he succeeded he got stronger because of his family not leaving his side even though he keeps pushing them, he got up and start accepting 

He never dreamt of having a husband and eating some take outs while driving around, he never dreamt of seeing himself have a mate, he never asked someone as perfect as Jihoon, he just asked for someone who will understand him, who will be there for him and support him, who will be his foundation as he slowly builds himself up, yet he was given with a the perfect Lee Jihoon which he is thankful of 

He wouldn't want anyone else but Lee Jihoon

the two happily parked in a deserted park and sitting on the edge while looking out on the beautiful scenery, dimly lighted surroundings makes it suitable for the two to snuggle up to each other while munching the left foods they have

Jihoon leaning on to his car while Soonyoung leans onto him, the two snuggle up to each other while Soonyoung feeds his alpha

"Every time you are feeling sad just say "Ji, let's go for a drive."" Soonyoung smiles hearing Jihoon before nodding and pecking his lips 

"Okay, I will." Jihoon smiles at his omega before pulling him closer to him and pecking his head 

"You know that you don't need to think twice about anything from me, I'll always be at your side." Soonyoung close his eyes and lean back onto Jihoon with a burger in his hand, Jihoon smiles before snuggling his face onto his omega's neck again, Soonyoung knows how much Jihoon loves to snuggle on his neck all the time, he loves the feeling of his alpha's soft breathes on his skin

"Seokminnie's concert is tomorrow, right? I already have the tickets. I will go with Jun and Minghao~ Will you be there?" Jihoon is busy leaving a mark onto his omega's neck that he just nods his head as Soonyoung continues munching his burger with some soft yelp escaping his lips when the alpha bites too hard 

Getting used to Jihoon's biting probably the improvement he gained from their three months being together, because of that his neck and body usually composed of little bruised caused by his alpha 

"I'm excited, I'm so proud that seokmin is already having his dream concert~" Jihoon bites harder and made Soonyoung moves away and frowns softly, facing his alpha with a small pout the omega crossed his arms 

"That hurts." Jihoon pulls the omega onto his lap and made him straddle him, both of the omega's legs on his side with his hands on his shoulder 

"Stop saying another man's name." Soonyoung sigh softly and pecks his alpha's lips, One thing he learned from Jihoon the past months, the Alpha is possessive and gets jealous easily, Soonyoung accidentally chuckled that made the alpha glares at him since the omega always finds it funny and interesting when the alpha is jealous 

"You love it eh?" Soonyoung gulps hearing the alpha's deep voice before shaking his head softly

"Aigoo Ji~ Its your brother.." Jihoon stares at his omega before pecking his lips and pulling him closer, making him sit on his crotch making the omega squeals feeling his slowly hardening bulge 

"Ji, We're outside.." Jihoon smirks at his omega before sliding his hands onto the omega's shirt, Soonyoung bites his lower lip softly before staring at Jihoon 

"There is no one around.." Soonyoung looks at Jihoon with a soft pout before lifting his head to the side to give Jihoon more access on to his neck, biting his lower lip to suppress his moans when the alpha's hand slides on to his nipples and starts tugging it, unconsciously grinding himself on to the alpha's bulge

"Ji.. Not here." Jihoon looks at the omega before kissing him hard and pulling off in a few seconds 

"Hmm.." Soonyoung smiles at him and pecks his lips as he softly pants, pecking his alpha's forehead, his smile makes his eyes looks close as it was really small, Jihoon loves seeing that whenever his omega is smiling, those shows that the omega was truly enjoying their time together 

"You know Ji.. Its really not hard to like you." Jihoon stares at his omega when he said those words

Suddenly Soonyoung's eyes widen when he sees a smile so pure on Jihoon's face, his face softly flushed and his heart beats fast, Soonyoung could tell as he has a hand on his chest, Jihoon is looking at him with so much emotions in his eyes that he doesn't have to say anything for Soonyoung to understand 

"Will you learn to love me then?" Soonyoung's heart skips a beat hearing those words and his eyes watered as he stares at his alpha, leaning his forehead onto his alpha's forehead as their heart beat slowly becomes in sync, Soonyoung couldn't help but smile brightly at his alpha who has his arms around him 

Jihoon couldn’t hide his feelings of wanting the omega all to himself, He doesn't want anyone to have the beautiful omega who fits perfectly in his arms, Soonyoung on the other hand doesn’t want to believe that his alpha just ask him the question he's been asking himself

Will he learn to love him in return? 

Will he be fighting this war by himself? 

Will he live..

The clock strikes as the two innocent people have their feelings in sync from one another, the clock ticks as they both try to sort it out and decides on what they will be doing in the future

One wants to cherish every moment until it ends while the other wants to make it till the end


	14. Dream Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was going so well until one man appears.

Seokmin is seen as a bright person, his smile could infect you within a second, his eyes could see beneath you as it looks so clear and innocent, his actions were more seen as a bubbly kid, the way he talks was seen as a habit to make others happy, his voice that speaks more than the words he sings 

Lee Seokmin is one of the most successful singer in South Korea, behind his success is a hard working individual who wants to show the world that he was more than just a lucky artist who got successful because of his brother who owns the entertainment agency he represents, he wanted to show everyone that aside from him being an alpha he is also a human who wants to be acknowledge 

This concert was a dream come true for the young alpha as he was given a chance to show his fans how grateful he is with their support

His friends Boo Seungkwan will perform with him in a duet song, the concert was going amazing, his brother was there to show support and Soonyoung his brother's husband was among the audience who supports him, he was so thankful for the people who helped him achieve what he is experiencing today 

"This is my last song, thank you everyone for coming and supporting me. I hope you guys won't be tired and continue to support me. I love you guys~" Seokmin cheered to his fans with a bright smile before he sings his last song for the night

Unknown to the young alpha among the VIP section who was given a privilege to get to see him back stage and a High Touch that idols do to get close to their idols was a man who used to be important to the young alpha, a man who is the same age as his uncle and used to be his tutor when he was in high school 

The man who made Lee Seokmin thinks of the future when he was left by the said man, the man who made the young alpha thinks about his future seriously

Lee Seokmin used to be a happy go luck guy, it looks like he didn't change but believe it or not he did, he used to be so outgoing that he was always deceived by his so called friends to pay for them because he was rich and the kind Seokmin always says yes, his kindness was taken for granted multiple times and with that Jihoon was forced to make his brother get a tutor to teach him after class instead of going out with his friends 

Jihoon always warns and threatens his brother's friends whenever he sees them taking something from his brother, Jihoon only approved Seungkwan, Vernon as Seokmin's true friends who never ask anything from the young alpha and instead they always love to sing since Seungkwan have always wanted to be a singer and Vernon was into Hip Hop, Jihoon hired the two and was supposed to be in a group but they all decided to go solo and settle to collaborations 

"D.K, You have a high touch meeting in a few so get ready." Said his manager as Seokmin was resting for a few minutes after his final stage 

"Okay hyung~" Seokmin smiles brightly before leaning back on the couch, panting softly, his little rest was disturb when Soonyoung and Jihoon knocks and enters his waiting room

"Minnie~ Congratulations~" Seokmin couldn't help but smile hearing the little omega and seeing a bouquet of flowers in his hands, Jihoon nods at him before showing a soft smile, the alpha rarely say anything to him but he never fails to shows how proud he is to Seokmin 

"Soonie hyung~" Soonyoung chuckles hearing the little alpha before going close to him and letting the alpha hugs him, The little omega giggles cutely under the young alpha's embrace, Jihoon shakes his head seeing the two interacts closely, Seokmin heaves a sigh while he leans his head onto Soonyoung's shoulder while hugging him by his waist 

"Aigoo.. I want my own Soonie hyung~" The young alpha pouts before pecking Soonyoung's cheek that made the little omega pats his back and head 

"You'll have a mate soon, I'm sure~" Jihoon comes close when he heard what Seokmin said and pulls his little omega to himself and glaring at Seokmin 

"Ya! Hyung I'm not taking Soonie hyung away from you~" Seokmin pouts when the alpha rolls his eyes on him, He was about to whine more when his manager got back again and asked him to go to his tent to see his fans

"Go, Let's eat dinner after. We'll wait for you~" Soonyoung said that made Seokmin smiles widely and nods at him, waving he went out of the waiting room leaving the two bicker as Jihoon scolds Soonyoung for letting Seokmin peck his cheek and be close to him

"Okay, this will be your last activity for the day. Its only 50 people so do your best. Okay? No selfies since you will be giving your signed photo." Seokmin nods at his manager and sits on the chair behind the table and starts the High Touch

He was already on his last 3 people, The young alpha couldn't help but secretly cheers when he was sure that this one will be the last person 

"Hell--" Seokmin's greet was cut off when he saw who is the last person is, The young alpha's eyes widen seeing the man in front of him, his looks never changes, those beautiful eyes never seems to dull, those lips, nose. Everything about this person never changes, its been Seven Years, Seven years of agony and longing since he went gone, Seven years of trying to reach this person 

"J-Jisoo hyung.."   
"Seokkie.." 

They both said at the same time, Seokmin's heart was beating so fast that he couldn't hear anything anymore, His manager got in since he was taking long for the last person, he looks at him seriousness in his eyes before saying 

"Leave us." His manager's eyes widen hearing those cold voice come out from the lively and bubbly Lee Seokmin, the man quickly left the two alone in a hurry 

Seokmin looks at Jisoo with a frown before pulling the man's hand and pinning him on the table, Jisoo was caught of guard by the sudden action, his free hand went to the young alpha's chest as his cap he uses to hide his eyes was dropped on the side, revealing his face onto the young alpha 

"Seok--"  
"Don't call me by that!" Seokmin shouts that made the man flinch, he was trapped between Seokmin's body and the table, he wasn't really planning on letting Seokmin see him but the young alpha seems to be hard to deceive

"I..I .. It hurts Seokmin." Seokmin looks up at the man since his hold on to his wrist was so hard he was sure it will leave a mark, Seokmin's eyes were really scary for the man he was looking at him with all hatred in the world, his eyes speaks more than anything, Jisoo knows that he is being hated but seeing the young alpha again must have been a bad idea 

"Why.. Why did you come." Seokmin's voice bears no playfulness and softness, it was so cold that Jisoo could feel a cold run up his spine, his eyes were slowly starting to water but tears never falls down, he gulps before answering, his hand that was on Seokmin's chest was clenching the young alpha's shirt 

"I.. I just.. I'm so sorry. I'll leave. Seokmin I'm sorry." Seokmin heard as he stares at the man's eyes who is watery and his lips trembling with every word he lets go, Seokmin hates is when this man cries

Seokmin release a sigh when he heard his phone rang, not letting go of the man's wrist he answered it, not even going away as his eyes were paste on to the man's 

"Hyung." Seokmin's voice didn't change, it was still cold and piercing, by that Jihoon already know what happen and who the last person his manager just told Jihoon, heaving a sigh Jihoon speaks

"So it is really Jisoo." Seokmin bites his lower lip, he knows his brother knows everything about them, his brother was his foundation when he was broken and left behind, he was the one who made Seokmin get back up again

This man was the man who made Seokmin see the future with the both of them together but it seems that Seokmin was the only one thinking of a future with them together because to Jisoo, Seokmin wasn't in his future 

After he made Seokmin go to the right path and study hard to college and pursue his singing career, when it was going smoothly, Jisoo suddenly disappear without even a note in his wake 

"Hyung.." Jisoo looks at Seokmin who was slowly showing a broken expression when he was on the phone with his brother, Seokmin's eyes met Jisoo and Jisoo couldn't help when his tears falls down his cheek

The bright and lovely young alpha he loves seeing was now baring a very painful and sad eyes while staring at him, Jisoo never actually thought he was this broken when he left, he never thought of how much the alpha will be feeling when he left, he never really thought that he will be this hurt

"Seokkie" Seokmin's eyes becomes a glare hearing those name again

"I said don't call me that!" Seokmin shouts that made Jihoon curse and say that he is on his way

"You don't have any right to call me that, you throw that name when you left, You.." Seokmin's temper was unbearable, he wanted to hurt this man, he wanted to make him feel what he felt those months when he left, he wanted to tell him that he was just someone in his past, that he doesn't affect him anymore 

Deep inside the young alpha he knows he loves and cherish for the love of this man, the man who never actually took interest at him because of his money, the man who made him look beyond the future, who made him who he is today, the man who is so underestimated because he is a Beta 

"Im sorry.. I shouldn't have come." Jisoo said and wipes his tears away when Seokmin's hold on to his wrist was loosened, Seokmin seems to be lost seeing the beta's tears, he hates those tears, he hates it but he wanted to hurt this man, he wanted more tears comes out of him 

"Jisoo hyung.." Jihoon said seeing Jisoo and Seokmin, The alpha's eyes widen seeing his brother who looks at him so broken, His eyes so dull and his expression was ready to break down any moment, that Jihoon close his eyes and quickly pulls his brother to him making Jisoo falls on the floor as his knees got weak 

Soonyoung quickly goes to Jisoo's side and helps him stand, the omega could see the pain in the two people's face and he will ask Jihoon about it later but right now he knows that the two needed to get away from each other for a while

"I'll be with him, Ji. Be with Minnie." Jihoon nods at Soonyoung when he holds Seokmin by his waist as the young alpha seems to lose his energy as well, looking down at Jisoo, Jihoon sighs and goes out of the tent 

"Let's go." Soonyoung slowly stand up with Jisoo and holding his arms to prevent him from falling

"There is a café outside, let's go there?" Jisoo looks at the young omega before nodding as an answer, they both walk out of the venue with Soonyoung helping him walk, when they arrive in the café they choose the booth that hides them from people since Soonyoung doesn't want any unnecessary attention 

The omega orders iced coffee and some pastry for them, Jisoo was staring at the table as he was contemplating his actions, he regrets coming to Seokmin's concert, he shouldn't have bothered the young alpha's perfect life, he shouldn't have shown up

Soonyoung's eyes widen when he sees tears falling down from the man's eyes, he was crying so silently that you wouldn't even hear anything come out of his mouth aside from a soft sniffing 

"I shouldn't have come." Soonyoung stares at the man while sipping on to his drinks, he didn't know why he was saying those but he knows for sure that Seokmin and this man is both hurt 

"Wanna go out of here, it could make you feel better to cry in a more private place." Jisoo looks at the young omega before nodding his head, he takes a sip onto the iced coffee before Soonyoung put on his cap on the mans head and wear his hoodie instead 

"Come on." They both go out of the café with Soonyoung's hand holding Jisoo's hand, they both fetch a taxi to leave 

\----

Seokmin was crying in Jihoon's arms, they are both inside his waiting room, Seokmin's head was buried on to his brother's shoulder, Seokmin was crying out loud and panting at the same time 

Jihoon hates seeing this, his brother who always smile and laugh crying his heart out because of someone he was so brave enough to move on to, he despise Jisoo for making his brother like this but he knows the beta must have had a reason but he wasn't someone who is so soft and forgives easily, Jisoo was even lucky that Seokmin told him not to do anything to make Jisoo's life miserable, the young alpha asked his brother to not interfere with their relationship and that's what Jihoon did 

"Hyung.. He.. Ahh.. He is here.." Seokmin cries while holding on to Jihoon like his life depends on it, his tears flowing down his cheeks messily, his beautiful voice broken and trembling lips

"Shh." Jihoon hugs his brother close to him and pats his back to make him calm down, he don't know why now, why now when Seokmin was so happy with this concert, why now of all days did Jisoo chooses to show himself

\----

"You can cry now~" Jisoo looks at the young omega who is sitting in front of him, they are in a studio that belongs to the omega 

"You are.. Jihoon's mate?" Soonyoung smiles before nodding his head to the beta, hugging his knees while staring at Jisoo

"And you are?" Jisoo shows a smile before answering 

"Hong Jisoo." Soonyoung nods softly while pursing his lips and watching Jisoo like a hawk while sipping on to his iced coffee 

"Are you feeling better now?" Jisoo looks at the omega before nodding and sipping onto his own coffee, his eyes lookin at the mirror behind Soonyoung and seeing his eyes red he looks down

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this." Soonyoung shakes his head at him and smiling brightly, this omega is like the opposite of Jihoon, how cute that the Lee Jihoon have a mate now

"You.. Its my first time seeing Seokmin have that look, you don’t have to tell me why.. I just .. I hate that look on his face." Jisoo's eyes widen hearing the honesty in the omega's voice and the innocence that he emits 

"Hmm. I used to be his tutor.. Seokmin's." Jisoo starts and Soonyoung looks at him with surprise when he was actually telling the omega what happened 

"I .. I was with him for almost three years and we were really happy together, he was starting his career and Jihoon and his family approves of our relationship so.. Nothing seems to be a problem." Soonyoung listens to the beta's silently and not saying anything while he stares at the beta

"That is until .. Seven years ago.. I was suddenly feeling ill. We were still young, Seokmin is just starting and I'm on my last year of college .." Soonyoung's eyes were on Jisoo's trembling hands who is biting his lower lip 

"What happened?" Soonyoung's heart was beating so fast he doesn't know why he was so nervous to hear what happened to the beta 

"I got pregnant." Jisoo's voice cracked as he cries after saying those words, Soonyoung's eyes widen and his mouth wide open, He didn't know what he was going to say to the beta and he didn't know what to do 

The beta was so scared, he was so scared when he found out that he got pregnant on his last year of college, he was lucky enough that he was graduation in two months so he was able to graduate without telling anyone that he was pregnant, he was so scared that he choose to keep it from the young alpha

"Seokmin was just about to enter university for college, he was just starting to get recognize by his fans thru singing.. It was his year Soonyoung, He would be distracted or be disappointed when he finds out.. I was scared." Soonyoung have tears in his eyes while listening to Jisoo, The omega didn't hold himself and hugs the beta, holding his skinny body to himself, his tears keep falling as the beta cries on his shoulder 

"He might even choose to be responsible and be a father at his young age. He's so.. He's so young and happy that he was able to get recognition thru singing .. I couldn't take his dreams away." 

Soonyoung bites his lower lip as his tears keep falling, his feelings where broken hearing the beta, he was young as well, he must have been really scared

Soonyoung pats his back and soothes his hair softly, Jisoo clenched the omega's shirt while crying, Jisoo sniffa softy and smiles at Soonyoung, chuckling softly seeing the omega was crying as well

"Aigoo.."Jisoo wipes the omega's tears away and smiles at him 

"Do you wanna see him?" Soonyoung nods at Jisoo and shows a smile, chuckling softly while wiping his tears away, sniffing softly 

"Lee Seokji.. I named him after Seokmin and Me ~" Jisoo cutely giggles while showing his sons photo to Soonyoung, looking at he kid he looks so much like Seokmin, the way the kid smiles and the way his eyes curls when he laughs, Soonyoung looks at Jisoo with wide smile 

"He looks so much like Seokmin." Jisoo smiles at Soonyoung before nodding, smiling at Soonyoung while he admires his own son 

"We live in the U.S now.. I gave birth there. I was just trying to lay low and not get into Seokmin's way but I always have news about him, my son was a fan too since I always watch his performance, I left him with my parents while I get here.." Soonyoung nods at Jisoo and sits beside Jisoo, Soonyoung leans his back on the wall and looking at their reflection in the mirror and seeing a smile on Jisoo's face while telling him about his som

"Are you going to tell Seokmin?" Jisoo blinks before looking down at his phone and biting his lower lip

"I was just.. I want to see him, I wanna tell him but the way he reacts. He despise me.." Jisoo looks at the wrist Seokmin holds, its reddening and it aches but the dull ache on his skin 

"I left him Soonyoung, I broke him. I probably made him scared of falling in love again, I didn’t plan on making him see me, his eyes has always been good so even as I was just trying to get his signed photo for Seokji he knew it was me.." Jisoo's hand trembles while palming his face, closing his eyes as he tries to contemplate on what he would do next 

"I.. I guess I'll talk to him if he wanted to. I'm gonna tell him since he deserves it." Soonyoung stares at the beta and purses his lips softy, looking at his reflection and thinking about what Jisoo might have suffered and what Seokmin must have felt, so behind those beautiful smile and laugh Seokmin shows was a broken heart he tries to patch 

"I think that's a good decision, at least Seokmin knows that he had a son with you, explain to him." Jisoo nods softly and smiles at Soonyoung, the Beta leans his head on to Soonyoung since the little omega makes him feel comfortable

"Thank you for being here Soonyoung, I don't know what I must have done if I was left alone.." Soonyoung smiles and looks at his phone when it rings, seeing Jihoon's number he quickly answered it

"Ji, How's Seokmin?" Jihoon sighs as he and Seokmin just arrives home, he put the little alpha to bed and let him rest, his eyes were swollen as the young alpha cried himself to sleep

"He's sleeping now. How's Jisoo hyung?" Soonyoung looks at Jisoo on the mirror and seeing the beta was also feeling tired 

"We are at my studio, we can spend the night here since I have room upstairs." Jihoon leans on the door and heaves a sigh, he was mad at Jisoo and he doesn't want Soonyoung to get involve but seeing as the omega was already in it he just needs to be there and help him get them to talk if that's the right thing 

"I see.. I guess I'll leave him to you then? " Soonyoung smiles hearing his alpha trusting him with this matter 

"Hmm.. We'll go there tomorrow,I think it'll be better for them to talk at home instead outside." Jisoo looks at him with wide eyes and looks at his trembling hands, he is scared that Seokmin might not believe him, its been ten years he doesn't have to believe Jisoo

"Okay.. Get back home early tomorrow, I can't go to work with Seokmin like this.." Soonyoung nods unconsciously even thou Jihoon won't be able to see him

"Okay. Goodnight Ji.."   
"Goodnight Youngie." 

Jisoo looks at Soonyoung and blinks seeing the expression on the omega's face, he tilts his head before smiling at the little omega 

"You love him, don't you?" Soonyoung's eyes widen and face suddenly got redden, he couldn't say no since the omega was such a bad liar 

"He.. Jihoon and I was just forced to marry.. Love.. I'll just cherish it." Jisoo was surprise hearing Soonyoung's answer and staring at the little omega 

"You know, Jihoon wouldn’t get married without any way out, if you guys have been together for more than a month I'm pretty sure that Jihoon feels the same way, I've known him when we were young and he was the kind of guy who will always have a way out." Soonyoung smiles at Jisoo with sadden expression

"He has a way out." Jisoo frowns hearing that and just shut his mouth, it seems that Jihoon didn't change, the alpha must have been business minded as always seeing that omega's smile, he must have a condition to their marriage 

"Why mate then?" Soonyoung purses his lips and stretches his legs before looking at his feet 

"It was an accident, my heat hits when we were sharing a room. He got triggered by my heat and we accidentally mated." Jisoo watches the omega as he shares his own story with Jihoon

"I see.. You know, It'll be really difficult when you guys separate after mating, you could only be with Jihoon now whenever you got your heat." Soonyoung chuckles lowly and nods at the beta 

"Yes.. That's why I'm cherishing this moment, until the last day." Jisoo was sadden hearing those words from the omega, Jihoon must have been really loved for him to accept that they wouldn't be together but seeing how the careful and mighty Lee Jihoon actually mated with someone, maybe Soonyoung was just too insecure to think that Jihoon wouldn't love him

"You know.. When it’s the last day, Tell him you love him. That's what I did to Seokmin and at least I won't regret not telling him how much I love him." Soonyoung looks at the beta and heaves a sigh before looking at his reflection 

"I guess I could do that." Jisoo smiles at the young omega and pats his head

"You'll be okay, You are so kind and very cute. You are not hard to like especially to love~" Soonyoung chuckles at Jisoo before shaking his head 

"Let's go upstairs, you're probably tired." Jisoo looks at Soonyoung and nods at him, standing up and following the omega 

"Until when are you going to stay?" Jisoo was walking behind Soonyoung as they go up to the room Soonyoung has in his studio

" I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow."Soonyoung's eyes widen at how sudden it'll be

"That's too soon." Jisoo smiles while getting inside the room, looking around it was like an apartment rather than a room, it occupies the whole second floor of the studio and it has a living room and a kitchen and seems like it has two bedrooms 

"Well it wasn't on my plan to get caught, I should've changed my hairstyle and used some glasses or something.." Jisoo chuckles while looking around, seeing a glass wall on the living room and the view was the moon facing them, this apartment speaks how much Soonyoung is a rich person just like Jihoon's family

"I'm pretty sure Seokmin will still recognize you, you are his first love.. He will always know its you." Jisoo looks at the moon and the stars when he heard Soonyoung

"First love never lasts.." Soonyoung stares at Jisoo's back as the beta leans on the glass wall of his apartment and seems to stare at the sky

"Well.. Are you hungry?" Trying to change the subject Soonyoung smiles and goes to the kitchen 

"I have ramen, I'm pretty sure you missed ramen." Jisoo chuckles and nods at Soonyoung before sitting on the stool 

"You have a nice place~ " Soonyoung smiles and nods at Jisoo

"My dad insist on making this so that I wont have to go home alone when it was late in the night." Jisoo smiles and watching Soonyoung cooking the ramen

"What a nice dad you have." Soonyoung chuckles and nods

"Does your son knows who his father is?" Jisoo smiles softly and nods 

"I told him his name is Lee Seokmin since Seokmin use D.K as his stage name my son doesn't know its him, I told him that he .. That he doesn’t know that he existed. I know its cruel for him to know that but.. He is so smart and understand it, he cried when I told him that his father didn't know he is his son and I explain to him that I hid him from his father, I don't want him to hate Seokmin just because he wasn't there for him and I don't want to lie.." Soonyoung stares at Jisoo about that, since he was adopted he knows how it must have been for the kid to know that your father doesn't know you existed at all, he must have been sad but he must be strong for Jisoo

"What a good kid you have." Jisoo nods, looking down at his hand he fiddles his finger softy and bites his lower lips

"I told him I'm meeting his father here.. He knows I'll be attending D.K's concert but I told him I'll tell Seokmin that he is his son, that was my plan but I got cold feet that's why I decided to just get his VIP ticket and avail the High Touch to just see him.." Soonyoung listens to the beta carefully and not saying anything

"He was still the same, he is so handsome while performing and his smile was still infecting.. I was so .. I'm so mad at myself for making him have those expression, he was so broken earlier Soonyoung, he was about to break down when Jihoon called. I could see it in his eyes. I broke him.." Jisoo said in trembling voice but it seems his tears were all over for the night, taking a deep breath he sigh and smile at the omega 

"I'll face him and tell him the truth tomorrow then I will bring my son here to meet him." Jisoo nods and smiles at Soonyoung who only nods at him and smiles back 

The two spends the rest of the night talking about each other, Jisoo feeling thankful that Soonyoung was there for him tonight because if he was left alone, he was sure that he will take the flight back to the US that instant and leave Seokmin broken again


	15. SeokSoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin meets his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im torn with this, I don't know if its good or cliché. uwu tell me your thoughts ~ （╹◡╹）♡

Jisoo is now sitting in the living room while waiting for Soonyoung to finish getting ready, he is wearing Soonyoung's clothes since his clothes last night where beyond dirty for all the crying and he used it for the concert as well 

He made some breakfast for them before they make their way to Soonyoung and Jihoon's place, he is scared of what Seokmin might say and what he might do to him, he knows that the young alpha wouldn’t hurt him, he is so kind to physically hurt Jisoo, he might say some things that could hurt him but he is prepared 

"Let's go?" Soonyoung goes out wearing some oversize shirt and a shorts with a cap to finish his look while Jisoo wears a shirt and a track pants, nodding softy Jisoo stand up and heaves a sigh before they went down the apartment and sees a driver waiting for them

"Jihoon sent him." Jisoo nods before going inside the car and sitting beside Soonyoung, he is nervous, scared even but he needs this. He needed to face Seokmin.

\----  
On the other hand Seokmin is staring at his fiddling hands, Jihoon told him that Soonyoung will be coming with Jisoo, he was actually mad that they wanted them to talk but since it was all here the young alpha thought it will be a good idea to know why he left.

Palming his face a he sigh and waits for them to arrive, Jihoon was sitting in front of him and staring at him, he doesn't want to put his brother In tis situation but he needs it, he knows that the young alpha needs go hear Jisoo's reasons to be able to move on

They both looks at the door when they heard the security lock unlocked, Seokmin holds his breath when he saw Jisoo enters with Soonyoung, he bites his lower lip before looking away from the beta

"We'll be in my office." Jihoon says that made Seokmin looks at his brother with eyes that shouts -don't you dare leave us-, Jihoon nods at him and pats his head before holding Soonyoung's hand and pulling him to his office

Jisoo bites his lower lip and slowly walks towards Seokmin and sits in the chair Jihoon was sitting, lookin at the young alpha, Jisoo couldn't help but gulps and holds his trembling hands

"Seokmin." Seokmin looks at the beta and seeing how his hands tremble the young alpha could see that the beta must have been nervous and scared 

"Make it quick." Jisoo nods hearing Seokmin before looking down at his hands 

"The reason I left was because.. Seokmin, I got pregnant.." Seokmin's eyes widen hearing that and he looks at the beta straight in the eyes 

"What?" Jisoo looks at Seokmin before taking a deep breath 

"I was so scared Seokmin, I left when I found out I was two months pregnant.. Remember I left after my graduation and you saw that I was starting to gain weight. I left because I was scared that I might be a burden for your dreams.." Seokmin's eyes were on him while his mouth was slowly agape from surprise

"You mean for Seven years I have a child and you didn't even think of telling me?" Jisoo's eyes widen hearing Seokmin his rational thinking was suddenly blocked and he couldn't think anymore

"You were scared? You know that I would never abandon you if you were pregnant!" Jisoo flinch when the young alpha shouts, he is not used to Seokmin shouting and he hates it, seeing the young alpha angry is beyond someones imagination 

"I was .. Scared Seokmin you were just starting your career, you were on your way to college. You were so young." 

"Bullshit! You hid from me, you left me Jisoo, after the night we made love after your graduation day, that was the night you told me you love me and will always love me. You." Seokmin takes a deep breath before looking at Jisoo with a glare in his eyes 

"So you have my child, how was it? Seeing his first walk, first time to crawl, first time to speak? It must have been amazing." Jisoo's eyes water hearing those from Seokmin, he took those things from Seokmin to see and experience, he was so scared that he never thought of Seokmin's feelings

"Im sorry.. I'm so sorry Seokmin. I was so scared that your dreams will be put on hold when you already have them in your hands. Im so sorry Seokmin." Seokmin looks at the beta in front of him, seeing how the beta's lips tremble with his words and how his tears fall on his cheek, he never thought that he left because of that, it was just a simple thing, if he told Seokmin they could have done it together and not like this, they could have faced the world together with their son on their side

"Seven years Jisoo.. He must have hate me, he doesn't even know me that's for sure.." Jisoo shakes his head and wipes his tears softly

"He knows you .. I told him that Lee Seokmin was his father.. He is your fan too.. I never told him that Seokmin and DK was the same person but he knows you are his father." Seokmin looks at Jisoo with an expressionless face, he was so in pain right now that his eyes couldn't help but shed those tears 

"What will you do if I take him? I'll take away your custody and take him away from you the same way you did?" Jisoo's eyes widen and mouth hang open hearing it, the beta slowly blinks before shaking his head at Seokmin

"Please Seokmin. I'll bring him here to meet .. I .. I'll do anything please don't take him away from me.." Seokmin just stares at the beta who is crying in front of him

"So he is a boy huh.." Jisoo's sob was heard when Seokmin said those words, tears keep falling down the young alpha's cheek while Jisoo cries in front of him

"What is his name.." Jisoo looks at Seokmin who looks lifeless in front of him, his eyes shedding tears even though he wasn't showing any emotions aside from his tears, his usually innocent eyes was clouded and full of sadness, Jisoo couldn't help but cover his mouth seeing how much he breaks the young alpha

He never thought he consequence of hiding it from the young alpha would be his sanity

"Lee Seokji." Seokmin nods softly before looking at Jisoo and wiping his tears 

"Lee Seokji. I will be talking to our family lawyer about the custody, I want to get my child." Jisoo shakes his head and quickly goes to Seokmin and kneels

"Please Seokmin, I'm going to get him and bring him here just don't take him away from me. Please I beg you. Seokmin please.. Please." Seokmin stares at the beta kneeling in front of him, his chest starts to ache seeing the beta begging

Jisoo knows that when they fight to court, he will lose. He couldn't take that, he will die if his son was taken away from him, he rather beg and kneel a thousand times than be separated from his son

Seokmin feels really tired right now, his heart was weak and too much pain could make him past out, it was not that serious but when Jisoo left Seokmin his heart got weak after a month of being in sorrow, the doctor said it wasn't that serious since it was because of his situation but warned Seokmin to not strain his heart if he wanted to not have a serious heart problem

"You should have thought of that instead of hiding for Seven years.." Jisoo heard from Seokmin, hearing how his cold voice changed to low and soft, he looks at the young alpha before noticing he looks really lost and tired 

"Are you okay.. Seokmin.." Seokmin show a painful smile and tilting his head while staring at Jisoo

"Am I okay.. I can't barely breathe.. I'm so.. Tired of this pain. I was okay now until you show up.. Telling me I have a child who is Seven years old and doesn't even know me.." Jisoo lean and bury his face on to Seokmin's knee, he was still kneeling and crying at the same time

"Im so sorry.. Im sorry Seokmin, you don't have to forgive me. I'm here to tell you that you are a father and I'm so sorry for ruining your dream concert.. Im so sorry" Seokmin stares at Jisoo who is trembling while burying his face on his knees, he don't know what to do and he don't know what to say anymore 

"I wanna meet him. I want him here Jisoo, I don't care what you will do. I want him here to know me, his father.. I want .. I want him near me not you." Jisoo nods at Seokmin while biting his lower lip

"I will bring him here .. He speaks korean so he won't be having difficulty living here.. I .. I made him have dual citizenship too so .. He can live here.." Seokmin looks at Jisoo and stares at him, his eyes scans the beta, his eyes were swollen, his body was still as skinny as it was before and his face and body look healthy

"That's good then.. Is that all you have to reveal? Will you say that you have a husband or something aside from my child revelation?" Jisoo shakes his head and sniffles softly while still kneeling 

"That's all.. I just came here to tell you that you have a son.. Do you .. Do you wanna see him?" Seokmin nods at Jisoo as an answer his breathing was shallow and his eyes stopped shedding some tears

Jisoo bring out his phone and show Seokmin his son, Seokmin's eyes travel to the phone and seeing his son makes the young alpha show a bright smile

"He looks just like you.." Jisoo said while staring at Seokmin who is staring at his phone and looking at his son, the way the little kid smile makes Seokmin get infected by it 

"Seven years huh.. Such a shame that I wasn't able to be with him as he grows.." Jisoo looks down before biting his lower lip, Seokmin takes his phone out and grabs Jisoo's phone

"Send it to me." Jisoo smiles unconsciously when Seokmin takes his sons photo and seeing a smile on Seokmin's lips, Jisoo couldn't help but feel in pain whenever he knows that he took away ten years of memories of Seokji from Seokmin

"I'll be going back home tomorrow.. I will come back with Seokji a week after I make all the paper works for Seokji's transfer here.." Seokmin looks at Jisoo before handling his phone to him

"What makes you think I trust you? I will be going with you. A week you say it'll be done in three days and we will be going back here. " Jisoo nods at Seokmin before looking down as his heart was aching, he feels like suffocating hearing that Seokmin doesn't trust him anymore, he knows its just natural since he left him, he knows it all to well but he couldn't help but be in pain hearing it come out of the young alpha's mouth 

"Be thankful that I'm not taking him away from you, I want to take him so bad and make you suffer .. But I don't think my son will be happy to know that he won't be seeing you. I don't want to put him in a situation where he needed to choose." Jisoo bites his lower lip as he listens to the young alpha

"You will live with us, but never in your dreams that we will have the same relationship that we used to have." Jisoo nods his head, he knows that it was already over, he knows that, he just never thought that this is how much it hurts hearing those from the young alpha

"Leave. We will meet at the airport tomorrow." Jisoo quickly stand up but looks back to Seokmin

"Thank you Seokmin." Seokmin just looks at him before looking away, the beta goes to Jihoon's studio and knocks to say his goodbye to Soonyoung and Jihoon

"Jisoo hyung.. Are you okay?" Soonyoung said seeing the red eyes of the beta and looking at the young alpha who is sitting on the couch, seeing how Seokmin looking like he will pass out anytime soon, Jihoon quickly goes to his brother 

"Yeah I'm okay.. Thank you Soonyoung.. I'll be going now. I need to get back to my hotel and get ready for my flight tomorrow.." Soonyoung nods at Jisoo before looking at Seokmin

"I have the driver waiting for you downstairs, he will drive you back to your hotel.." Jisoo looks at Seokmin again who is panting while leaning on to his brother's shoulder 

Seokmin chest is tightening so hard he could barely breathe, he needed to calm down, he needs to calm down, closing his eyes he thinks of his son and looking down on his hand and seeing his son on his phone, Seokmin's breathing slowly evens out 

Jisoo just watch what happen before having Soonyoung walk him by the door, Soonyoung waves at him sadly before closing the door

The beta slowly walks down towards the door and seeing Soonyoung's driver waiting for him he got in the car and looks at the house before wiling his tears away 

"It'll be alright.. I could do this." Jisoo tell to himself as he tries to be strong for himself and for his son, he deserve this, he deserve every pain in the world for hurting the most kind and lovable person in the world 

Seokmin on the other hand talks to Jihoon about what he and Jisoo talked about, Jihoon was surprise learning that Seokmin and Jisoo have a child already 

"I see.. Take the floor downstairs so that we could all live in one building." Seokmin nods and sigh softly

"That was my plan." Soonyoung sits beside Seokmin and hugs the young alpha

"Don't close your heart and please remember you're both young when it happened. It must have been really scary for him." Seokmin close his eyes and lean his head on to Soonyoung's shoulder

"Hmm.. I'll do my best.. It just. It hurts soonie." Soonyoung close his eyes hearing the painful voice of the young alpha

"Shh.. I know.. We are here. Okay? Jihoon and I will be living a floor above you, go get your son. Alright?" Seokmin nods at the little omega before closing his eyes and resting 

\----  
Seokmin arrives at the airport an hour before their flight, Jisoo saw how the young alpha tries to not get any attention but seeing how popular he is, there was already cameras flashing towards his way

Wearing a white polo and a black pants and hiding his must have been swollen eyes with a dark shades and a black cap, the press must have been surprise to see the always smiling at the camera DK was simply walking towards the boarding pass without even acknowledging anyone in his path, his aura makes it hard for everyone to get close because the young alpha is emitting scary aura that usually could be felt from his big brother Lee Jihoon 

Seokmin board the plane with Jisoo behind him, the beta was looking down as he follow Seokmin towards the plane, he quickly get in to his sit and seeing they are both in business class, Jisoo wasn't even surprised 

Even though Jisoo doesn't look like it, His family owns a few hotel business in the US, he used to work as a chef while he was in the University but quit to be a tutor, he hates taking money from his parents that's why he saves all of his allowance that given by his parents and just spends the money that he earned 

When he finish college with a degree in Literature and Business management who he just took by his parents request he opens up a publishing company, he is a CEO and a editor at his own company, he loves reading and helping aspiring authors to achieve their dreams is what he loves to do

When the captain said that they are going to take off soon, Jisoo's eyes went to Seokmin who is sitting a few sit a way from his left, looking outside the window, Jisoo's hands were clenched together, biting his lower lip softly, he called Seokji that he is coming home together with his father and the little kid was beyond happy to know that he will see his father now

12 hrs flight until they arrive in LA, Jisoo is scared and nervous at how Seokmin would react, he knows that the young alpha doesn't want to be associated with him anymore but with Seokji in the picture, Seokmin couldn't help but to get ready to seeing Jisoo again now that they are going to live together 

\----

Arriving in LA early in the morning, The two make their way towards a waiting car , he called Jihoon to prepare a car for them since he doesn't want to have any bodyguard with him, it’s the United States of America, he can run freely and not have reporters bombarding him aside from any Korean press that would love to scoop his personal life

Jihoon was all eyes on those types of press since the picture Wonwoo and Soonyoung had was never publish, he knows that anyone who tries to make an enemy of the said alpha will see their company on the ground especially now that Jihoon's Company is merging with Choi Enterprises 

Getting their luggage in the car, Seokmin gets to the driver's seat while Jisoo sits on the shut gun, driving off when Jisoo enter his address on the gps, the two are quiet thru out the drive, they have at least an hour and a half before they arrive at Jisoo's house from the airport

Seokmin is fluent in english since when they were kid, english was the language their parents was set on making them learn, Jihoon knows a couple more language aside from english but since Seokmin hates studying he only learned english 

"Does he know that I'm coming?" Jisoo looks at the young alpha before nodding, his voice were still cold but there is a softness in it, the beta fiddles his fingers softly and seeing the mark of Seokmin's hold on his wrist gets dark he hides it with his polo sleeves

Why does he always gets bruised so easily, heaving a sigh he looks outside and seeing the familiar neighborhood, Jisoo knows they already near his house, he told his parents to drive Seokji home, he wanted to give a time for Seokji and Seokmin before Seokmin meets his parents 

"Park on that house.." Seokmin follows the beta's direction and parks on the said house, the garage was open so he just parked his car inside 

"Seokji is inside.." Seokmin gets out of the car not caring for the beta and takes their luggage out, carrying it while following the beta towards the door 

"Mama!" A cheerful shout surprise the two as soon as Jisoo opens the door, a hurried footstep was heard running towards them

A little kid who looks exactly like Seokmin runs towards Jisoo who is waiting for his son with his open arms, the little kid didn't seems to see his father standing behind his mother until Jisoo carried him up and face Seokmin 

The young alpha stares at the little kid who is like a copy cat of him, the id even got his under eye mole on the opposite side of his face, the young alpha couldn't help but show a smile when the kid stares at him

"Oh! DK, Mama why is DK with you? I thought.." The kid's eyes widen in realization that the man with his mother must have been his father, since his mother said that he will be coming home with his father 

"N-Name.. What is your name mister.." Seokmin stares at the little kid whose eyes water just by asking him the question, So it is true that he is a fan of DK but doesn't have any idea that DK is his father 

"Lee Seokmin.." The little kid smile brightly causing his eyes to curl up and let his tears fall upon hearing the name he always wanted to hear, the man he always wanted to see

"Papa.." Seokmin moves closer to the kid who had his arms open for him to carry, he careful takes him from Jisoo who smile at him with tears in his eyes

Seokmin couldn't help the tears fall down his eyes as he heard his son call him, carrying the little man in his arms and hugging him close, his face buried onto the little kids head as he inhales the scent of his son, his son in his arms

Jisoo have his hand on his mouth seeing the two, Seokmin lets out an involuntary sob when Seokji keeps on repeating the words "Papa", he is happy seeing his little baby in his fathers arms, he feels so happy that his chest is aching again at how much his mind starts to think that its his fault that his son is deprived of his father and Seokmin was hurting that he wasn't there for his son

Its his fault, his selfishness and cowardice that led to this happy moment to be a painful one for him, seeing how his son clings to his father and how Seokmin cries, he is to blame for these two feeling in pain all this years, its all his fault 

"Im sorry.. Im sorry.." Seokmin and Seokji heard Jisoo who is crying beside them, Seokmin stares at the beta who is trying to stop himself by covering his mouth with his hand, Seokji hates it when his mother cries since he always see Jisoo crying himself to sleep

"Mama~ Papa is here.." Jisoo nods as he looks up and see Sekmin and Seokji looking at him, its really creepy at how look a lile the two are and their expression was the same as well, showing a forced smile, taking the hand Seokji held out to him and being pulled to Seokmin who in return hugs the two in his arms, he doesn't care about his hatred towards the beta right now, his son is in his arms and that's all that matters 

"Mama, Let's show papa our collection of his albums and have him sign them~" Jisoo hears his son giggles while not letting go of his father, Seokmin doesn't seem to mind carrying his son, seeing a smile on Seokmin's face, Jisoo couldn't help but nods at his son 

"You are really DK's fan eh? Doesn't anyone told you that you looked like DK?" Seokji pouts cutely at his father before shaking his head

"I'm home schooled since mama said that in time we will move to Korea and I can see my papa." Seokmin looks at Jisoo who is looking down beside them, shaking his head softly before pecking his kids forehead 

"I see.. Go get your collections then, I have some gifts for you too." Seokji's smile widens as he nodded at his father and get down from his hold, the little kid runs towards his room to take his collections

"Don't run Seokkie~" Seokmin flinch hearing that nickname again and Jisoo's eyes widen realizing what he just said, biting his lower lip and looking up at the alpha

"Im sorry, I call him that since.. He also have Seok in his name.. A habit.." Seokmin stares at the beta before taking his shoes off and carrying the luggages in since they are still in the foyer 

"I don't care. Lead the way." Jisoo fiddles his fingers hearing his cold voice again and leads the way towards the living room, Seokmin sat on the couch while waiting for Seokji who seems to be gathering his collection 

Looking around the living room, Seokmin could see pictures of Jisoo and Seokji together, some are from when they go out and others were just selfies, it seems that the little kid loves to takes picture 

"Would you like some juice? Water?" Seokmin looks at Jisoo and just nods his head, Jisoo doesn't like seeing a Seokmin who looks lifeless and dull, he wants to see the ever so cheerful and bright Lee Seokmin but I think that might be asking for too much 

After all he was the one causing pain to the alpha

Since when did the ever optimistic and positive thinking Hong Jisoo become so pessimistic, he always thinks that everything that happens has a reason, he knows that and he will be living to see that reason

"Papa, I got it~" Seokmin looms at his son who is wearing a back pack probably full of his albums 

"Wow, you own a lot ." Seokji nods proudly before propping himself in between his fathers legs, snickers when he looks up at his father and opening his bag

"I have everything since day one, its mama's tho since I was still a baby when you start singing~" Seokmin looks down at his son and hugs him softy as the little alpha only giggles when he was hugged by his father and putting the albums on the coffee table, putting it in order of his release 

He is amazed at how much the little kid knows all of his album and even have his photo cards, leaning his chin on to his son's head he simply held the little kid while listening to him

"Mama always tell me that papa loves to sing, Im so stupid for not knowing papa and DK is the same person~" Seokmin chuckles and snuggles his face onto his sons shoulder

"I .. Papa don't be mad at mama." Seokmin looks at his son with wide eyes before his eyes travels to Jisoo who is holding a tray of snacks and drinks, looking down Jisoo put the tray on the side of the table since the albums were placed on the center 

"Mama told me that you don't know that I .. I was born. Papa don't be mad at mama. I want to be with you two.. I don't want to be separated from you and mama." Seokmin heaves a sigh and hugs his son close to him and pecks his head 

"Shh. Don't worry, We'll not be separated anymore. We'll go to Korea and live there, You want that?" Seokji looks at his father and nods softly before looking at his mother

"We'll go home now mama with papa~" Jisoo nods softly while trying his best not to cry anymore, looking at Seokmin and muttering a soft "thank you." Seokmin just looks at him before patting his sons head 

"Alright, Should we sign this albums?." Seokji nods enthusiastically before grabbing a sharpie and handing it to Seokmin

"I wasn't able to attend your concert yesterday so next time I'll go~" Seokmin smiles as his son leans his back on his chest while he signs the albums in front of him

"Okay, You better be there then~" Seokji nods at his father

Jisoo sits infront of the two and watches them, taking the snacks he cuts it for his son and feeds him

"Seokkie ahh~" unconsciously Seokmin open his mouth together with Seokji, Seokji looks at his mother with a teasing smile

"Feed papa first mama~" Seokmin looks at Jisoo before looking at his son who seems to be anticipating it so he just open his mouth and let Jisoo feeds him

Jisoo looks down when Seokmin was lookin at him with a cold stare, he knows the alpha doesn't like it and should stop, he feeds Seokji instead and leaves Seokmin who signs the albums that his son owns

"Papa, Mama said you have a brother, Does he have a kid too? I want to have friends~" Seokmin put down the last album on the table and makes his som sits on his lap to face him

"Well he doesn't have one yet but you can be friends with his Husband, He is kind and he can teach you to dance. Do you want to dance?" Seokji purses his lips softy and put his finger on his chubby cheek, looking like he is thinking

"Hmm.. Yes, I wanna dance so that I could dance your songs~" Seokmin chuckles at his son and shakes his head 

"Aigoo.. Okay, we will ask him then his name is Soonyoung, you can call him Soonie~" Jisoo watches as the two talks about what they will do when they are in Korea and couldn't help but smile seeing this scene, he never thought that Seokmin and Seokji will be this like this in front of him 

Seeing his son close to Seokmin in just a seconds he thanks the gods that he was given with a kind and smart son, he wasn't surprised that his son was a kind little kid because he is his son after all with Seokmin

Staring at Seokmin, Jisoo could see the dark eye bags on his face and how he looks physically tired, he must have been tired because of his schedule and now that he was back he must have been really stressed 

Seokmin glanced at Jisoo feeling the immense stare the Beta gives him, Jisoo smiles a little at him but as soon as Seokmin's eyes meets Jisoo the smile on his face disappears and is change with hatred and sorrow in his eyes, looking away was the only thing Jisoo could do

"Mama~" Jisoo looks at Seokji and purse his lips softly

"Papa will stay here?" Jisoo looks at Seokmin before answering his son

"Yes, He will.." Seokji smiles and giggles cutely before snuggling on to his fathers chest

Seokmin smiles softly when his son snuggles to him, he was thankful that the little kid is so kind and smart because if he wasn't he would probably have a hard time trying to be close to him

Lee Seokji is a cute little boy who loves to smile and laugh, the way he speaks are similar to Jisoo, gentle and calm 

looking at Jisoo, Seokmin couldn't feel anything, the way his smile used to be a precious to Seokmin and loves to see, its just painful right now, everything about Jisoo is giving him painful memories of his suffering when he left, Seokmin thanks his brother because he was the one who pushed Seokmin to work his ass off to forget about Jisoo

Now that he was sure that he was feeling nothing anymore, suddenly the beta appears and messing him up again, Soonyoung is right, he needs to think more about this and be ready since he is not the only one who suffered, his son was dragged into it as well 

One thing is for sure, Seokmin doesn't want to love the beta again. He was sure that he will be feeling love when he saw him again but instead the young alpha always feels a tug of pain in his chest every time Jisoo looks at him and smiles, he feels sad and weak when he looks at him 

"You'll be my death." Jisoo's eyes widen hearing Seokmin, his eyes travels towards the alpha and seeing the painful look on the young alpha again, Jisoo looks away 

It was a good thing that Seokji wasn't around, the little kid was busy trying to find his photo album to show his father

"Im sorry, Seokmin. I promise I won't be a burden when we come back to korea. You.. You just have to tolerate it when Seokji is around.. Im so sorry for putting you into this." Seokmin just stares at the man infront of him, the usual Jisoo he knows is a strong minded and always says his opinion, looking at it this Jisoo who just apologizes and takes a the blame and fault, His Jisoo was gone too

I see.. We both changed, not just for the better and worse, they both changed because of the pain they both suffered from, they changed for themselves

"You won't care if I got a mate then?" Jisoo looks at Seokmin who seems to be serious about his question, the beta swallows before nodding his head

"Seokji knows that we aren't.. He knows the truth so he will understand it if you want him to meet your mate.." 

His heart aches, his lips trembles but he needed to be strong, its over Hong Jisoo, you had your time with Seokmin, just cherish those and be thankful that he wasn't taking Seokji away from you. Be happy for his happiness 

Jisoo looks at Seokmin and smiles a painful one, Seokmin stares at the beta before looking at the direction his som went to, he doesn't want Seokji to hear what they are talking about, the kid is so happy that his parents are now here with him, he wouldn't take that happiness away

"Good then we won't have a problem." Jisoo nods softly before seeing his son running while hugging his photo albums

"Don't run, love. You might trip." Pecking the little kids head as he goes back to the kitchen to cook some foods for them 

"Papa look look~ My baby pictures~" 

Jisoo looks back and sees the two Lee's looking at the photo albums, seeing how the little boy loves the affection he receives from his father, he couldn't help but smile to himself, suddenly feeling a painful clench on his chest the beta leans on the kitchen counter before taking a deep breathe to even out his breathing 

"You can do this Jisoo.. You can do it.." chanting to himself as he close his eyes and remembers what Seokmin said about having a mate other than himself 

Giving birth to Seokji wasn't an easy thing to Jisoo, he was given a 50% chance of living because of complications, the beta was force to have a cesarian and the doctor said that he couldn't get pregnant anymore, Seokji will be the last, he was even lucky that he was alive and Seokji was healthy and normal 

Jisoo looks at the two who is taking photo together, Jisoo have his hand caress his scarred belly, he thanks Seokmin for giving him Seokji, even though his way of giving Seokmin his dream is by leaving him, he never regrets giving birth of the little boy 

He wish for the alpha's happiness and even if it hurts he will smile and congratulate him, he might even witness it when the moment the young alpha chooses his lucky mate 

Well in the first place the young Alpha wouldn't settle for a Beta


	16. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a little naughty with SoonHoon here because i missed them uwu forgive me. I might have more updates soon since i'm kinda on fire but we'll see. Thank you for sharing me your thoughts. It helps.

Soonyoung and Jihoon is worried about Seokmin and Jisoo but when Seokmin sends a photo of him and his little boy Seokji, Jihoon couldn't help but envy Seokmin since he had a kid now, Jihoon wants one

He already had some people fix the floor below them so that when Seokmin and his family comes home they wouldn't have to worry about it, Seokmin said that he wanted to have a three bedroom so that they all have one, Jihoon was thinking that two bedroom would be good but Seokmin was dead on having his own room 

The young alpha was set on not getting involve with Jisoo in any romantic relationship again, he also asked Jihoon to take care of the media, he doesn't want to have his son in front page of the news when they come home

Soonyoung is focused on watching the movie while being cuddled by the alpha, X Men is one of Jihoon's favorite movies that's why that's what they are watching

"Youngie, What do you think of Jisoo and Seokmin's situation?" Soonyoung purses his lips before glancing at the alpha after hearing him

"I think its probably wrong timing, Jisoo hyung is graduating in college while Seokmin is just starting his career and his track in life. thinking about it Jisoo hyung thought that it would be good for the both of them especially for Seokmin if he was to leave and give birth alone." Jihoon nods before cuddling the little omega closer to him, placing little pecks on his shoulder blades and nape

"If you were Jisoo hyung, will you do the same?" 

"Yes." Soonyoung answered without any hesitation

"If its resulting with you having your dreams come true and fulfilling your passion. I would do it." Jihoon looks at his omega who is in return staring right back at him with seriousness in his eyes 

Seeing those eyes and hearing those words, Jihoon couldn't help but admire the omega, clearly the little omega could relate to Jisoo because he knows what Jisoo must have felt when they both spend the night at his studio, he is biased since he is Seokmin's brother and he saw how the young alpha went thru when Jisoo left 

"Hey youngie. Should we make a baby?" Soonyoung blinks at what Jihoon said before glancing at the alpha with a -are you crazy look-

"You're just jealous that Minnie have a baby now." Jihoon pulls his little omega closer to him before snuggling onto his neck softy and leaving a soft bite mark on it

"Well wouldn't it be so cute having mini youngie?" Soonyoung purses his lips at that and chuckles, He couldn't contain the happiness he is feeling hearing Jihoon wanting a mini him, moving and facing the alpha the omega looks up at his alpha who looks down at him as well

"Why do you want a mini me?" Jihoon smile before pecking Soonyoung's lips and hugging him closer, his hands caressing the omega's back and running inside his shirt while his leg was in between the omega

"Because they would look cute" the alpha said as he slowly hovers on top of the omega, showering soft kisses on to the omega's neck, Soonyoung release a soft giggle when Jihoon runs his hands on to his sides 

"Come on.. Let's make a baby." Soonyoung looks at the smirking alpha on top of him before shaking his head, Jihoon grins before capturing Soonyoung's lips 

Releasing a soft moan as the omega wraps his arms around the alpha's neck as the alpha settled between his omega's legs, his hands pinching and tugging the omega's hardening nipples, making the omega moans in between their kisses 

"Ahh.. Ji~" Jihoon smiles evilly while he traces kisses on to the omega's jaw down to his neck, taking off the omega's shirt quickly he bites on to the omega's hardening nips, tugging and licking it Jihoon glance up at the closed lidded omega who simply tugs on to his hair

Jihoon's hand travels inside the omega's boxer and palms his already hardening erection, looking at the omega who is not scared of being under Jihoon anymore and in return looks ravishingly, Jihoon couldn't help but lick on his lower lip looking at the beautiful piece of human being underneath him 

The way Soonyoung slowly and sensually arch his back while clenching on to the bed sheet, his face in pure pleasure as the alpha already have a finger probing inside his hot hole, the little omega's soft whimper could be heard as Jihoon teased him with a slow thrust of his fingers, Soonyoung's mouth were half way open as he keeps on biting his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning and his eyes close with every thrust Jihoon does with his fingers 

"You're so addicting, love.." Soonyoung looks up at Jihoon and eyes widen seeing the alpha's eyes, Jihoon looks at him like a predator, his lips in a smirk, his body speaks of godly creature coming down to earth, Jihoon's pale skin, his hair falling down his face with a few strands of sweat on his forehead

Soonyoung could cum just by seeing the sexy alpha above him, his attention was focused on the alpha's sexy expression that he was surprised when a sudden intrusion was felt from his probing hole

"Shh.. Come on baby, swallow me all in.." Soonyoung gasps for air as the alpha got all the way to the hilt, the alpha's soft nibbling on his ears makes the omega hold on to him, his legs wrapped around the alpha's waist

Jihoon's dirty talking makes Soonyoung weak even more, he never thought that the alpha have something like this hiding inside him, Soonyoung's gasp and moan was heard thru out the whole room as Jihoon makes love to him senselessly 

"Don't pass out on me now. You know I won't stop." Soonyoung shakes his head at Jihoon who is moving rather vigorously inside him, pushing the alpha softy by his chest as the omega arches his back to release 

"That's it. Come love, but don't pass out. We'll be doing this all night.. Until you're dripping with my seed." Soonyoung heard Jihoon whisper in his lips before the alpha capture his lips to ravish while he moves his hips faster and deeper inside him that the omega is hard again after coming 

"No more Ji.. I can't." Jihoon bites the omega's marked neck before holding his his hips and thrusting slowly to tease the omega 

"Ji. Please.." Soonyoung moans as he looks at the teasing smile the alpha have on while slowly and painfully deeply thrusting inside the omega

"What is it you want, baby.. Tell me." Soonyoung's already flushed face becomes more redder as he bites his lower lip hard, causing Jihoon to put his fingers inside the omega's mouth for him to lick and bite

"Come on baby, tell daddy what you want.." Soonyoung's soft whimper escaped while he bites and licks Jihoon's fingers, holding his hand with his both hands, his hips were thrusting with Jihoon in impatient action 

"Harder daddy.. Fill youngie with your seed~.." Jihoon's already hardened cock inside Soonyoung suddenly got even bigger that made Soonyoung gasps in exclaimed and looks up at his alpha with wide eyes 

"Ooo.. Daddy.. got bigger.." Soonyoung said with a slutty expression on his face while teasingly licking Jihoon's fingers sexually

Jihoon's inner alpha suddenly got triggered by the sudden submission of the omega, he wants to devour and leave his mark on the already marked omega, he will fill this little omega with his seed until he got full and watch how his seed run out of the omega's hole, smiling like he just caught a meal

Soonyoung thought one thing when he saw the smile on his alpha's lips

He is gonna get eaten alive

\---- 

"Papa!" Seokmin jerks awake when his son shouts and jumps on to him, the young alpha laughs when his little boy happily jumps on to his stomach

"Aigoo.. Good morning Seokji~" Seokji grins cutely before looking down at his father with a toothy smile, shaking his head Seokmin tickles his little boy 

"Time. Papa time!~" Seokji laughing as his father tickles his side, Jisoo enters the room and seeing the two kids laughing and squirming on the bed makes the beta smile, Seokji was so excited to wake up and makes breakfast for his father today since the alpha promise to go out and go to Disney land before they go back to Korea later tonight

For two days true to his words Seokmin finish everything they needed to get for Seokji's transfer to Korea, Jisoo's work will be sent to him by his secretary while he stays at Korea, He will need to go back and forth to the US but that's a small thing to think about 

He was going to expand in Korea, that was his plan since he first establish a good founding company in the US, he already have the essentials to build one and he will work on it as soon as he settles with Seokji, for now he will need to work out with Seokmin, they both know they needed to be decent and at least in good relationship for their son

Seokji is the most important thing to Jisoo and that's what he will always focus on, the little boy's happiness and Seokmin's as well. His own happiness seems to be far from reality so he'll just do what he have to do and be there for his boys 

"Good morning Seokmin." Seokmin looks at Jisoo before nodding and saying his greetings with a ratjer softer voice than colder ones, smiling softly Jisoo looks at Seokji and chuckles at the little boys silly making faces 

"Breakfast is ready." Seokji sits up and looks at his papa with a huge smile on his chubby face 

"I helped mama made breakfast and lunch box for out trip to Disney papa." Seokmin carry the little man and smiles 

"Is that so, I can't wait to eat it then~" Jisoo heard as he walls first to the kitchen being followed by the two, Seokji in Seokmin's arms never seems to make Jisoo not feel happy, he never thought those simple actions would be something he looks forward to see

Seeing the time, Seokmin pursed his lips and grabs his phone to call his brother about their arrival in Korea to be prepared for, he doesn't want to make Seokji gets bombarded by the press so he was planning on having guards hired for Jisoo and Seokji while he gets the attention and they secretly go back to their house 

"Let me make a call first." 

Putting Seokji down on his sit he went to the patio to call Jihoon, he ended up waiting for him to answer as the alpha seems to be busy

"Minnie?" Jihoon answered breathily, his ragged breathing makes Seokmin frowns 

"You okay?" leaning on the rail and looking at the kitchen seeing Jisoo and Seokji waiting for him makes the alpha feels a soft tug on his chest, the sight makes him smile and yet a painful one seeing how Jisoo is there 

"Yeah. What do you need." Jihoon looks down at the writhing omega who is half asleep already but still biting Jihoon's arm to keep himself from making a noise, the naughty alpha answered the phone while they were in the middle of their activity, Soonyoung was so close at passing out

"I'm just calling to let you know that we needed guards for Jisoo and Seokji, I'm planning on getting the attention and they secretly go."

" I see.. I already thought of that. No worries but remember to make your son wear a mask he looks so much like you." Seokmin sigh hearing his brother 

"Yeah yeah.. By the way how are you and soonie hyung?" Jihoon smirks at that as he keeps on thrusting inside the little omega who is clearly on the edge of passing out 

"We're good. No need to worry about us. Youngie is asleep so I need to go now. Take care Minnie.. Alright?" Seokmin smiles hearing his brother and nods as if he could see him

"Yes hyung, thank you and see you at home.." Jihoon hangs up before throwing his phone on the other side of the bed and holding Soonyoung's legs up

"Come on baby, daddy isn't done with you yet." Soonyoung groggily open his eyes at Jihoon and suddenly felt a deep and painful thrust from the alpha causing him to jerk awake

"Daddy.. Ahh..." Jihoon licks Soonyoung's neck as the little alpha seems to be in daze and don't know what to do and what's happening anymore as he was being ravished and devoured by his alpha

\----

"Its delicious, you're so good at cooking Seokji~" Seokji smiles widely at his father as they all eat their breakfast together, Seokmin looking like he had some sleep this past few days since his eyes were looking more alive now, Jisoo silently as he watches his two boys talking about what they will be doing at the Disney land 

"So buddy, you excited to meet Mickey and Minnie?" Seokji nods at his father as he eats his foods

"Yes, I want to take lots of pictures now that papa is here, Mama and I don't go to Disney land because I wanted to go there when papa is with us~" Seokmin looks at Jisoo hearing his son and Jisoo looking down at his food as he 

Seokmin smiles at his son the same way the little kid does, Jisoo watches the two like he was memorizing their face and interactions, the beta loves seeing them smiling, it brings joy inside him and he never seems to get tired of it 

"Well now that we're together we will go to all of the places you wanna go and take pictures of." Seokji looks up at his father before nodding his head, the little kid seems to be happy with his father home but he is honestly anxious that if they get separated again, his mom will be still crying himself to sleep

At a young age Seokji was faced with reality that his father doesn't know he was born not until today and his mother hides him from him, he feels sad that his father wasn't there when those times his mom was crying, he grew up thinking that he should protect his mom and understand him, he was loved by the beta and taken care of by him all his life and now that his father is here, he wanted to be close to him and know him so that the years that they weren't together was just years that pass and not something they needed to think and be sad at 

"What's wrong baby?" Seokji blinks hearing his mom and shakes his head softly with a smile on his lips

"I just can't believe that papa is here.." Seokmin looks at his son and bites his lower lip, the you g boy must have been holding his emotions about Seokmin's arrival, standing up and crouching down beside the little boy, Seokmin holds his hand and looks at him 

"Seokji, Papa won't leave you. Okay? Don't worry, I will always be with you from now on. "Seokji nods at his father and hugs him by his neck, the little man looks like he'll cry any moment and Seokmin doesn't want that 

"Come on. Let's dress you so that we can go to Disney land, I bought some clothes for you." carrying the little boy in his arms the two left the kitchen with Jisoo staring at their backs, the beta stares at the hall way they went to before looking up the ceiling as his eyes start watering

"No more tears.. Please." He mumbles to himself as he just saw at how much Seokji must have hold in just for his selfishness, the little kid was put in to a situation that even as a kid he shouldn't have experienced and known of

"Im such a selfish mother .." the beta whisper before tears fall down his eyes, wiping it quickly hearing the soft laughter coming from Seokmin's room, the beta cleans up the dishes after that he went and prepares to leave with them 

Seokji is wearing a cute outfit his father bought him, a stripped shirt and a black shorts partnering it up with a slip ons, Seokmin is wearing a similar type of clothing and Jisoo couldn't help but ask the two for a picture, Jisoo is wearing a shorts as well and a white shirt with also a slip ons as his shoes 

"Mama one more with you." Jisoo looks at Seokmin who just looks at him and doesn't seems to complain so Jisoo sets his camera on timer and going beside Seokji who is set in between the two 

"Alright let's go~" Seokji cheerfully said and wearing his hat, Seokmin wears his cap and glasses to at least disguise himself, Jisoo wore a cap as well since it was going to be hot outside, carrying a back pack with their lunch box in it and some change of clothes for Seokji the family went on their way out for their trip to Disney Land

\----

The three just arrived home after the trip to Disney Land, Seokmin is carrying a sleeping Seokji inside the house, the little kid enjoyed the most when they got to the theme park and the never ending taking of photos and rides begun with it 

Seokmin was sure their camera had a hundreds of photos just with Seokji asking to be taken one, the little kid sure is a photo maniac but when Seokmin asked the little boy why he loves taking pictures his answer left Seokmin thinking

"I have lots of albums with lots of photos mama and I took because he said that you would want to see what I was doing when you are not around, so that you would know what we did that year." 

When he thought about it, it was true that the album Seokji showed him was marked with dates and what they did, it was like a diary for the past seven years, Seokmin thought Jisoo was just diligent at doing it, he never thought the beta did it for him and clearly the little boy got used to it and does it now with his mother 

"You can set him there.." Seokmin was pulled out of his thoughts when Jisoo speaks, setting the little boy down on his bed, Jisoo starts undressing the little boy and change his clothes with his pajamas 

Seokmin looks around the little boys room and seeing it was already deserted and his luggage was neatly on the side, his eyes went to Jisoo who is sitting on the side of his son's bed and caressing his little chubby cheek before pecking his forehead 

Jisoo looks up at Seokmin and surprise that the alpha haven't left yet, stand up and putting out the light when they both leave the room 

"Do you want some beers?" Seokmin looks down at the beta before nodding as an answer, they both went to the living room and Seokmin sat on the couch, watching Jisoo gets the beers and some snacks to get it with 

"Jisoo, I wanted to know. Why wait for Seven years?" Setting the tray in the table, Jisoo sits in front of Seokmin who took the beer and starts drinking

"I don't know. I didn't wait actually I just went to your concert that day. I wasn't even intending to get caught by you there." Seokmin looks at the beta with a frown in between his eyebrows

"So you're not intending to tell me that I have a child?" Jisoo looks straight in the alpha's eyes before shaking his head 

"You are already happy, you are living your dream Seokmin. I wasn't planning on ruining that, I just something came up with me when I saw you are having a concert then Seokji convince me to go and I did it was just an miscalculation that I got caught that night." Seokmin close his eyes hearing Jisoo before drinking the whole can and opening another 

"Why did you think that I wouldn't remember you?" Jisoo release a soft chuckle before shrugging 

"Its been seven years Seokmin, I never thought that I would still look the same after giving birth." Seokmin stares at the beta before heaving a sigh as he gulps his beer again

"Do you still love me?" Jisoo's eyes widen by the sudden question and it was his turn to look away 

"Why ask that, its not like it’s an important question." Seokmin stares at the man in front him, the man who hurt him and made him suffer alone, the man who chooses to leave him instead of fighting their battles together, the man who gave birth to his son

"It is important because I don't want to love you again." Jisoo close his eyes and looks at Seokmin straight in the eyes

"I won't be a burden so don't worry if you want a mate. if I still love you, it'll be something I will keep for myself." Seokmin stares at Jisoo with his answer

"So you still love me."   
"Seokmin." Jisoo said as a warning that he doesn't like to talk about it anymore

"How can you still love me, when in the first place you left me?" Jisoo clench his fist on the couch before shaking his head 

"Its none of your concern." Seokmin scowls at that before drinking his can of beer again

"It is my concern because I fucking despise you, I hate you. I even told myself that I'll find a mate that will never leave me but here you are in front of me again." Jisoo hearing Seokmin curse and his voice turning in pure hatred, he bites his lower lip to keep himself from breaking, his heart already beats fast with how much pain he is feeling with every word Seokmin throws

"Then find one, I will never be a problem of yours. I will be beside you because of Seokji when Seokji goes to college I will move out or when you got a mate I will move out. I will leave anytime if I have to" Seokmin smirks at the beta before crashing the can 

"Of course you will leave you're an expert at leaving, right?" Jisoo couldn't help his tears fall anymore and forcefully wipes it

"You're drunk." Seokmin laughs at that before shaking his head and dropping the crashed can on the tray and opening another can of beer, Jisoo only took three cans out because he knows Seokmin is a lightweight at drinking

"What, isn't it true? Don't cry like you're the only one who suffered. I couldn't even speak the first week when you left, I was just crying like a baby in my room for a week, I won't eat, I won't drink, I was a mess Jisoo, Jihoon hyung and hannie hyung helped me, Jisoo I was really I don't know at first I was hoping that after a month you'll come back or I'll see you again, but you never did. I was waiting for you for years actually.. The last time I said I would wait was when my dream concert date came, I said to myself that after this I will allow myself to fall in love again. I will open my heart to someone and I was actually excited for the first time not thinking about you, I was happy. Soonyoung hyung came in to our lives and Jihoon hyung changed with his lover by his side and that made me even more excited. I want that happiness too. I want to be happy too.. But then on the day that I was supposed to let everything go. You came." 

Jisoo's tears keep falling down his cheek after hearing everything from Seokmin, the alpha have tears falling down his cheeks too and he doesn't seem to mind, hearing everything Jisoo's chest clenches even tighter than it was already doing, Seokmin just shared everything about him and he thinks he should too, this could be the closure they both needed, the closure Seokmin needs to understand Jisoo and move on 

"Seokmin, that day before I leave I told you I will always love you. I do. I loved you always until now. I was really scared when I found out I was expecting, I wanted to tell you but your dreams are right in your reach and having a child at that age I don't think people would approve of that and they won't see you as Lee Seokmin who is good at singing but the Lee Seokmin who got a child at 18, so I run away. I was alone Seokmin, I was trying to have someone help me but all of my friends know you so the only thing I know is leave the country and go back to my parents, they were mad at first but I begged that I will take over the company if they help me so they did. Seokmin, I almost died. I was scared when the doctors said I could die because of complications, I was so scared that I won't be able to see you again and make you see your own child. I was so scared Seokmin. Fear swallowed me whole. I couldn't think of anything and Im just so scared." Jisoo sobs on his palm as he tells Seokmin almost everything, Seokmin sobs hearing Jisoo 

"You .. Why do you always have to think of me and not of yourself for once? Have you ever thought of that? You have us Jisoo, we could have figured it out together." Jisoo shakes his head an he sniffs and looks at Seokmin

"I was scared. I told you fear ate me alive Seokmin." Seokmin stares at the little beta who is crying mess, hearing all of it, Seokmin couldn't help but feel weak, his hatred for Jisoo was nothing compare to what Jisoo must have been thru but he couldn't make himself trust the man again, even after knowing his reasons, Seokmin could see Jisoo without the hatred anymore but he couldn't see him without the pain 

"We could have been there for Seokji together." Jisoo stares at Seokmin and shakes his head as he looks down 

"Im so sorry Seokmin for hurting you, Im not asking you to trust or love me again I will never ask that I just want to be with Seokji. I will just be a roommate. Seokmin, I only ask you to let me be with my son." Seokmin feels weak already, with the amount he drink he is already tipsy but with this talk, the alpha was sobered awake

"I guess that will be possible at least now I know what really happened. Soonie hyung said that I should know your reason and knowing it, I'm thankful that you thought of me but Jisoo I don't love you anymore. I thought when I see you again I will feel the spark in my chest again but I only feel pain." Jisoo smile at the alpha with his eyes reddening from crying 

"Its okay Seokmin, I'm not expecting you to love me. Love Seokji that's all I ask. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." Seokmin stares at beta who has a sad eyes staring back at him, his smile was forced and his lips tremble as he looks at Seokmin

"I'm glad we got to talk tonight. This will make it easier for us when we got back to Korea, knowing the truth and having a talk really helps." Jisoo nods softy and looks down at his fiddling fingers, the only thing that he won't tell Seokmin was that his ability to give birth again was already taken away from him

"I'm happy that I could at least make you know my side and knowing your side too. Thank you Seokmin." Seokmin put down the can of beer before standing up

"I'll go to bed now, we have an early flight tomorrow. Good night Jisoo." Jisoo nods at him and smiles 

"Good night Seokmin" watching the alpha go and hearing the door close, seokmin picks up the can of beer but let it spill when his trembling hands couldn't seem to get a hold of it, the beta wraps his arms around his stomach as he crouch down feeling a tingling pain on his stomach, his silent sobs where drowned from the emptiness in the house

His hand covers his mouth as his tears keeps on flowing and his aching pain seems to worsen, everything hurts, his chest, his stomach, his eyes 

"You c-can do this, Jisoo." 

Jisoo remember the way Seokmin said that he wouldn't love him anymore, that the alpha seems to feel pain instead of love that he doesn't want to love Jisoo anymore. 

"I c-can do this"

"I can"

I C-can't do this." The beta's painful cries was swept by the night as he always does, he cried himself to sleep

Certainly he wasn't the only one crying himself to sleep, the young alpha after finding out the truth he was more than convince that when the day Jisoo left no pain could amount to it but he thought wrong this day was one of the most painful day for the young alpha 

Two hearts that are buried with painful cries and memories are bound for each other, their choice was left for them to decide if they are going to choose each other or choose to defy the bond


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeokSoo is back in South Korea ~

Seokji is being carried by his mother with a mask and cap on, The little boy is sleeping in his mother's arms when they landed in South Korea, making it easier for Seokmin to slip away from them, The guards that Jihoon hired where doing their job excellently at making Jisoo and Seokji off the radar while Seokmin walks straight to where the media at

Getting inside the van Seokmin was surprised seeing Soonyoung waiting for them with a wide smile on the little omega's face

"Welcome home hyung~" Jisoo smiles hearing the little omega before sitting beside him, Seokmin on the other hand gets in the waiting car of his brother 

Jihoon looks at Seokmin with a smirks before winking at his little brother

"Buckle up bro we're going for a ride." Seokmin laughs at Jihoon's Hollywood impersonation but still put on his seat belt , the alpha quickly drives off leaving the media at their back

"How are you?" Seokmin looks outside at that question before showing a soft yet humbled smile

"Im good. Jisoo and I talked and we came to terms. We're good." Jihoon glanced at his brother at that, pursing his lower lip before leaning his left arm on the the window and leaning his lips on to his fingers

"Hmm.. That's good then." Seokmin nods and heaves a sigh softy before leaning on the seat

"Im just drained. I'm happy that my son is here and I know the truth now but its painful." Jihoon's eyes were on the road as he was driving back to their building 

"It will always be painful Minnie, Its life." Seokmin close his eyes as he sighs softy and purses his lips

"You had some closure and you guys could be supportive of each other and be there for Seokji." 

Jihoon glanced at his brother who seems to be resting and just shakes his head

\----

"He is so cute~" Jisoo chuckles hearing the cheerful omega beside him, Seokji woke up when the car starts so the little boy is now on Soonyoung's arms and being hugged by the omega 

"You look like a hamster, Soonie~" Seokji said staring at the omega who pouts at him cutely this made the little boy cutely cups the omega's chubby cheeks and pinch it, the two laughs cutely with their eyes almost disappearing 

"Seokji~" Jisoo says to make the little boy stops and just sits on Soonyoung's lap and lean on his chest, Soonyoung hugs the little boy closer to him and chuckles

"I can't wait to teach you dancing we'll have fun~" Jisoo smiles at the omega who seems to love his sons company 

"Papa said I'll be a good dancer because soonie is a good dancer~"Soonyoung smiles widely hearing that and snuggles on to the little boy more 

Jisoo shakes his head at the two and leans on the seat before yawning, he wasn't able to sleep at the plane because he had to keep Seokji from running to Seokmin all the time since the Alpha was sitting a few sits away from them, they can't risk getting caught even in the plane because some of the flight attendants know Seokmin, keeping Seokji's mask is hard enough so they resort to giving him glasses while in the plane when the little boy felt uncomfortable with his mask on 

\----

"So how is it?" Seokmin looks around the house, the whole floor was renovated for them since this building is owned by Jihoon, Jihoon and Soonyoung owned the top floor while he was given with the floor below, other people actually lives there too but mostly businessman or in the entertainment industry since the security is top notch and the facilities in the building

"The rooms are connected incase of emergency. Jisoo hyung's room has an office connected to his room, talking about business I'm actually surprise to know that Hong Jisoo is the CEO of a small and silent but equally competitive publishing company." Jihoon cross his arms and looks at Seokmin 

"Don't look at me like I know things about him. Talk to him about business, you know how I hate that." Jihoon shrugs at his brother's outburst and purses his lips

"They'll be here soon, Soonyoung is with them.." now its Seokmin's turn to look at his brother 

"Now you tell me hyung, You do remember the six months contract, right? You guys are on your fourth month now .." Jihoon looks at his brother with a glare, before hearing the elevator dings

"Drop it." Seokmin shakes his head before seeing Jisoo and Seokji walks out of the elevator with Soonyoung 

Catching the little boy when he runs up to him and carrying him

"So you meet Soonie?" Seokji nods at his father before smiling, Jihoon stares at the kid who looks like the little seokmin and looks at Jisoo who smiles at him, Jihoon just stares at the beta before looking at Soonyoung who is smiling at him 

"Soonie looks like a hamster Papa~" Seokmin chuckles and looks at his brother who pulls Soonyoung to him and the omega snuggles to the alpha like it’s the most normal thing to do when he was by his side

"Seokji, This is my big brother Jihoon. Soonie's husband~" Seokji stares and cheerfully waves at Jihoon who also stares back at Seokmin, the little boy purses his lips when he sees Soonyoung snuggling to the alpha

"Papa, Why is he not smiling?" Soonyoung nudges Jihoon who in return smiles at the little boy that made Seokji chuckles cutely at the stoic alpha 

"Ji, be nice. You guys should rest. Jisoo hyung you look tired so rest. Minnie too." Seokmin looks at Soonyoung before looking at Jisoo who looks like he'll pass out sooner or later, the beta looks really tired and worn out.

"Okay, I'll call you if Seokji wants to play after." Soonyoung nods and waves at Seokji before hugging Seokmin and Jisoo that made Jisoo chuckles and Seokmin hugs him back tightly 

"Missed you soonie~" Jisoo watch as the young alpha smiles at Soonyoung while hugging him, he shouldn't be jealous but he can't help it when the young alpha doesn't even smile at him and hug him like that, watching Seokmin pecks Soonyoung's cheek as the little omega release a soft chuckle at him and caress the young alpha's hair softy, Jisoo looks at Jihoon who seems used to the affection

Pulling away when Jihoon gets tired of seeing his omega being sweet with his brother again he pulled Soonyoung to him and glares at Seokmin that made Seokmin snicker at his brother, pulling his tongue out as the two walks to the elevator 

"Welcome home guys~" Soonyoung cheerful waves at them as they enter the elevator with their hands together, Jihoon caressing Soonyoung's fingers with his as they go, Jisoo's eyes were on the two lovers and envy was seen on his smile

"So, Let's go inside our house?" Jisoo and Seokji looks at each other before smiling and nodding at Seokmin, Seokmin's eyes travel the two and smiles at them, getting inside their house, Seokmin sets Seokji down to let the kid explore

The little boy quickly looks for his room and squeals when he saw what his room looks like, seeing his luggage already inside the little boy didn't wait and starts unpacking, playing Seokmin's song in the background using his iPad he starts jamming 

Jisoo looks around, his hands traveling to the couch and seeing the empty shelves, he wants to put picture frames of their time at the Disney land, his eyes travels to the standing alpha who is staring at him

"Jisoo, Your room is over there, it has an office connected to it and also connected to Seokji's room." Jisoo looks at the direction Seokmin points at before nodding his head 

"Thank you Seokmin." Seokmin stares at Jisoo who looks rather pale, watching the little beta walks to his room he saw how he staggered and lean on the wall for support, not waiting for him to fall, Seokmin's body seems to be on its own as h carries Jisoo up in his arms making the beta looks up at him in surprise

"Seokmin.." Seokmin frowns at the beta to make him shut up and goes inside his room, setting him on the bed, Seokmin removes his shoes and sock, Jisoo already has his eyes close as he pants softly to catch his breath

"Are you okay?" Jisoo glance at him before nodding as his forehead starts having some sweats, Seokmin stand up and goes to the bathroom to get some wet towels to wipe Jisoo 

"Thank you, I'll be good as new after a nap.." Seokmin just heaves a sigh before putting his hand on the beta's eyes making him close it

"Rest, Jiji.." Jisoo's eyes water hearing the nickname that the young alpha has always calls him even before they started dating, Seokmin closes his eyes when he felt wet tears touching his palm

"You finally called me that.." Seokmin bites his lower lip, looking at the beta who seems to be slowly drifting to sleep after his soft tearing up 

Removing his hand from the beta's eyes when he was sure the beta is already asleep, Seokmin stares at the sleeping man, sitting on the chair beside his bed, his eyes remains to the man who used to be the center of his life, who used to be the love of his life

"What happened to us.." Seokmin whispered staring at Jisoo as he face palms and sighed deeply, leaning closer and pecking Jisoo's forehead before going out of the room to check on Seokji, 

Jisoo's eyes were close yet a tear escapes on his eyes as he sleeps


	18. Amy Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little character addition, Amy Lee aka Ailee noona~

The two went put of the elevator and in their house, Soonyoung yawns softy while hugging Jihoon's arm and still holding his hand, the went inside and sit on the couch, Jihoon putting Soonyoung on his lap

"Youngie, When is your heat coming? It seems the last time you had it was on our wedding?" Soonyoung yawns again as he snuggles his face on to his alpha's neck, legs on both sides of his alpha as he cuddles his alpha softy

"Hmm.. Now that you ask, I'm probably getting irregular heats?" Jihoon looks at his omega who seems sleepy, caressing his cheeks and pecking his lips

"Isn't it bad? I mean you could get pregnant if your heat isn't coming?" Soonyoung suddenly perks up hearing it and looks at his alpha before pursing his lips

"I don't think so.. I mean I used to have irregular heat so.." Jihoon frowns at that as he stares at his omega to explain it more 

"Well.. I may or may not have abused my suppressants before.." Jihoon's eyes slowly turns into a serious one as he looks at the omega

"Elaborate, love." Soonyoung gulps at how low Jihoon's voice is

"Well.. I was a troubled child after gaining some life after the incident.. So whenever I get my heats I always drink excessive amount of suppressants so that I don't get to feel it so much..." That doesn't seem to sit well with Jihoon, his eyes were on Soonyoung as the omega explains more

"I stopped drinking suppressants when Wonwoo comeback from the US and caught me having an abnormal heat cycle because of over used of suppressants." Jihoon sighs as he watches Soonyoung fidgets in his lap

"I see.. It’s a good thing that nothing permanent damaged you, right?" Soonyoung nods softy and smiles at Jihoon 

"Yes, Wonwoo was mad so we immediately went to the hospital and had some test to see if it damaged something, I'm lucky because I was only doing it for about a year before getting caught." 

It was a miracle or should he say a good thing that his actions involving the suppressants didn't cause a major health concerning issues that could affect his ability to get pregnant, Wonwoo made sure that he do his regular check up to prevent any issues and complication 

Thinking about his past actions Soonyoung heaves a deep sigh as he thinks that Jihoon must be thinking how he is disgusted by his action

Soonyoung's mind was working on its own and Jihoon could see that the omega is probably thinking of something worse about himself again

Jihoon holds Soonyoung's waist and lifts him, making the omega surprise and looks at him as he sits on to Jihoon's lap

"Look at me." Soonyoung looks at the alpha and lean his forehead onto his, his eyes staring at the beautiful eyes of his alpha

"Stop thinking. There are cases that omegas tends to do just what you did. Okay? Don't think that I'll think less of you because of that." Soonyoung pecks his alpha's lips softly before a sweet smile plastered on his face

"Im alright. We could go to the hospital for check up since I clearly skipped it but Im sure I'm gonna get my heat soon and you'll be there for me." Jihoon smiles at that as he stares up at the omega who still has his forehead leaned onto the alpha

"Well I'm the only one who can have you now that you are mated to me." Soonyoung pecks the alpha's soft lips again 

"Hmm. I'm yours forever then?" Jihoon smirks at that and bites Soonyoung's lower lip, tugging it softly

"That's right, You're mine." Soonyoung wraps his legs around Jihoon 

"Yours." Soonyoung slowly kisses Jihoon as the alpha holds him close, they are both having their sweet time just tasting and feeling each others lips when the door suddenly opens 

"Lee Jihoon!?!" Shouts an angry voice causing the two to pull away in shock and looks at the direction of the voice, seeing a woman by the door, Soonyoung's eyes widen seeing the woman and was about to get off Jihoon's lap but Jihoon holds his waist and not letting him go

"J-Ji.." Jihoon looks at him before looking at the girl now standing by the couch 

"Amy, What the fuck are you doing here?" Soonyoung bites his lower lip as he hides his face on to Jihoon's shoulder since the alpha won't let him get away 

"Well, The news are interesting and hannie told me it was true so I'm here to see your little omega~" Jihoon sighs before rolling his eyes at the woman

"You scared him. Your loud mouth to be exact."The woman glares at Jihoon before crossing her arm 

"He looks so cute hiding and hugging you, Since when did you let someone get close to you?" Now its Jihoon's turn to glare at the woman who smirks down at him, the alpha sighs before holding Soonyoung's cheek and looking at him and showing a simple smile

The woman watch as how the alpha's glare softens and how his lips curls into a smile, surprise seeing a softer side to the alpha, the woman knows that Jihoon Is serious with this one

"Youngie, Meet my cousin Amy Lee." Soonyoung blinks at Jihoon and looks at the she alpha, biting his lower lip and waving his hand softy at the alpha that made Ailee squeals seeing how cute the little omega is curled up to Jihoon

"Hello, gods I want him. Jihoon care to share?" Soonyoung's eyes widen and he looks at Jihoon who is glaring at the girl

"Why are you here?" Ailee sits on the sit across them and Soonyoung slowly gets off Jihoon, crossing her arms the she alpha looks at the two and smiles

"Well, I wouldn't have come if you invited me to your wedding. Asshole I was in Paris when you wed the fuck?" Jihoon chuckles hearing that and glance at Soonyoung who goes to the kitchen to make some tea for them

"Well it was a short notice on my part too, Amy. You wouldn't just fly over here if you just want to see my mate." Jihoon looks at her serious now, arms crossed and legs crossed as he stares at her cousin who looks at him back

Soonyoung glanced at the two alpha from the kitchen as he makes some tea, pursing his lips softly as he looks at the two, wondering why she would want to meet him

"Im here because of this." Amy put a folder on the table, Jihoon takes it and lean on the couch, opening the folder, Jihoon's face become stoic and hard, seeing the contract he stupidly made and made Soonyoung signed, he looks at Amy with a look that usually will put another in their place but Amy doesn't, she has the same dominant air that Jihoon has 

"Why do you have this?" Amy smirks at him and cross her legs, looking at Jihoon

"Honestly it wasn't that hard to know that you'll have something like that, I'm more surprised that you became serious with this game of yours." Jihoon looks at the kitchen at where Soonyoung is, seeing the omega occupied with making some snacks he looks at the she alpha before throwing the contract back at the table

"I have a plan, You don't need to know. what I need you to make sure this stays hidden, if this contract got out. You don't want to know what I will do noona." Amy sigh hearing the alpha call him "noona" shaking her head as he looks at the alpha 

"Its no big deal even if it comes out, people already expects something like this. You two are both from a rich family, it wouldn't be a surprise." Jihoon looks at Soonyoung who is seems to be finishing the tea

"to people yes but to Soonyoung it is. He believes that I'll leave him after six months. Noona, Soonyoung looks so cute and cheerful. Yes, but he's not. That little omega always thinks of the worse and worse meaning he already knows that I will leave him and simply cherishing this fucking time." Amy stares at his little cousin and sigh softly before looking at Soonyoung who is entering the living room

Omega couldn't have anyone else once he is mated, only his alpha could touch him from then on while alphas can have another omega if they aren't marked yet, and Jihoon isn't marked by Soonyoung yet. Only Soonyoung carries Jihoon's mark while Jihoon carries Soonyoung's scent for now. 

"What's wrong ji?" The omega asked seeing the serious yet worried face of his alpha, putting the tray on the table and seeing the folder, pursing his lips as he looks at Amy who smiles stiffly at him, putting a cup of tea for Amy and Jihoon, he sits beside his alpha and holds his hand 

"Ji?" Jihoon looks at him before caressing his cheek and pulling his face closer as the alpha takes a deep breath to smell the little omega and his scent, Amy watches as the alpha nuzzles his face on to the omega's neck affectionately and how Soonyoung caress Jihoon's soft locks

seeing this Amy could see that there is more than just a contract between the two, her thoughts were cut off when Soonyoung release a soft groan and seeing that Jihoon seems to have bitten the little omega, chuckling Amy shakes her head and drinks a cup of tea

Jihoon loves marking Soonyoung whenever he feels mad from work or feels uncertainty about something, Soonyoung was used to it, the little omega could also detect it when Jihoon is upset or mad that's why he tends to go to his alpha when he feels it, Its like his line of emotions are connected with the said alpha.

"Ji, I'm here." whisper by the omega as Jihoon lets go of his omega with a stained lips, he looks like a vampire and Amy couldn't help but release a snicker

"Are you a fucking vampire?" Soonyoung's flushed cheeks were visible as Jihoon looks at his omega's bleeding shoulder blade, licking his wound made the omega release a soft whimper

"Feeling better?.." Jihoon smirks before pecking his omega's lips and looking at Amy who is simple envious of the two who are far from being so so intimate with each other

Amy sigh to herself before shaking his head and looking at Jihoon 

"By the way Jihoon, I also know about Seokmin and Jisoo.. Are they okay?" Jihoon looks at Amy and nods softy

"Seokmin said they talked and had some closure.. it seems they are okay." Soonyoung purses his lips and lean his head onto Jihoon's shoulder, breathing in his alpha's scent and calming himself

"As far as I'm concern, what will you do with the kid? He is a Lee and that's a surprise that Jisoo lets his son have Seokmin's family name." Jihoon shrugs softy and soothes Soonyoung's lower back 

"Jisoo hyung is a kind person noona, we all know that. He left yes but we only have Seokmin's side on this. The kid looks so much like Seokmin, you could see him but not now cause they just got back too." Amy nods her head and leans on the couch while having a cup of tea on her hand 

"I can't wait to see the little kid then, when are you guys going to give me a nephew or niece too?" Soonyoung flinch at that and bury his face on to Jihoon's neck as he feels embarrass

"Soon?" Jihoon smirks that made Soonyoung pinch his side softly, Jihoon looks down at his omega who is pouting up at him, Jihoon shows a soft smile and pecks the omega's nose 

"What? we're going to make a baby." Jihoon grunts softly when his omega pinch his side, releasing a chuckle, Amy watch the stoic alpha that everyone is scared of is now smiling and showing an emotion that everyone who knows him would say he must have been possessed 

This omega makes his cousin looks like a puppy, I don't think they'll be having any problems with their feelings, probably their personality is opposite and seeing how Soonyoung has Jihoon wrapped around his finger the little omega is so pessimistic to see how much they love each other 

Sighing Amy shakes her head with her thoughts and looks at the two who is having a world of their own

"Ahem, You guys remember I'm here right?" Jihoon looks at Amy with a look that says -do I look like I care?- 

Soonyoung looks at Amy and smiles softy at her, showing his eyes almost close as he smiles, being in Jihoon's arms and lap makes the omega looks more like a hamster

"Aigoo, What a cutie."

Amy left the couple after a few hours of torturing them, Soonyoung concluded that the Lee Family is a clan of Alphas, it seems that dominance and being at the top is in their blood, seeing that he haven't met any omega or betas from Jihoon's side of the family


	19. Good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to talk about the contract.

"Ji, I talked to Nonu~ We could go tomorrow for the check up." Jihoon looks at his omega who is wearing a partnered pajamas that has the galaxy printed on it, Jihoon nods at his omega before watching his omega, The alpha have his back on the beds board while having a book in his hand, staring at omega who seems to be occupied at doing his nightly routine 

Soonyoung looks at his alpha while he has his hair up to put some lotions on his face, smiling brightly as his alpha before patting his face softly, Jihoon just stare at the little omega

"Ji, We will go after your work tomorrow. I have to go to the studio so I'll pick you up after?" Soonyoung looks back at his alpha for an answer but only see him staring, the omega smirks before putting his lip balm and stalking towards his alpha, crawling his way to him, facing his alpha an inch closer before pecking his lips softly

Jihoon's eyes were at his omega before showing a smile that made Soonyoung's heart skipped a beat, Jihoon caress his omega's cheek before pecking his lips again 

"Ji, What's wrong?. You're awfully sweet." Soonyoung hates it, it makes him feel like the alpha will leave him, this kind of actions makes it painful for him because it was too sweet to be true, the little things that tends to make his heart ache are always the things that Jihoon unconsciously does

"Nothing, You just look so beautiful." Soonyoung bites his lower lip before sitting on to his alpha's lap and hugging him as he wraps his arms around his neck

"What's wrong?" Jihoon wraps his arms around his omega and pulls him closer as he asked, it seems the omega is upset, drawing soft circle onto his lower back, Jihoon slowly makes his omega looks at him

"Soonyoung? Why are you crying?" Soonyoung shakes his head and just hugs his alpha, the omega is scared, he is scared that this would be a memory he needed to cherish, his mind scares him, Jihoon's actions scares him, he is scared that he will need to leave

"I'm not leaving you. Soonyoung why do you always think that I'll leave?" Soonyoung flinch at that as he looks up at his alpha with tears falling down his cheeks 

"Did I ever do anything that made you think I will?" Jihoon seems shock seeing Soonyoung's reaction, the little omega have a smile on his tearing face 

"Ji, You had me signed a contract, Of course I know you will leave. Us mating was a mistake on my part I know that.. Ji that contract can't be ignored. Honestly I just read it, Amy has it and you guys seems to forget about it with all the teasing and left it in the living room." Soonyoung release a soft chuckle as he wipes his falling tears, staring at Jihoon, Jihoon has his mouth softly agape at that he was so stupid to leave the contract when Amy left, he was so stupid for making that contract, so stupid for putting his omega in pain 

Their mating was done in heat of the moment, Soonyoung was in heat and Jihoon happens to be the one with him, His heat triggered Jihoon's alpha to react and get in heat but he was thoroughly devoured that he wasn't able to stay awake and mark the alpha, they could only mark each other when they are in heat to become mates and that's why Soonyoung bares Jihoon's mark 

"Soonyoung, Looks at me." Soonyoung is already looking at him with a look that made the alpha want to look away and shed tears, Soonyoung looked at him with his eyes curled up and his lips in to a smile as tears fall down his eyes 

"Im sorry, Youngie that contract is nothing. Please believe me.. I won't leave." Holding the omega's cheeks with his trembling hands, Jihoon looks vulnerable in front of Soonyoung, he isn't crying but his voice are broken and his hands were trembling, not tears but his feelings were all out 

He never felt so weak before especially in front of someone else, he hates being seen as a weak alpha, he wasn't raised to be weak, he was raised to be merciless and expressionless, he was raised to be smart with his choices but the only choice he never regrets was marrying the omega, he was actually thankful and glad

The little omega soften the wall around the alphas closed off heart, he made him smile, made him laugh and experience the feeling of being loved and taken cared of, he was always the omega's priority, his flaws and habits were laid down to the omega who accepted it with open arms

Soonyoung is the person who hugs him when he is upset, kiss him goodbye, welcomes him home, pampers his whines when he is being a brat and more importantly loving a stoic alpha who never experience the love he never knew he needed to feel 

"It was never a plan for us to be like this, I thought we won't be close. I never thought I'll fall in love with the person who is being married to me. You are the first person I ever love.. Youngie believe me.." Jihoon feels tired, its like he lets out whatever is inside him, his feelings that was always unspoken, his voice that breaks, his hands trembling, why is he not crying? He should be crying, he wants to cry and he feels like he is, but tears aren't saying hello to him

His chest feels tight, his hands on Soonyoung's cheeks are trembling as he stares at the beautiful omega, his eyes that are shedding all the tears, his cheeks that are red from crying, his soft sobbing, it seems like the omega took all his emotions and left the alpha with nothing 

Soonyoung stares at the alpha that seems like he have everything all figure out, he never thought he would hear Jihoon say that he had fallen in love with him, he never thought that Jihoon would love him, that the alpha even has those thoughts about a little omega like him

Those words means the world to him, those words are all he needed to hear to feel content, he forgot that Jihoon never did anything that makes him feel like he will be left, his mind always works for the worse and he hates himself for that, he hates that he doubted his alpha, he hates that he was content with what he have and must have regretted it when Jihoon really does leave 

When he saw the enveloped contract, his heart sinks, he was reminded that this happy days will have its end, that he will have an expiration date on to Jihoon's life, that he will need to leave

But never did he thought of fighting and holding on, he never thought of taking Jihoon's heart with him, he never thought that his thoughts are actually being turned into actions that indicates he was content with what they have, that those actions hurts Jihoon since the alpha knows that the he already accepted the facts 

"Soonyoung, I'm more scared of the fact that you will leave me and using that contract as your way out, Can.. Can you hold on to me?" Soonyoung's eyes widen hearing his alpha, his trembling hands were making soothing caress on to his cheeks, his tears was stock on his eyes as he stares at his alpha

Hold on to their vulnerable marriage that was destined to reach its end, their happy life as a married couple will end in the date the contract states

Soonyoung's thoughts were giving him more reason to let go, but he remembered is their marriage vulnerable, are they unhappy, are they suffering 

No, He never had any unhappy moments, Jihoon always pampers him, always holds him, the alpha embraced his past, his episodes, his life, his omega 

 

"I'll.. I know I did this to myself when I did that contract, I know I hurt you. Can you trust me?" Jihoon's eyes were begging Soonyoung, his eyes speaks louder than the words he just said, the little omega couldn't utter a single word but he showed a smile that made Jihoon smile in relief in return, pulling him into his chest, The alpha holds him tighter as he hugs his trembling body

Trusting him, He always trusted the alpha, always believes in him. Its himself that he don't trust, his mind he don't believe in, his thoughts he hates

Jihoon looks up at the ceiling as he slowly feels his eyes heats up, his heart beats fast and it seems to be in sync with the omega with how loud their heart it, the alpha couldn't help but close his eyes as he hold his omega, his hand stroking his hair to calm him 

The alpha never dreamt of falling in love, he never even wanted to have those ridiculous feelings, if he ever talked to himself four months ago, the omega in his arms would be someone he just needed to be with, he never imagined that this omega would be someone he will need, someone he will love 

Two bodies as one, as they lay down beside each other with their arms protecting one another as they sleep thru the night with their heart beats in sync

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel torn uwu help i don't know if my updates are okay. I'm sad if i make you guys feel awful about this updates.


	20. Ordinary day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supposedly an Ordinary day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i just feel like i needed to update, I will tell more about Minghao and Junhui's story don't worry. And if this is bad i'm sorry its on my mind i don't know huhu i will get better soon love you guys ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Waking up Soonyoung sees that the alpha is still in deep sleep, seeing the face of the man he always admires beside him after their talk last night, his face heats up remembering the sudden confession of the alpha, his feelings being bare to Soonyoung because of the contract that binds them together

He doesn't hate that contract more like he is scared of it, it has a power to separate him from Jihoon and he doesn't want that 

The omega leans closer to his alpha who has his arms draped over him, preventing him from leaving his side, snuggling closer to his alpha before taking in his scent, his hand clenched on to the alpha's shirt softly as he purrs in his alpha's chest

Feeling a soft caress touch on his lower back, Soonyoung looks up and sees the alpha looking down on him with one eye open, his hair a mess but everything about the alpha looks makes the omega's heart skips a beat especially when the alpha smiled down at him and pecks his forehead

"Soonie, Good morning.." Soonyoung pecks his lips before wrapping his arms around his and hugging him tightly, the alpha chuckles at that and moves slightly to make the omega lay on top of him

"Hmm.." the alpha hums softly as he pats the omega's ass softy and just holds his cute omega who seems to be feeling all cuddly and snuggly early in the morning 

"Good morning Ji.." the alpha finally hears and looking at his omega who has his cheeks red as a tomato 

Jihoon stares at the omega on top of his chest, hand softly stroking the colored hair of his little omega, watching him lean over his hand and close his eyes feeling the warmth of his hand, the alpha smile seeing how beautifully cute his omega is

"I'll make breakfast now. I need to go to the studio with Seokji, The little kid wants to go~" Jihoon watches his mate stand up and wears his shirt to make some breakfast

The alpha smiles seeing his mate wearing his clothes as always, standing up as he shakes his head and sees the contract on the side table, he needed to do something about it and according to his plan, everything should go well 

The two ate their foods and prepare for the day, Jihoon will be going to his office while Soonyoung will pick up Seokji before going to his studio 

"I'll meet you at the hospital later then? I'll go there after Jisoo hyung pick up Seokji, okay?" Jihoon nods at his omega before pecking his lips as they are both ready to go out 

Jihoon wearing a semi format attire, A simple stripped black and white shirt partnering with black trouser, his hair held back a little on the other hand Soonyoung wears a white shirt partnered with his training pants, wearing a cap to finish his look the omega smile at his alpha 

"Okay then I'll call you when I'm on my way to the hospital." Soonyoung nods at Jihoon before pecking his lips, the alpha smirks between the soft lips of his mate before deepening the kiss, caught his omega off guard, Soonyoung's eyes widen and hits his alpha's shoulder to make him stop

"Ya! Aigoo. Let's go. Tsk~" Jihoon chuckles seeing his omega's pout as they both left the house 

\----

"Soonie~" Minghao said after seeing the omega and seeing he was holding a kids hand who is wearing a rather suspicious clothes with mask, Minghao's eyes widen and looks at Soonyoung

"Did you kidnap him?" Soonyoung looks at Minghao like he was crazy before looking at Seokji who is wearing a hoodie and face mask to hide his face, releasing a soft chuckle he shakes his head and helps Seokji removes his mask

"He is Minnie's little boy, he wants to learn how to dance." Minghao looks at the little boy before pursing his lips, the alpha was already staring at Seokji when Seokji waves at him with a smile that looks exactly like Seokmin's

"Oh my, What a resemblance." Minghao chuckles and waves back at Seokji with a smile on his lips, looking up at Soonyoung who smiles at him and hugs him as Minghao pats his head and pecks his cheek 

"I missed you." Soonyoung sigh hearing Minghao and hugging him tight, letting the man lean his chin over his head

"I know, I'm sorry I wasn't around much but I promise I'll be able to come more this time." Soonyoung looks up at his friend and smiles, Minghao on the other hand pecks his forehead before letting him go

Soonyoung and Minghao have been friends since they were in University, Minghao's family seems to be tied with the Chinese Yakuza that's why Minghao went to Korea to run away from his family since he doesn't want to but it seems to be he didn't succeed because a few months after Minghao transfer he was mated from Wen Junhui 

Soonyoung asked what happened and why he was mated all of the sudden, Minghao never says a thing about it and Junhui being the weird and quiet that he is only smiles at Soonyoung when asked

"Where is Junhui?" Minghao looks around before shrugging his shoulders, not really caring where the other is at, Soonyoung sigh softly and looks at Seokji who is staring at them

"Oh Seokji, This is Xu Minghao he is my partner and we do choreographs together." Seokji waves at the man before smiling with his eyes curling in the process 

"Hello, Im Lee Seokji~" Minghao chuckles at that before crutching down and waving at the little boy

"You look so much like your father, Oh we choreograph for his Album too." Seokji's eyes brightens hearing his father 

"Really? Soonie let's start!" Soonyoung chuckles and nodding at the little boy before the three of them starts their session

\----

"Jihoon, Where is Soonyoung?" Ailee says for the nth time that it makes Jihoon annoyed at the older woman 

"Shut up. When are you going back to the US?" Ailee frowns at Jihoon before smirking at his little cousin 

"Next week, I'm gonna spend my day with Seokmin today and I will go to their apartment later." Jihoon shakes his head at her before going back to signing his papers 

"You'll see Soonyoung later then so Shut up." Ailee seems to be satisfied with that and eventually shut up and does her job

Jihoon seems to be in a good mood for the most of it, His mind is in the contract and the check up today, He is worried that something must have happen to his omega when he decided to abuse his suppressant 

There are a lot of side effects and harmful effects when you abuse your suppressants and even Jihoon knows that, he doesn't want his omega to suffer or be in pain

The contract is not his problem now that Soonyoung know that he loves him, The little omega trust him and he needs to do something about it, he just needs his plan to go on smoothly and he doesn't need anymore shits happening before the six months time

His patience is wearing thin because if his stupid antics and he doesn't want Soonyoung to be in pain now that he gained his trust and his heart

\----

"Seokji, Your mom is here~" Seokji looks at Soonyoung from where he is standing as he changes his shirt after finishing their dance session, the little kids smile widen seeing his mother by the door beside Soonyoung

"Is he good? I'm really thankful that he is able to do this Soonie." Soonyoung smiles at Jisoo before shaking his head, looking at the beta he looks better

"Any jet-lag? You look tired. Are you okay?" Jisoo looks at Soonyoung with a soft smile on his lips

"Im okay, Just busy with the company and migrating here.." Soonyoung nods at him before Seokji joins them, ruffling the boys hair he looks back at Minghao

"Hao, I'll be going now. Still need to go meet Wonu~." Minghao walks to them and greets Jisoo as he hugs Soonyoung 

"Bye Hao hyung~" Seokji waves at Minghao as he holds on to his mom's hand

"Be safe, Bye Seokji~" waving at the boy, Seokji smiles and waves at Minghao as they all go out of the studio 

"So you guys have a ride?" Jisoo nods as they walk to the parking with Seokji holding on to his 

"Yes, I'm driving Seokmin's car." Soonyoung nods as he walks the father duo on their parked car

"See you later Seokji~ Take care hyung." Seokji waves at Soonyoung before going in the car and Jisoo smiles at Soonyoung as they drive off 

Sighing the omega walks to his motorbike and messages Jihoon before he drives to go to the hospital

Suddenly a cold breeze shut up his spine and Soonyoung doesn't like that, he usually gets those kind of feeling as a warning hat something will happen and with that he drives cautiously and carefully

\----

Casually walking around the hospital, Soonyoung isn't a new face here, he is used to frequently visiting the hospital for Check ups and Therapies but was laid off when Wonwoo and Mingyu stayed in Seoul for good, he greets the nurses he knew as he goes to his Doctor, Wonwoo is a cardiologist so basically he wasn't his doctor for his Omega heats and cycles 

He sees the room of his doctor and skips towards it, knocking before opening the door, Soonyoung smiles seeing his doctor 

"Hey, Doc~ I'm back." Soonyoung smiles widely at his doctor who seems surprised seeing him, going inside the little omega sits on the chair infront of the young doctor

"Oh hyung~ I never thought you'll come back." Lee Chan, Youngest doctor in the hospital, He is Soonyoung's personal doctor and the one who tends to Soonyoung when the incident happened

"Well about that, I'm having a irregular heat again." Chan blinks hearing his friend says that, looking at Soonyoung with a serious eyes 

"Are you abusing your suppressants again?" The younger man says using a rather serious tone on his omega friend

The two are close because when Soonyoung presented as Omega, Chan is his childhood friend who loves studying about more on the second gender process, They are childhood friend that goes to the same school since they were little but different college since Chan was ahead of his age and transfer to abroad to broaden his knowledge and earn his Phd as Soonyoung graduates from college majoring in dancing and management 

"No of course not channie~" Chan sigh in relief and lean on his chair, staring at the omega he inspect his friend, seeing the mating bite by his neck, Chan's eyes widen and lean closer to Soonyoung

"You're mated. Ya, Since when did your heat stop?" Soonyoung's blinks at that before looking at Chan, pursing his lips softly before answering

"Three months?" Chan sigh and stand up, shaking his head at the omega before setting up the ultra sound machine

"Let's see if you're pregnant." with that Soonyoung stand up and follows Chan towards the bed, as he lay down to lift his shirt Chan starts saying things that clearly Soonyoung didn't know, one think he hates about Chan is his unnecessary doctor mode that says every possible danger and effects of his actions 

"I told Wonwoo hyung when you abused your suppressants your chances of getting pregnant was reduced to nearly impossible unless you mate and probably you could get a chance, the suppressants that you used where high on dosage and clearly isn't something that is bought by prescription." Soonyoung is hearing all this for the first time

Wonwoo said the results of his test were okay and after a few months of detox and irregular heat cycle it returned to normal so it didn't occur to him that his chances of getting pregnant was actually damaged from his unthinkable actions

Chan clean his stomach from the gel and not aware of the omega who is shocked hearing the sudden news that clearly he should have known since way back from the day he was having his check ups

"By the looks of it you're not pregnant and your insides are clean so it means its just one of the symptoms of your mating since its fresh and your body is getting accustomed to probably have a baby. You clearly have a chance at getting pregnant since your body is preparing for it" Chan snapped out of his doctor mode and looks at his friend omega who has his eyes widen at the young doctor

Soonyoung clearly didn't hear the last sentence that Chan said because his mind was already caught up from the bad news that he was given too

"Hyung? What's wrong? Are you hurting anywhere," Soonyoung sits up and looks at Chan, his heart beating loudly from what he heard

"C-Channie.. What do you mean its impossible for me to get pregnant?" Chan's eyes widen by Soonyoung's question and looks at the sudden opening of his door, Wonwoo looks at Chan and Soonyoung as he pants, he clearly doesn't want Soonyoung to go alone today but Soonyoung insist on coming alone

"Nonu.. What.." Soonyoung looks down as tears starts falling down his eyes, his hand covers his mouth as he tries not to release a sound as he cries, his stomach suddenly feels a knot being twist inside him

"S-Soonie.." Chan looks at Wonwoo before looking at Soonyoung, he never thought that the little omega didn't know about it, he told Wonwoo about it after the result and the Alpha said he will tell Soonyoung himself so he assumed that the brothers talked it out

"Chan leave us please.." Wonwoo asked and walk towards his brother

"I-I'm sorry.." Chan leaved the two brother inside and putting a doctors out sign by the door to give them privacy

Wonwoo reach for his brother's trembling body, his cries were silent yet his body says otherwise, as soon as Wonwoo hugged Soonyoung a sound escaped from the omega

"Ahhh!!" Soonyoung cries as he clench his fist onto Wonwoo's white coat, his cries a painful wail as his inside twist from his feelings, his mind already blocked and his mind is already clouded

Jihoon wants a baby, He couldn't give that to him, He could get a miracle to give him one, He just lost the one purpose his body was supposed to have, the one thing that he could give Jihoon 

His dirty body still lives up to its exceptions, he can't bare a child, he can't give a baby to Jihoon, he can't be with Jihoon anymore

Alphas would want a kid of his own, especially alphas like Jihoon who is deprived of having a family to call home, he wants a baby and probably a lot of pup but Soonyoung being a broken that he is never thought that he is broken inside and out, now he couldn't even think of being whole anymore

"Why? Nonu why didn't you tell me?" Wonwoo looks at his brother and seeing the painful look on Soonyoung the alpha doesn't know what to do 

"I.. I'm so sorry sonnie. You are already giving up and telling you that will break you even more, I'm so sorry." Soonyoung's tears seems to have a mind of their own

as he was silently pray that Jihoon can't come, his phone rang

he let go of Wonwoo and wipes his tears, biting his lower lip he answered

"Youngie? Where are you?" Soonyoung's trembling hands cover his mouth hearing his alpha's voice, he couldn't hide his sobs as it escapes from him

"What's wrong? Im outside Dr. Lee's office, it says he is out, where are you?" Standing up the omega quickly run towards the door and open it, revealing Jihoon still in his glorious suit, Soonyoung didn't waste a time and hugs his alpha and bury his face onto his chest as he cries

"Youngie? What's wrong?" The alpha confuse as he wraps his arms around his omega to give him warmth and comfort, he sees Wonwoo inside the room and he could see the look from the alpha that something is wrong

"Soonyoung? Love.. Please talk to me." He caress the little omega's hair softly and soothes his lower back

"J-Ji.." The omega finally says and looks up at him, his eyes looks like its slowly dying, his lips trembling as well as his fist that has been clenching the alphas suit

"What? Are you pregnant?" Soonyoung's heart breaks hearing the anticipation and excitement in Jihoon's voice, he knows if he tells Jihoon that he can't give him a children the alpha will still be with him, he knows he will accept him but there will always be a longing for a child in Jihoon even if he knows he can't give it 

Shaking his head Soonyoung stares at his alpha before giving a strained smile

"I'm crying because I'm not. I'm sorry." Jihoon stares at his omega for a minute before pecking his forehead and cupping his face 

"Its okay, We will try harder then." Soonyoung flinch at that and Jihoon knows that there is something more, pecking his omega's eyes to stop him from crying and hugging him back again

Jihoon looks at Wonwoo who is looking down from behind Soonyoung, The alpha knows that his omega's brother knows whatever it is that Soonyoung is hiding from him, by the looks of it its serious, he hates that the omega is hiding something from him but he knows that he only does that when its something that could trigger something bad in Soonyoung

"Well, Are you ready to go or do you need more time with the Dr? I really want to meet him tho so." Soonyoung looks at Jihoon and wipes his tears away, keeping the painful news inside and taking a deep breath before showing a smile 

"He is already out, we are done now and he said he'll be in contact."

You're getting good at hiding your feelings Youngie 

Jihoon wants to say those words but simply wrap his arm around Soonyoung's waist and walk out with him, Soonyoung leaned closer to Jihoon as they walk put of the hospital both minds are occupied with what could be the solution to open the topic to one another

Soonyoung will tell Jihoon about it, he will tell the truth as soon as they get home and he will be set on doing the right thing, he can't give Jihoon an heir but other people could 

"We're home Youngie." Soonyoung gets in the house and as soon as the door closes Jihoon never thought he would hear those words come out of Soonyoung

"Ji,I want a divorce."


	21. Problems arise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoonHoon ft SeokSoo

Jihoon's eyes settle on to the omega, The alpha looks shock but nevertheless stoic, his mind is running him mad as he stares at the little omega who is looking down while his hand is tightly clenched together

"What?" Soonyoung flinch at the voice of his alpha, he is using his alpha voice on him to make him submit and tell everything, Jihoon rarely use it on him because Soonyoung hates that he is making him feel submissive even though he knows he is one

"I want divorce." Jihoon watch as the little omega tries to put more authority and conviction on to his voice but only release a broken voice

"Is that so? Why?" Soonyoung didn't seem to thought about his reasons at to why he wants a divorce, Jihoon wouldn't just let him go right? He won't right? Or will he? Soonyoung's mind is trying to eat him alive and that isn't good trying to eat him 

"Why? I want .. I want divorce, I want it. I want Ji." Jihoon watch as Soonyoung stutter with his words, how his little omega seems to be caught up in his mind and doesn't know what to do, Soonyoung's eyes met him and he could see the tears that aren't shed yet, he could see the pain in those beautiful eyes that he made bright

"Talk to me Soonyoung, What happened?" Soonyoung walks to the living room and sat down before releasing a deep sigh, hugging a throw pillow own and burying his face on it

"I want divorce!" Jihoon wanted to laugh at how Soonyoung whines about it but divorce that the least he could hear from Soonyoung, the check up that he so stupidly come on to late makes him want to kill Ailee for being the reason he was late 

Jihoon heaves a sigh before looking at Soonyoung seriously, the omega have his face hidden from the alpha with the throw pillow, biting his pillow in hand 

"Soonyoung.. Fine don't tell me, We will divorce in two month anyway. Looks like you wanted it after all." Soonyoung flinch hearing that, looking up to see Jihoon looking really serious the omega’s eyes shed the tears his been holding 

Jihoon agreeing made Soonyoung think about what he just been nagging at, He wanted a divorce even though they already have the contract that says they will have to divorce in two months, he forgot about it because Jihoon says to trust him but look a him now

Jihoon stares at Soonyoung, he only says that to make the omega think of what he was actually demanding, it hurts him to see him like this again, the omega looks if he is left alone he will break again, he doesn’t want that happening again, not now that he was able to make the omega happy and smile brightly, not now that he gotten used to the omega beside him, he doesn’t want him broken now that Jihoon needed him too 

“So, let's divorce then?” Soonyoung shakes his head and goes to Jihoon, tears falling down his cheeks and messy wail could be heard from the omega, Jihoon sigh and guides the omega to sit on his lap, slowly cupping his mates face and making the little omega look at him

“Soonyoung, Talk to me.. please.” Soonyoung close his eyes before opening it and staring at his alpha

"Jihoon.." his name came out as a broken wail from his mates voice and it pains him to see him like this" his name came out as a 

"Come on love, I'm here. Don't hide it from me. Please.." Soonyoung straddling his mate, stares at him as he desperately want to know what's bothering the omega and making him say those words 

"Ji, I can't get pregnant." Jihoon's eyes widen hearing that and Soonyoung saw how the alpha reacts and that made him in tears again

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Ji. I won't be able to give you the baby that you want.." Jihoon watch as Soonyoung sobs on top of him, tears falling down on his cheeks coming from the omega and making it seems like the alpha is crying 

"Hey, Youngie. We could get a second opinion and I want to meet your doctor again so that this time I could listen to what he could say about it. How about that?" Soonyoung nods at Jihoon before hugging him closer, his face buried on to his neck as he wails 

"I want to give you baby Ji. If I can't I want divorce." Jihoon sigh hearing that and just hugs his omega, soothing his back

"Hey. There are a lot of ways to get a baby, love. We could adopt, I love you. Alright? It won't change. Now please stop crying you know how much it hurts me seeing you cry." Soonyoung nods at Jihoon before snuggling on to him more, sniffling while playing with Jihoon's hair by his nape 

"I'll call Wonwoo later about it and ask him to set a schedule again to see Dr. lee alright?" Soonyoung sniffles before nodding, letting his head rest on his alpha's shoulder and just feel his warmth and smell his scent

"Its going to be okay. Don't worry." Soonyoung slowly relaxed when Jihoon whisper reassuring words onto his ears

Jihoon could feel that the omega already fallen asleep, heaving as sigh he stand up and carry the omega to their room, setting him down only to be pulled back into a hug by the omega

"No. Ji. Don't leave me." Jihoon stares at his lover before removing some hair away from his face and pecking his forehead

"I won't leave you. I will never." At that Soonyoung seemed to feel at ease in his sleep as he slowly let go of his arm that lets Jihoon cover him with a blanket, going out of the room he sits on the couch and called for Wonwoo

"Is he okay?" First thing the alpha asked him, sighing he caress his head as it starts aching 

"He is asleep, he just calmed down. Care to explain what happened? I thought he was in perfect shape." Jihoon heard the alpha release a stress sigh before answering 

"No, He is damaged Jihoon. He was using a high dosage suppressants that are used specifically to prevent an alpha goes to heat." Jihoon close his eyes hearing that and biting his lower lip

"I won't ask how he got it you probably don't know. Can you get us to see Dr. lee again, I want to talk to him about other options." Wonwoo was shocked hearing Jihoon, he was sure that with how Soonyoung is he thought he will leave him, he is lucky to have Jihoon take care of Soonyoung

"I will, I'll talk to him and get you two to come back as soon as possible." 

"Alright, Thank you." With that he hanged up and throw his phone on the side

Just when he said he doesn't need anymore shits in his life that could hurt his omega this happened, lucky really isn't in his favor then, he just wished when the time comes all the bad luck goes away and just let his plan go on smoothly 

\----

Seokmin is busy with his schedule and knowing that Ailee will be coming to his house later made him tense, he knows that his noona must have been at his hyung's house before coming to theirs and it doesn't really makes him feel at ease to know that she might say something to Jisoo 

His family knows how much he suffered and he doesn't want someone slapping it to Jisoo's face more than he already did

"DK, You're so tense. I need to see your beautiful smile." His photographer said that made him snapped out of his mind and continue working, he will think about what will happen when it happens

Jisoo on the other hand is making dinner, Seokji has fallen asleep after coming home from his dance class, the kid was so happy that he was dancing with Soonyoung and teacher Minghao 

He wouldn't shut up when he was telling stories of what they did and Jisoo couldn't be more happier to see his son enjoying his little activity before going to school

He heard the door opened and thought it was Seokmin so he was about to greet him when he saw a beautiful woman walked in the house like she owned it, looking at her Jisoo watch her look around before looking at his direction 

"Hi, You are?" Ailee removes her glasses and smile at Jisoo before walking towards the Beta who is wearing an apron by the kitchen

"I'm Ailee, Seokmin's fiancé. You are?" Jisoo blinks hearing her and was shocked, Seokmin didn't tell he has a fiancé and he was informed of that 

"Oh. I-I'm Hong Jisoo." Ailee smirks hearing him and crossed her arms 

"Oh you are the one who left my Seokkie and hide his child from him." Jisoo was caught of guard by that statement and seeing that the lady knows everything and the fact that she calls Seokmin the same way he calls him makes his chest tightens

"Uhh yes.. So do you need anything? I'm cooking dinner.." Ailee continue on with her act and raise her eyebrow at Jisoo

"Yes, Actually. I need you to go to your room and I'll finish the dinner. I would love to surprise Seokkie.." Jisoo nods softly and bites his lower lip, his hands were already trembling and he was really surprised that he is able to let his tears in check, he remove the apron and hand it to her where she took it gratefully

"Im making some Korean soybean paste stew." Ailee smiled at that and looks at Jisoo, she was lucky it was Seokmin's favorite that the beta is cooking because everyone in the family knows how to cook that for the young alpha

It was actually a dish that the Lee Family closed to Seokmin learned when he was suffering from Jisoo's lost, he only eats a lot when it was that dish 

"His favorite eh? I'm surprised." Jisoo smiles at Ailee before bowing politely and going to his room

he sat on his bed and looks down at his trembling hands, his tears start falling as soon as he was alone and he cried in silent in attempt not to make a sound to wake up his son, his hand was clenched on his chest as he feels his chest tightening 

It hurts how he needed to suck it up, how he needs to suffer more than he thought he would be, he never thought that Seokmin will have a fiancé already and he never thought the alpha wouldn't inform him, he could have settled his feelings so that he could face her with a bright smile

Jisoo is suddenly stripped off his thinking when his phone rang, sniffing and clearing his throat he answered 

"Hello?" Seokmin heard Jisoo answered but the cracked voice wasn't what he thought would greet him

"Hey, Are you alright?" Jisoo clears his voice and wipes his tears away before sniffing 

"Of course, what's wrong Seokmin?" Seokmin could hear how the beta was trying to hide that he was crying, shit did Ailee come now of all time, Seokmin looks at his manager who just pulled out the car from the parking lot

"I'm on my way home, is there someone there?" Jisoo bites his lower lip before looking down

"Yes, Your fiancé is here. She is cooking for you." Seokmin cursed inwardly and made a mental note to kill Ailee when he got there, he quickly gets in the car and sigh 

"Don't believe her, I don't have a fiancé." Jisoo chuckles lowly to himself hearing that and continue wiping his tears 

"Mhm okay then, Tho I am convinced she is, she knows everything." Leaning on his seat, Seokmin sigh and looks outside

"She is my cousin, who loves to bully his little cousins. She knows because she saw me at my worst." Jisoo looks down hearing that, seeing his trembling hands suddenly stopped hearing that and his chest is slowly easing in pain

"I see, I just hope you give me a head start next time you have your fiancé over so that I won't be surprised. I was really dumbfounded when she came in so.. I'll be in my room, just knock when you got home." Seokmin feels mad hearing that but doesn't want to show it, he hates it and that idea makes him feel his blood boils

"Sure, I wouldn't want her meeting you too so I'll tell you in the near future." Jisoo's eyes widen at that and hears the young alpha hangs up

he heaves a sigh and stand up to check on Seokji using the connected door he have to the little boys room, seeing the little kid soundly asleep makes him sigh in relief, he goes to his office and decides to do some work instead of mopping 

His chest continue to ache as he tries to take away his mind of the topic of Seokmin having his fiancé

When that happens for real what would he do, will he act the he did today or will he be able to feel happy for the alpha's happiness. He hopes it’s the latter 

Unknown to him, time passed as he was busy with his work, his korean branch is now being build makes it even more busier for him, he is thankful that his US branch is stable and doesn't need him personally to be there yet 

Seokmin arrives home and sees Ailee in the kitchen while texting, marching towards his noona he glares at her

"Seriously? Fiancé? That guy really.. to actually believe that." Ailee laughs at Seokmin and shakes her head

"Hello to you too Minnie~" Seokmin sighs before hugging the she alpha

"Really noona, he was crying.." Ailee purses his lips before shrugging and looking at the door that just opened

"Omy gosh Minnie he is so cute~" Seokji comes out of his room while yawning and scratching his eyes

"Papa?" He looks at the woman beside his father and frowns softly as he walked towards his father, he lets Seokmin carry him and pecks his cheek

"I'm home Seokji." 

"Welcome back." Seokji looks at Ailee and purses his lips before looking at his father

"Who is she papa? Where is mama?" Looking around for his mother the little boy pouts not seeing hims around

"She is my cousin, her name is Lee Amy." Ailee waves at her enthusiastically before poking his cheek, Seokji bows at Ailee and smiles brightly

"Shit, Its scary how look alike you two are." Ailee said seriously that made Seokmin shakes his head 

"Can you look out for him? I'll get Jisoo so that we could all eat." Seokji got down and helped Ailee set the table as Seokmin walks towards Jisoo's room, he knocks before coming in, seeing he isn't inside he goes to the office and knocks 

"Yes?" Seokmin heard and open the door, seeing Jisoo behind his computer, his eyes a little red but not swollen which is good 

"Oh Seokmin welcome back." Seokmin nods at Jisoo

"Yeah I'm back. Seokji is awake, let's eat dinner." Jisoo nods at him before standing up, he stretched his arms and making his shirt lift up, revealing his stretched marked belly from Seokmin

Seokmin stares at it before Jisoo saw him and put his arms down and caressing his tummy, he smiled at Seokmin 

"Its disgusting, right?" Seokmin frowns at that and looking at Jisoo who purses his lips seeing the frown

"It’s the proof that you gave birth to Seokji, of course its not disgusting, you are alive and you have that to prove what you went thru just to be alive." Jisoo smiles hearing that from the young alpha

"Thank you." Seokmin sigh and shakes his head

"Let's go, Seokji is looking for you." Jisoo watched the alpha go as he traced his stretch mark, remembering what Seokmin just said, the beta have a smile in his face as he follows to the kitchen 

Seokji's smile widens seeing his mother and he runs towards him, Jisoo carry the little boy and pecks his cheek

"Did you get a good sleep baby?" Seokji nods and pecks his mother's cheek before hugging him 

Jisoo bows at Ailee and smiles at her, the she alpha also smiled at her and apologize about lying, he just loves bullying his little cousins lovers because she is jealous

They talked about trivial stuffs by dinner since Seokji is there, they can't talk about more sensitive topic because the little kid will surely be able to understand it

As they all eat, Seokmin is surprised that he and Seokji have the same favorite dish as him

"You're surprised with that but not when he have the same face as yours?" Ailee shakes her head at his cousin and chuckles 

The four finished their dinner and Ailee and Jisoo did the cleaning, the father duo is at the living room watching the tv

"So, Do you have any plans for your future with Seokmin?" Ailee asked while Jisoo does the dishes, he looks at her before smiling

"He told me that he doesn't want to love me anymore noona." Jisoo clear his throat before continuing 

"I told him I'll support him, I won't be a burden to him. If he wants to get married I'll leave but I only wish to get to still be able to meet Seokji. His happiness is important." Ailee stares at the beta while he carefully washes the dishes, hearing that kind of answer is expected by the she alpha to the beta, he is someone who thinks before he acts

"What about your happiness?" Jisoo stopped moving at that and stares at his bubbled up hands and glanced at Ailee who is serious at her question

"Seokji and Seokmin's happiness is my happiness." Ailee looks away seeing the face of the beta, she can't bare to see a face so pure, she hates people like Jisoo because they always try to shoulder all the pain 

"Well I hope you survive. People like you tends to get a weak body because of how much you people hide away your pain, remember that your son will be sad if you die from stress and fatigued." Ailee sigh and pats Jisoo's head remembering some sad memories from her past, he hates people who think of others before themselves

"Just try and talk to someone Jisoo, it'll help even if it hurts its better to talk it out than take it all in." Jisoo nods at Ailee and smiles at her

"I will noona, don't worry. I want to see you get married before I die." Ailee laughs at that

"You'll live forever then, Aigoo Jisoo. I'm serious. Okay? Talk to me if you want to. I'll be listening, no more sudden disappearance alright? I wouldn't want seeing that kind of Seokmin again." Jisoo nods at Ailee and let the she alpha pecks his cheek

"Sorry to make you cry, I just love seeing my cousins cute lover crying." 

"Its nothing noona, drive hime safely~" Jisoo chuckles and waves at the she alpha and see her bids goodbye to Seokji and Seokmin

He continue with his dishes and thinks about what Ailee said, maybe he really does need someone to talk to

"So how is it talking to noona?" Jisoo looks up and see Seokmin leaning by the counter, he wipes his hands when he finish and smiles at him

"Its fun and she is really nice to talk to." Seokmin nods and stares at him before drinking his water and purses his lips

"That's good then." Jisoo nods at Seokmin and smiles, staring at the alpha, the beta admires his face, the way he looks tired and yet his eyes still sparkles, he loves those eyes 

"Jisoo, Why did you cry?" He was snapped out of his day dreaming again by the sudden question

"Do I really need to answer that?" Seokmin stares at the beta as he tries to look away and slowly tries to exit the kitchen but the alpha moves faster, he holds his arm and pull him to the counter, locking him with his arms

"Why Jisoo?" Seokmin's face a few inches sway from him as he alpha actually leaned forward to have them face to face 

"I.. I'm surprised. I already told you that." Seokmin nods before he stares at the beta, he doesn't know why he is doing this, he wants him to feel jealous, he wants him to feel something for him more

"So you cry when you're surprised now?" Jisoo blinks and bites his lower, he doesn't know why Seokmin is doing this, he doesn't want to think more of this kind of actions of the alpha, he doesn't want to think that maybe, just maybe the alpha wanted him to feel jealous

He is jealous, he is hurt when the time comes Seokmin introduce his new lover, damn he will probably die if it wasn't for Seokji holding on to his life 

Jisoo looks up at the alpha and smile a sweet yet painful one, Seokmin twitch seeing the smile and his playful smile slowly disappear

"I was.. I cried because I thought that .. Ah Seokmin finally got a chance to find someone he deserved.. Someone he can share anything with, when noona come to me acting like she knows everything.. L-Love someone.." Seokmin stares at the beta who has a tear filled eyes 

The young alpha knows that the beta is hurting, he was asked by Ailee to not do anything stupid or more like threatened, he was warned that with how they are living together, Jisoo is probably the one who is hurting and keeping everything inside 

Seokmin is lucky to be able to have someone beside him when he is suffering, he was pulled out of his shell with work and his family but with Jisoo he is alone with a baby, his parents are even mad that he got pregnant, the alpha made some thinking and reflecting 

He thought that maybe just maybe they could probably rekindle their love for one another, he knows that Jisoo still loves him but he on the other hand have no idea what he is feeling, maybe he could choose to fall in love with him again

"Seokmin?" Seokmin looks at Jisoo before leaning forwards and capturing the beta's lips, Jisoo's eyes widen as he stares at Seokmin who slowly close his eyes and deepens the kiss, the opportunity came to Seokmin when Jisoo's mouth unconsciously agape, he push his tongue in and moves closer to the beta, making their body so close to each other with his left thigh going in between Jisoo's legs

Jisoo reluctantly kiss back, his hands were gripping the kitchen counter while his eyes were close and following Seokmin's lead, they kissed a full minute before Seokmin slowly pecks his lips before pulling away, his forehead leaning on to the beta's forehead as they catch their breath 

Jisoo looks at Seokmin who is staring at him, the alpha's hand slowly went up to his cheek and caress it, he stares at Jisoo like he wanted to claim the beta

Jisoo heard the words that made his heart skipped a beat 

"I want you."


	22. JunHao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look at Jun and Minghao's history

When a certain alpha run away from his family and lived in a new country when he was deemed to be the successor of his fathers underworld businesses that the alpha doesn't want to be involved in

but a few months after he went to Korea his soon to be mate found him and that lead to the incident where they are both tricked into by their own parents

What should have been a peaceful night of mutual agreement became a night of misery and trauma for the two alphas who doesn't want anything but their own freedom

Hot breaths mixing together as the sound of body slapping onto each other was heard around the room, one alpha being tied down on the bed with a rope as he was continuously being devoured by his soon to be mate

Painful cries and groans is heard mixing together with the sounds of their body touching, the creak of the bed is heard by how hard the other alpha is going, two alphas in heat and mating is scarier than an omega and an alpha mating

two dominant beings trying to outweighed each other as they were forced to be in the same room and got their heat at the same time

One of the them inflicts the painful thrust while the other was forced to receive it, tears were dropping from the alpha who is taking the painful rut inside of him while the other was forced to watch as he violates his own mate who is crying in pain and pleasure

they were forced to be mated that's what they wanted to believe, that's what the alpha who is doing the violating wants to believe 

But as he watch his mate's painful wail and the blood he saw as he forced his hard one on to his hole was telling him otherwise

He forced his mate to receive him, he forced his mate to become his mate without even knowing him fully well, and when he bit the alpha who is underneath him, the other did the same thing out of the heat of moment

their life was already changed, their destiny was tied and sealed by those bites, they aren't able to change it now and that will be something they have to live forever

"No. Stop. Please stop. Please." Plead by the alpha who was being forced to feel the worst pain he could ever feel in his life, his hands were bound to the bed and his legs were forced to open by the alpha above him, his painful thrust makes him want to pass out, he probably passed out as he already doesn't know how long have they been going at it

The other alpha on the other hand seems to be out of his mind, his alpha was out to mark the beautiful creature underneath him, he won't let him go until he was full of his seed and dripping from it, he will never let him out of this bed not until he was marked as his own

They were both the only son of their respective family who topped the Chinese Yakuza and that the two group despise each other so when the talk about having a truce

This made the families come to an agreement to let the next generation heads mate to each other so that they could have a fair amount of business places and their own territories instead of going at each others throat by trying to get much larger than the other 

In the Underground, nothing seems to be impossible even though the two alpha are against it, they were forced to do it in a painful way that will be in their memories forever 

"Stop it. I can't anymore." The tired cry of the alpha as his arms were already asleep from still being tied up and his wrist starts getting scraped from the rough rope being tugged, the alpha above him doesn't seem to hear his cries 

The alpha have a firm hold on to his waist that surely leaves a bruised mark on to the others hips as he thrust his hips painfully deep inside him, he wasn't even using a condom as his alpha wouldn't allow to not let it all go inside the beautiful alpha under him 

They were going at it for the past four hours

Before it all happened they had their dinner around seven and that's when they were both have no idea that they will be a victim of their parents plot 

And as they finish their dinner with an innocent pudding it was later revealed that it has a drugs induced in it

they woke up with only their underwear and dress shirts, their pants, shoes and socks were gone and they are both writhing in painful heats 

The alpha who unfortunately was tied up to the bed was the one being offered to the alpha who was by the foot of the bed, their groans and painful pants were heard before the alpha who was free to move on his will hovers on top of the other

"No. No. Holy shit! Fuck." was the cry of the one who knew he will be mauled, their heat was smelled thru out the room and it made their head clouded, as the alpha tries to kick off the one on top of him, he just realized it was a wrong move when the other go a hold of his leg and opened it for him to settle in between

"Stop! Let go of me you moron!" Shouts of the one being stripped off his underwear and his dress shirt being forced open sending the buttons flying

The one doing to the actions seems to be out of his mind already as his eyes were ready to devour the food laid out of him, the attempt to put his already hardening crotch to the unprepared hole of the other led them to painful cries 

"It won't go in. Pull it out. Stupid." whined by the alpha who seems to forget that his pride as an alpha was being ripped off of him with how the other forced it, it seems that it was heard by the other and sees the bottle of lube by the table and coated his own and the hole as he insert the lube in the hole and squirt some inside

"Why are you doing this? Snap out of it Jun, Ah Jun!" screamed by the alpha as he was suddenly filled up to the brim by the uncontrollable alpha above him, his mouth opened in a silent scream that didn't seem to got out when he was forced open

"Ah. You bleed." said by the alpha above him with so much coldness and a stoic face stares at him, that made Minghao look at him in horror and tears in his eyes starts falling

where is the alpha who is softly talking to him thru out the dinner, where is the alpha who smiled brightly and speaks politely, where is the alpha that said they should take time to talk about it in the future instead of just forcing themselves to be in a mating relationship

"I love seeing your tears." Minghao seems to be so caught in shock with what he is hearing that when the alpha start moving he tugged his tied up arms in an attempt to push the alpha off

his cries of no's where thrown out with every painful thrust, his tears continue flowing as he was kissed forcefully and had his under lip bit that results in a cut and a blood mixing with their saliva

It went on for hours and that when they reached it peak and mated, their soft pants where the only noise you'll hear as Junhui drops his body on top of Minghao's as he continue to cum and when his knot starts, Minghao shouts a painful wail that made the other alpha kiss his mates tears and already swollen lips

"Don't move." Minghao heard Junhui whisper as his eyes were already half close when he starts feeling his arm being free from the rope, when they are free it falls on his side and he couldn't seem to lift it as he was already drained from energy

"hurts." Junhui's heart clenched in pain when he heard him, he wasn't able to hold back and control himself, looking at the alpha he sees the bruised wrists with blood coming out from the skin that’s been scraped, the bruised hips, legs and thighs were he was holding him down with force

his bite mark that looks so much like a wolf's bite that has been trying to bite his skin off, his lips that are swollen and had a cut and lastly his eyes that were full of pain as it slowly loses its spark

Junhui sees his slow breathing and his already tired and dead eyes so as he slowly and carefully change their position so that he wasn't putting all his weight on the alpha, he made Minghao lay on top of him and heard a few soft whimper when he moved their body as the knot was still on going 

He caress the lower back of the alpha as he close his own eyes and listen to the others breathing and heart beat, he could feel a wet drops on too of his chest as he soothes the back of his mate 

"Im so sorry." Minghao heard before he was succumb to sleep because of his aching body and the knot hurts as much but his feelings that has been betrayed and defiled couldn't seem to compare 

\----

Minghao wakes up panting as a horrible dream seems to have hunt him not knowing that the dream was actually a reality, his body aches like he just got beaten up by a dozen of people, his lower back aches the most as as he jerks up, he whimpers quite loudly, causing the alpha beside him groans as he slowly wakes up

Minghao's movement was halt when he face the man beside him, Junhui looks beautiful as he run his fingers thru his hair and looks at Minghao 

"Oh. You're awake." His voice a lot softer and his lips bare a smile that Minghao doesn't want to be scared of, but remembering how he enjoyed what happened to them, his hand starts trembling on its own, he bites his lower lip softly but only hiss when it was hurting 

"I .. Bathroom." His voice were hoarse, his throat aches from all the screaming and crying, his eyes were stinging, everything in him is hurting, his chest is hurting as the other alpha stares at him

Junhui watches his mate, his cracked voice, trembling hands, he is scared. The alpha hates it but he know he is scared, they are both raised to be strong and being a next Yakuza head they are both strong and it'll take a lot to make them both scared of something and by what he just did, he successfully inflicted fear on his tough mate

Junhui points at the bathrooms direction and watch as Minghao tried to stand up but fell on his knees by the bed, Junhui quickly go beside him and even before he could touch Minghao the alpha moved away from him

"I - I can walk. Just.. Leave me please." Junhui obliges and watch as the alpha slowly stand up with his wobbly legs and stiffens when there is a sudden wetness dripping down his thighs, he look down then sees the bed with blood stained on it, Minghao close his eyes and hold his threatening tears from falling and bites his arm to not let out a sound 

Junhui could see how much he broke the alpha last night, how much the ever prideful and beautiful Xu Minghao suddenly trembles and looks so fragile right now, if only he could turn back the time and curse their parents for plotting such scheme, they will make them regret this method that they resorted into 

"I'm sorry. I won't touch you after this, I promise. Just let me help you." Minghao looks at him before nodding his head, Junhui is standing beside him and was naked the same as the other and doesn't seem to mind, he carried the alpha and Minghao didn't argue about how he was carried, he just wants to get cleaned 

Junhui settles Minghao by the bowl and sits him down carefully, he open the tubs water and start filling it up with hot water, looking at Minghao who is staring down at the floor 

"Want me to help you take out those that dried inside? It'll be hard to remove on your own." Minghao forgot that he wasn't alone and looks up at Junhui before nodding his head, he is tired and his body doesn't seem to have some energy to do anything on its own

Junhui place Minghao under the shower and start cleaning his body first up, Minghao release some soft whines when his bruised and wounded body parts are touched by soap

when it was time for his insides to be cleaned, Junhui pulled him closer to him, Minghao lean his head on the alpha's shoulder and just close his eyes, he could feel the finger of the alpha inside him and trying to get the remaining seeds he implanted on him out

"We're almost done." Junhui whisper to Minghao who squirms as he reach a little deeper inside him, Minghao heaves a deep sigh but was too tired to feel turned on or just anything with what's happening

When Junhui finished he carry Minghao towards the tub and get inside with him, Its like Junhui is cherishing this moment where Minghao allows him to touch him, he lets Minghao lean his back on him as they relax in the tub

Junhui stares at the bite mark that he did to Minghao without even realizing that he leaned down and pecked it, Minghao flinched at that action and Junhui quickly pulled away

"I'm sorry." Saying with a sigh, Junhui close his eyes and leaning his head on the wall, this is not what he wanted, this is nit how he wanted his mate would feel like around him, he is scared with every touch that he makes, he doesn't even wanna look at him nor talk to him, he just feel like he broke the one thing that could make them closer

he forced him even though he wasn't on his right mind as well, he did it until the other was passed out, bruised and bleeding.

"I'll get someone clean the room, so you could rest. I'll come back with your change of clothes." Minghao only nods before leaning on the side of the tub, letting Junhui stand up and slowly falling to lay down on the tub when Junhui was up 

"Don't sleep. I'll be real quick." Minghao didn't answer anymore so now Junhui goes out and gets dressed before he goes out of the room and called for a maid, he instruct her to change the sheets as he go get clothes for Minghao, when he comes back the alpha was already half asleep and slowly falling down under water 

"Minghao!" Minghao jerks awake when Junhui called out for him and looks at the alpha, Junhui sigh before helping him up, he wiped him dry before helping him with his clothes, it was a bit larger than him but he doesn't seem to mind

when he carry him up, the alpha just rest his head on his chest, Junhui put him in the bed and lay him down before setting the blankets above him, caressing his hair softly he pecked his forehead as he whisper a soft sorry to the alpha 

Minghao quickly falls into deep sleep leaving Junhui staring at him, the alpha stare at his mate who he promised not to touch again, he wished their circumstances were different, he wished they were normal alpha who was destined to meet their chosen mates

but they aren't, they were ripped off their dignity and was made to mate like an animal by their own parents and that doesn't sit well at Junhui

When their parents learned their mating, they were happy about it, even resorts to being naïve with the fact they used a dirty method to make them oblige 

Making it the Xu and the Wen Family as the number one Yakuza Family in the Underground having been in good terms they are both peacefully transacting their operations without being interfered by the other family 

but the two thought otherwise, and they did the best revenge they could ever have

That is Merging their Family into one big organization, The Wen-Xu Organization with the head being Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao

Their parents were mad about it since they won't be able to have their own domains but Junhui and Minghao already signed the papers 

They still have their own people but they mostly interact together now and they doesn't tolerate inside conflicts that’s why their men are scared of getting into fight with one another

their parents were ripped off their titles sooner than they could enjoy the luxury of having their way

And the two stayed in Korea while the operating in China was done by their right hand mans, Xu Luhan, Minghao's older cousin while having the help of Kris Wu, Junhui's uncle being the brother of his mother. 

The two are the one who acts as the Boss while they choose to stay in Korea but they often go back to China to handle more bigger transactions

Their parents wasn't ripped off their money so they are living their life outside of the underground and they are impressed it seems to see how Junhui and Minghao handles the underground like the back of their hands 

The two is already married in the underground world 

Its been three years since the mating happened

They lived together after that even though Minghao is still cautious of Junhui, but true to his words Junhui never touched Minghao again unless he asked first

Now he gets to hold his hand without making him flinch and that's a huge step for them and he get to peck his cheek and lips every now and then or when Minghao is the one who does it but further than that Junhui is deprived

He can't see to blame Minghao for it, he knows he tainted the man but when Junhui thought of holding Minghao again, he was reluctant and scared that he might hurt him again

He also suffered and was hurt with what he did and the outcome of his uncontrolled self, they sleep on different rooms but they eat their meals together and go help Soonyoung with the studio together. 

When Minghao's heat comes Junhui doesn't comes back home for days until it was confirmed that it was safe and vice versa

it hurts them both for not being able to be with each other but they got used to the pain and somehow it hurts them that they could get by their heats using the alternative and not mating.

Junhui on the other hand sometimes receive a few head aches with what their doing, its dangerous said their doctor because mates should always mate especially when they are in heat

They have been going at it for years now and the doctor warned them to try slowly but don't let it reach ten years because its either one of them will die from It or go crazy

No one knows what is happening happening between them, especially the problem of their mating and they want to keep it that way.

Their feelings doesn't seem to be a big deal between the two, they care for each other they cherish and love one another but both of them thought that if there will be someone who will try and take the other

they will kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to reach me thru Twitter my username is @harukanesekoi just dm me and i'll happily talk to you guys ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	23. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeokSoo Intimate Time ~

Jisoo stares at Seokmin with his eyes widen, hearing the words that he never thought he will hear again come out from those beautiful alpha's lips, he slowly blinks before biting his lower lip, his mind is hesitating and his heart knows what it wants 

Seokmin stares at the beta and seeing his reaction, he knows he is having some second thoughts, even the alpha doesn't know why he said that, he just want the beta again, want him to hear how the beta moans his name, how the beta mark his back with those scratches, he wanted to feel it again, the intimacy that they used to have

"I.. Nevermind--" Seokmin was cut off when Jisoo's lips silents him, The little beta didn't think twice when he knows that Seokmin will back out now, his arms around the alpha's neck, pulling him to deepen their already deepening kiss

"W-Wait.. Seokji?" Seokmin smirks at him and lifts him up, the beta wraps his legs around the alpha's hips

"I put him to bed after Ailee left." Jisoo nods before leaning in and pecking Seokmin's lips, his hands caressing the alpha's face, his finger softy stroke the alpha's nose, his lips pecked the alpha's beautiful mole slowly he admires his alpha, not knowing they already arrive in the alpha's room, his finger didn't stop until he stroke those beautiful pulp lips

Seokmin bit the beta's finger when it met his lips making the beta gasp on surprise and looks up at him

"Stop admiring my face." Jisoo smile at the alpha that made the alpha's heart skip and ache at the same time

those smile that he used to see to the beta whenever he have to make him stop admiring his face, those smile that only seen when the beta is so caught up at admiring his face, smile that he showed before he left 

Jisoo watched as Seokmin stares at him with a sad expression before taking his shirt and letting it fall on the ground, the alpha did the same thing to Jisoo, seeing the scars on his lower belly the alpha leaned down and start planting soft and gentle kisses on those scars 

Jisoo close his eyes as his alpha's kisses goes further down, his pants getting opened and being pulled down, biting his lips to prevent himself from moaning 

"Come on Jisoo, Let me hear you.." Jisoo looks down at the smirking alpha who is without a warning put his hardening one in his mouth, making the beta gasp for air and pull those beautiful locks of his alpha 

"Seokkie.." Seokmin looks up hearing his nickname again from those lips, The alpha slowly hover on top of the beta and capturing his lips in a rather painful and hard way

Jisoo frown softly feeling the violent kiss, the alpha biting his lower lip in the process before he went down his jaw and neck, biting down those beautifully pale skin of the beta, leaving red angry bite marks, he continue and not letting the beta saw a work about it since his fingers is starting to tease his twitching hole

"Jisoo, I'm sorry." Those words made Jisoo wonder why before the alpha reach to the cabinet and take a lube and condoms out, putting beside them he watch the alpha coat his fingers and without even a warning he pushed two in

Jisoo's eyes widen with the sudden intrusion, his eyes slowly waters at the painful thrust those sinful fingers does, its nothing like the alpha he used to make love with, Seokmin loves preparing him, loves to slowly devour him, the man in front of him right now is the exact opposite 

Seokmin's eyes were like a beast who is going to devour his prey, his usual soft and gentle making love is being replaced by a hungry alpha who is going to feed 

His aggressiveness surprises Jisoo, the young alpha always holds him gently when they are making love, the sorry was an early warning that he wouldn't be able to be gentle

"S-Seokkie?" Seokmin's eyes meet his before the alpha pull down his own pants and Jisoo's eyes widen seeing the well endowed member, he surely sees the alpha changed a lot, he was huger than he used to be, his body makes Jisoo lick his lower lip, this action made Seokmin release a beautiful chuckle before the alpha leaned in and whisper on the beta's lips

"I'm happy that you're happy with what you're seeing.." by that the alpha kissed the beta before slipping in a condom to his coated member 

He position himself between the beta's legs and holding the beta's thighs as he position his hardened one to the beta's hole, Jisoo's eyes widen realizing what is happening, he was distracted with the kiss as he looks at the alpha who is devouring his lips and exploring his sweet mouth with his tongue

a smug smile appear in those eyes when the alpha saw that the beta realized what he will do, shaking his head in the process the beta's mouth agape when the alpha thrust in one go all of his up to the beta's hilt

Jisoo tears up when he felt pain and pleasure at the same time, his face being cupped by Seokmin's hand and being forced to comply with the kiss, before he could even adjust to the large thing inside him his hand was caught by the alpha's and their fingers were intertwined before the alpha brutally start moving

"Seok--.." Seokmin watch as the beta tears up with his powerful thrusts, not letting the beta get used to him nor let him speak at all, his arms were pulled down with every thrust the alpha makes 

He watch as those eyes shed tears, how his member slowly disappear inside the beta's tight hole, how those lips release a moan akin to a sob, how his hips thrust back unconsciously towards Seokmin, how his fingers tightens around Seokmin's with the alpha's every thrust 

He loves seeing the beta like this, drown in the pleasure that he gives him, moaning underneath him, calling his name with his every thrust 

Will this continue? Will their relationship slowly repair with this? Will they become a family now or will Seokmin only wants Jisoo because of the lust he is feeling whenever he sees the beta, to sate his hunger for a body that was his in the first place

"Did you let anyone touch you like this?" Jisoo shakes his head as an answer as Seokmin thrusting his way all the way to the hilt, it hurts but the pleasure replaces the pain so easily that Jisoo couldn't help but whimper and wreath underneath the alpha

"Answer me Jisoo. Did you let another man fuck you?" Jisoo pants as his alpha continue his violation, the beta's eyes stays at his for a minute, tears of pleasure and pain keeps falling down his cheeks

"N-No.. O-Only you.." Seokmin's alpha smirks hearing that as he holds on to the beta's hips tightly with his left hand while his other hand holds his thigh to position his legs open for him more 

His teeth meets the beta's shoulder blaze and bites it, Marking it with a mark that they both know will soon fade, knowing that he bites harder and made it bleed, not really caring about the beta's soft cry of pain after being bitten

"You're mine." Jisoo stares up at the alpha who has his eyes possessively at the beta as he said those words, The beta having tears build up on his eyes slowly curl his lips up and letting those tears fall down his cheeks 

"Hmm. Seokkie~.." 

The night is still young when they started their making love, getting at it until dawn with the Beta's body full of marks from the Alpha while the Alpha have his fair amount of hickeys litter around his chest and body

Two bodies cuddled up to one another as they sleep peacefully, unbeknownst to what will happen once they wake up but both only want to savor the moment of their love pouring once again and feeling alive with each others touch

feeling a soft in their chest that was far from pain that they got used to feel, the tug that they used to feel for one another, the tug that made them dream of future together, the tug that resulted to one little boy that changed their lives forever


	24. Fast Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden news

Early in the morning a beautiful Alpha works inside the peaceful and serene shop located at a quiet neighborhood that the said Alpha loves 

Jeonghan is arranging a bouquet of flowers to be delivered in a few, his workers are all students who seeks a work experience to help support themselves, he is more than happy to hire those kids who are very much happy to work in a flower shop

His little routine with Seungcheol is on business trip mode because the Alpha is outside of the country for his business trip, they will meet once Seungcheol lands and that will be in a few weeks, Jeonghan's been worried at the Alpha since they haven't been talking much since he left a few days ago

their relationship stays physical and it seems to be they are going distant lately, Seungcheol only calls when he is not busy and wants to see Jeonghan which is at least three times a week, Jeonghan being the good man he is, always go whenever he is needed, just like a good little puppy who is being called by his owner 

Wrapping up the bouquet he accidentally pricked himself with the torn of the rose, hissing when the blood starts falling, the alpha put his finger in his mouth and frowns, he hates how it sometimes feel numb after being pricked, he went back to get some band aids when he saw his worker who is at a break watching the news, the Alpha curiously listened while treating his fingers

"Breaking News:

Choi Enterprises' CEO, Choi Seungcheol is seen having an intimate dinner with the daughter of Korea's leading telecommunication company, They are seen together around the United States and it seems a wedding is in talk when Mr. Choi is seen with the lady going to a wedding gown boutique. These two alphas looks so beautiful together, No statement was released yet, but the Media is all over it. Soon an extravagant Wedding might take place." 

Jeonghan's movement was ceased hearing the news, his eyes found the television who is showing pictures of Seungcheol and the She Alpha he is with, his knees slowly weakens as he almost fell if it wasn't for the table being his leverage, his worker looks at him with worry 

"Boss you okay?" Jeonghan looks at her before nodding his head, he slowly stand up and show his usually beautiful smile that came out stiff

"Y-Yeah, Just dizzy. I'll leave the shop to you okay? Thank you." His worker nods as an answer seeing the usually bright Alpha looks pale and ready to break, she watch how Jeonghan quickly remove his apron and went up to his apartment just above the shop 

Small pants escaped Jeonghan's mouth as he close the door and lean on it, tears falling down continuously on his cheeks as he sits on the floor, releasing soft exhales to slow down his heart beat, looking around to find his phone as his asthma is trying to kill him

What to do, what should I do, should I call, should I text, should I .. Leave .. Leaving him is the only reasonable thing for me to do 

The bed warmer is out of question now, he has a woman to be his wife and a woman to be his mate, an alpha woman who he will build a family to

He deserves a family, that man could raise two successful men who is strong and lovely on his own what more having someone beside him, having a wife beside him everyday and raising pup of their own

Seungcheol is destined to be with a great and beautiful woman who will support him and give him beautiful kids that they would raise together

His dream of being that someone to support him will have to stay a dream, the hope has stayed as a hope, the wish that he thought was fulfilled was only a thought

Crawling towards the table and using the sit as something to lean on he called Jihoon but the alpha didn't answer then Seokmin, his breathing starts getting slower

his fist clenching on his chest as he open his cabinet of medicines to get his inhaler, taking a deep breath and using his inhaler he hates slowly helps calm the suffering alpha

Slowly his breathing becomes stable and his deep breaths are slowly getting better, his hand clenching his inhaler tightly as he close his eyes to think of a rather more positive situation and things that makes him happy

usually when he gets an attack he calls Jihoon and Seokmin since the two can easily calm him down, seeing as they are both busy the alpha resorts to his inhaler

Funny how he hates using it because he doesn't really like having an attack and the way he actually need to get an inhaler to calm him means that it is a serious matter, its been years since he last had an attack like that and the that time were at his Brother's funeral

His tears keep falling despite his breathing stabilizing, his hair growing longer as the days passes by, the soft blonde locks falls beside his cheeks caging his wailing face

He will need to cope with this, he will greet Seungcheol with a smile and congratulate the man with his head up

He will not let anyone know that he is affected by this, he will not let Seungcheol know that he is hurting, knowing that his role is now in other person's hand

The playful and known to be the Devil in Angels disguise Yoon Jeonghan stupidly let his feelings got deeper than it should be, got tangled than it should have been, got caught up than planned 

His hand covering his mouth as he sob a painful cry, anyone who could hear the Beautiful Alpha's cry would know how much he is hurting, how much a person could actually affect someone

Someone who is functioning well enough on his own and strong minded enough to not let be dragged by other alpha's who sees him as only the Beautiful Alpha and Rich Yoon Jeonghan

His reputation is well known as he doesn't let anyone close to him and shows the Devil inside him until he make the man who thinks he could get in his pants easily that he is not just Beauty and Money, he has the Brains to put down anyone and the Skills to match a trained fighter 

How careless he is that he let one Alpha slipped pass the deadly Devil that guards and keep him safe, out of reach.

And lets him get in to his little heart where the beautiful and fragile Angel resides 

\----

The man behind the news is watching it with his already huge eyes wide open, his fist clench when he watch the news and seen the pictures 

One person came to his mind and the thought of calling him now is tempting but he didn't do it, he will fix these before he go and explain it, its better if the root of the rumor is the one who end it and that's what he will do

Looking at his secretary who is standing beside him with a stern look after he shut the tv off

"Your call boss." Seungcheol looks up at him and lean on his back

"Call the media and release a statement about it, tell them that I will be watching if there is something even a word wrong I will be the one calling them." His secretary nods and leaves Seungcheol alone in his office, the alpha sigh before calling the other person involved

"Noona, Sorry about this. I'll make sure they don't interfere with you. I already released a statement and soon it will be shown. Don't worry and I'm sorry that they might bombard you." Sighing Seungcheol heard the lady chuckle on the other line

"No worries Seungcheol, Its nothing new anyways and its just a bad timing." Seungcheol smiles hearing a laugh comes out of the lady alpha

"They didn't know yet since I haven't release a statement and I will soon but --" laughing loudly was heard from the other line and Seungcheol shake his head hearing the goofy woman having fun of this

"They didn't realize the man behind us is my soon to be husband. I mean -- its so funny, I'm laughing so much." Park Jiyoung laughed while remembering the photos released by the media, her soon to be husband is also seen at the pictures hut always cropped in half or blurred since the focus are the two 

Park Jiyoung, His close friend when they are both still in college, their parents would love to have them marry each other but they both hate the idea since they both love being able to communicate normally that they both wish they could do to other people

Jiyoung loves teasing the alpha since the well known strong and mighty alpha always have been a softy inside, Jiyoung is a tomboy who loves to do reckless things that will get them both in trouble 

The lady Alpha also met Wonwoo and Soonyoung occasionally, she acts like an aunt to them and have been closed to the two since they were young

Seungcheol just happen to got in the US the same week Jiyoung is planning her wedding and they met up and she introduce her husband to him, never did they thought that they will be in a media breaking news, Seungcheol should have been more careful

His life has always been at the center of the media but those press already face his wrath once and after that they feared the his very name

He made one media company closed down when they tried stalking Wonwoo and Soonyoung after the two was photographed and was featured in a magazine and wanting to interview them

Soonyoung was so scared of the stalking that he suffered a panic attack while Wonwoo called the police on them and Seungcheol rushing to his sons aid that are both High-schoolers was so mad seeing Soonyoung having an attack that he made sure the company is closed within a week 

After that news about the company spread and the media feared Choi Enterprises, Seungcheol is good with the media but when his sons are involved he becomes their worst nightmare

It explains why Media rarely takes photos of Soonyoung and Wonwoo when they are alone, they are always photographed together, no one dared to stalk anyone of his sons anymore

Seungcheol also keeps tab on articles involving Jeonghan, the beautiful alpha surprisingly isn't the one on the spotlight, its always his nephews, the superstar idol DK and the young CEO Jihoon, his name is always mention but rarely in the light

Jeonghan makes him feel like he is not just the mighty Choi Seungcheol, he could be spoiled and pampered by the beautiful alpha

He knows that what they have is purely physical, but that doesn't stop Seungcheol of thinking ways that he could do to make their relationship go onn another level

He is already ready to face the beautiful alpha and say what he should have said in the first place, he doesn't care if he get rejected, he wants to tell him what he feels and he clearly thinks with the rumor appearing he must do it as soon as he got back from Korea

Thinking about a certain alpha, Seungcheol is oblivious at the fact that the man he is thinking of is hurting because of a misunderstanding, the ever so dense alpha sigh in his sit and instead of calling a certain person he thinks coming home earlier than expected would be the best 

Telling the alpha what he feels and confessing them is his master plan

Unknown to him that the reasoning he thinks was right is killing someone and he never thought the mindlessness of his actions will affect someones life strongly other than his


	25. Meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Pasts of Meanie, Revealed ~

Wonwoo frowns seeing the news about his father while having his morning coffee, his legs crossed as he watched the news while Mingyu cooked their breakfast

Wonwoo knows the truth behind the alleged rumor, he knows his father will be mad and will move quickly to get rid of the news 

"They never learn." Shaking his head he looks at the alpha in the kitchen, watching while the giant alpha hums and cook, his stoic expression being replaced by a smile

He remember how they both got together, Wonwoo hates Mingyu when they were students, he hates the clumsy giant who always breaks things that he touches, he hates him since he always has a group of friend together with him, he hates the man who is kind to everyone, who always smiles brightly, someone who is loved by everyone 

Opposite do attracts, that what everyone says when they see that the two are engaged

Wonwoo being the stoic and expressionless alpha that he is always alone, nose dipped in a book, his glasses hiding his piercing gaze, his overall shouts "Nerd" on to him, he is top of the class

never associates with anyone and even when they are both accepted as an intern to a big hospital, his seniors never tried to intimidate Wonwoo because they thought he only got there because of his fathers money but everyone knew that the alpha have the brains and his father never interfered with his career 

Mingyu being the goofy that he is always have an earful banter to him when they are in training, Wonwoo always unconsciously watch the giant alpha and the giant alpha does the same thing

He loves the man that peacefully reads, minds his business and never looked down on him just because he is clumsy

When the giant alpha had the courage to confess, Wonwoo is the one who is shocked and it shocked the giant alpha seeing the reaction of the glasses wearing nerd he always admires

They started dating, a few hurdles had their way on them, Mingyu being the kind giant that he is always the center of attention, rumors always flies and always reach Wonwoo's ears

He never once doubted Mingyu but sometimes he wished that the giant alpha isn't as kind as he is, he wished that the giant alpha is only kind to him, he knows its selfish but its also painful for him seeing Mingyu getting closer to others

Seeing the man you love happily interacting and laughing carelessly with a woman, hearing rumors about him dating another, seeing him getting all cozy and even catching him talking to her when you are together

Its was an unexpected news that made Wonwoo confront Mingyu, he was even more mad when little Chan who happens to be walking home saw Mingyu and the girl together late at night, the oblivious kid told Wonwoo about it and that made him more furious 

Mingyu had a habit of not telling him unimportant things that clearly is important, the alpha obviously stupid at the same time naively kind

They were both new to love, new to the idea of being together and the ways of being in a relationship

"Hey babe~" Mingyu waves at him when he saw Wonwoo sitting in a swing at their usual meeting place, it’s late at night so the playground is empty and was lit by the light post on the side

Wonwoo looks up at the alpha, Mingyu blinks seeing the alpha show a weak smile, he looks tired and stress, his eyes were red and his hands were trembling even thought its not that cold tonight

"Mingyu, I want to break up." Mingyu stand in-front of Wonwoo and stares at the alpha who is looking at his trembling hands on his lap

"A-Ah.. Eh? Hyung?" Wonwoo looks up at the alpha and shows a smiles as a tear fall down his cheek 

Mingyu's eyes widen and he kneeled down to his level and holds his hand

"Hyung, Why? Did I do something.. i-If I did I'm sorry. Hyung I love you.." Wonwoo looked at their hands as he holds a sob by biting his lip

"I-Is it true that you were with irene yesterday night? .." Wonwoo watch Mingyu's reaction seeing his eyes widen makes Wonwoo's mouth agape, he wanted it to be a mistake that Chan only saw a look a like, but the way he described the beautiful girl, he was sure it was her 

"H-Hyung--" Mingyu was cut off with a painful sob coming out of the usually prideful alpha that never cried in-front of him

He only sees the alpha have a strong emotions when he is talking to his brother and Mingyu always feel happy seeing how he love his brother and the alpha always let loose around him

"I-I'm.. Mingyu, Is it true?" Wonwoo stares at him with tears falling down his eyes, Mingyu's chest aches seeing those tears

"Yes, But hyung I'm not doing anything. I'm teaching her to cook. She lives alone and she asked for help. Hyung please don't break up with me." Wonwoo cries in his palms hearing Mingyu, looking at the giant alpha who is kneeling in front him to be at his level since he is sitting on the swing

He sees the giant slowly tearing up while watching him

"I-I never thought I'll hurt you by helping her. Hyung I'm sorry. I won't go with her again." Mingyu cried and Wonwoo looked up , seeing the moon witnessing their drama

"Gyu.. I just. You don't understand." Wonwoo shakes his head and looks at Mingyu, Mingyu sobs hopelessly when he thought the alpha leaving him, he hugs his waist and bury his face on his lap

"Hyung please I love you. I beg you please don't leave me.." crying his heart out mingyu remembered what Soonyoung said to him before he comes here 

It was a shock to Mingyu when Soonyoung called him tonight and hearing him say that made him think 

"Gyu~, You should know how to differentiate your kindness that you show to your boyfriend and to other people." 

Mingyu never thought that his actions would lead to hurting the only person he doesn't want to hurt, that his thoughtlessness will be the reason why Wonwoo is stress and tired

He never even thought that he should inform the alpha when he was meeting the other, he was oblivious of the fact that Wonwoo was watching from a far and that he is waiting for Mingyu to re assure him that everything is okay between them

That he is not doing anything wrong that will hinder their relationship, that he is not being unfaithful, he never even once thought that maybe Wonwoo was jealous he always thought he understands 

that the Smart and Expressionless Alpha understands, unknown to him how much the alpha is actually hurting, how it almost bothers Wonwoo even while working, how it makes the helpless Alpha sleepless at night thinking about it

"I'm sorry, I always thought I'm not doing something that will hurt you. I'm sorry. Hyung I love you." Mingyu cups Wonwoo's face to his hands and cries out seeing the alpha looking tired and restless, his tears just continue dropping from his cheeks

"I'm tired gyu." Mingyu shakes his head hearing it, he doesn't want their relationship to end, he loves the alpha so much, he never once thought of leaving him

"No.. Hyung please. Just please don't leave me., I promise It won't happen again hyung, please." 

Wonwoo seeing how the alpha pleads and cry, he didn't thought that he will react this way, he thought that he already forgotten his love for him, he already found someone else

No mingyu is just that person who never actually cares about his actions, he is doing things out of the kindness of his heart, never think twice about it

Wonwoo loves the kind mingyu, the one who helps, he just thought that maybe the alpha only loves him, at least that he could own, his heart

"Just mingyu.. Please tell me if you are going out late at night with someone. So that at least I know. I won't be mad. Just please tell me." Mingyu nods his head and hugs the alpha

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again hyung, I'm sorry. I love you." 

Mingyu looks at him and pecking his lips as the alpha wipes his tears away with his thumb

"I love you Wonu.." 

Wonwoo looks at the alpha who caught his attention and making him go back to reality, smiling at the smiling idiot looking at him

"What's wrong hyung?" Shaking his head he stand up and goes to the kitchen takes a sit

Mingyu change after that incident, he is still kind to everyone but he never keeps anything from Wonwoo again, he also starts refusing invitations that would take his time with Wonwoo, the people at the hospital was shocked by Mingyu's change and rumor was spreading that alpha is already taken and dating someone

They took advantage of that peace and get really close together, closer and more open to each other, they depended and trust each other more than they did, they travel and just clearly spends time together 

That until the news of Wonwoo getting engage got out of the media because of a photo they obtain on the night Mingyu proposed and the stupid alpha posted it on his Instagram account that was soon deactivated

Everyone was shocked to learn the one who caught the puppy's heart was actually the nerd and expressionless alpha Jeon Wonwoo

They live together after that, confirming the news and the rumors, Mingyu talked to Seungcheol and the mighty alpha actually threatens him while Soonyoung was so happy and gave them his blessings 

The alpha vowed that he never once again wanted to see the collected and prideful alpha cried like that ever again


	26. Affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little soft moment uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry my mind is blank because of the weather, its so hot and i hate the summer. I cant think when its hot.

Soonyoung wakes without the alpha by his side, sitting up groggily he looks around before he sees a figure coming out of the bathroom, Jihoon looks at him before smiling, the alpha looks like he just finished washing up

His towel on his waist while a smaller towel is used to dry his hair, he stares at his omega who is sleepily grinning at him, he loves that the little omega is in a great mood 

Leaning in and pecking his cute forehead as the omega looks up at him from the bed and pouts his puckered lips to be kissed by the alpha

"Get ready love, We'll go after eating." Soonyoung nods cutely before yawning and stretching his arms, he went to the bathroom and takes a quick bath

Jihoon already in the kitchen making some toast and eggs for them have the television on and listening to some news 

"Breaking News:

Choi Enterprises' CEO, Choi Seungcheol is seen having an intimate dinner with the daughter of Korea's leading telecommunication company, They are seen together around the United States and it seems a wedding is in talk when Mr. Choi is seen with the lady going to a wedding gown boutique. These two alphas looks so beautiful together, No statement was released yet, but the Media is all over it. Soon an extravagant Wedding might take place." 

Soonyoung heard the news after coming out of the room, pursing his lips he looks at the pictures then tilts his head 

"Eh?"

Jihoon turn off the stove and put the cooked eggs over the toast, he turn to Soonyoung and to the news, frowning remembering he thought that Jeonghan and Seungcheol have something

"Your dad is getting married?" Soonyoung quickly shakes his head and points at the television seeing the woman

"No way, that's auntie Jiyoung. His close friend he told me she is getting married, I think there is a misunderstanding." Pursing his lips and tilting his head, shaking his head before sitting down across Jihoon and starts eating 

The alpha stares at him before biting on his own toast and nodding

"Dad will be mad, he hates that kind of news." Jihoon looks at his phone and seeing that Jeonghan called him isn't a surprise, calling the alpha back but not getting an answer the alpha sigh

"Well don't we all." 

He made a mental note to visit Jeonghan after their check up for today

\----

Jihoon and Soonyoung left the Hospital with a huge relief in their chest after hearing from Chan clearly what they could possibly do or should prevent to be able to have a child 

The cute little doctor was worried at Soonyoung when he just left that day without even getting to hear more from the little doctor

Meeting Jihoon was another surprise for him since he never thought the omega will actually marry the famous Lee Jihoon, it was such a shock to him that he stared at the man in awe for a second 

"Hyung, Seriously please don't worry me like that. So you guys are here to confirm if you could actually conceive, right?" 

"Sorry channie, I'm just really surprised that day.."

Chan sigh softly and smiles at Jihoon who nods and holding Soonyoung's hand as the little omega seems to be nervous with what the doctor will say

"I know, Me too I'm sorry I suddenly gone to Doctor mode again hyung.. Okay. So the thing with Soonyoung hyung's history, it should have been impossible to conceive BUT." He looks at Soonyoung at that and smiles before glancing at Jihoon

"Since he mated with you, An Alpha and with a high chances of getting Omegas pregnant because of your nature to reproduce and omegas nature to conceive, his heat being delayed was a sign that his organs are preparing to conceive. Meaning because of the mating Soonyoung hyung will be able to conceive"

Soonyoung smile widely and looks at Jihoon who smile down at him and caress his back, pecking his forehead the alpha looks at the doctor

"Is there any vitamins that he should drink?" Chan looks at the two and smile softly

"Hyung needs to eat right and with your heat being unpredictable I need you to be on alert because it could happen anytime, by anytime as in now or tomorrow hyung." Chan said in a serious tone referring to his heat, Jihoon smile seeing another Alpha get protective at Soonyoung

Soonyoung really have a lot of Alphas around him, it doesn't surprise Jihoon anymore because it makes him feel that his Omega is well protected, Sometimes it worries him because of how close and clingy he gets to another man but since its Jihoon who gets to have him behind close doors, he pretty much feels he still wins

"Yes channie~" Soonyoung said with a grin on his face, Chan looks at Jihoon

"Jihoon hyung, Can I talk to you alone?" Jihoon looks at the little dr and smiles nodding his head he looks at Soonyoung 

"Wait for me outside?" Soonyoung looks up at him and then looks at Chan worriedly before nodding, pecking his lips Soonyoung stand up and waves at Chan who waves back and the two Alpha watch the Omega close the door

"I'll assume you know Soonyoung hyung's history, right?" Jihoon nods at the young man before looking straight at him 

He is not baffled at the fact that the little alpha will talk to him regarding Soonyoung, all of the Omega's friend makes him assume that he will be talked and threaten too just like what Mingyu and Wonwoo did especially when he talked to Soonyoung's father 

"Wonwoo hyung and Mingyu hyung probably said it but." The little alpha suddenly looks up at him with a serious and rather than his usual cute eyes it was formed in a frown to show his aura at Jihoon who didn't seem faze as the show of dominance by the little alpha

"Hurt him in any form or way. I'll take him from you." The last sentence took Jihoon by surprise, he was expecting the old way "I'll kill you, I'll beat you up" but hearing that sentence makes Jihoon show his own alpha aura at the younger one who seems to be a little taken a back by the sudden show but held his ground 

"Not gonna happen kid." He said in a low voice that made Chan's lip curls in a smirk as he looks at the Alpha, he just said that to get him to react because Chan wants to see if the Alpha would be shock or stay stoic with the outburst but seeing the Alpha suddenly getting protective of his mate, Chan is happy Soonyoung hyung isn't in a wrong hands

"Make sure of that, Hyung." Jihoon smirks at him seeing Chan's playful grin after that, standing up, the little man stand up and ask for a hand shake that Jihoon gratefully accepted, smiling at the little alpha who chuckles at him before opening the door

"When you come back, make sure hyung is pregnant." Jihoon nods at him and shakes his head as he looks up and sees Soonyoung blushing cheeks hearing Chan's goodbye at them 

"Well.. You two okay?" Jihoon nods and holds his hand

"Just took some threats from your alpha friend, do you still have more friends who is as protective as Chan?" Soonyoung purses his lips and smiles at Jihoon

"Uhh Yes, Two more Alpha friends. Minghao and Jun~ They are mates." Jihoon shakes his head and walk to the parking lot 

"Do you want come with me to the office? Its boring but I have practice room you could use and dance to" Soonyoung purses his lips and nods at Jihoon, smiling at the Alpha before getting into the car

"Can we get drive thru? I'm famished.." Jihoon nods at him as he drives, Soonyoung open the bluetooth on the car then connects it to his phone, playing Seokmin's song Just Do It.

Ordering foods then singing songs that is clearly was made by Jihoon and tried dancing in the car what sums up their ride

Soonyoung gets out of the car when they arrive at the Alpha's company, pursing his lips and not really surprised and new to seeing companies since he himself is a son of a company owner

People looks at them as they watch their CEO who is always so serious and emits his intimidating aura every time he walks to the office is now together with an omega

Seeing their closeness and how loose the Alpha is beside the Omega makes the people wonder, seeing close up that the Omega is the legendary Kwon Soonyoung, their Boss' husband

Jihoon's arm were at Soonyoung's waist as the Omega hugs his paper bag that has their foods in it, he is munching some french fries while they walk, both not really minding the people staring at them 

"Ji." Soonyoung offers the Alpha some fries and the Alpha just quietly took the fries, not really minding the gasps of his employee seeing him and Soonyoung, They know he is married but they never thought that they are actually this close, Soonyoung smile at the Alpha and they enter the elevator used only by the Executives and people who works for him 

"It looks nothing like an office inside. With your artists pictures all over the walls." Jihoon looks at Soonyoung and nods

"It’s a entertainment company of course it wouldn't look like your dad's.." Soonyoung looks at his Alpha and chuckles while munching his fries

"The second and third floor are where the office like cubicles are then fourth and fifth are the practice room then the floor above is where the bedrooms at, it’s a rest room for the practicing idols then so on and the top floor is mine." Soonyoung nods his head at that

"I'll have to keep that in mind then so when I run around later I won't get lost." Jihoon shakes his head at the omega before leaning in and capturing his lips, the elevator ride was quick so is their kiss

"You feeling better?" Soonyoung smiles hearing his Alpha before nodding, leaning on the Alpha's side as Jihoon's arm were still wrapped around his waist, they go to the Alpha's office, his secretaries table is outside his office and the woman looks at them shocked and bows at Jihoon and Soonyoung

Not used to seeing someone with Jihoon at his office and seeing how the omega is even eating as he goes in, Jihoon doesn't like it when there is food in his office but seeing that the Alpha doesn't mind it when its his omega the secretary is beyond baffled 

"Don't disturb us, I'll call you if I need anything." She nods quickly as Soonyoung waves at her cutely that made her smile and blush since the Omega is a handsome man aside from the fact he is cute

"Wow, Your office is huge." Jihoon takes off his jacket and sits on his chair as he stares at the Omega who settled his food on the center table and looks around, seeing some trophies and pictures, the omega looks at him when he sees a photo of them on his desk 

"That was the day we got married." Jihoon looks at the photo and nods, it was their kiss in the middle of the hall as they dance 

"Never thought we had photos." Jihoon takes his hand and pulls him to his lap, caressing his wait softly and running his hand on the omega's side to his thighs, Soonyoung smirks down at his Alpha as he straddles his lap, wrapping his arms around the Alpha's neck and playing with his hair on his nape 

"Hmm .. Why are you hard?" Jihoon smirks and looks at his Omega, leaning to bite his lower lip softly as his hands run under the Omega's shirt, his right hand on his back while his left on the omega's chest and flicking his nipple softly and earning a soft moan from the omega

"Ji.. Seriously, Your secretary is outside." Jihoon continue to kiss Soonyoung's neck softly as he nibbles on his skin to make him moans cutely on his lap

As Jihoon's arms wrapped underneath the omega's shirt and pulls him closer, the knock suddenly was heard that made Jihoon click his tongue in a rather loud force that made Soonyoung chuckles lowly and pecks his lips 

"I told you.." sighing Jihoon lets go of Soonyoung and lets the omega get off him and go sit on the couch and eat his food on the center table

"Come in." Jihoon's voice is hard and irritated, his frown was seen, his secretary bows at them before going in front of Jihoon 

Soonyoung just leans on the couch while munching his burger, watching Jihoon converse with with his secretary about some idols and just minding his own business, sipping on his cup of coke before looking at Jihoon and pursing his lips

"Ji you want some nuggets and cola?" His secretary flinch softly not used to having another person on Jihoon's office and obviously not sure how to act around the omega, when Soonyoung talks, Jihoon is reading and signing some papers when Soonyoung talks

"Hn." His secretary's eyes widen and watch as Soonyoung goes beside the Alpha and sipping on his cola, offering it to Jihoon who is still reading some papers but oblige on drinking 

The Omega is used to feeding Jihoon since the Alpha always work at home as well when they had their time off together, picking up some nuggets 

"Ah." Jihoon opens his mouth and glanced at his Soonyoung before handing the papers to his secretary who is staring at them with widen mouth 

Jihoon munch his nuggets and snaps his secretary out of her shock and hands the paper, the woman hands him another set of paper before Soonyoung gets back to the couch

"I'll go to the practice room Ji. There aren't any artist there, right?" Jihoon looks at his secretary and the woman looks at Jihoon then to Soonyoung

"No Sir, The practice room number 2 is empty." Soonyoung smile at the woman who is flushed, he finds it cute that the Beta woman is flushed under his husbands gaze and under his gaze who is an omega 

"Okay, Thank you. Call me Soonyoung since I'm not your boss." He winked at the woman who blushed at him as he waves at Jihoon who nods at him before he goes to the practice room as he waves the Alpha 

\----

As Jihoon finish the last pile of papers he looks at the time, only an hour passed since Soonyoung said he'll use the practice room

The alpha stand up and stretches his arms before going out of his office, his employee bows at him as he walks towards the elevator, not giving attention to people as he gets in and push the floor were Soonyoung is at 

Getting out of the elevator he bought some drinks from the vending machine before slowly entering the practice room

Eyes stares at the omega who is dancing to Christopher's song Bad, the way the omega move his hips and arms makes the Alpha pierce his gaze on to him

Soonyoung could see the alpha from the mirror and the omega smirks seeing the Alpha's piercing gaze at him, he moves his hips slowly as the song comes to an end, he slowly kneels and bounce his hip seductively that made the alpha bites his lower lip before striding towards him

The alpha grabs his arm and pulls him up to his chest and capture his lips, Soonyoung smile in between before releasing a cute chuckle as he looks at his hungry lovers eyes 

"Ji, really.. My Alpha." Jihoon smirks at him before lifting him up, making him wrap his legs around the alpha's hips

Jihoon goes to were the couch is and pecks the omega's cheek, Soonyoung giggles cutely as he was showered with kisses by the alpha, laughing as the alpha tickles his side

Soft laughing, smooching, giggles were heard from the room, that was so large for the two of them to occupy but doesn't seem to care at all 

The stoic alpha that everyone was weary about is carelessly showing his emotions to the man who made him let loose, his smile that made his beautiful canine show, his eyes curling as he laughs together with his lover 

The broken starts getting his missing pieces of puzzle replaced with a new piece that fits perfectly to the hole, his life getting better and better with every moment he spends with the man that made him feel whole and loved

Two hearts finally running to the same track just the way their body fits perfectly to one another


	27. Back to Normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeokSoo

Seokmin woke up with an empty warmth of space beside him, looking around as he slowly stretches his arms and legs, fresh clawed marks were visible on his back, making the alpha softly hiss feeling tingling ache from it

yawning as he slowly stand up, wearing only a boxer he goes goes to his room using the door connecting the rooms together, wondering where could the other be

Hearing soft voices coming from the kitchen, he did his morning routines and wear a shorts and shirt before going outside 

He always loved waking up to Seokji's voice together with his mother but it always make his heart clench in pain everytime the alpha tries to think of the moment as something happy

He didn't know how to act after what happened last night, remembering every little thing that they do as he walks from the living room to the kitchen

Seeing the beta with a smile on his lips and looking well rested, he is wearing a polo that doesn't show the mark that Seokmin left but clearly anyone who gets closer to the beta would be able to see the bruising bite on his shoulder

He didn't mean to be so aggressive but he was really holding back for how many years, he never had anyone to be with after Jisoo left, he doesn't want to have any close relationship to anyone at all, closing not just only his heart but communicating with others aside from his already closed friends and family 

"Papa good morning~" 

"Good morning Seokji~" Seokmin smiles and pecks Seokji's head before sitting on his sit, watching his little boy smile brightly while waiting for the foods to be placed all on the plage

Jisoo looks at him and show a soft smile before putting a cup of coffee for him, sitting on his sit and looks at Seokji and Seokmin

"Let's eat?" Seokji smiles widely and nods they all eat their breakfast

Watching his kid and his beta as prepare for Seokji to go to school, the alpha smile to himself at the sight, realizing how much have he dreamt of this moment to come and now that is was happening, he couldn't help but feel happy and grateful 

\----

Seokmin sitting on the couch while holding a cup of warm oolong tea when Jisoo came back after driving Seokji to school, the beta looks at the alpha and smiles

The alpha looks at him but didn't show any reaction when the beta smiled at him, his mind is playing with him right now and he is getting irritated with what he is thinking

He clearly wants the beta and the beta clearly wants him back, its just that with everything that happened his mind can't seem to calm down and trust the beta, it wasn't going to just let him in again after all the years the beta suffered when he left

Jisoo looks down and bites his lower lip when the alpha didn't acknowledge him, seeing the alpha's reaction he knows he is regretting ever holding Jisoo again, the beta knows that the young alpha must have been thinking of a lot of thing that made it purely delusional for the beta to even think of the alpha ever wanting him 

"Umm.." Seokmin looks at Jisoo and the beta looks at the alpha with a rather calm yet his eyes were speaking more than his mouth will ever say

Seokmin sees the beta's eyes clear as the day that he was confuse but saddened, he must have thought that they could have been slowly getting together with what happened but the alpha thinks otherwise

"Jisoo, What happened last night.." Jisoo watch as the alpha can't seem to find his words and by the way he scratch his nape softly and looks down, makes the beta heaves a silent sigh and blinks his watering eyes and looks at the alpha with a smile

"Its okay.."the beta clears his throat before continuing "it must have been your heat coming.. No need to worry, we can just forget it." Seokmin looks at the beta after hearing those words, the alpha nods softly and stares at the beta for a while

"Will you help me with my heat again?" The beta chuckles lowly hearing it, he never thought Seokmin as a guy who lacks respect especially towards him

The insensitivity of the Alpha right now makes Seokmin shakes his head internally as he think of why would a person especially someone you have a past with ask for something like that

what is he going to do if he says No, will the alpha sleep with others? What did he do over the years that he was gone? Did he sleep with anyone for his heat? Is he just a body he will touch for a week every month?

"Seokmin, When I left who did you sleep with when your heat comes?" Seokmin stares at the beta's eyes and could see the anger that he must have been feeling when he asked it

He doesn't want to come out as an asshole but he wants the beta, the only hinder is his feelings that are all over the place, his mind telling him to stop the non sense he is doing now and his hurt aching to have the beta back in his arms again

"Surprisingly, I don't actually get a strong heat when you left. only mild ones that could be fix with my hands.." Seokmin bites his lower lip while fiddling his finger softly

"When you came back .. last night was a trigger for my heat. I don't know why it has to be with you since you are clearly a beta but I was feeling this need to hold you." Jisoo bites his lower lip as he nods softly, so Seokmin never hold anyone in the past seven years, that thought makes his heart hopes at least he knows his body knows where it belongs

"I see.. So you want me to be your partner when your heat comes and go back to hating me as if nothing happened when it ends?" Seokmin nods softly at the beta who sighed deeply beside him and close his eyes

Seokmin heard it like it was the most ridiculous thing you could have heard, he knows its wrong, he knows he is being a mad man and insensitive, but Jisoo needs to know that the Kind hearted Alpha that he used to love is long had perished 

"Seokmin, I can't. I'm not strong enough to fuck around with you and not feel a thing after." Seokmin stares at the omega with wide eyes hearing his words, this is his Jisoo, the confident and straightforward Jisoo

Hearing him start talking his mind again without getting scared and stuttering makes Seokmin smile, he had always loves the beautiful mind of the beta, the humor, the authoritative air around him, just about everything. 

"I thought so too.. I just.. Never mind, I'll figure it out myself." Jisoo laughs lowly as he heard the Alpha, The thing last night was like a wake up call to Jisoo that the Alpha still desires him 

but this talk was like slap on his face that he was just a convenience to him since he was the one available and present at the time

The easiest person he could find that will spread his legs for him and take him all even the way he was so aggressive last night makes the beta not even scared of him

He is just someone who will always open his legs for Seokmin because he love the Alpha to the point he thought they had something getting back on track when he thought they are making love, never did he thought they just fucked 

He never thought that he could actually say the word right but the feelings suddenly disappear inside of the beta, the sadness was replaced with madness, the love was replaced with hatred? No. He could never hate the alpha

He could never feel bad about the alpha because he is the one who choose to leave him, he choose to make him suffer and he choose to suffer more in return

Seokmin looks at Jisoo who sports his mark like it was a medal on his neck when the beta looks down and made his polo open a little bit more for the naked eyes to see the marks, he couldn't help but touch the soft neck of the beta

The beta flinch and looks up at Seokmin when the alpha touched his marked neck

Saying the words that crushed the beta even more than he is already feeling

"How things would have been, if my mark doesn't disappear." 

Heartless, plainly rude and hurtful. Insensitive, bastard, asshole and a fucking Alpha. Mean words that run to Jisoo's mind

When the alpha simply without even thinking and batting an eye, wished that it would have been better if he was an Omega


	28. Sweet heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoonHoon it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates uwu thankyou for always supporting me. I love you guys

Soonyoung suddenly jerks awake, looking around the room and seeing his husband sleeping peacefully beside him as he feels a heat rage from his body

Looking at the side and seeing the time , the omega sigh softy and bites his lower lip, three am and he is on the verge of his heat 

Glancing back at the sleeping alpha he couldn't help but swoon over the sleeping figure of his husband, Jihoon sleeps with only the pajama pants while Soonyoung is the one wearing the top of their Pajamas and seeing the naked chest of his Alpha makes him licks his lower lip unconsciously and bites it 

Looking down the omega sees the pants lower than it should be revealing his underwear, Soonyoung's already hardened cock couldn't be more wet and his hole twitch at the sight beholding to him 

licking his lower lip he didn't want to wake up Jihoon just because of his desire, he doesn't want to initiate the deed but his body tells him otherwise

Opting to relieving himself with his hand the omega muffled his moans with his free hand as he starts jerking off quietly, his eyes on the alpha beside him incase he wakes up

No matter how fast he does it nor how he tries to play with his own hole it wasn't enough, it only made it worst for him to watch Jihoon

Biting his lower lip the omega was surprised that he didn't jump on to the alpha's lower half, he slowly get between the alpha's legs and take the pajamas down slowly, revealing the alpha's cock 

"I'm so sorry Ji.." he whisper before massaging the soften one, he does so while preparing his hole for the alpha

He lick his lower lip softy in hunger as he slowly open his hungry mouth for the soft yet looked like its half hard member of Jihoon, his head slowly go down as he licks the tip and makes it wet

Then the urge to make it harder made him not even taking in consideration that Jihoon might wake up, he does his work with his own twitching hole while skillfully taking in Jihoon's slowly hardening shaft

"Young-- What.. Ah-" Jihoon says in a deep sleepy voice, Soonyoung glanced up at him while twirling his tongue on the tip and slowly sliding it back to his mouth, his throat was relaxed to occupy the length 

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view-- But. Fuck.. Go faster baby, take it all in." Jihoon's hands were clenched on Soonyoung's hair while his hips carefully thrust on to Soonyoung's throat, the omega watch his alpha's pleasured face

"Let me prepare you youngie." Soonyoung release the cock with a bop sound before straddling his alpha, shaking his head as an indication he doesn't need to be prepared 

"Ji, I need you now. Please." Soonyoung begs as Jihoon's hands found themselves inside the omega's underwear as he was only wearing the Top of their pajamas 

"I need to prepare you." Shaking his head Soonyoung quickly removing his underwear as he blindly position the huge shaft of the Alpha on to his impatient hole, The alpha hold him steady by his waist as he stares up at the omega who is flushed and panting

He knows his heat is coming and this is probably the start of their long days wrapped around each other, he needs to call his secretary when the omega get some rest

"Youngie you'll get hurt." Soonyoung shakes his head and bites his lower lip before looking at his alpha and holds his hands that are on his waist, shaking his head as he wants him to slam on him in one go

"I need you now, Fuck me daddy. Please fuck me." Jihoon's eyes narrows at the outburst of his omega and his hands on his hips clenched when the Alpha swallow his already thinning patience 

With one hard thrust he watch the omega swallow whole his shaft as it disappear inside him balls deep, it earned a sweet gasp from the omega as he looks down at Jihoon who is looking dangerous as time pass

"Aren't you beautiful, love?" Soonyoung bites his lower lip, his smile deliciously dangerous for Soonyoung as he looks at his predator looking husband who makes him feel like a hamster being cornered by a lion

Soonyoung looking like a meal for Jihoon, the alpha didn't waste time and starts his deep thrusts, skillfully making Soonyoung's eyes close in pleasure and his hands were both covering his mouth while his head pull back from the thrust his alpha gives him

Jihoon watch his sexy omega, he keeps in mind to buy more pajamas that are huge in size and definitely would not let him wear the pants in the future or rather never. the alpha smirks at his thought and grips the omega's hips tightly as his thrust makes the omega bounce beautifully on top of him

"I'll have you wear customized pajamas Youngie, silk and thin that would look make your sexy nipples perk." Soonyoung looks down at his smirking alpha who slowly sits up and bites the omega's clothed nipples

The omega's moans are like music to Jihoon's ears, his nipples perking at the ghostly bites of the Alpha, Jihoon's right hand were on the omega's busty ass while the left holds the omega's hair back to give him access to his neck

Biting on the marked crook of his shoulder the alpha mark his lover with beautiful love bites as his clench on the omega's hair makes the omega tight around his shaft

Soonyoung's cheeks blaring red and he give his body to the alpha and bites his lower lip to hold his feelings of coming soon

the omega seems to be out of it with the way he moans, the alpha slowly lay back down again and watch as the omega slowly lean on to Jihoon, he was on laying on the chest of his alpha while the alpha continue to violently thrust inside of him

"More daddy. Make me come daddy fill me with your seeds.." Jihoon's palm twitch hearing the whispered words and his hand holds the omega's hips sturdily as his member seems to have gotten bigger, a sign that he would be knotting his naughty omega

Soonyoung's head was resting onto the crook of Jihoon's shoulder making Jihoon hear his moans closely thru his ear and it drives the alpha crazy, his omega clearly in heat by how he release a pheromone that makes the alpha's head floats in clouds

Jihoon pampers the omega as he whisper sweet words on his ear to make him calm down and close his eyes in feeling too much pleasure from the Alpha, his thrust going faster and deeper hitting the omega's sweet spot over and over again, making his omega whimpers in delight 

"daddy.. Please .." Jihoon bites the omega on his already marked neck as he gets more into it than the omega who is accepting the alpha completely, the way he rest his body on Jihoon while the alpha thrust into him mercilessly makes one think the omega is a cat

With the way his body perfectly fits on top of the alpha, his hands gripping the pillow beside the alpha's head while his Alpha's hand softly caress his hair by his nape and the other guiding his hip to move and bounce accordingly to their pace

Soonyoung feels like he is in heaven, his alpha's every thrust makes him close his eyes in content and moan in satisfaction, his lips parting with every moan and his grip tightening with every thrust

His body was relaxed and yet in need of heat from his alpha, his insides were hot, his mind already out of commission as his heat takes over his whole being

Jihoon's hands parting his butt cheeks as he continue to plow his way in, his thrust suddenly became quick and messy, Soonyoung prompting himself up looks at his alpha, leaning his forehead onto his lover the omega smile so   
sweet the alpha returned it with his own

His chin was guided to meet Jihoon's lips and the alpha sealed their hot breaths in a hotter kiss that made the omega in need of air, their tongue touching and the Alpha explore his husbands sweet cavern with his tongue

"I need you." Jihoon wrap his arms around the omegas waist after hearing his whisper between their heated kiss and his thrust were starting to be matched by Soonyoung's now moving on its own hips

"I'm here love, I'm not going anywhere." Soonyoung close his eyes in content hearing those words as the alpha continue to violate his insides 

The thought of being pregnant gets into his head, the thought of the alpha filling his insides with his seeds makes the omega in need bites his Alpha's lower lip and pants softly as they kissed

He needed this, he needs this man to fill up his empty soul, to clean his dirtied body, to ease his mind into believing he too can be happy and loved, he needs his alpha as much as he needs him

Jihoon is his foundation as much as his family are to him, The alpha gave him the chance to dream of family, to have his own children more importantly the alpha was able to drop down the walls he built so easy that he was even marked by him

The alpha never settled for anything less and Soonyoung is a blessing for him that he wouldn't ask for others to be wed to him, if his self six months ago sees how whipped and wrapped he is around the omega's finger he would have laughed at himself

He only needs the omega in his life and needs him to carry his child and his name, he will make him the happiest man alive by just being by his side, he wouldn't let anyone take the omega away nor let anyone talk down and insult the beautiful omega, he is only to be loved and cherish on his watch

The walls of the omega tightens around him as he thrust balls deeper inside the omega who grunts loudly as he feels himself reaching his climax

Jihoon watch as Soonyoung perks up and show Jihoon his climaxing face as he slammed harder for the last time as they both reach their peak and come the Alpha filling the omega up to the brim while the omega dirtied their chest, their come spilled chest heaving up and down with the way they both pant for breath

The alpha didn't pull out yet when he watch his omega tremble feeling his insides were filled, the omega slowly drop his body on top of his alpha with his eyes close as he pants for air

His face were blushed and his body were hot, his insides clamping down on Jihoon's knotting member as his breathing slowly stables 

The Alpha's knots doesn't hurt him as much as he did him before, the pain subsided quickly by now that Soonyoung got used to the feeling

He wants this, the feeling of being filled by his alpha, his stomach feeling weird that he feels there is some butterflies in it, his body relaxed as he lay on top of his alpha

Jihoon caress his omega's lower back and cheek as he stares at the beautifully flushed face of his omega, his eyes slowly open to look back at Jihoon 

"I can't move Ji.." Jihoon chuckles hearing that and pecks the omega's swollen lips, removing the hair strand that covers his face the alpha caress his omega's cheek 

Soonyoung's eyes were slowly dropping as he feels his alpha's soft caress, his body satisfied and content as darkness slowly eats him away hearing a soft whisper by his lips

"Sweet dreams, love."

\----  
Soonyoung stirs awake as he softly snuggle to his pillow and blinks his little eyes open to look for his husband, his body emitting sweet smell as his heat starts coming as soon as he wakes up

The omega tried to stretch his body further but a moan escaped his lips as his body feels the soft touches of the duvet on his skin, he looks around before slowly sitting up, biting his lower lip to hold his desire as he feels famished and in a mission to find Jihoon

Walking in a slow pace as he rub his eyes with the back of his hands, yawning softly as he smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen and hearing a soft humming coming from the one cooking

Jihoon flinch smelling a sweet warmth hitting his nose, he looks back and sees a flushed Soonyoung wearing an oversized shirt of his, the way he walks indicate that his heat is getting stronger and his body is emitting the sweet pancake like smell that only the alpha could smell 

"Ji.. I'm hungry~" Soonyoung's soft heated voice was heard as Jihoon sighs softly to restrain himself from jumping the omega 

Putting the last cooked food on the table, Jihoon smiles at the omega and caress his hair that earned him a soft gasp of moan from the omega 

"Eat a lot. Okay?" Soonyoung nods his head softy and sits on his seat as his eyes were already half closed from his body heat 

"Soonyoung. Eat, you'll need it." Soonyoung's dazed eyes looks at Jihoon as he wasn't even picking up his chopsticks, the omega starts eating with the Alpha's guidance and watch to his every move

Jihoon stares at the omega's flushed state and his own guard is slowly thinning as he watch the omega munch his food half heartedly and the way he drinks his water with some of it spilling 

"Lets take a bath after, okay? We'll probably be staying at home for a few days by the look of you." Soonyoung just nods his head while munching and Jihoon chuckles seeing it

The alpha called his secretary about not going to office for the day and telling Seokmin to call Jeonghan since he can't seem to reach the Alpha and couldn't go to his house because of the sudden heat of Soonyoung

"Ji.." Jihoon was snapped out of his mind hearing the heated voice, he looks at his omega and sees him finished his food already, smiling he stand up and pecks his lips, earning a soft moan and a clenched fist on his shirt from the omega

"Get in the bath, I'll be there in a few." Soonyoung shakes his head and snuggles to Jihoon's face with his, Jihoon smiles unconsciously as he wraps his arms around his lover and pull him up, holding him as he softly caress his sides

"Okay, Let's go together.." Soonyoung's soft panting was heard as his body seems to get really hot and he needed the contact, his legs are weak to even stand and so Jihoon carries him to the tub 

Their day starts when the alpha stripped down his omega and get in the bath tub together, with Soonyoung's desire getting the best of him and Jihoon's last straw of holding back snapping

They end up making love in the bathroom, making the steamy room steamier than ever


	29. Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JeongCheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more. (⁎⁍̴̆Ɛ⁍̴̆⁎)

Seungcheol keeps calling Jeonghan for days now as he was finishing his last appointment in the US before going back to Korea, His calls aren't being answered the few times when he tried calling the day when the news about him and Jiyoung came

He is worried that the beautiful alpha must have been watching the news when and chooses to ignore him, the news about him not being the real husband was already released a day after the incident

"Boss, We're here." Looking outside seeing the plane waiting for him, he sigh and end the call that he was trying to make, Jeonghan clearly is avoiding him, he send tons of messages, none was answered back but it was all read, his phone was still reachable and that is what Seungcheol needs

He boards the plane that will give him a couple of hours before landing to Korea

\----  
A certain Alpha is drinking his coffee at the balcony of the room he is staying in, his beautiful blonde locks was replaced with a short brunette colored locks and his usually bright eyes was changed into having a dark eye bags and dull looking eyes

His glasses hides most of it and his hair wasn't as shiny as it used to when it was longer, he is wearing a clothes that aren't as flashy as it used to but more casual and laid back, his body seems to have shrink because of the amount of weight loss he suffered from lack of appetite 

He is in a town away from the city, Seokmin called to check on him, it seems the Lee brothers where worried and trying to reach him, he assured the young alpha he is just out of town and having a relaxation time like he usual does so the young alpha didn't ask anymore question since he is always going out of town whenever he liked 

Seeing the news about Seungcheol not really the groom of the bride, he thought that the news was like a wake up call

Seungcheol isn't his to begin with, he settled being a sex friend rather than confirming their relationship, the alpha will have to find a mate and it surely wasn't him

the whole world knows that Choi Seungcheol is straighter than a pole and it will give them a huge shock when his mate suddenly became a Man 

He sips thru his coffee and a book in hand, he hasn't been sleeping well these days and its really getting in to him, his cries where already over the day the news came and he is thankful for that 

Seungcheol has been trying to reach him, he is coming back to Korea today and he wanted to meet, The beautiful alpha is ready to meet the alpha and end it all, he choose a town away from the city so that when Seungcheol ask where he is, they could meet without even wondering if there is a media around trying to capture the powerful alpha's life 

He will end this game that he choose to played badly at, the game he started. That's how it should be, the one who started it all should be the one who end it

A soft knock came from his door, the alpha stand up and open the door knowing it was the foods he asked for, saying his thanks he proceed to eat at the balcony watching the beautiful sun rise up

The alpha start his day with his breakfast as he finish up his foods, he continue reading his book when his phone suddenly rang again, Seungcheol's name coming out of the screen, he contemplates ignoring the call or answering before he sigh deeply and choosing the latter 

"Hello, Jeonghan?.." Seungcheol's deep voice invades his ear, biting his lower lip, the alpha didn't say anything, leaning his left elbow on the railings and covering his mouth with his hand softy as he close his eyes 

He missed the deep voice that says his name, the voice that usually whisper beautiful words to his ears every time they are together, the owner of the voice that makes him goes weak and the only man that was able to pamper his every needs

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you ignoring me?" The alpha continue as Jeonghan's tears were already trying to fall, he clears his throat before answering 

"I'm trying to get used to not answering your calls, I guess I need more practice." The alpha over the phone was shocked hearing Jeonghan's answer, Seungcheol close his eyes and lean on to his seat before crossing his legs 

"Why are you practicing on ignoring me?" Jeonghan wipes his mouth softy with the table cloth and release a soft sigh

"I'm planning on not doing these over the phone Seungcheol, Let's see each other when you land. I'll send you the address of the place I'm staying in." Seungcheol run his hand over his hair and his hand rest on the armrest

"Is this about the news? Its not true, Hannie." Jeonghan holds his breath when the alpha called him by his nickname, pulling his legs up to his chest and hugging them, the alpha bury his face on his knee

"I know.. Seungcheol, Please just meet me when you arrive. Let's not do this. I want to see you one last time." Seungcheol's throat got clogged hearing the last sentence before he close his eyes, his chest was beating so fast it hurt

"I'll see you when you land, Seungcheol. Be safe please." Seungcheol last heard before the line cut off, looking down on his phone, the mighty alpha suddenly looks sullen before seeing a message arrive and opening it was the address of where Jeonghan's at, reaching his wine he drinks it all in one go before asking for a rather stronger drink to help him get thru the torturous hours of flight

Jeonghan on the other hand has his eyes staring on his phone being hold by his trembling hands, his lower lip bitten as it was also trembling as his tears falls one after the other, his chest aches so much and his tummy resonates the same pain his chest is giving him, droplets of tears where wetting his hands as they settle on his lap 

Two hearts beating as one as they were only separated by the distance between them and the one they cherish the most


	30. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JeongCheol

Seungcheol freshly showered and well rested with the help of alcohol, when the pilot said they will be landing and needed everyone in their seat

The mighty alpha wearing a comfortable clothes instead of his thousand dollars suits, his hair down as he wears a simple black jeans and a black shirt, the weather is rather chilly in Korea so he opted to wearing a black long coat, hiding his face with a cup

He went down the plane and go to his awaiting car, he want to get to Jeonghan as soon as he lands, seeing how its already close to midnight, he texted Jeonghan that he is on his way

From US to Korea the alpha spent almost a day flying then Seoul to Jeonghan takes up to a couple of hours

Closing his eyes as he gets comfortable in his seat, the driver drives steadily with the traffic not being a problem anymore because it is already so late at night, he just want to see the beautiful alpha

Hearing what he said, Seungcheol knows that Jeonghan's plan was to say his goodbye but he is not going to let that happen, The beautiful alpha is his to take and he will tell it to him now than regret it 

If Jeonghan still chooses to leave him after the confession, the mighty alpha swears to not let him go as he planned to, he will pursue him more and be so annoying that the beautiful alpha might give in 

Resting his eyes for a while his heart beats faster than the meter of the car he is riding

he wants Jeonghan in his arms, he wants the beautiful man saying his name, his soft lips on his, his supple fingers on his hair and his skin closer to him

\----  
Jeonghan stirs awake hearing his phone received a message, blinking for a few minutes as he reached for his phone and almost getting blind by the light when he sees Seungcheol's message that he is coming, his heart beats nervously on his chest 

Hugging his pillow closer to his chest as he calm himself and close his eyes as he thinks of the way to make it quick and effective for Seungcheol to understand

The room is dark and the only light that was giving him was the moon's

the beautiful alpha laying in bed above his covers revealing his long pearly white legs as he was wearing a white long dress shirt that has his initials embroidered on the left side pocket, the clothes he wears for sleeping that made him look like he is one with the bed

he comfortably feel the cold breeze coming from the open balcony, the way his hair feels soft over his pillow after a long bath, he lay there waiting for the alpha to come 

\----  
Seungcheol looks at the the place Jeonghan is staying at, it’s a small inn that looks old yet nice on the inside, he greeted the person on the table and tell the room he is going, he used the old school elevator and get in to the floor where Jeonghan is staying 

Seeing the room number he knocked three times before hearing a soft thud coming his way, the door opened and he sees the beautiful alpha in front of him

His hair was shorter and darker, his eyes sunken behind the glasses, his body got thinner seeing his arms and legs was exposed by the night dress shirt he is wearing, he looks divine as always but the light was gone 

"Come in." Seungcheol was snapped from his staring hearing the soft yet hoarse voice of his angel, coming in the room is dark except for the light the moon shining by his balcony, its cold as the breeze of air touches the alpha's face

He removes his coat and put it on the beautiful alpha as he looks at his thin clothing and bare feet, sighing Seungcheol hugs Jeonghan not being able to hold back when he wrapped him with his coat 

"You're cold, Hannie." 

Jeonghan's voice was gone when he felt the warm hands of his mighty alpha wrapped around his cheeks, his body leaned over his strong chest as Jeonghan curled his fist on the alpha's coat to hold himself back to not hug him 

"I'm okay. Cheol, Its nice." 

Seungcheol look down at his angel before caressing his cold cheeks with his thumb and pecking his cold lips that are slightly moist

Jeonghan's eyes were on Seungcheol as the alpha peck his lips so gentle it makes Jeonghan bite his cold lips 

"You know why I asked you to come, I.. Cheol we need to stop this." Seungcheol close his eyes as he lean his forehead on to Jeonghan's

The two standing in the middle of the room with the moon shining brightly at them as air of cold breeze envelopes them, the room cold by their skin but their breathes were hot as the mighty alpha's warmth makes the cold body of his beautiful alpha warm 

"Hannie, I know.. I'm here to tell you I'm not letting you go, You are mine. Mine to protect, Mine to keep, Mine to cherish and Mine to Love. Hannie, I love you. You don't need to leave, You just need to love me." Jeonghan's eyes widen hearing those words from the alpha, his eyes water hearing the words he always wanted to hear 

The words he longed for and waited, the words he confidently can embraced, bringing tears on his sunken eyes

"Hannie, I know we didn't start off beautifully. I even need to gather up my coward self to say this." 

Seungcheol slowly lets go of the beautiful alpha before going down on one knee, taking out a black box from his pocket, Jeonghan's already widen eyes shed a tear seeing the alpha kneeling

"I love you Yoon Jeonghan, The day I met you was the day I found out that I secretly admired a man so beautiful and pure. You're always hiding whenever you see me and when you saw me with my sons, You looked so sad that it made want to have you and make a family with you. You are so beautiful but your heart is even more precious than anyone could have ever seen, I've always wanted you and that night in New York was a blessing in disguised when you approach me, I took the opportunity to be closer to you even though we are only physical, I've always loved you. Only you could make my heart beat fast and make me tied up around your supply fingers, I love you." 

Seungcheol open the tiny box and revealing a glowing solitaire diamonds surrounding a oval deep neon blue paraiba tourmaline set in an white gold, It was created for Jeonghan with his birthstone as the center piece

A masterpiece specially made for an angel who deserved the world 

"Will you marry me?" 

Jeonghan who is already crying while covering his messy face that has tears flowing uncontrollably and hands trembling from the moment

"Y-Yes." 

Seungcheol's tears drop one after the other hearing the words he was waiting for, one word that could change his life forever 

The beautiful alpha hands over his left hand to the mighty alpha allowing him to place the beautiful ring that fits perfectly on the alpha's ring finger 

"I love you too, Choi Seungcheol." 

Seungcheol hugs Jeonghan tightly before cupping the alphas face and for the first time the beautiful alpha shows a smile befitting an angel as they seal their love under the moon's watch

The two alpha said their goodbyes with their worries and unsure feelings when they sealed their fate together under the watch of the moon that gave them the light they needed on their slowly darkening night


	31. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of JeongCheol

Jeonghan lay above on the naked chest of his lover while Seungcheol caress his lower back, both were naked under the cover as they just finished making love after the eventful proposal the mighty alpha did 

"I was supposed to say Goodbye not Yes.." Jeonghan chuckles as he props his arm over his lovers chest and lean his chin on it as he stare at his engagement ring

Seungcheol looks at the alpha before caressing his cheek with his free hand

"Do you really think I'll let you go?" Jeonghan nods softly before pecking the alpha's lips 

"I'm never confident when it comes to you, we have an intimate relationship but never said our feelings to each other." Seungcheol stares at Jeonghan who is now sharing his raw feelings

The beautiful alpha stares at his ring and playing with it with a smile plastered on his face as he speaks, you could see the happiness radiating from his body, the dullness on his eyes were completely replaced with happiness

"I always hide from you because you intimidate me, I who is used to doing the intimidation was intimidated by you who is also an alpha and is the same age as I am." Chuckling as he continue and looking at Seungcheol who smiled at him and listening 

"You stand tall in a gathering full of old alphas that would usually make a young alpha cower but instead you emitted a strong aura that made those old bastards take a step back and acknowledge you." Jeonghan bite his lower lip before continuing 

"I was so mad when you adopted your boys, because I know what it feels like growing up with a CEO of a father and you who is more prominent having an empire adopted at a young age, I thought you'll be like my father" Shaking his head remembering his own childhood

"I was completely shocked seeing the play pen in your office, your kids and you playing together, Soonyoung in your arms, I was surprised and jealous." Seungcheol wiped the tears fall on the alpha's cheek before pecking his lips and letting him speak again

""Ah~ So that’s what family looks like." That's what I'm thinking of, When you saw me looking at you that time.." Leaning his forehead on to Seungcheol's as he stares at his lovers eyes beautifully staring at him and listening 

"I've always wanted to be with you, that night at New York I was given a chance when you actually took my bait, I thought I'll just be a bed warmer for the mighty alpha" snickering softly Jeonghan cups Seungcheol's face and pecking his lips

"I guess the mighty has fallen.." Seungcheol smile hearing that before capturing his lips

Seungcheol quickly deepens it and holding the angel in his arms with so much love and care the he could give, caressing his soft skin that warms not just only his body but everything inside him

Hovering on top of his angel, the alpha settled himself between his legs, caressing his thighs softy as his lips travel from his lips to his jaw up to his awaiting neck, marking every skin his lips could get into, biting his perky nipples earning a moan from his angel as he position himself on the awaiting hole 

The beautiful alpha swallow his shaft in one thrust as he arc his back with his hands above his head, holding on to the wooden sticks of their bed, biting his lower lip as the mighty alpha holds a tight grip on his hips before starting to thrust in and out, in and out 

Seungcheol have his eyes on his price as he continue his deep penetration, Jeonghan stretching his body like a cat with every thrust Seungcheol makes, his sweet moan invades the mighty alpha's ears and it just added fuel on the burning fire in him

Smirking his eyes met the angel's tearing one, the little angel knows what's coming after seeing the smile on his lovers face, reaching out his arms to wrap his fingers on those soft locks, pulling the alpha down and locking their sweet lips together 

"I guess we won't be sleeping tonight" Seungcheol smiles in between their kiss as he pull the alpha's lower lip

"You guess that right." 

They made sure to make do with the light the moon are giving them as they continue their making love under its watch

\----  
Seungcheol looks at the sleeping angel beside him, seeing the sun coming up when the little alpha lost his consciousness from too much love making

its not really Seungcheol's style to push him more when Jeonghan passes out, he just let the little alpha alone to rest until he calm down and rest with him 

he caress the beautiful angels face as he removes the stray hair on his face, pecking his forehead the alpha stirs to snuggle up to him but didn't wake up

His body littering amounts of marks that shows who he belongs to, his pearly white skin flushed from his activity, leaning down the alpha pecks his shoulder blade before pulling the blanket up to his shoulders, hugging the alpha closer to him 

He never really thought that he will be engaged to the beautiful alpha, the only thing he could think of to not let him walk away was to say his feelings, to do what he always wanted to do, to tie the alpha to him more deeply than physically 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo would be delighted when they hear the news, Those boys have always wanted him to get married with someone he could have a happiness with

They say that he is waisting his time being a dotting father that he is to their grown ass instead of building a bigger family, they always wanted him to have kids because the two loved kids 

They will always be Seungcheol's priority, Jeonghan will be added to that as well, Jeonghan is the one who will be by his side to watch over those reckless boys, seeing how the beautiful alpha also have two boys on his hands, they'll be the most dotting parents when that happens

He should say his thanks to Soonyoung and Jihoon since they gave them the chance to be together the day those two problematic people married

Shaking his head Seungcheol pecks his lovers head from the thought and closing his eyes to let the darkness succumb him with his lover by his side 

Now that their hearts were both walking on the same destination, what might await the two hearts from two alphas who are destined to be together


	32. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner that consists of the Choi's and the Lee's. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if its so long or if its crazy and made you confuse. Its so hard having all of them in one chapter gods it took me a day to write this. Hope you understand huhu, tell me if there is anything you wanna tell me hehe love you guys.

Who would have thought a day would come where all the couples would be sitting in one large dining table with the head of the Choi Family inviting the Lee's over to their beautiful mansion that Wonu and Soonyoung grew up in 

"Do you really think they'll take it well?" Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan who is busy cooking for the guests who will arrive in a couple of hours

Seungcheol goes behind Jeonghan and pecks his shoulder softly, wrapping his arms around the beautiful alpha 

"They'll be okay with it. Don't worry." Jeonghan purse his lips before nodding at Seungcheol and gets back to his cooking, Seungcheol on the other hand sits on the stool while watching Jeonghan cooking

Smiling to himself he thought of how Jeonghan would cook for him every day, the thought of watching kids around and playing with them like he used to do with his two sons excite him, this type he is not alone doing the parenting, he has the angel with him now

"I'm worried what Jihoon and your boys would say, Seokmin is really happy go lucky so he'll take it well." Seungcheol leans his chin on his palm that was on the counter as he looks at Jeonghan

"Jihoon is a reasonable man, Soonie will be ecstatic while Wonu.. Well Wonwoo is a kid so don't worry about the boys." 

Jeonghan sighs softly before nodding his head to Seungcheol, smiling as he put another finished dish on the table, starting to cook a new one again 

"Oh, Seokmin will come with his kid and the mother of the child." Seungcheol tilts his head hearing that

"Mother? You mean he got someone pregnant who isn't his lover?" 

Jeonghan purses his lips softly before looking at his lover who just watch him while he cooks, the house is clean because of the house keeper so Seungcheol is just lazying around since Jeonghan insisted on cooking 

"Its complicated, I'll tell you about it later. They are both lovers before Jisoo got pregnant and hid away from Seokmin all these years." 

Seungcheol nods his head in understanding before standing up, looking at the time, the alpha looks at Jeonghan 

"That’s the last dish, right?" Jeonghan nods his head while focusing on whats he's cooking, glancing at his soon to be husband who is walking behind him

"Let's take a bath after, okay?" Jeonghan smirks at him as the Alpha holds his waist softly and caress his sides

\----

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon who is sitting on the couch wearing his paired tracksuit and watching the television without a care about the dinner that they need to go to 

"Ji, We need to get ready." Jihoon sigh when Soonyoung cover the sight of the television by standing in front of his view 

"Love, they live a few minutes away. Okay?" Holding Soonyoung's hand and pulling him softly to his lap so the omega straddle his alpha's lap with a soft pout

"Ji~ sighing softly Jihoon pecks his omega's lips before caressing his sides 

"Love~" pecking Soonyoung's cheek down to his Jaw then to his neck, Soonyoung softy tilts his head and chuckles at his husband 

Breaking News :

"Lee Jihoon, CEO of Pledis entertainment and Kwon Soonyoung. Divorced."

Soonyoung's eyes widen hearing the news and Jihoon's eyes as well and they both looks at the television, Soonyoung's hands on Jihoon's shoulder starts to sweat

"A reliable source said that the two men are only going to be married for Six Months, they will be separated after" one of the news anchor said 

"They have a contract that states the two will divorce after Six months." 

"I see, that's a good move for Mr. Lee. Now that he is divorced, he will be one of the most desired alpha again. Wow." 

Soonyoung flinch at that and ready to run and get away from Jihoon, Jihoon hugs the omega down and bury his face on his shoulder, not saying anything as they both listen to the cruel news

"Mr. Kwon will probably be available too, being an omega in a family of business men is an important thing too." The news anchors laugh at that, they are having fun dragging Soonyoung down because no one will be saving him in a world dominated by alphas

"Yes, a very vital pawn for his father to use." 

Jihoon's eyes were like a dagger as he watch the news, keeping the names and faces of the news anchors he'll destroy as Soonyoung's body tremble in his hold

He wants to know where they got the information, he'll put hell on the news station that actually got brave and destroying his omega in national television

Suddenly the news anchors was halt on their good time dissing Jihoon and Soonyoung, when one of a staff member run towards the head anchor and whisper something

Watching as the man's feature suddenly pales, Jihoon smirks and thought that Choi Seungcheol is really quick at defending his sons, he couldn't be more amazed at the old man who could turn the brave anchor wilt in his seat as he squirms and clears his throat before speaking 

"We.. We apologize for the sudden news, Mr. Choi Seungcheol just called our staff and said that the news were false, All of us here will take responsibility for issuing the false news." 

Then the news was cut by a commercial, smiling to himself, Soonyoung suddenly look at the television then to Jihoon with tears stain on his cheeks

"Well, Isn't your father feared? He moves fast eh?" Soonyoung chuckles at that and pecks Jihoon's lips before laying down the alpha's chest and hugging him

"You're not divorcing me, right? I'll never let you go." Soonyoung smiles and pecks his alphas neck before leaning his chin on his chest

"I should be saying that Ji~" Jihoon looks down at his omega before pecking his forehead 

"Let's get ready? Your father will probably talk to me about the news." Soonyoung nods his head as they both stand up and go to the bathroom

His worries were gone as soon as his father took action, he was really glad his father doesn't allow anyone dragging them down, Jihoon will probably be doing something about it too and with that he was fortunate enough to have someone like them beside him 

\----

Seokmin and Jisoo's relationship was back to what it was when they first got to Korea, Seokmin busying himself with his works and Jisoo with Seokji and his work, they both never talked about the incident that happen to them 

"Mama, Who will we meet?" Jisoo looks at his son who is he dressing up in a simple shorts and long sleeves sweater, smiling at his son and caressing his soft and fluffy cheeks 

"We will meet Soonie's family, they invite us for dinner at their house." Seokji purses his lips and nods at Jisoo, hugging his mom and pecking his lips the little alpha chuckles cutely 

"You guys ready?" Jisoo looks at the alpha as he enter Jisoo's room looking like a handsome celebrity with his clothes, biting his lower lip the beta looks at his son and pecks his lips instead and carry him up

"Yes, Let's go?" Seokmin looks at Jisoo after finishing his collar and sees the beta wearing a simple clothes that suits him and makes the beta looks like a celebrity himself

"Yeah, Soonie and Hyung are in the parking lot. They are waiting for us since we'll ride with them." Jisoo nods softy and smiles at the alpha as they both go out of the house and to the elevator

They don't talk to each other unless its necessary, they became civil and more distance were growing on them

surprisingly Jisoo became more like his old self as time pass, even though there is a thick line between them, Jisoo isn't as reserve as he used to be anymore and that makes Seokmin happy 

"Mama, I want to walk." Jisoo chuckles hearing Seokji and put him down

"Sorry about that baby." Holding his hand instead as the elevator dings, going out with Seokji who grins seeing Soonyoung

"Soonie!~" letting the little kid go and watch him run to the omega who catches the little boy up in his arms with a soft giggle 

Soonyoung looks good beside Jihoon, they both wear a casual jeans and a collared sweater and Soonyoung has his glasses on which made Jisoo see the slightly red eyes 

"Seokji~ You excited to see my family?" Seokji nods softy and pecks Soonyoung's cheek making the omega laughs and looks at his alpha who just shakes his head 

"Let's go." Jihoon walk towards his Cadillac SUV and getting in to the drivers seat, Seokmin takes Seokji from Soonyoung who he ruffles his hair that made the omega snickers and looks at Jisoo

"Hyung, How are you~" Soonyoung hugs him by his sides as they both go to the car

"I'm good Soonie~" Soonyoung smiles at him and was about to sit on the shotgun seat when he sees Seokmin there 

"Ya! I should be there~" Seokmin snickers before pulling his tongue out at him that made Soonyoung pout and sit on the other side of Seokji since the little boy is between him and Jisoo

"Everyone settle in?" They all nods and Jihoon take that as a cue to start driving, Seokmin and Jihoon talks about Business while Jisoo and Soonyoung talks about various things about Seokji who has his earphones on and watching his father's performance

\----

Mingyu and Wonwoo are both arriving in the mansion, the taller alpha parks the car as the other watches his lover maneuver

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mingyu laughs at his outburst and shakes his head softly before putting the shift to Park, looking at his fiancé 

"It'll be okay, Don't worry." Wonwoo sigh softy and close his eyes under the thick glasses of his, looking at his lover with a frown in his forehead

"I think dad and the Lee uncle is together, why is the Lee's invading us." Mingyu gets out of the car and open the door of his lover for him

"Come on, They aren't invading. They are just destined to be in your lives." Wonwoo gets out of the car and holds his lovers hand as they both go in the house

\----

Bad timing, that's what Seungcheol will describe the arrival of Wonwoo and Mingyu, because it was when the news are blabbering words about Soonyoung and Jihoon's marriage 

Jeonghan already explained to him about what Jihoon did and that made him angry but when the beautiful alpha told him something he did that Jihoon himself didn't knew made him really fear the angels mind

"Oh. Wonu, Gyu why didn't you say you arrived." Seungcheol awkwardly laughs at the two who has a rather serious expression on their face seeing the news

"I already called, Don't worry." That made Wonwoo looks at his father and nods, not saying anything yet since he knows what already means about that

Mingyu go close to Seungcheol and gives him a soft smile and hug as they greet, Wonwoo did the same and just as they turned off the television, the others arrived 

"Oh~ You guys are all here, eh? Hannie, they are here." That made Jihoon and Seokmin looks at each other when Seungcheol called Jeonghan by his nickname and they both smirks at each other 

"dad~ I missed you." Seungcheol chuckles hearing Soonyoung and open his arms to his running son, catching him and hugging him close as he pecks his head

"I'll make them pay baby." Soonyoung heard from his father that made him nods and pecks his cheek as he hugs him 

"Where is my hug soonie?" Soonyoung looks at the voice and sees his brother, the omega pulls off from his father and run to his brother's awaiting arms 

"Nonu~" Wonwoo smiles and pecks his brothers forehead and caress his cheek seeing the redden eyes, he looks at Jihoon who looks back at him 

"You have explaining to do." Jihoon nods at him and looks at Soonyoung, Soonyoung looks at his lover before going to Mingyu's arms 

"You okay soonie?" Soonyoung smiles and nods at the tall alpha, letting him go the omega goes to Jihoon's arms 

The atmosphere is heavy when Jeonghan got to the living room where the Lee and Choi's are all at 

"Wow, Soonie you have a huge house~" a cute voice that made the men in all look at the cute boy who has his head all over the place with a huge eyes and mouth agape 

The alphas chuckle seeing the cute boy and Soonyoung looks at Seokji before grinning down at him as he thanks the small boy for making the atmosphere lighter 

"Welcome to our home, let's eat?" Seungcheol smiles and looks at Jeonghan who nods at him and they all went to the dinner table that was beautifully set for them by the beautiful alpha 

"So soonie.. Why don't you introduce ourselves?" Soonyoung smiles at his father and nods softy, since the old alpha trust the bubbly omega to lighten the tensed mood

"You guys know me so I'll start with my Father." Pointing at Seungcheol, the old alpha shakes his head and smiles 

"He is Choi Seungcheol and I have an older brother, He is Wonwoo and his fiancé is beside him who is Kim Mingyu. Thats about it for us Choi's." Jeonghan chuckles at that and looks at his two nephews who are both silent 

"Aigoo, Okay I'm Yoon Jeonghan. Uncle of those two Lee's." Looking at Seungcheol before biting his lower lip

"Well I guess its our turn, Im Lee Seokmin and this is my son Lee Seokji and his mother Hong Jisoo." Jisoo smiles at them as he softly waved and bows softy and Seokji did the same thing

Somehow he didn't even feel pain from how Seokmin introduced him as the mother of Seokji, its like his emotions are slowly withering away 

"Aigoo~ Its so awkward. So why don't we start eating then?" Soonyoung chuckles hearing his father and shaking his head, they all start eating and half way thru it Wonwoo speaks

"So dad, we are sure you didn't invite us just to get acquainted." The old alpha looks at his son before using the table napkin and wiping his mouth

"About that." Everyone looks at the old alpha who looks at Jeonghan who is sitting on his right side 

"We're getting married." 

Everyone's eyes widen at that, Soonyoung looks at Jeonghan's left hand seeing a beautiful ring with a massive stone, Jihoon smiles at his uncle while Wonwoo frowns softly at his father, Seokmin pats his uncles shoulder softly since he was sitting beside him and Jisoo said his congratulations

"That's a good news dad, When is the wedding?" Seungcheol smiles at Soonyoung and holds Jeonghan's hand softly, he knows the beautiful alpha is nervous to say the news 

"We'll get there Soonie, Wonu? Are you mad?" Wonwoo looks at his father who is looking at him, sighing and shaking his head softy 

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you and Soonie approves." Wonwoo holds his father's free hand and pats it 

"Your happiness is our happiness dad, I just wonder why the Lee's are trying to invade us? Like you and Soonyoung are together with one." Seungcheol laughs at the other did the same, shaking his head Wonwoo smiles at his father 

"Nonu, We're not being taken from you. Aigoo~ You are being taken from us too by Gyu~" Wonwoo chuckles at Soonyoung and looks at his lover who wrapped his arms around his shoulder 

Jihoon has Soonyoung by his side as they are both finish eating and getting comfortable

Jisoo smiles seeing the beautiful couples around him, glancing at Seokmin who fits perfectly with them as they talked about the wedding

He envy how the others looks happy with their partners and how they all look so beautiful together

He was snapped from his dreaming when Seokji holds is hand and grins up at him, pecking his sons head, he chuckles 

Right he only needs Seokji now, he has him now

"Oh, now that we're all getting along. Why don't you explain the news Jihoon?" Soonyoung flinched at that and Jisoo looks up at the alpha who is holding his omega close to him

"What news hyung?" Wonwoo looks at Seokmin who asked and sigh softy

"You didn't watch the news before coming?" Seokmin just shakes his head an answer and the tall alpha suddenly shared the unfortunate news that made everyone silent, Jisoo stares at the couple

So that's the way out Soonyoung told him about that Jihoon has, so Jihoon really has a way out.

"Who knew the contract?" Wonwoo asked seriously that made all the Lee's flinch, Jisoo looks at Seokmin with wide eyes and then Soonyoung then raised his hand

"I know it Nonu, I signed it." Wonwoo sigh and Seungcheol looks at his son with a sad smile

"We talked about it, we're good. Its not really something that would be held against us." Jeonghan sigh hearing his nephew and watch as Soonyoung bites his lower lip

"About that Jihoon, I have a confession." All eyes went to the beautiful alpha who has a serious expression suited for an angel in disguised 

"You're not legally divorced from Soonyoung, The contract was legit yes but it has a flaw, I made sure that you don't see it when you signed the contract. You guys can't divorce if you two doesn't agree together. Meaning the divorce will go thru if you had mutual agreement AND only when you file the divorce before the said date on the contract. After ignoring the contract, you guys are still married so don't worry." 

Soonyoung's eyes widen hearing Jeonghan and Jihoon sigh in relief, shaking his head he lean on the chair before caressing his omega's cheek 

"I guess we can't out smart Hannie, eh?" Soonyoung nods and pecks his alpha's lips softly

"Hannie, You are one fearful man. You sure you ready dad?" Everyone laughs at Soonyoung's outburst and the maid comes to clean their table

"Let's talk in the living room?"

Everyone stand up and leaves the dining table to be cleaned

The alphas all agreed to drinking a beer as they all went to the open balcony to drink there since they have a kid with them

Leaving Jisoo, Jeonghan, Soonyoung and Wonwoo in the living room with Seokji who is getting sleepy

Jisoo carry his little boy who is slowly falling asleep, Jisoo asked Soonyoung for a room he could put Seokji for a while so they both went to one of the guest rooms to leave the little man sleeping 

When they got back Jisoo sits on the couch with Soonyoung as Jeonghan sits on the couch across them with Wonwoo on the lovers seat alone 

"How old is he?" Jisoo smiles at Wonwoo who asked about Seokji 

"He is Seven." Wonwoo nods softy and looks at Jisoo who is fiddling his fingers softly

"I'm surprised that Seokmin actually allowed you guys to live together." Jisoo smiles and thankful that Seokji is asleep as they talked, he really wants to talk to someone and I guess its good that the others were at the balcony

"Well its hard, but I'm trying hard for Seokji." Wonwoo who doesn't know anything tilts his head at Jisoo who chuckles at seeing the puzzled look on the tall alpha's face 

The beta shares his story to Wonwoo who listens well and didn't say anything, he watches as the alpha takes the information and thankful at how understanding he is

"I see.. That's hard then, You living together with him." Jisoo smiles and shakes head softly

"I have my son with me, I'll get by." Wonwoo nods at him and smiles

"You're a strong mother, Seokji should be proud." Jisoo bites his lower lip and nods, not wanting to be emotional as he softly chuckle

"Its okay hyung, Minnie will come thru." Jeonghan purses lips at Soonyoung and nods softy

"If it comes to it, Don't close of your heart." Jisoo nods at Jeonghan and smiles, hugging a throw pillow he lean his chin on the pillow

"I want to set Seokmin free but my heart wouldn't let me. I want him to find happiness even if it wasn't with me. I want to support him." The three men stare at the beta who is saying those words with a smile on his lips

"How about your happiness?" Jisoo looks at Wonwoo with his wide eyes before clearing his throat

"His happiness is my happiness, I have my son. He is my happiness." Soonyoung looks down hearing Jisoo as Wonwoo and Jeonghan sigh softly

"We're here for you to talk to, People like you tends to let it all in. Its dangerous cause it’s a time bomb." Jisoo smiles at Wonwoo and nods at the Alpha

"Thank you. I really feel better talking to you guys." Soonyoung hugs Jisoo from behind and leans his chin on the betas shoulder

"Don't worry." Jisoo lean his head on the omega when Jeonghan remember something 

"Oh right, I saw your parents in an event and the old man looks intimidating as always." Jisoo smiles at the beautiful alpha

"About that he told me he was trying to convince you to an arranged marriage?" Jisoo was about to answer when the alphas who seems to have finished their bottle appears 

Seokmin looks at him when he heard what Jeonghan said, Jisoo looks at Jeonghan before biting his lower lip

"Why are you guys here now?" Jihoon looks at Soonyoung who is clinging on to Jisoo and raise an eyebrow at him

"Finished our beer, Don't want us here love?" Soonyoung looks at the smirking lover of his before shaking his head

"We're talking about you guys, You should all go back to the balcony." Seungcheol chuckles hearing his son then walks to his lover 

"We'll drink here since I see Seokji is probably sleeping now." Jeonghan sigh at his fiancé when the said alpha sits beside him

The alphas start to settle in the living room together with their lovers 

Mingyu sits together with Wonwoo on the lovers seat while Jihoon pulls Soonyoung on his lap and Seokmin sits beside Jisoo

The alpha's that was planning on getting more beer was offered by the maid and they all take one, looking at the kids Seungcheol smiles softly 

"Jisoo, right?" Jisoo nods at Seungcheol before the old alpha purses his lips

"Correct me if I'm wrong but is your father owner of the Hotels in the US?" Jisoo blinks before nodding his head 

"Yes, I act as the CEO now but my father still tries to get involve from time to time." Seungcheol nods softly before smiling at him

"That's why, I do business with your father, he loves to brag you around and the little kid, I never thought I'll see you here as one of Soonyoung's friend tho since your father like keeping you away from business mans eyes." Jisoo chuckles hearing that, he is surprise to know his father brags about him tho

"I'm a beta, he lets me handle the company but I don't like meeting other CEO's that’s why we never met. They always wonder how a beta became a CEO and loves to drag me down when I went once." Seungcheol nods at him as he sighs

"Business world is a dirty world, actually I'm surprised that you are in it not because you're a beta but because you are Kind." Jisoo smiles at Seungcheol softy as he listens to the old alpha

"Those old alphas that thinks Alphas dominates the world are going to retire soon enough, hopefully their heirs wouldn't be someone who is proud of being an Alpha that forgets that they are humans first before their second gender." Seungcheol shakes his head at that, that made the others smile

"Hyung also own a publishing company dad and its successful too, Jihoonie wants to talk to you about it." Jihoon looks at Jisoo and nods

"We'll talk later. I'm planning on having an exclusive magazine for my idols that gets information directly from us instead of having some false information from magazines that tries to dirty my people." Jisoo nods his head at Jihoon and purses his lips softy

"I see, That's a good idea. I like that, let's talk business when you're free then." Jihoon nods at the beta as he wraps his arms around his omega

"Wait, I thought you're getting married? Your father seems to love to arranged you with someone suitable for you?" Jisoo glanced at Seokmin who just listens and drinking his beer before looking at Seungcheol

Wonwoo and Mingyu talks to themselves as Mingyu drinks his beer, Jeonghan seems to wait for his answer since it was the topic when the alphas cut them off, Jisoo chuckles softly as he answer

"About that, I'm still trying to lay myself off from marriage interviews. Father is really persistent on wanting me to get married soon but Seokji hates the thought of having me married." Seungcheol nods at Jisoo as he wraps his arm around Jeonghan's shoulder who leans on his side as he drinks his beer 

"I see.. That kid is not just cute but also smart." Jisoo nods at Seungcheol and smiles brightly hearing those words to Seokji 

"Hey dad, Its getting late. I have work early tomorrow and this giant can't hold his alcohol well, so we'll go now." Seungcheol looks at his eldest son and smiles 

"Okay then we'll see you out." Wonwoo and Mingyu who is now flushed, they start to say their goodbyes to everyone as they all stand 

"Call me when you need to talk." Jisoo smiles hearing that and nods at the tall alpha who hugs him gently 

"Soonie come here." Soonyoung laughs at Mingyu and hugs the giant alpha

"Aigoo you're drunk gyu~" Mingyu grins and pecks the omega's head before letting him go 

"Nonu, Drive safely okay?" Wonwoo nods and hugs his brother, leaning his forehead on his little brothers and staring at him

"Call me when you got home, okay?" Wonwoo pecks his forehead and caress his cheeks 

"Don't keep it all bottled up. You hear me." Soonyoung nods and smiles at Wonwoo before pecking his cheek

They all watch as the two lovers go to their car and waves them off and they go

"Well, Looks like its just us now?" Jihoon hugging Soonyoung from behind as they all stand in by the door, Seokmin and Jisoo have this awkward silent between them

Seungcheol and Jeonghan holding hands as they looks at the four and shakes their head 

"Why don't you guys spend the night?" Soonyoung purses his lips and looks at Jihoon who shrugs before looking at Jisoo and Seokmin

"What do you think Minnie?" Seokmin looks at Soonyoung and smiles

"We don't want to impose so.. You?" Soonyoung shakes his head at the young alpha before patting his back

"We have a lot of extra rooms, don't worry. Seokji is sleeping in one so you two could sleep share or have separate. If you want." Seokmin nods at Soonyoung before looking at Jisoo who looks up at him and smiles softy

"We'll share.." Jisoo nods at Seokmin's decision and smiles at Soonyoung

"Alrighty then." Seungcheol lean his head on to Jeonghan's shoulder as they watch the four

"Let's retire for the night, everyone had a few drinks. You guys have work tomorrow too." Jeonghan said to everyone while the other four nods at him

"Soonie show them to their room, okay?" Soonyoung nods and bids goodnight to Jeonghan and Seungcheol as the four walks upstairs where the rooms at

"Well its just us baby." Jeonghan chuckles at Seungcheol and pecks his lips

"Let's go to our room." Seungcheol grins and carries the beautiful alpha in his arms before walking up to their room

"Soonie, can I have some night clothes to change into?" Soonyoung nods and smiles at Jisoo and Seokmin

"Yes, I'll give you mine and Minnie could use Wonu's~" Jihoon watch his lover gets clothes from his closet as he sits on the bed of Soonyoung's room, looking around and seeing different kinds of cd's and books around the omega's room

Soonyoung's room is clean and refreshing to the eyes, it has two doors for bathroom and walk in closet, his bed is the same as the one they use at home

"I'm back." Jihoon looks at his omega before pulling him to in between his legs 

"Are you drunk?" Jihoon shakes his head and pulls him to his lap, pecking his lips 

"Aigoo.. You smell like a beer. Change your clothes." Jihoon lets the omega go to get some clothes, he strips from his clothes and change into the ones the omega gives and lay down on the bed

Soonyoung already changes in to one as well and lay down beside him

"I hope Jisoo hyung and Minnie are okay." Jihoon pecks his lips before caressing his cheeks softly as he stares at the omega

"They'll be okay." Soonyoung nods and snuggles to the alpha as he hugs the warms body of his 

On the other room, Seokmin changes into Wonwoo's pajamas as Jisoo also changes in to Soonyoung's pajamas

Sitting on the bed the alpha looks at the beta who is sitting on the couch in the guest room

"So you had marriage offers?" Jisoo looks at the young alpha before nodding, buttoning his shirt

"My father wants me to get married." Seokmin nods at him and sits on the bed, leaning his back on the head board

"Why didn't you agree to one?" Jisoo sighs softly and looks at Seokmin

"Seokji hates the thought of having another father without even knowing his real father." Seokmin smiles at that and stares at Jisoo

"So now that he knows me, you could get married to anyone?" Jisoo frowns at Seokmin

"Why is it important to you Seokmin? We agreed on having a mutual understanding when it comes to mating with other people, right?" Seokmin frowns at that

"Because I hate the thought of sharing my son to other people" Jisoo sighs softly and close his eyes to calm himself as he looks back at the alpha

"Don't worry. If ever I married someone, I will not deprive you of Seokji." Seokmin nods at that and cross his arms

"Good to know then." Jisoo shakes his head and goes to the other end of the bed

"You're not getting married soon, right?" Sitting on the bed he looks at Seokmin before shaking his head

"No, but I'll need to go back to america soon so I'll be having marriage interviews because of my father." Seokmin watch the beta lay on the bed and turn his back at him

"If I tell you not to marry anyone, will you not do it?" The beta flinch hearing that before facing Seokmin

"That's selfish. Why would you ask me that?" Seokmin stares at the beta

His mind is playing tricks on him, probably the alcohol speaking but he hates the thought of the omega having someone else, he hates the thought of him getting hold by anyone else but him

"I hate it." Jisoo's heart starts beating fast because of the answer as he sigh and sits up again facing the alpha

"You know that's not really a valid reasoning Seokmin, Sooner or later you will find your mate and what if I tell you not to do it? I doubt you' do the same.." shaking his head the beta sigh softly and bites his lower lip

"Let's not hurt each other more than we already does, Don't you think its time to just let go? I'm honestly tired already Seokmin, I know its all my fault and I am to blame for all the pain we suffered that's why I'm saying this now." Seokmin stares at the beta as he listens, the beta moves closer to him and cups his face softly

"You'll find your mate. Don't worry about me cause I'll still be with you by then and when the time comes we have our own mate beside us, we'll be happy." Seokmin holds the betas hands that are placed on his cheeks

"What happened to us Jisoo? Why are we both hurting.." Jisoo sighs softly with his hands trembling by the alpha's cheek, the alpha moves his hand from Jisoo's to his waist and pulls the beta to him, making Jisoo straddle his lap as he leans on the bed and hugs the beta's waist 

Jisoo hugs the alpha's head that buried in the crook of his neck when he was pulled by the alpha on to his lap 

"Because we choose to fight for something that is inevitable, Open your heart again Seokmin. Let's start again?" The alpha sigh as he close his eyes and tightens is hold on the beta's waist and pulls him more to him as he inhales the beta's scent 

"Hmm.. Let's do that then, let's start over Jisoo.. As much as I hate it, you are someone important to me. Someone I need." Jisoo smiles hearing those words from the alpha and nods his head as he pecks the alphas head softy as he caress those soft lacks along his fingers

"I need you too Seokmin, let's leave the painful past behind and start as again, this time with Seokji by our side." Seokmin looks at the beta, his right hand on the betas back while his left slides to the betas cheek and caress it, he watch as the beta close his eyes and lean from the touch 

"Don't go to marriage interviews then, tell your father that you are together with me. I don't want anyone touching you, anyone lookin at you with malice in their eyes." Jisoo open his eyes and looks at the beautiful eyes of the alpha who chooses to start again with him

Who would have thought the day that was supposed to be for Seungcheol and Jeonghan gave him a chance to start again with Seokmin and this time they are both leaving the past behind, they are moving forwards together with Seokji by their side

"No more hiding, No more secrets." Seokmin nods and leans his face on to the alpha's awaiting lips, sealing their fate with the kiss as warmth surrounds their heart

In a distant room two alphas who are both relieved from worries lets their body relaxed from one another as they thank the beautiful family they both have that accepted their relationship without a fuss, sealing their future together with their heart and body as one

A room across the hall belongs to the youngest son of the owner of the house, two people who have their heart and body already in sync as they spend the night away messing their clean sheets and making the cold room steam with their love for one another


	33. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family

Seokmin and Jisoo are both cuddled together while sleeping when their son came in, Seeing his parents together that close the little boy giggles with Soonyoung behind him

The omega's eyes widen seeing the two that seems to have a tension between them last night, pursing his lips the omega slouch down to Seokji and whisper to his ears

"Wake them up, okay? Its kinda late so we need to eat breakfast and go to work." 

Seokji nods as he slowly get closer to his parents, shaking his mom who is inside Seokmin's arms 

"Mama, Papa, Wake up. Its already ten in the morning." 

Jisoo perks up at that, looking at his son who is standing behind him by the bed then blinking to Seokmin who is still in a deep sleep

"Baby, What time is it you said?" Seokji smiles and pecks his mother in the cheek and snuggles his cheek on his chest when the beta took the little boy in his arms and hugs him

"Its ten o'clock now mama.." the little boy looks up at his mother and does his toothy smile 

"Are you and papa.. You know, Okay now?" Jisoo smiles and was cut off when he was about to answer

"Would you like that baby?"

A deep voice comes from the alpha that takes his son from his beta and pecks his little boys cheek, the little man giggles and nods at his father as he hugs his father

"Mama and papa together makes me happy." Seokmin looks at Jisoo and smiles hearing his son who is giggling in his chest as he hugs the little boy

Reaching over to Jisoo's cheek and caressing it softly that made the beta smile at him and lean more to the touch

"Hey sweet family. We need to eat and leave, You guys have work by the afternoon." 

Said Soonyoung who is watching them by the door with a wide smile on his face, you could see the genuine happiness in the omegas face seeing the three in front of him so is a hint of envy in his eyes

He wants to have that kind of family with Jihoon, The omega unconsciously caress his stomach as he thought of that and Jisoo who is looking at the omega didn't leave his eyes on the omega, seeing how Soonyoung looks. He thought he needed to talk to the omega

"We'll be out in a minute soonie." Soonyoung smiles at Seokmin and nods at him, he calls for Seokji so that the two could wash up

The little boy run towards Soonyoung and hugs the omega by the hips as they walk away from the two people who is rekindling their relationship

"Good morning." Jisoo smiles at Seokmin and pecks his cheek softly 

"Good morning.." 

Getting up they both went to the bathroom, Jisoo brushing his teeth while Seokmin takes a quick relief before washing his hands and brushing his teeth as well, they looked at one another at the mirror and giggles like kids

Jihoon is in the table with Seungcheol and both have news papers in hand as they sip on to their coffee as Jeonghan finish cooking the breakfast

"Ji, They are together." Jihoon still reading answer at Soonyoung with a nod, Soonyoung frowns at that after he put Seokji to sit he settled beside him and run his hand thru his thigh as he smirks and lean his chin on to his arm that’s leaning on the table

Jihoon's attention suddenly went to Soonyoung as the omega seems to love playing with fire as his hand playfully tease his inner thigh and purposely letting it touch his crotch, narrowing his eyes at the omega who grins at him

Jihoon holds the hand and intertwines it with his fingers before pulling his omega to his lap, pecking the omega's soft fluffy lips

"Behave." Soonyoung bites his lower lip at that as Jihoon whispered the word with a slight authority in his voice

"Ahem." The two looks at Seungcheol who raised his eyebrow at them 

"There is a kid here. Soonie sit on the chair and you, Hands off." Soonyoung chuckles at his father before winking at Seokji and obliges his father while Jihoon just smirks at Seungcheol

"Good morning~"

everyone looks at the two who just got out of bed and seeing the smile on Seokmin that reaches his ears and causes his eyes to curl up like a sun, Everyone was happy, haply that the two finally opened their heart to one another again, finally decided to start again, finally 

Jeonghan stares at Seokmin's face, couldn't help his smile to come out of his face, Seungcheol holds his hand that was on the table and caress it seeing the beautiful alpha looking at Seokmin

"Let's eat, Mama ~ Papa~" Jisoo nods at Seokji and pecks his cheek as he sits on the chair beside him 

Seokmin sit on the chair in front of the two and beside Soonyoung, Soonyoung quickly giggles at him when he looks at the omega

Who would have thought that a simple word like "start again" could make someone happy, could make two hearts beat in sync again and could make one feel alive 

They all eat their breakfast happily with side chatting and giggling could be heard across the room, little laughs, chuckles and snickers 

A certain alpha looks around the table to see the people in his life now, seeing their face alive, their smile beautifully painted on their lips and thought 

"This is my family."


	34. New Arc

Lee Jihoon CEO of Pledis Entertainment and a husband to Kwon Soonyoung, from an Arranged Marriage they are both forced to get into. 

They both get to know each other after accidentally mating and ending up being intimate even before they get married, just after a few days in New York.

Living together made them more aware of each others flaws, sharing their problems and opening up their past made them learn to love one another.

Seeing the flaws of his little omega made the alpha fall in love with more by the day they are together, seeing him at his worse made the alpha understand the omega more

Communicating to one another strengthen their bond, their faux contract made them think of one another more and be aware of their feelings

The people who judges them according to their life style and family standings made them private and close off to public which made them closer to their family and friends 

Loving each other made them realize that they are two people who tries to run away from their feelings but ended up getting caught in a dead end that made them love each other more than they thought they could

And now that they are both sure that their feelings are one

Will their happy life living together continue?

What if someone from the past suddenly came knocking on their door?

Will their love stand the obstacle they may face?

Is there secrets to be un fold?

Will they be able to hold on until Happily Ever After?

\----

Lee Seokmin a brother to Lee Jihoon, a popular idol to public but behind close door a father to Lee Seokji and a lover to Hong Jisoo

His heart was once frozen from the incident that happened in the past, His mind was clouded when he saw the man that hurt him and the fruit of their love 

His mind was seize to think on their own when the man he loved appears in front of him, his mouth was unfiltered by the pain he was filled in, his eyes were blinded by the face of his love that he didn't see the tears in his eyes dropping right in front of him

His urge to hold his lover made him a monster who was deprived of sweet candy and was suddenly given with one, he made a mistake of letting his pain drive him to the edge and show the worst of him

Showing how changed he is but the man didn't leave made him open his half opened eyes

Being able to start it over again after a more opening eyes, talk and realizing that the beta wasn't just a man who hurt him

He was the mother of his child, the love of his life and the foundation of their family 

Their love rekindles and their trust to one another slowly and steadily getting back together

Jisoo was able to atone for his mistake that he thought he deserved, when he was faced with how he met Seokmin again

Realizing that he couldn't have any help, and was forced to close his doors the moment he knew he was pregnant

Being alone made him feel weak, leaving his younger lover to fulfill his dreams made him happy but empty

He chooses to face it alone and he was certain that the alpha would be happy without him, seems like the two people who are both thinking of the others happiness , wasn't informed that communication sometimes solve the problem

They learned it the hard way, now they decided to start again and made sure to start it doing the one thing they didn't do before 

Communicating and talking to each other

Opening up about the problem, having an understanding of what would be the best for them and not just the both of them but also what is the best for their son 

They choose to get better together, for their family  
\----

Choi Seungcheol a father to his genuinely talented sons, Jeon Wonwoo a well known cardiologist, Kwon Soonyoung a well known choreographer and a great lover and fiancé to Yoon Jeonghan

He is every woman and man's dream guy, he runs an empire that could ensure his and his children's future and their children's life until a few more generations 

His money and power were on top of every businessman in South Korea but his influence starts getting bigger 

The world knows his name, Media in his grasp and his Lover in his embrace

He is in his peak of life, His age isn't a problem

But every power holds a great responsibility

He just got engaged to the love of his life and they should be getting ready for the wedding

But his empire needs its ruler for it to function, with multiple business deals closed in his name, his company grows stronger in the business world 

Will Seungcheol be able to hold on to his promise of giving Jeonghan the family he wants or will he be succumb to the business world now that his job as a father to his sons were limited due to them having a home of their own?

Will Jeonghan have the courage to make the might alpha take some time off from his empire or will he get thrown down from his expectation? 

\----

Not much was said to make their love known, people just see them as a cool couple who are both handsome and good at dancing 

Their life was closed to public and even to their Korean friends, they stick together, they might not hold each other yet but they both hold a deep feelings towards each other 

Being in the Chinese Yakuza makes them one of the fearful human in the underworld, their influence is starting to grow now that they both attained ownership to some of the routes for their illegal tradings to China and Korea

They are inhumane so the normal people would say, They are in the Yakuza yes but they never kill someone whose innocent and never to hurt a child

They didn't choose to be born to the two Yakuza family that holds control at the Underground world but they choose to accept their fate and instead of sulking about it, they conquered it and did better than their parents

Having each other is a strength they gained from their mating, Having each other made them stronger than anyone, Having each other made them learn the word love 

Xu Minghao husband of Wen Junhui, both holding a huge responsibility and that is running the family business in the underground and keeping the number one title. 

Minghao and Junhui didn't start off right, but with someones influence, they get to be closer and closer as days past

Minghao doesn't flinch anymore when Junhui hugs him nor kiss him, they may not do the mating again soon but they are slowly getting their

Two alphas with a bad start, one scared of being touched by the other and yet their love and trust for one another had build up thru the years of them together and slowly but surely soon 

Xu Minghao knows that he will be ready for accepting the Alpha again, he needs his mate as much as he needs him

Secrets will be unveil 

Information will be revealed

We will be able to understand two people who are forced together but ends up loving each other 

-  
-  
-  
-

Will they all face their problems together 

Or

Will they run away from it..

Love

Or

Family 

 

Everything will come to an end

Every problems have a solution and every pain must come to an end

Will they all have an Happy Ending?


	35. Secrets & Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JunHao

"Yes, Everything good?.. The transaction went on smoothly? I see, Thank you gē ge,." Junhui said and looks at Minghao, smiling seeing him in the couch with their treasure 

They have been trying to expand their routes of transaction towards South Korea so that they could personally handle it and not just leave it to their right hand man

Seeing that their transactions seems to be getting better as they continue to expand, Jun is glad they have trusted people behind them that doesn't choose to get power blind them 

"When are you coming back? I wanna see the little kid" Junhui looks at the little bundle of joy and smiles

"I might come back but I'm not bringing him,We can't risk being seen with him." Hearing a sigh over the phone, Junhui looks at his husband and smile sadly

Minghao seeing the smile knows that Junhui's older brother is trying to convince him in making the little boy known to the underground world

"You know you can't hide him forever, he needs to know where he is going to grow up in." Junhui sigh before answering

"When he reach ten years old, we will go back to stay there for good. I will let him know about the family as he grows up and do exactly what our parents did to us, but we want to give him a chance to play like a kid gē. I don't want to see him firing a gun at someones head at the age of twelve without blinking." Junhui's voice suddenly become stern at the end of his sentence

Because that’s how they are, killing people without even blinking at a young age and he and Minghao doesn't want that for their child

Shaking his head the man who is running their business in their stead, looks out at the busy street from his apartment glass walls with a cigarette in his lips

"You do know that he will inherit the family, right? It is only given that he should know how to put someone in their place even at a young age." Puffing his smoke up in the ceiling as he spoke

"I know gē, just leave our son to us. We're not going to let him be in danger by being soft to him, we just want to prevent unnecessary killing tantrums that my husband and I went thru." Giving up the older man sigh as he unlit the cigarette in his ash tray 

The deadly phase that Junhui and Minghao both went thru as they grow old are something they both had a hard time getting control of

"You're the father, I cant say anything on how you'll raise your kid but when he comes back. I'll get to train him." Junhui smiles hearing that, the man trained him when he was 

Minghao watch his husband talking on the phone while stroking a little boys long hair who have his head laid down on his lap

the little boy looks like the spitting image of his father, only with a longer hair that his mother loves to stroke 

"Of course gē, He will be under you when we get back, see you soon gē ge." By that Jun looks at his Husband who is on the couch, seeing the man he love stroking his sons hair who is napping using his mothers lap, watching Minghao's face softens staring at the snoozing little boy in his lap 

Unknown to everyone, Minghao and Jun have a son. Wen Mingji, He was the product of the horrible night that they mated, He wasn't revealed to the world because of the danger that he could get by being the heir of the clan

The little boy who has a chubby little cheeks is only three years old, He was born the same year that Jun and Minghao mated and was really bubbly, sweet giggles and soft kisses was his wake up call to his parents 

It was actually a surprised to the both of them because when Minghao's pregnancy symptoms starts showing

Jun was scared that he might be pregnant and might abort the child because it was a mistake that happened to them and Minghao isn't letting him touch him nor near him as well

Jun respected the other alphas needs and space even though they live together and mostly spend their days together

When they both called a doctor because Minghao's morning sickness is getting worse, head aches and sudden puking from various reasons then they found out that he is baring a child 

Minghao was surprised and suddenly went pale when the doctor told them that he is pregnant, Jun on the other hand knows it before hand because of the symptoms but wanted to confirm it with a doctors check up, he was watching as Minghao's eyes locks on his

"Jun.. " Jun just stares at the alpha but deep inside he was hoping that he don't ask him for abortion, he prayed that he won't ask for it

He doesn't want to be asked by the man he loved to end a life, their babies life just because of a mistake they both despise and chooses to forget

"We're having a baby." Jun's eyes widen hearing the soften voice of the alpha as he was just staring at him in surprised. 

It was sudden the alpha was suddenly in his arms and hugging him by his neck, he flinched in surprise before wrapping his arms around the alpha and inhales his scent as he bury his face onto the alpha's neck and by his mark 

"Thank you my bǎo bèi~ " Minghao smiles hearing that as he sigh softly at his lovers arms for the first time after the incident they are able to embrace one another

For Junhui that was one of the memorable time that he was able to hug Minghao that close and that tight and the raw emotions they had for knowing they will be parents 

Minghao spend the first few months of his pregnancy working, when his stomach starts showing they left China and stayed in the US for the rest of his pregnancy then moving to South Korea to live until he is ten, that's the plan

Minghao and Jun talked about not letting the underground know about their son yet, so only their chosen men knows about the birth of their son

Even their parents wasn't even informed about it, it is unfair for the child that he wouldn't be able to grow up knowing his family yet, but he wasn't born in a normal family to begin with

they both start training him with martial arts as an exercise, they play shooting games in the house as a hide and seek game, they slowly make him accustomed to knowing his nature 

"Jun?" Junhui looks at Minghao who called him and snapped him out of his head, smiling at the alpha who stares at him while continuously stroking his sons hair

"everything okay? You just stood there for a minute.." Jun nods at the alpha and smiles before seeing the little boy stirs awake in his mothers lap

"Yeah, Just thought of something. The little prince is awake." 

Cutely puckering his little soft lips and his little chubby hands brush his eyes awake and seeing his mother made the baby smile widely at his mother and makes a grabby hand

"Mama~"

Wen Mingji, He is a cute little three year old boy that has a nice long hair for a baby his age, his body porcelain and flawless taken care by his mother

he is a sweet little boy who gets everything he wants, he is smart and well trained by his parents, he is able to speak chinese, korean and english fluently 

He speaks chinese mostly with his parents and korean with his teacher in the kindergarten that he goes to every morning until Minghao or Junhui picks him up

they both left a very strict rule to the kindergarten, not let Mingji go with anyone aside from Minghao and Junhui, the kindergarten is pretty exclusive, only accepts kids from celebrities and businessman, Soonyoung and Wonwoo went there too when they were kids, so they know he is in safe hands

"Up we go.. " Minghao carry the little baby up and pecks his soft chubby cheeks, carrying him close to his face and making soft pecks on his face and the alpha smile seeing the cute giggles of his little boy 

"Papa?" The little boy tilts his head and looks for his father

Junhui sits beside them keeping an inch space beside Minghao and him as he reach for the cute little baby, making a grabby hands as he looks up and saw his father

"He is getting bigger." Junhui nods before pecking his sons puckered lips as he gently carry him up his chest, pecking his cheek in the process

"Soon he'll be firing a gun." Jun said that made Minghao purse his lips and lean his elbow by the couch 

"Hn, but I don't want him to be held back by us to choose for his future." Looking at his little boy in his hands, Junhui looks at Minghao and smiles

Junhui smiles at his husband and looking at his son who bares a beautiful smile that he would love to see behind a desk of his office on top of his company in China

"We can make him have the choice with the condition of being the boss and whatever it is he wants to be at the same time." Minghao sigh and shakes his head at his husband, poking his son's cheek softly to earn a giggling laugh at him

"It won't be easy, He will have a huge clan over his shoulder by the time he replace us." Junhui smiles and pecks the little boys lips and hugs him close

"He is our son Hao, he can do it or we won't even let him have a choice." Minghao sigh softly as he lean his head on his arm and watch the two in front of him

Well adding more to their mysterious background, they don't just dominate the underground world in China but also owns a leading company that gross their name to the top within just a year of managing it 

they both don't get as much paparazzi problems as Soonyoung and his family because of the fear of those who knows their connection in the underground, with that they are very much grateful

He is happy with his decision, not letting the bad process get to him and choosing to be happy with the news of his pregnancy. 

It was tough, He loves the alpha he is just afraid of the touch that made him feel weak and in his mercy

As alpha, submitting shouldn't be in his place but meeting Junhui, He knows that he is more of the dominant alpha 

He hates it but he was able to get used to the aura he has around him that could make the alpha in him wants to submit

He knows its not Jun's fault about what happened to them, he knows that, he just can't help it when his body knows what happened more than his mind does

His body moves on its own when they somehow gets too heated with their supposedly soft kiss and move away quickly from the alpha

He accepts the alpha as his husband and dominant mate, he accepts him whole as he is. 

He just needs to accept him with not just his heart but also arms open for him. 

"Hao Hao?" Minghao snapped out of his stance seeing two beautiful eyes staring at him, Junhui has his face beside Mingji who also stares at him

"You two look so much alike." Mingji laughs hearing his mother and shakes his head 

"Come here baby." Junhui let Mingji go to his mother and watch the little boy pat his mothers head and pecks his forehead

Its like the little kid who they both share a deep bond with, knows that his mother is having a trouble

Minghao smiles at his son and hugs him closer to him and whisper the word Junhui would die to hear, staring as his son hugs him mother closer and Minghao content with their happiness in his arms

"I love you .. "


	36. Double Heat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunate Event that made two lovers closer?

Minghao and Soonyoung are both in the practice room, they are almost done for the day they just need to do some fixing with creating new choreography for a girl group that will release their album in a month

Sweat, shoes squeaking and soft panting couldn't even be heard because of the loud music radiating off the speaker that made them move like they are both one of the girl group

"They want it to be cute and sexy tho.. So hips?" Minghao nods at Soonyoung and both talk about the choreography more as they try to make different cute and sexy dancing that makes them laugh at each other as they go

they are both half way thru when a sudden nausea hits Soonyoung, Causing him to slant forward, his hand over his mouth as his eyes widen seeing Minghao moves back from him 

"Soonie.. Shit." Minghao curse as he looks at the door and tries to go out but upon opening it, there are some of the students that are Alpha was lingering around the hall 

He quickly shut the door and locks it since all their practice room can be an omega safe haven for its purpose to not leak any pheromones outside

"Shit" The omega mumbles and his heated pants softly leaves his mouth, his cheeks turning red, body becomes more sensitive as he tries to walk to his bag

Alert in case Minghao can't take the pheromones anymore, his heat is usually stronger than other omega and that makes it more dangerous for him to be out alone

He is scared because he is having a heat with an alpha with him inside a closed door, he glanced at Minghao who seems to have a control with his own heat slowly surfacing, seeing how the alpha pants and grips on the couch

They are both on the other side of the room, Soonyoung rampaging thru his bag to look for his phone, Minghao on the other hand feels more light headed as time goes by

He had more tolerance with heat than any alpha does, that’s why when that night happened, his parents knew about his high tolerance so he knew why he was tied up 

And now that he is mated, he is more likely to be more in control with his own body even though he seems to be affected by it 

"Ji.." Minghao heard comes out of the omega's mouth, he is laying on the couch and gripping on it with all his might 

Fuck he needs Jun, He wants Jun

"Help.. Heat. Studio with Ming.." the more Minghao listen the more his consciousness slips away

He has been having lesser heat because of not mating so getting triggered by Soonyoung makes his body weaker instead of more arouse 

"Call Jun .. Ji.. Hurry." Hearing that Minghao's consiousness slowly slips away, leaving him laying on the couch with his face buried in it

\----

"Minghao!" The alpha jerks up hearing his mate, as he open his eyes it was hazy, he could see Jun patting his cheeks and he could see Soonyoung in Jihoon's arms 

Just like it was an instinct he wraps his arms around the alpha's neck and made his face buried on his neck

"Soonie's in heat." Jun sigh in relive hearing him talk, the alpha wraps his arms around the petite alpha and carry him up

"Yeah I know.." looking back to Jihoon and Soonyoung, the alpha have the omege in his arms and went up to Soonyoung's apartment

Jihoon looks rather scary for his usual stoic expression, Jun knows Soonyoung is in trouble after receiving a call from the alpha that literally commands him to come here 

"We need to get out of here, Jihoon already made the students leave the studio. Soonie is in trouble I tell you, the man looks like he would kill for knowing his omega got his heat with another alpha in a room." Shaking his head as he carry Minghao in to the car that is parked at the back of the studio

"Hmm." Minghao snuggles to the man's chest as he sniffs his smell, feeling rather aroused with the way the alpha smells and feels so close to him

"Hao, I'm gonna put you in the car now." Putting him on the seat beside him, he closed the door and sigh deeply 

Trying to control yourself as your lover clings to you makes Jun go crazy, he have better control in his desire because Minghao's heat is getting weaker as time past

Driving back home, he was lucky that he was just at home and lazying around with Mingji when Jihoon called him, hearing the distress and worry in the alpha's voice made Jun run to his car in a minute

"Ming ming emergency, papa needs to get mama. Be good okay?" Pecking his sons confuse look made him chuckle as he run out, leaving Mingji alone doesn't concern him since the kid knows exactly what to do incase of any intruder

"Mingji?" Glancing at his lover, he drives faster seeing the red cheeks and soft shiver from his lover, sooner or later it will be too much for him to be more expose to Minghao's heat as he is very much in need as well

"He is probably sleeping now, before I left we were supposed to sleep together so you'll just rest when you come home.." Minghao nods with his head leaning on the side of the seat and eyes closed

His body wants its mate, he knows that more than anything, he wants this alpha, he wants his alpha

"Jun, I want you." Jun almost hits the break hearing that, biting his lower lip as he glanced at the alpha beside him

The word Jun would love to hear if he wasn't in heat, the word he waits for, the word he desire

"Hao, Are you hearing yourself?" Parking the car at the garage, carrying Minghao up in his arms and makes him bury his face on his neck, caressing his back softly as he walks to the elevator

"You'll regret it. I'm not leaving you. I'll wait." Minghao shakes his head and hugs his alpha's neck tighter before biting his shoulder blaze, Jun frowns softly feeling the bite as he enters the elevator and sigh

"Hao. It hurts." Minghao bites harder, hearing the soft hiss of his husband made him looks up at the alpha, who holds a really serious expression that he only sees every time he is in the office, looks up at alpha and cups his face

"I've thought about it. I just want you." Jun stares at those big beautiful orbs that seems to know whats always on his mind and can see thru him 

A ding from the elevator made Minghao flinch and lean his head on to Jun's shoulder that he had been biting, it has a reddening bite mark on it now as they walk to their door

"Jun.." Junhui sigh and pecks his head softly as he opens the door, getting inside he saw his son sleeping in the make shift bed they made in the living room, smiling softly as he goes to Minghao's room and set him down

He slowly tries to get Minghao settled in the bed when the alpha clings on to him, sighing softy and pecking his neck when the alpha holds on to his head 

"Hao.. " Minghao sigh softly feeling Junhui's warm breathe thru his neck, biting his lower lip the petite alpha looks up at his handsome husband and smiles

"I need you."

With that the dominant alpha seals their lips with a deepened kiss, as he holds Minghao's cheek he caress them as Minghao opens his mouth for him as his tongue slowly and gently explore the sweet cavern

Sweet moans leaves the submitting alpha, his hands playing with his husbands nape as he twirls his hair between his fingers

Junhui slowly hovers on top of him, settling him on the bed as he settles himself in between the alpha's legs that automatically wraps around his hips

The handsome alpha's hands slowly crawls under the shirt of the alpha earning a flinch that made him stop and looks down at him in approval

Minghao looks up at him and nods his head as he pull the head of his alpha and kissed him again

Make me forget, make me forget that monster that violate me

That’s were the thoughts running on the alpha submitting to his husband

"Minghao.. Are you sure?" Junhui ask when he removes his shirt and so is Minghao's 

"I'm sure bǎo bèi, I want you. Make me forget." Jun's eyes waters hearing those words, hugging the alpha close as he pecks his mark on his husband

"Thank you.."

Minghao softy plays with his lovers black locks as he listens to his soft voice, hugging his head close as he pecks his handsome husbands head 

Junhui looks at down at his husband and pecks his forehead softly then his eyes, nose that earns him a cute giggle from the alpha that is similar to his sons and as he peck his lips, he smiles so purely with his husband mirroring the smile as they lock their lips with a kiss

As soon as Minghao gets used to his handsome alpha's touches, Junhui slowly and step by step tries to further their making love, with every flinch of Minghao he stops and looks at him for approval and assures him

Minghao's heat is slowly making Junhui a little light headed but the alpha fights the urge to be a monster, he is atoning for his mistake tjat he did before 

His fingers is skillfully getting his husband ready for him, his already hardened shaft doesn't make it more easier for him to control himself 

Seeing his lover for three years moaning his name and disheveled in his bed, hair a mess, hands above his head holding on to his pillow as if it was a life line, his own erected shaft leaking for more, who wouldn't want more?

"Jun.. I'm ready.." Jun smirks at his wet lover that looks so delicious in the alpha's eyes, pecking his nose and shaking his head

"Not yet Hao, You'll get hurt.." Minghao looks up at the alpha with watery eyes, his breathe so sexual to Junhui's ears as the petite alpha raise his hands to his dominant's face and pulls it to him, kissing him as Junhui continue to open him more up, thrusting slowly his fingers inside the alpha to look for the sweet spot he loves 

"Eep~" A sound that made Junhui smirks in between the kiss, Minghao comes upon Junhui's fingers penetration

Minghao bury his face on his alpha's neck when he feels embarrassed after coming from just his ass, Junhui chuckles softly and pecking his cheek as he pulls his finger out and position himself

"Hao? You ready?" Minghao holds on to Junhui and starts putting love marks on Junhui's neck to distract himself from the large erection he could feel from his back

Junhui holds his waist in place and in one gentle yet deep thrust he was inside the alpha, upon his thrust the alpha bites his neck and nails buried in his back

"Does it hurt?." Minghao shakes his head with Junhui's skin still bitten by him, Junhui hiss feeling the bite and start thrusting slowly

With every thrust of Junhui, Minghao's eyes were close and his body moves together with his husband, his nails scratching the back of his husband while his teeth slowly lose the skin he was abusing, this made his moans be heard for the alpha to feast on

Hearing his heated moans, the alpha slowly deepens and moderately thrust inside the tight hole that makes his hardened shaft fit perfectly for it

"J-Jun.." Hearing his name makes his alpha growls inwardly, he is doing everything in his power to be gentle

But Junhui is everything but gentle especially in bed, he loves to make his lover cry before meeting Minghao, he loves to make them beg in tears and makes them unable to pass out even if they wanted to pass out 

But with Minghao, He just wants to feel him, wants his warmth, his soft pants of moans, his bites and scratches, he wants his all

His thrust starts getting harder and harder, His knees on side of Minghao while holding the alpha's waist in place, watching his lover moan his name

Minghao holds on to Junhui's arms that has been holding his hips in place, he looks at his lover who is keeping his monster self in check

He knows about Junhui's other side that comes out whenever he is in bed, he knows that his lover is a beast in bed, he was scared that the monster will come out but he guess wrong 

Junhui have his monster in leash for Minghao, for years now, he doesn't want to let the monster out of his cage, he will keep him in until Minghao ask for the monster to come out

"Jun.. Coming.." Jun leans down on his lower to let him cling on to him, wrapping his arms around his lover as he continue his deep penetration 

"Come with me, Hao.." Minghao nods as he and Junhui comes after a couple more deep thrust from Junhui

Both shouting their lovers names, Minghao soiling their chest as Junhui's seed were deeply inside Minghao

Junhui continue to thrust into his lover to delay the knotting but Minghao being in heat suddenly produces a heavy smelling pheromones after accepting his seeds

"Shit. Hao, Your heat.." Minghao looks up at his lover with eyes hazy and his body looks 10x more attractive and sexy in Junhui's eyes

The alpha's body radiates a very sweet scent that his mate could only smell, his body stretches seductively under Junhui's hold, he looks up at his dominant lover with sweet smile so deceiving that made Junhui blankly stare at his sexy ass lover

Distracted the alpha suddenly pulls Junhui down, hovering over him and changing their position with Minghao straddling the alpha with his heat emitting body, putting a hand on his alpha's chest, he smirks down with his tongue running along his lip with his tongue running along his lip, looking like a predator 

"Desire me more"

With that Junhui's chains around his monster falls down as his hands found the slim waist of his lover and thrust up with his lover arching his back seductively with every thrust

His monster couldn't seem to hurt Minghao as he sees his big ass monster with his lover sitting in a chair and his monster's head in his lap as he caress it and taming it

"You're not hurting me, more.." Minghao assures him as his grip on his hips tightens and as his thrust makes the alpha bounces more to his hardened one with every thrust 

Minghao loves the deep thrusts and the grip he is feeling, his insides were tightening with every grip and his head leaning back with every thrust, his moans lovely to Junhui's ears 

Minghao bites his lower lip as his insides grips onto the alpha and his tummy feeling full as his orgasm nears with the violent thrusting his lover does, his body slowly feeling more sensitive and pleasured with Junhui's continued penetration 

Leaning his body above his lovers chest, he slowly snuggles on to his neck and whisper 

"I'm coming .." Junhui faces him and bites his lower lip and pulls it softly as he kisses him with his tongue deepening it, Minghao couldn't think anymore as he kisses back his husband as deep as he could to dominate the kiss

Junhui distracting his lover from his violent penetrating, holds his lovers hardened shaft and caress it to make him come with him 

Minghao's eyes widen feeling the hand of his lover, trying to pull away from the kiss but his lover holds his head with his free hand to continue their deep kiss

"Ahh.. J.. Jun." Minghao moans in between the kiss as he feels too much from the deep hard thrust to his hand that moves together with his hips and with his kiss 

His heat is in peak as his nails found Junhui's back and scratching it as Junhui smirks in between his dominating actions as Minghao's orgasm found him and burying his nails more in his back as he comes together with his alpha

Panting as Jun holds his hips in place when his knot starts, Minghao frowns feeling the painful lock of their insides, leaning his chin on his lovers chest as he feels gentle caresses on his lower back and onto his hair 

"Hurts?" Minghao nods weakly as he close his eyes in content, feeling so warm with his lovers arms around him

"I love you, Hao.. Thank you " Junhui whisper that made the alpha smile in his half asleep state over his lover

Junhui couldn't sleep as his knot was still on going, he feels so happy being able to hold the alpha now, being able to share his heat with him, being able to be needed by him 

Being tamed never come in to his mind when dealing with the monster inside him, seeing that the alpha could tame his beast, he is very much impressed, his husband for theee years suddenly took a hold of his monster's collar? Very much what he needed 

Spending the rest of their night in each others embrace, Junhui couldn't help but watch as his lover sleeps peacefully on top of him, it’s the first time he watches Minghao sleep in peace and it brings a smile on his face


	37. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoonHoon's side of the incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the long wait, I'm doing everything i can to update as quickly as i can. 
> 
> Hope it pleases you guys, Happy Holidays. 
> 
> P.S. My friend Franz, Thankyou for the support and sharing your thoughts. ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Jihoon is in a meeting when he got the call, hearing Soonyoung's pant made him stand up with everyone in the room staring at him in shock

Knowing that the omega is in heat right now, his aura suddenly changes and the people in the room got stiff from the show of power from the alpha 

"Ji." Frowning hearing the voice of his omega, he looks at everyone in the room and glares that made them all flinch in their seats

"Dismiss." Everyone quickly stand up and goes out of the office in a second, he walks towards the elevator and push the button of the parking lot

"Talk Soonyoung." Soonyoung flinch hearing his alpha's hard voice

"Help.. Heat. Studio with Ming.." that made Jihoon's hand stops midway, his aura suddenly becomes dangerous and deadly when the ding of the elevator came, he was in his car in a second and driving

"Talk. Tell me what's happening." Soonyoung whines hearing the commanding voice as he looks at Minghao who looks like he is unconscious

"Call Jun.. Ji.. Hurry." With that the omega's pants where the only thing that he could hear, he calls Jun who answered with glee

"Jih--" he was cut off by the alpha in an instant 

"Go to the studio, Soonyoung is in heat with Minghao." He could hear Jun saying something to another person before the alpha hungs up

He arrives in the studio the same time he saw Jun parks his car,he follows and gets in and told everyone inside the studio to leave immediately 

Jun opens the door and smelling the sweet scent of his omega made Jihoon spreads an alpha pheromone strong enough for Soonyoung to look up in his direction 

"Ji." He heard the omega moans as he quickly scoops him up in his arms and leaves the practice room, not giving a second glance to Junhui and Minghao

Carrying Soonyoung away from the open air as he quickly stride up to his apartment a floor above the studio, the omega could feel the anger radiating off the alpha's

His slow heated panting were the only noise that could be heard when the alpha put him down the bed 

He is worried about what happened to Minghao, Did he trigger his heat? Will he be okay? Is Jun there now? He doesn't like the thought of leaving his triggered friend that actually his fault 

"Ming-"

"Don't you dare, Soonie. Say another alpha's name in front of me right now and you'll regret it."

Soonyoung bites his lower lip as he looks at Jihoon who looks at him with a frown embedded in between his brows

His body was getting more sensitive as time pass, seeing Jihoon and smelling the alpha makes it even more worse for Soonyoung 

Jihoon stares at the omega who seems to be suffering with his heat and with Jihoon's anger aura made the omega curls up in the bed writhing 

What if minghao didn't have a mate? 

What if he wasn't able to control his desire for an omega?

What if you weren't with minghao? 

What if there was someone else is there? 

What if you were hurt?

What if you were in a more worst situation?

What ifs were running in his mind as he tries to calm himself

"Jihoonie! Ji.. Jihoon!" Jihoon snaps out of his state hearing the shout of his name, he looks at the omega writhing in the bed and glares down at him

Soonyoung gulps seeing the glare in his alpha's eyes, trying to move back of the bed, the alpha starts removing his tie as he walks by the bed

"Stay." Soonyoung literally stop from trying to run away seeing the stoic expression of his lover, he hates that, he doesn't like that expression

Its as if Jihoon's alpha was outside, he must have slipped from Jihoon's anger as he stares at Soonyoung deadly serious

"You're in big trouble." He said letting his tie fall on the floor and starts unbuttoning his dress shirt, Soonyoung shakes his head softly and bites his lower lip

"Ji?" Looking at him was a dead eyes that tilts his head at him and smirks

"Strip." Jihoon commands that Soonyoung without second thought starts obliges, his hands trembling as he takes his clothes off 

His heart is pounding as his alpha walks closer to him and caressing his cheek softly before holding his nape and pulling his face closer to him

His flushed state makes him more sensitive especially being touched by the alpha, a moan erupts In his when he was pulled by the alpha closer

"Ji, Please don't get mad.. Please.." Jihoon smiles at him that made him want to curl up like a bowl, his smile so scary right now for Soonyoung

"I'm not." 

Soonyoung's eyes widen hearing that as his alpha slowly hovers on top of him as he was gently settled on the bed and that was the last thing he could remember seeing clearly before getting succumb in a painful pleasure

As soon as he said that Soonyoung knows that his demise was in his hand, it happened so fast that he doesn't know what is happening anymore

He could feel a hard grip on his hips, his legs parted with a hard thing in between it, his head is in the cloud as he was gripping on the beds board that causes a loud tugging as it hits the wall

Jihoon couldn't think straight either, the only thing on his mind is to mark his mate, mark him and mark him. Again and again and again

He looks down at the half awake Soonyoung who seems to be unable to apprehend what is happening, he has been going at it with Soonyoung for just a few hours, the little omega past out once and waking up again

He couldn't help it, He looks at his omega who has a bleeding mark on the crook of his neck and love bites all over his body as he continue his work of taking his omega

Soonyoung looks at his alpha as his cries of moans were the only thing you could hear from the two in the room, his tears flowing down his cheek as he feels a very hard thrusting inside him, his inside feeling hot and hurt, his neck feels like there was a open wound in it

"Ji.. I'm sor--" he can't even finish a word because of the hard penetrating and deep painful kisses of the alpha, he doesn't know what time is it now and how long they have been at it

The only thing he could see when he open his eyes is the face of his distress alpha with a blood dripping from his lips from biting his own lip hard enough for it to bleed 

"Ji. Sarang--.." He reaches up to caress his cheek but the pleasure was too much for his sensitive state that upon touching Jihoon's cheek his hand falls down as his eyes slowly close and black out

\----

Soonyoung wakes up feeling really heavy, his eyes looks around the room to look for his alpha, not seeing him slowly makes the omega sits up

The sudden motion made him grunts in pain, feeling a pain in his neck and hips as he slowly touch his neck and feeling a bandage covering it, he stand up and goes to the bathroom 

Looking at the mirror he wasn't surprise seeing a bruise on his hips, unlimited love bites on his body, his lips were swollen and his neck feels like a terrible wound is in it 

Sighing he wash his face and wears a dress shirt that belongs to Jihoon, he goes out of the room and sees his alpha on the couch with his eyes on him the moment he comes out

"Ji?" Jihoon sigh seeing his omega, closing his eyes as he face palms

"Soonyoung.. What if I say not to work for a while?" Soonyoung sits on the couch in front of him and looks down on his bare foot

"Why? You know how I love working in my studio.." Jihoon lean on the couch and stares at the omega, watching him looks at his feet and plays with it

"Because of your irregular heats.." Soonyoung looks up at him and shakes his head, frowning softly and pursing his lips

"I will still work, I wanna work.. I'm okay Ji.." Jihoon close his eyes as he tries to be reasonable to the omega

"Your heat could be dangerous. What if Minghao wasn't the one with you and an unmated alpha?" Soonyoung stares at Jihoon and close his eyes

"I'll … I'll change my schedule and just teach omegas and betas.. Ji." Jihoon doesn't want to do this to him, he doesn't want to take his job away from him

His safety is the first thing he needed to priorities, as much as he hates it, he needed him safe 

"Soonyoung, What about your Alpha students? You have idols as well and they are mostly alphas?" 

Jihoon is taking it easy for the omega, its like he is making a business deal with the omega where he is letting Jihoon run his company

"Ming.. Jun and Minghao is always with me when I teach them.."

"They are both Alphas." Soonyoung bites his inner cheek not getting away from the alpha, sighing he looks up and straight at him

"I'm not leaving my job. Its my studio and I will work." Soonyoung said with a frown in his face and a strong conviction 

Jihoon looks tired of the conversation and looks at Soonyoung and unknowingly puts him to his place

"Don't forget that you're an Omega!" Soonyoung flinched hearing Jihoon's alpha voice shouted at him, his eyes widen in surprise as his tear falls down his cheek as he looks down in submission to Jihoon's alpha voice

Jihoon never show his dominance to Soonyoung nor use the Alpha voice over him, he never makes him feel inferior and weak. That’s why it’s a surprise to Soonyoung getting shouted using the alpha's voice right in his face

I know I'm an omega

I detest it

but it makes me grateful for being the omega that I am 

because I was able to be with you, 

I was able to marry you, 

I was able to fall in love with, 

if forgetting that I am an omega angers you, 

I'll then remember that I am an omega 

And that I should act like one?

"How can I forget, Waking up next to you reminds me of it. But for the first time in my life, was glad I'm an omega." Jihoon's mouth agape softly as he was sitting in front of the omega, he surprised even himself after he shouted those words, staring at the omega who looks away from his eyes respectfully after being used by his dominant voice made his chest clench 

"Soonyoung.." Soonyoung looks up at Jihoon and tilts his head softly to show his neck as a sign of submission 

Jihoon hates this, he doesn't want the omega submitting to him, he just wants him to be careful, he wants him to be more responsible for his actions, he just wants him safe

"Yes, alpha." Jihoon shakes his head and staring at those beautiful irises that bares sadness and tears that breaks his heart, biting his lower lip as he looks at the omega 

He looks like he has been mauled by a wolf with his bandage, he is in his shirt and that makes him more guilty after what he just did and now he is making him submit unwillingly by using his dominant voice

"Soonie.. I don't want to do this too. I'm worried, okay? There are a lot of what ifs on my mind.. I need you safe." Soonyoung straddles Jihoon and lean his head to Jihoon's chest and snuggles in to it as he wraps his arms around him

"I'm safe. Please Ji.. Don't let me not do what I love.." Jihoon hugs him and pecks his head as he cups his fluffy cheeks softly and stares at him

"We'll talk about it when I come home from business trip? I'll be away for a week Soonie and right before I go, you get an abnormal heat." Soonyoung purses his lips hearing the business trip, frowning at him and tilting his head

"You'll be away for a week? Where you going? With who? Why?" Jihoon chuckles hearing the soft whining, pulling him closer to him as he looks up at the bubbly omega

Shaking his head at his simple minded omega who seems to forget the talk they just had, caressing his cheek as he pecks his nose softly 

"Yes,I'll be in New York, I'm meeting Amy for a business. Wanna come?" Smirking at the omega who he knows can't ride a plane 

"Mean…" Jihoon sighs and caress his omega's soft locks and lower back

"That’s why can you not go to work for a week?"Soonyoung looks up at him using his chest

"I'll be safe. Promise.." Jihoon sighs and shakes his head at Soonyoung

"If something happens and I'm not here. I swear Soonyoung, You'll regret it." Soonyoung wrap his arms around his alpha and leans his forehead on his as he looks at him

"I promise." Jihoon stares at him instead of saying anything and sealing the promise with a kiss

Never did he thought that a simple action like a "kiss" could be something that ruin a peaceful relationship.


	38. VerKwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Vernon and Seungkwan~

Hot moans, skin slapping into another, pleasured groans and sexually heated voices could be heard, panting of a man gripping on to the pillow he was burying his face in as he was continuously pleasured 

Sudden ringing of a phone made the little man flinch in his state, his hazy eyes trying to find the source of the ringing, his mind so cloudy from the sexual tension makes him unaware of whats happening 

"Yo hyung! Yeah, Tonight?... "

Suddenly he was up to his knees, He heard the person who is holding his head back with his free hand covering his mouth, his naked back touching his chest as his head leans back on his shoulder

he was continuously receiving a deep thrusting from the alpha who is using his phone like he wasn't holding someone and fucking them senseless

"Yeah yeah, I can go.. Oh Seungkwannie?" His body flinched even with the vigorous thrusting he is receiving after hearing his own name, the perpetrator's fingers suddenly went inside his mouth, making him bite those fingers to not let any noise out aside from the skin to skin slapping 

"He won't be coming with me, He is out cold in bed right now.. Yeah I'll see you later then~." Closing his eyes as he heard the alpha end the call and throws his phone on the side of the bed before his hand that was holding the phone slips thru his stomach down to his hardened one to softly caress and tease 

Letting his mouth free and pushing him down on the bed makes him pants softly and hold on to the pillow as he bury his face on it

The alpha holds his leg up as he continue his thrusting to the perfectly sculpted ass opening up for him, watching the face of his best friend getting rammed by him, makes the alpha licks his lower lip and smirking sadistically 

The usually smiling face of Boo Seungkwan that everyone loves to see is now replaced with panting heated breathes, flushed cheeks, agape mouth that releases sweet moans that are music to the alpha's ears and his luscious body sexually moving to the way his alpha was thrusting in him

their relationship isn't really supposed to be like this, it just happened that Seungkwan doesn't want Vernon to walk out of his life 

Unexpectedly this is the only way Seungkwan could get even more closer to the alpha while trying to still be friends with him 

Making the supposed beta regretting his decision on confessing his feelings to his best friend 

He just never thought that things would drastically change 

Confessing his feelings to the guy he always had his heart on and thought that he too also feels the same way or at least understand him because of how he acts around him

It gave him hope that he might stand a chance

That his love could be reciprocated

That he could be with him

But he thought wrong..

the moment he confessed, their relationship changes

Gradually pulling away from one another, the two who were inseparable is now getting distant with each other 

Who would have thought that a simple kiss after confessing his feelings would make their peaceful relationship turn to its demise

"Hansol-ah~ I love you." Vernon stopped in his feet, surprised by his best friends out burst while they were both walking on their way back home, he faces the beta who was behind him

Seungkwan takes this moment as a chance to lean closer to the alpha and place a soft, gentle kiss on his lips, Vernon's eyes widen in shock as he felt those soft lips on his equally soft ones

His mind was already in shock and now his body has seize to move

The night is still young but there is no one in the park that they were using as a route back to their apartment

"Hansol?" Vernon was so surprised that he couldn't answer the beta for a moment and just stare down at his awaiting eyes 

"Boo.. You know I.. I don't swing that way. I'm sorry." Feeling like a glass just broke inside of him makes his nervous smile change in an awkward scratching of his nape

His mind was just surprised and hurt that he couldn't even think of anything at all at that moment, he was just.. Blank

"Oh.. I-I'm sorry about what I did. I just thought.. F-Forget about what happened.. Hansol-ah~ Sorry.." The beta said bowing his head to the alpha in ninety-degree bow, his fist clenching on shirt behind him to hold himself from crying 

"I'm really sorry Boo.." Seungkwan bites his lower lip hearing the uncertainty in his voice and he knows that things will be different from here on out

They walked silently on their way back to their apartment, their usual time of playing around was changed with awkward glancing and fidgeting 

As soon as they got in their apartment, Seungkwan went straight to his room, leaving a watching Vernon behind

He spends the rest of that night crying in his bed as silent as he could to not let the alpha hear him

On the other hand, a certain alpha have an uncertain feeling creep in to him, his heart that was supposed to not beat for a certain someone starts beating 

His mind that should only think of his music was suddenly bombarded with the thought of the beta

He didn't know what to do, how to act, how to speak .. He just didn't know anymore 

For the first time Chwe Hansol, Doesn't know what to do . . .

He knows he made Vernon uncomfortable and bothered with his feelings, he regretted it a million times that he confessed

The courage he had shouldn't have been there the night they were walking home, he should have just let them go home peacefully 

But seeing the alpha's back makes him feel like he got his back, like he will catch him 

Like he always does

He started falling but instead of getting caught, he continue falling with his wings slowly losing its feathers 

One by one

He tried his best to not show his feelings to the alpha anymore and also tried to stay as the same as they were before he confessed

So the bubbly and flashing smile of Boo Seungkwan greets the alpha every morning 

since they were both living in the same apartment since their college days, it makes it harder for him to not feel anything every time the alpha is around

He was glad Vernon didn't leave him behind even with the constant distance that invisibly lining the both of them 

"Hansol.. Hurts.." Vernon just tightens his grip on the beta's waist as he thrust continuously to his orgasm, watching as the beta lay there panting with his seeds continuously filling up the beta's inside 

He always leave a mark, on his waist, arms and legs and mostly bruised hand marks or love bites 

"You love it Boo.. Don't lie.." Seungkwan glanced up at the grinning alpha behind him before the said alpha pulled out his flaccid member and went inside to his room's bathroom to take a bath

Its always like this, he holds Seungkwan roughly and as soon as he finish he leaves Seungkwan to clean himself up, to feel dirty about himself after their making love, or so he wish it is 

Standing up the beta looks down at his dripping legs, biting his trembling lips as he walks towards his bathroom, he goes under the shower and just stay there soaking under the running water

the coldness of the water calms his body as he feels so at ease while leaning on the wall, he heard the door closes as he open his eyes and the first series of sobs escapes his covered lips

Their routine of fucking around started and continued when one night Vernon came home so drunk 

Seungkwan was even surprised he was drunk because Vernon doesn't like drinking to the point he can't think, he wonder how he even be able to use the elevator and be in the right floor at how wasted he is 

"Boo~ Our Boo~" Sang by the drunk alpha while being helped by the beta who was having a hard time getting him into his room

"Come on Hansol-ah~ walk~" he said softly and holds the alpha by his waist, he drops in the bed with him after succeeding at getting him inside his room

"Aigoo really.. You~" sighing the beta stand up and removes the alphas shoes before putting the blanket over him

He smile seeing the peaceful face of his best friend laying in his bed drunk, shaking his head he pats his cheek softly before turning his back to go out when the alpha suddenly pulls his arm towards him

"OoF! Hansol?" Falling on the top of the alpha, he slowly pulls himself up, blinking as he stares at the alpha who is also staring at him blankly 

"Will anyone do for you Boo?" Seungkwan's eyes widen at the sudden question, he was shock hearing his best friend as him as if everyone who has a dick will do to him 

Its like there was something preventing him from speaking as he just stares down at his best friend who is holding his arms as he looks up at him

"If so, I'll do .. right?" The tears his been holding falls down on the cheeks of the alpha, Vernon's eyes widen seeing the tears falling down on the beta's eyes as he bites his lips to stop from sobbing 

He never thought that Vernon thinks of him that way, what could be the idea that made him think he was going to just spread his legs to anyone who asked him to

"Y-You're drunk." Vernon just stare at the beta who looks back at him before trying to get off of him, holding his 

"L-Let go.." Vernon frown at that, His intoxicated mind makes him more agitated with just seeing the tears of those beautiful eyes that used to sparkle whenever he smile

"Answer me Boo, I saw you making out with someone at the party yesterday." Seungkwan straggles to get away from him but stopped hearing him, his tears also seize but his sob was continuously could be heard

"E-Eh? W-What?" Vernon impatiently maneuvering his body to hover on top of him and held his arms up and putting his legs above his to prevent him from struggling 

"You were being close to him for my liking earlier that night but suddenly making out? Are you that easy?" Seungkwan grits his teeth in anger hearing those words, his tears of hurt changed to angry ones, one would be surprised at how he cries actually

"I-I'm not! You're out of your mind Hansol, Let me go!" Trying to take off his hand from his arms is an impossible task for him, his frame and strong hold prevents him from even moving

"Don't lie to me boo, I know you!" Seungkwan glares at him as he stops struggling for the nth time, his eyes full of unshed tears

"You know me, Right? Do you think I'll do that? Huh? Hansol-ah, let me go." Vernon just stares at his struggling beta again hearing him, his mind is full of images of Seungkwan and the unknown man he was making out with

He knows what he saw and he knows that Seungkwan is making out with the said man, why is he lying to him, why is he trying to get away from him, he doesn't want that 

The moment his guy friend elbowed him to get his attention that night and pointing Seungkwan's direction

Upon seeing Seungkwan in the corner huddled up to another man, seeing how they were lookin so close for his liking and later on getting more closer and even making out, Vernon just wants to tear his best friend off the man but he doesn't have the right to do so 

"I thought Seungkwan was like exclusively to you, guess he isn't huh?" The guy said beside him that made him glare down at the man to shut up and continue with him drinking his beer, his eyes leaving the two and focusing on the girl he have beside him

But his mind was running with different thought that night, he wants to claim what belongs to him 

Boo Seungkwan is mine.

The thought that clouded Vernon's intoxicated mind 

seeing him struggling to get away from him just lit up the anger inside him as he remembers the incident he just saw

"When did you learn how to lie?" Seungkwan's head shakes softy as his tears just keep on flowing, staring at the man who clearly can't hear anything right now

"I-I'm not. Hansollie, L-Let me g--.." Vernon's face slowly leans onto his and shutting his sobs with a soft peck on his lips that left him baffled and mouth agapes from shock

the alpha took advantage of that and insert his tongue and expertly devours the beta's sweet cavern

"N-No.." Seungkwan shakes his head at Vernon and the alpha only looks at him before his kisses went to his jaw and neck, leaving Seungkwan shaking his head under his hold

"Y-You don't want this.. Y-you're drunk Hansol-ah~" Seungkwan cries at how Vernon is acting, he is still holding his arms up as his other hand gets inside Seungkwan's shirt

"If you don't want me to leave you, Shut up and let me do you." Seungkwan's hurtful sobs made Vernon stops and look down at the crying mess of his best friend, He stopped fighting his hold so he let him go 

Seungkwan cover his mouth as he continue sobbing, laying down on the bed still, he couldn't get away even his mind wants him to, his body was trembling as he cries his heart out hearing what his best friend just said

Vernon watched him with an expression even he couldn't figure out, his heart is clenching watching the sobbing of his beta under him

But his intoxicated mind sees this as a sign of defeat and instead of completely stopping, he took advantage of the weakened beta who chooses him before his own body and chastity

Vernon knows that Seungkwan is a virgin but he doubt he is still is after the making out incident he just saw, he wanna confirm if he is still pure like what everyone thinks he is

His hand softly runs along Seungkwan's body, the beta have his eyes closed as he feels the hands exploring his body, his head tilted on the side and his face covered with his hand as he continue to cry

"So, Did you get to fuck with him?" Seungkwan didn't answer the alpha and that made Vernon frown down at him before pulling his pajamas down and removing it completely 

Seungkwan's eyes widen in surprise when the alpha forcefully removes his pants, sitting up suddenly, his eyes went to him and hands quickly went to Vernon's shoulder to let not let him get any closer 

"N-No.. H-Hansol-ah.. Y-You.. Don't.. Please.. H-Hansol-ah Please No.." Seungkwan shakes hid head as his tears continue pouring, he doesn't know how he was still able to shed tears with how much he is crying 

Vernon's drunk self smirks at the beta and holds his arms, pecking those beautiful fingers of his beta before holding his shoulder and pushing him softly back down to lay down 

"Trust me.." Seungkwan let out a heartfelt sob as he heard those words, his mind was all over the place, he wanted to laugh hearing Vernon but a cry let out in him, he wanted to punch Vernon but instead he laid still, he wanted to run but in the end he stayed .. 

He doesn't know how many hours passed, how long have they been going at it, the rhythm of Vernon's thrust keeps going faster and deeper 

His voice getting hoarse from moaning and crying, his body feels so hot and heavy, his head is floating

He feels so high from the pleasure he is receiving

So high he can't feel the pain from the earlier forced entrance on him, his teared skin that shed a wounded entrance, the alpha couldn't even stop himself even seeing the teared cavern 

He continued is penetration even with the betas cries of pain that soon changed to pleasured moans

"A-Are you done?" Seungkwan's tired voice came up to him as he was just filling him up to the hilt, his eyes met those red swelling ones that the beta has, his face red from the constant crying, his lips bruised, his body was in the same shape as well

"Y-Yeah.." Vernon suddenly stutter seeing what a mess he did to his best friend, watching as he slowly tries to sit up and hearing the constant groan of pain because of his aching body

Vernon watched, His best friends thigh have some liquid running down from his filled hole, his trembling hands trying to keep himself up sitting

He broke him, He broke the man he ever get so along with, the man he trust, the man who trusted him .. Who loved him

"T-Take a rest H-Hansollie.. Y-You're drunk.." Seungkwan said soon as he stand up to his shaking legs and holds on the bed's board for support, he reached for his clothes, giving Vernon a view of his backside more with a trail of red thing slipping thru the beta's thigh 

Vernon looks down and bites his lower lip upon seeing the damage he just did, because of uncertain jealousy, he humiliated him, he defiled him

"Boo I'm so--" 

"No. I'm sorry. Its all my fault, Okay? Not yours.. Mine. Don't say sorry, You didn't do anything to be sorry of." Vernon watch his best friend faces him with a smile on his messed up face, the smile was so forced Vernon wanted to look away

"Good night Hansol-ah.." He just watch as his best friend limp out of his room, he sighed deeply before looking at his messed up bed, seeing it soiled with blood and semen from their activity, he stood up and takes a bath as soon as he finished, he left the room 

Hearing the muffled sobs from the other room, he knows the beta is crying, again.. Because of him 

He wasn't supposed to do such a thing, he just wanted to ask those things not do that, he is just.. Drawn to him, his tears, his innocence, Vernon wants him yet he also knows he can't..

Leaving the house the alpha wasn't aware that, that action made the large chunk of broken pieces of his heart slowly turn in to a fine tiny pieces that sooner or later could gradually turn in to a dust

"I-I'm sorry.." that's the words that kept on resonating in to his mind as he clean himself up, every time he does think of it 

He wouldn't be in this position if only he didn't confess

Its his fault that their relationship turned into the worst 

Its all his fault

Everything is his fault

He knows that, he will forever hold that in his heart

Vernon is someone who is important to him and the thought of him leaving him behind might kill him

He just wish he knew that everything will turn like hell, if only he knew

He never would have taken the courage to confess

The courage to take a step forward and sealing a kiss 

A kiss that soon took all the precious memories of them both into waste and replaced it with the hurtful ones

A kiss so gentle that the one who was casted by it was enticed to do it again but not in the same gentleness 

And that night was Boo Seungkwan's nightmare as those soft lips never again touched his own


	39. NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan being in the spotlight and Soonyoung's nesting..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner.. Happy Holidays ~

Opening the television, Jeonghan sighs seeing who is on the news, seeing the very face of himself pisses him off, he has been off the radar for how many years now, what made them see him again 

"Ugh .. They need a life." Shaking his head as he listens to what the paparazzi could have been lying about him this time, leaning his back on the couch as he watch, legs crossed with his arms as well as he watch, frown visible on his beautiful face

[Hot Issue]  
 "Yoon Jeonghan an alpha who is desired by many and has been out of the spotlight since his nephew takes the seat on being the new CEO of their family company. 

Is seen with a huge ring on his ring finger, according to the photo the ring was customized and the stone used to it was Jeonghan's birth stone, in which could cause up to $10,000 per Carat

Who could have been the person that gave the alpha the massively beautiful ring? 

We'll find out soon when the alpha himself reveals who is his mystery lover." 

Jeonghan snorts and shakes his head 

"You wish." Standing up as soon as the news ended he decided to call his soon to be husband instead 

"Might as well call Cheol." Sighing the alpha goes to the veranda of his place and lay on his hammock

"Hey babe." Hearing the low voice of his love instantly brings a smile to his face, leaning his head on his arm while the other holds his phone to his ear

"Where are you? Can we meet?" Watching the sky, he watches the calm clouds lurks away 

"Im sorry babe, I'm out of the country. I'm at China right now, I'll probably be back a day after tomorrow." Jeonghan frowns at that, he remembers that Seungcheol wasn't supposed to be in China today, nor was he informed of any business travels 

"What? Well you seems to forgot to inform me about that. Huh." Seungcheol sigh soflty hearing Jeonghan and bites his lower lip, Jeonghan on the other hand close his eyes and tries to be as calm and reasonable as he can

"I know, I'm sorry.. I was about to call you before I leave but was caught up with papers and calls. Hannie, I'm sorry..." Jeonghan knew that things like this will always happen, 

Seungcheol leaving for work, Seungcheol have a meeting, Seungcheol needs to call, Seungcheol needs to leave.. 

"Its .. Its okay, I'm just.." sighing softly as he shakes his head and put up a smile instead 

"I'm just wondering where you were, is all. Its okay, I'm used to this anyways.. Call me when you're free.. Take care." sighing as he hangs up and close his eyes for awhile

"He is a CEO Jeonghan, don't make his already busy life more complicated with your every whim."

Nodding to himself as he mumbles those words, he bites his lower lip and shakes his head 

"Bab--" Seungcheol was cut off when the line was cut by Jeonghan, the alpha leans on his back as he massages his head for a minute as he close his eyes

"Are we there yet? My head is killing me.." His driver informed him that it will still be a few hours away to be at the site 

Jeonghan stand up and calls Jihoon, pursing his lips as he walk to his room to change his clothes for going out

"Hannie?" A stern toned Jihoon answered, Jeonghan tilts his head hearing that voice means Soonyoung isn't near him

"Jihoon, Where are you?" Hearing a sigh from the alpha, Jeonghan knows he is in a meeting or probably worst

"New York. Hannie, Can you go check on Soonyoung? I called him after I landed and he seems to be having an abnormal heat." 

"Abnormal heat? Is it that often?" Jihoon leans on his chair as he talks

"Yes, he got it a few days ago as well. You have high tolerance with Omega in heat, right? Can you check him and call me if something happens." Hearing the worried voice of his nephew makes the beautiful alpha smile

"Hmm.. I see.. I'll contact him and tell him I'll hang out with him then, don't worry. Soonie will be fine, don't over work yourself" 

"Thank you hannie, I won't." Jeonghan smiles at that and smirks to himself as Jihoon hangs up 

"Hmm.. Soonyoung with abnormal heat cycle. Might suggest visiting his doctor then". Jeonghan grins as he starts changing his clothes and wears a cap and shades for the bright sun

He was in good mood after thinking of the possibility that Soonyoung might be conceiving but not until he opens his door and was bombarded with camera flashes and questions

Fucking hell, these assholes didn't even make a sound until now

I really need to have a security now, gods how I hate being followed by someone..

He release a good amount of his alpha pheromone to get a way paved for him, his aura similar to Jihoon yet more soft and lighter could make anyone move back to not be swept with the scent, he quickly hoped to his car and drives off 

"Well.. need to inform my soon to be hubby about that." Sighing as he drives towards Soonyoung and Jihoon's house

\----

"Soonie?" He calls as he push the button on the door bell again, He called him on the way so he knows he is home but by the way his voice sounds, 

he is in heat

Punching in the number codes he gets in, quickly getting hit by the nauseating smell of an omega in heat 

"Shit. This is stronger than I imagined." He said as he went back outside again

The whole house is full of his scent and even Jeonghan's body that has a high tolerance with omega's in heat makes it difficult for him to go in further

Deciding to stay by the door, he called Jisoo who is a beta and by that couldn't be affected by the heat 

"Jeonghan?" Releasing a sigh of relief when the beta answer he smile and lean by the door

"Hey Jisoo, Are you home? Can you come up to Soonyoung's? Bring a heat mask if you have one too." Jisoo blinks at that and looks at Seokmin who is laying on his lap

"Yes I'm home, wait for me." Jeonghan smiles at that and hangs up, pursing his lips as he wait for the beta, sitting on the floor and leaning his back on the door

\----

"Seokmin, I need to go at Soonyoung's. Seems like Soonie is having his heat and Jeonghan is upstairs." Seokmin opens his eyes and looks up at him with lips pursed as he caress his hair softy

"Hannie have a high tolerance with heat, don't go." Jisoo chuckles seeing how cute the alpha is, he leans down and pecks his lips to make him stop whining

Their relationship was slowly restarting, Seokmin being the baby alpha that he is now makes it easier for Jisoo to pamper him

Jisoo also slowly goes out of his shell, his blunt and straightforwardness is slowly getting its way back to his smart mouth 

Seokji is in cloud nine whenever he sees his parents laughing and being sweet to each other, the little kid is really happy and with his new found friend in his kindergarten, he is happy little kid

"But it seems like there is something wrong with Soonie if he asked for a heat mask." Seokmin blinks at that, frowning softly

"Hannie asked for a heat mask?" Jisoo nods at that, Seokmin sits up and go to his room to get a heat mask especially made for alphas 

"Here, Go up jiji and call me if something is wrong with soonie.." handing him the mask he smiles and stand up

"Okay I will.. Don't go up, Okay?" He pecks his alphas lips before pulling away and smiling 

"Hurry back." Pouting at him is a baby seokmin who looks like his son when not given with cereal

"I will~" he goes out of their house and take the elevator up to Soonyoung's 

Seeing Jeonghan by the door, he wonders what could have been wrong 

"Oh there you are." Jeonghan stand up and grabs the mask from him, wearing it and punching the codes 

"His heat is really too much even for me." Jisoo looks at Jeongan with questions in his eyes 

"Soonyoung?" Jeonghan calls as soon as they got in, the house is clean but the air is so stuffed even Jisoo feels like suffocating, frowning as he looks around for the omega

"This is too much.. Even I could feel suffocated." Jeonghan frowns at that and quickly run to the bed room, seeing Soonyoung in the floor with piles of clothes that looks like Jihoon's 

"He is.. nesting? Wait is that normal? ." Jeonghan looks at Jisoo for more information about nesting

"I heard that omegas who are in heat does that, I don't know why but it seems normal?" Jeonghan moves closer to the omega who is writhing in pain by the piles of clothes 

"Soonie?" Soonyoung looks up to see two people, his eyes blurry, his cheeks red and his breathing was ragged, body was weak to even lift his head 

"Ji.. Ji.." he mumbles as his head falls down again, by the looks of it he is unconcious now 

"I don't think its normal Jisoo." Jisoo frowns at that grabs his phone

"I'll call Wonwoo to ask him then" Jeonghan checks Soonyoung's forehead but was surprised with how hot the omega is 

"He is so hot, is this normal?." Being an alpha makes him clueless with omega's heat

When alpha gets their heat, they don't get too sweet like omegas are, they get aggressive and wants to mark their mate

"I don't know. I don't get heats Jeonghan." Jisoo calling Wonwoo answers him as he waits for the alpha to answer

"Jisoo?" Jisoo smiles hearing the alpha's voice 

"Wonwoo, Soonyoung is in heat. He is nesting and his body temperature is higher than it should be." Wonwoo's eyes widen at that and looks at the calendar and time 

"He usually gets abnormal heats before.. It looks like after being marked by Jihoon he wasn't getting regular heats.. which is normal for Soonyoung.. Its not unusual for him to do nesting if he is.." Wonwoo's eyes widen at that and bites his lower lip

"Hold tight for me hyung, I'll call chan to go there. I don't think It’s a good idea for me to go." Jisoo looks at Jeonghan and sigh softly

"Yes, It’s a good idea for you to not come. Even I feel dizzy with how strong it is. Is there anything we could do?"

Wonwoo thinks for a minute while walking towards Chan's quarter 

"I'm not sure hyung, its not my specialty. Just try to talk to him probably keep him awake?" Jisoo looks at Jeonghan who is trying to wake up Soonyoung

"He is unconcious now.." Wonwoo cursed at that and gets in to Chan's office

"Chan, Soonyoung is in heat. He is nesting." Chan looks up at Wonwoo at that, blinking before standing up 

"Nesting? Why is he nesting? He shouldn't be able to." Chan's eyes widen at that and quickly gets his equipments, shaking his head as he tries to put his mind into whats happening

"I'm sure he is unconscious. He wasn't supposed to be nesting." Wonwoo watches the little doctor gets all he needs and putting a heat mask already 

"Call me if you need me. Chan." The little doctor sigh and nods at Wonwoo before running out of his office 

Wonwoo sigh and sits on the chair, face palming as he wish his brother's safety because with his body history, he shouldn't be nesting because

Nesting only happens when the omega is conceiving 


	40. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well some of you might be enjoying the New Year's Eve and some are still on the 30th of the month. 
> 
> But i wish everyone a Happy Happy New Year. Thankyou for supporting and reading my stories. It means a lot to me that you guys choose to give me a time of your day to read my updates and even comment your thoughts,. Honestly I never thought it would be this long and that it will have a readers at all. You guys gave me the chance to express myself using my stories and i owe this book to every one of you. Thankyou so much. I love you ~ -haruka

"Jeonghan, Chan is on his way.." Jeonghan looks at Jisoo as he caress Soonyoung's hair softly

Watching the omega's squirming body, being engulf with the clothes owned by his husband

"He looks like he is in pain Jisoo, Its like something is really wrong.." Jisoo sigh and crouch down beside Jeonghan

"He'll be okay, Soonie is strong." Jeonghan smiles at that and stand up instead 

"Let's make foods so that when he wakes up he'll have something to eat. I'll call Jihoon later when Chan is here" Jisoo smiles at that and looks at Soonyoung

Soonyoung's head is using Jihoon's clothes as his pillow and his body was curled up to the make shift nest he made using his mates' clothes 

He looks like he is in pain but whenever he stirs and snuggles to the clothes, he calms down. Its like Jihoon's scent makes him relax and content

Jisoo smiles at that and follows Jeonghan to the kitchen, the alpha can't really do the cooking because of the mask he can't remove, so Jisoo did the cooking 

"How are you and Seokmin?" Jisoo looks at the alpha at that as he stirs the stew, smiling as he speaks

"We are good.. " Jeonghan tilts his head seeing the smile on the beta's lips, feeling relief that his little Seokmin isn't suffering and so is the beta

"That's really good to hear." Jisoo smiles at the alpha and nods at him

Jeonghan watch as the beta cooks the foods with a smile on his face that the aloha hasn't seen since the day he got here

He is happy to see that the two decided to make a step to fix their relationship 

Suddenly the door bell rings, making Jisoo startled and looks at Jeonghan who quickly stand up to opens the door

"Where is he?" Jeonghan points the room and the little doctor quickly stride towards the direction

Jeonghan in tow and so is Jisoo as soon as he closed the fire of the burner 

"Soonie?" Chan starts and only receives a grunt as an answer, seeing the nest makes Chan bites his lower lip and looks at Soonyoung's condition

"Ji.." they heard the little omega grunts, wanting nothing but his alpha to be near him 

Checking his vitals and temperature the little doctor takes out the one vital machine that could make him determine if what they think is the problem

It is possible for Soonyoung to be pregnant, Its just a matter of miracle to be able to, with how his body is, it will be a very delicate pregnancy 

"What is that?" Chan looks at Jeonghan and sigh softly before turning the machine on 

The little doctor looks at the alpha as he takes a moment to let it heat up 

"I'm going to check what I think is the problem why he is nesting.." Jeonghan's eyes widen when Chan lifts Soonyoung's shirt and puts a gel on his tummy, earning a soft whine from the omega that is too weak to even open his eyes 

Jisoo's eyes widen as he is very much familiar things and devices, looking at Jeonghan who is watching the doctor do his work

"There it is.. The reason why our little omega is nesting.." Jeonghan's eyes went to the sonogram in front of them

"Wh-What?" Chan smile softy and shakes his head softly as he watch the little bean on the omega's tummy and put the volume up for the two men with him to hear the heartbeat 

"He is pregnant." Jeonghan's eyes went to Soonyoung's panting self as he looks at the little bean on the screen

"Oh my gods. Jihoon will be so happy." Jisoo hugs him and the alpha has tears in his eyes as he smiles at the beta

"It’s a really good news but.. Soonie needs to be careful, he is in a very delicate stage hyung. In the first place it’s a miracle for him to be able to conceive." Jeonghan's eyes went to the doctor who is cleaning the omega's tummy after printing a copy of the sonogram 

"Why is it a miracle?" Chan smiles sadly at Jeonghan as he looks at the sweating omega 

"Everyone has their own past they wanted to forget hyung.." Jeonghan looks at Soonyoung at that

Thinking what could it be that made the bubbly little omega suffer to the point it’s a miracle for an omega to conceive 

Wanting to hurt someone from hurting the precious little omega who smiles as brightly as the sun 

"Jeonghan.. you looks like you'll kill someone.." Jisoo sigh and holds his hand, caressing it to calm his mind 

Who can even hurt someone as soft and fluffy like Soonyoung 

"Soonie is soonie.. Let's just be there for him with this beautiful news?" Jeonghan nods at that and sigh

"You're right. I need to call Jihoon and his father about it." Chan nods at Jeonghan and looks at the omega

"I'm happy for you soonie." He leans down and pecks the omega's forehead even with his mask on 

Jisoo smiles seeing that, looking at the alpha doctor who is doing some cleaning with his equipments

"Have you and Soonie been friends for how long?" Chan looks at the beta, getting the print outs of the sonogram and compiling the copies 

"Hmm.. Probably since forever?" Chuckling at his answer the beta smiles at him

"He is a very important person then?" Chan looks up at the beta and nods before handling him a copy of the sonogram

"Very important." Jisoo smiles at the alpha and takes the copy 

The beta smiles seeing the familiar photo, Seokji looks exactly like that when he was conceiving his little boy

Chan goes out of the room with Jisoo and looks at Jeonghan, carrying his bag of equipments the little doctor looks at the two

"Let him rest, it'll be hard for him if Jihoon hyung isn't back so please tell him to come back. The nesting will last for a week and without his mate it could be longer." Jeonghan sighs at that and nods as he listens 

"Jihoon is in New York, he have a meeting for a week but I will call him to inform him." Chan nods at Jeonghan

"Make him eat some fruits, drinks a lot of water and about the scent, it'll be more powerful as time goes by so its safer if Jisoo hyung watch over him." Jisoo looks at Chan and Jeonghan

"Are you busy Jisoo?" Jisoo purses his lips as he thinks and shakes his head 

"I could watch over him until Jihoon comes back. No problem Jeonghan." Jeonghan sighs in relief and nods at Jisoo

"I need to go now, I run over here so I could get in trouble. Nice meeting you hyungs." Chan waves at the two as he goes out as fast as he got in

"Aigoo what a busy little kid." Jeonghan said that made Jisoo chuckles at that, they both went to the veranda and close the sliding door after, not allowing the scent to come out

As they decided to take a breather from the intoxicating smell of an omega in heat

"Its so stuffy in there." Jeonghan removes his mask to breathe, sighing and sitting on the chair and leaning his back to relax

"So soonie is pregnant eh?" Jeonghan smiles hearing that and looks at Jisoo

"Isn't it exciting? I was expecting he would be when Jihoon said about abnormal heats but I never thought my hunch was going to be true." Jisoo chuckles at Jeonghan and sits in front if the alpha

"They deserve a baby, those two loves each other so much its impossible to not have a fruit of their love." Jeonghan nods at that and looks up at the darkening sky 

"Baby eh?" Jisoo looks at the alpha who is smiling up at the sky

"You can get pregnant too, you know.." Jeonghan blushed at that and clears his throat before looking at the sonogram that Chan gave them 

"It’s a gift I would always want with an open arms." Jisoo smiles hearing that and looks at the sonogram

Pregnancy is never going to be easy but it symbolizes two people who became one and bears a fruit of their love by creating a beautiful soul inside 

\----

"Hannie? Is soonyoung alright?" Jihoon answer as soon as his phone rings, earning a chuckle to his uncle 

"He is okay Jihoon, he is nesting right now. I think you should come home Jihoon." Jihoon frowns at that, Nesting? What the hell is that

"Why? What nesting? Can I talk to him? I've been trying to call him." Jeongha sigh and Jihoon becomes more worried

"Nesting is what omegas do when they are conceiving Jihoon." Jihoon blinks hearing that

"What?" Asking again to make sure that he heard it right 

"Soonyoung is pregnant." Jihoon's breathing stopped and his heart beats faster, his energy suddenly left his body, his body falls on the bed as he close his eyes 

"I-Is that.. True? D-Did .. C-Chan?" He can't even say a sentence as he stutter, he is lucky he is in his hotel room after his meeting

"Its true, I have the sonogram with me and Yes, Chan came to check him and he is the one who confirmed it." Jihoon's eyes water hearing that, his throat clogged and he can't say anything

Jeonghan smiles hearing a sniffle from the other side and by the sound of it, his little cold nephew is overwhelmed

if only Jeonghan knew how Jihoon and Soonyoung desire a child more than anything, how they are almost broken with the news of Soonyoung's body health and how it almost strained their relationship

"Can you come home soon? His heat will be worst as time goes and its really strong even for me. Nesting is not to be underestimate." Jihoon clears his throat hearing that, wiping his tears as he answer

"I'll finish my work, I'll probably be there the day after tomorrow at most. Can you keep him company till then?" His voice strained from his tears but Jeonghan never mind that 

"I can't. but Jisoo will, I can't even breathe in here right now and Chan advised it to not let alpha come in here after today." Jihoon sighed at that 

"I see.. Can you say my thanks to Jisoo hyung, I'll be there as soon as I can hannie. Thank you." 

"Its alright Jihoon, Congratulations." Jihoon smiles at that and hangs up 

His eyes starts tearing now that he is alone, his hands trembling with the news as his tears of Joy is just too much for him

Broken chuckle was escaping his mouth as he wipes his eyes as tears continue to drop from his cheek, not used to the fact that he is crying makes the alpha smile to himself 

"My youngie really is amazing." He mumbles as he lays down on his bed and close his eyes

His mate and unborn child on his mind

\----

Soonyoung slowly opens his eyes as he feels thirsty, his body in a heat he never felt before and his mind as hazy as it is, his body wants food as much as his own mind screams him for one

"Ji?" He mumbles trying to sit up, getting a hold of Jihoon's clothes instead on the bed as he slowly stand up, wearing Jihoon's under shirt that falls perfectly down his body covering up the important parts of his body

Reaching the door was like a hell for the omega, he put a blanket over him as he felt a cold chill inside his heating up body that seems to be his temperature is going up as time goes by

Upon opening the door he heard a gasp from someone and reached out to him, making him stumble to the person and blinks his blurry eyes up to him

"Ji?" He asked but pretty sure it wasn't his mate, he didn't feel a tingle, a rush of sweet smell and the high of wanting to be touched 

"Its Jisoo, Soonie. Would you like to eat something?" Soonyoung only nods as the beta guided him to the couch, making him rest on the couch, putting a pillow over his head to rest on

"Jisoo hyung.. Phone? Ji.. Call.." Jisoo heard the little omega speak with his eyes closed, biting his lower lip he quickly grab his phone and dialed Jihoon's number 

Waiting for the other to pick up as he watches Soonyoung panting and writhing hugging himself by the couch

Jeonghan left a few hours after he called Jihoon and Jisoo was left alone to work in the living room, bringing his laptop and papers up to Soonyoung's 

Seokmin was delighted at knowing his hyung is going to be a father, he was on the verge of running up when he realized that the omega is in heat

"Jisoo hyung? Is something wrong with soonyoung?" A sleepy voice of the alpha was heard by the beta, smiling to himself he quickly put the phone over to Soonyoung's

"Soonie its Jihoon." Soonyoung's body perks slightly at that and holds the phone to his ear

"J-Ji?" Jihoon blinks awake hearing his panting omega over the line, by the sound of his voice the alpha knew the omega is suffering and probably have no idea what is happening to him

"Hey youngie.. How are you holding up love?" Soonyoung lean his head on the pillow down again and close his eyes as tears starting to fall down his cheeks

"I-I want to see you.. Miss you.. Ji." Jihoon close his eyes hearing his omega crying on the other line, he already tried telling his secretary to re schedule every meeting he had, biting his lower lip he lean by the beds board

"Me too youngie, More than anything I would want to be with you right now.. Can you hold on for me for a few more days?" Soonyoung quietly sobs hearing his mate, shaking his head unconsciously as he tried to answer by it

"M-My body .. On fire.. i-I can't .. P-please.." Jihoon open his eyes and looks at the time, seeing it was almost three o'clock am the alpha sigh

"Alright love, I'm going to get the earliest flight back or probably rent a plane I don't care. I'll be there when you wake up. How about that?" Soonyoung's sniffles as he nods, smiling to himself as he heard his alpha

"B-Be safe.. Please come home soon daddy.." Jihoon grips the phone tightly hearing that and wanted to curse as his body quickly reacts to the moaning voice of his omega

"I will love, now eat and rest okay? Wait for daddy." Soonyoung nods again as if he can be seen by Jihoon 

"I love you.." Jihoon smile hearing his little omega say the words they never actually say to each other

It’s the word they are confidently sure they don't have to say just to prove it to each other, the moment they told each other that, their smile will always be the most beautiful 

it becomes less meaningful for them to say it all the time that’s why they choose to just show it to one another 

Being in heat must have made his omega express more emotions and being pregnant makes him more sensitive 

"I love you too love, I'll see you soon." With that Jihoon hangs up and sigh to himself, calling the only person he could ask for

The knight in his game of chess family line, yawning as he waits for the person to answer

"What the fuck are you calling me in the middle of the fucking night for, Jihoon!?" He heard a loud cussing on the other line that made him roll his eyes and deflates his turned on body from Soonyoung's tempting voice

"Noona, I need to go back to Seoul. Soonyoung is in heat and he needs me." Amy Lee, A cousin and a business associate of Jihoon grunts to the other line 

"Can't he wait? You will come home sooner right?" Jihoon sign choosing to tell Amy the truth to be able to go and have her prepare a plane for him

"Noona he is nesting, he needs me." Amy was taken a back at that and raised an eyebrow, smiling to herself knowing why an omega is nesting, he is an educated woman in terms of nesting since she wants her omega to do so 

"Alright, be ready in an hour or two. I'll call you when the plane is ready. I am a fucking godmother. You hear me?" Jihoon chuckles at that as he stand up to get ready 

"Yes yes. Thank you noona." Amy smile before hanging up and doing the necessary calls for Jihoon to be able to fly back to South Korea as soon as possible for Jihoon to be able to arrive before his love wakes up

Who would have thought there will be a time where he could actually make Amy work at three o'clock in the morning

Wearing a black shirt under his thousand dollar suit with a glasses on to hide his sleepy eyes while carrying a black Valentino bag, walking towards an awaiting plane

"Mr. Lee, I'll be your pilot for today. Ms. Amy personally instructed us to safely fly you to South Korea or else she'll have our head." Jihoon shakes his head at that as he smiles to the pilot and shakes his hand

"I'll be in your care." The pilot motions him inside, looking around the private plane owned by Amy's makes him sigh in relief as he sat down and waits for the take off and the pilots signal to go to the awaiting bedroom

"I'll be home soon youngie.." he mumbles softy as he close his eyes to take a few more sleep that he needed

This might be the worst 14hr flight Jihoon took because of his urge to hug and be with his mate


	41. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VerKwan

Seungkwan is getting more work with Variety shows and that makes it harder for him and Vernon to see each other

With their schedule contradicting their lives, Seungkwan is unusually calm and okay about it

Being able to work more makes him happy, being known as one of the happy vitamin in the industry, its easy to hide the pain 

Today would mark as the seventh day that he haven't seen Vernon and that made him feel rather at peace, his work occupies his mind most of the time and when he finish he is exhausted and just sleeps 

After the shooting of his variety show appearance, Seungkwan gets in his van to head home, its already past midnight and the beta is pretty tired for the whole day schedule he had to shoot

Having not eaten any dinner yet, his manager gave him a packed foods to eat on the way home, he have a few hours to spare eating and possibly fall asleep along the way as well

He is thankful that his manager isn't asking about Vernon, he usually ask Seungkwan about the alpha because they always plan on going outside every once in a while 

"Thank you hyung~" he said when he arrive at their apartment and gets down of the car, not caring about his surrounding he gets in the building, riding the elevator sleepily 

Sleeping for half an hour in the car makes him more tired and sleepy after eating a bunch of packed foods

His body works on its own on his way up to their house, he isn't really awake now but he is walking straight still and that’s a good thing 

Not being able to see Vernon actually made him think more about himself, why he is letting his childhood friend do that to him 

Why suffer

why hold back

why stay

Why

But it always comes down to not wanting to lose the man, not wanting to let him out of his life, not wanting to be alone

He loves him, still.   
He cares for him, always will.  
He cherish him, still do. 

He hurts him, as much as he is hurting too. 

He knows he might be hurting Vernon for allowing him to do that to him, for letting the Alpha have his way to him

Its just he wishes that circumstances where different, that he just didn't feel the love he feels for the Alpha, that he just remained seeing him as his best friend

Sometimes he just wish that nothing changed

But that is only a wish that would stay in his dreams, because everything changed already

Chwe Hansol is not his cool and smart best friend anymore 

Boo Seungkwan is not an innocent bubbly kid anymore

They both changed but not for the better of themselves

They changed by slowly killing themselves and suffering from one another 

"Oh Boo, you're home." Seungkwan flinched hearing his room mates voice that his sleepy head suddenly got alert and awake

"O-Oh.. Hansol-ah, Yes.. I'm home~" he tried to smile up at him and go to his room quickly when the Alpha suddenly stands in front of him

"Are you okay?" Seungkwan looks up at him but takes a step back and nods his head, feeling his body warming up than it should be

"Yeah, Just tired.. I'll go take a rest now, you should too.." Vernon watch as his friend tries to get away from him and this makes the alpha frowns and holds Seungkwan's arm

Pushing the beta to the nearest wall, trapping him with his body and arms, he looks down at the beta and tilts his head with a smirk

The beta closed his eyes when he felt the wall on his back, holding on to his bag tighter

"Are you avoiding me Boo?" Seungkwan looks up at the man before shaking his head at him and looking down

"No, why would i?" Vernon nods and leans down to Seungkwan until his lips touches the beta's ear, Seungkwan close his eyes as the alpha moves closer and speaks

"Of course you're not. You wouldn't want me hating you if you avoid me, right?" Seungkwan bites his lower lip as he nods at the alpha

His heart beats fast as he feels the warm breaths of the alpha by his ear

How could I hate you when my mind speaks nothing but like you, he wanted to hate him, wanted to shout at him 

but does he even have the right? 

He wants to rest, he is tired and feeling under the weather already

Vernon holds his waist and push him inside his room, Seungkwan looks at the alpha helplessly as he knows what the alpha wants 

"You have the afternoon schedule tomorrow, right?" Seungkwan wasn't even surprise the alpha knows his schedule, they used to free up a day every week to hang out together

They even went on a vacation to Seungkwan's home town before, just the two of them and it was one of the most precious time Seungkwan cherishes 

"Y-Yeah but H-hansol-ah~ I don't think I could handle it tonight." Vernon nods his head at the beta and smiles coldly at the beta 

"I didn't ask if you could tho?, Do you hate doing it with me Boo?." Seungkwan could hear the coldly contemptuous tone in the alpha when he said that and the beta couldn't even feel the usual pain in his chest anymore

He feels numb

Shaking his head as an answer as he slowly resort on biting his lower lip instead and not say anything at all

Vernon takes Seungkwan's bag and put it down on the floor as he removes his jacket next, eyes on the tired betas 

Seungkwan's eyes travels from his eyes to his hand as it slowly closes when the beta sits on the bed, pulling off his shoes and socks he slowly lays down on the bed

looking up at the ceiling and doing a deep inhale when he felts the alpha's cold lips on his neck 

Tilting his head on the side to give him more access making his tears falls down on his eyes as the alpha continues his advances 

The beta raised a hand over his mouth to bite on to not let a sound out of it

Vernon could see this and couldn't care less, he wants the beta, that was the only thing on his mind at that moment 

Who would have thought that the alpha would become as heartless as he is now, that doesn't care about his best friends well being 

The usually reasonable and collective Hansol can't think when it comes to the man under him

He only feels anger? 

frustration to manipulate the beta

He is mad about how coward he is 

He is hurt from doing this, but the only thing he could think of straight was

Boo Seungkwan is someone he wants..

The beta is his, he will come home to him, love him

The desire to own makes him not think straight

The thought of having him by his arms 

Embracing him,

He doesn't know for sure if he knows what he feels,

No one told him that Love shouldn't be painful, Shouldn't be hurting, Shouldn't be .. Breaking 

One thing for sure the alpha knows

is how he is breaking the beta, how he is hurting him

And when the time comes that Seungkwan had the courage to leave him

he thought by doing this he is making him hate him instead of love him

He wished the beta just leaves him, just go and find someone to love

And when that time comes, Hansol would look in the mirror and laugh at how stupid he is to let that happen

But his cries wouldn't be heard by anyone and his best friend escaped from his demon that was held accounted for hurting the beta

At least when that time comes, he will be able to say 

"I'm sorry Boo, Be happy.." 

\----

Half an hour passed when Hansol and Seungkwan starts their activity

Seungkwan holding on to the beds board with his legs pulled apart with the left one over the alpha's shoulder and was positioned side ways as he was continued being penetrated 

Their body in sync as the alpha moves vigorously and holding the beta down roughly

He watched as his well endowed manhood slides in and out of the beta's quivering hole, swallowing him whole up to the hilt 

The betas insides were heated and his shape was perfectly fit on it

The betas face was flushed, his tear stained cheeks where reddening as he pants with every thrust, his grip tightening whenever the alpha hits his prostate 

Flipping him on his stomach in a sudden tug by the alpha made him let go of the beds board and flopped his face on the pillow

Vernon's chest touches his back when the alpha suddenly bites his neck, causing the beta to release a groan and hiss from the sting the bite caused, this made him clenched down on the alphas and make him release his orgasm together with his

"Would have been nice marking you as mine." He heard the alpha mumbles as he licks the wound

But suddenly a sweet scent was released from the beta, making Hansol's eyes widen and Seungkwan pants harder

"W-What? H-Hansol?" Hansol moved back from the beta after smelling the scent, his mind was slowly being suffocated and blocked 

"Boo, You're in heat?" Seungkwan's eyes widen at that and watch as the alpha above him suddenly smile a smug one

He leans down and bites Seungkwan's other side of neck, making the beta moans loud because of it

The beta was scared, his hands holds on to the alpha as tears falls down his eyes

Feeling so heated and in need of someone makes him scared, his body sensitive to touch, his breathe warm and hot, his pants soft and ragged

"S-Scared.. H-Hansol.." Vernon looks at him upon hearing that, the alpha watch as his beta writhes, his hold on to his arm tightening as much as he could, his harden one leaking

"Shh.. Boo.." Seungkwan bury his face on the crook of his neck as the alpha hugs him, feeling his beating heart makes him stop sobbing, but tears keeps falling

This is the first time Vernon is actually being gentle to him, the first time he could hug him without him fucking him endless and this made him cry even more

"Why are we hurting.." Seungkwan whisper that Vernon clearly hears, he lifts the beta's bum and make him straddle his lap

Slowly holding the beta's face and looking up at the beta he smile

"This will be the last time Boo, Okay?" Seungkwan doesn't know what that means but he nods at the alpha and smiles as much as a heat inducing person could

Vernon slowly lowers him to his awaiting erection, making Seungkwan close his eyes as he slowly makes his way down to swallow it up

"Hah.. Ahh~ " Vernon watch as the beta leans his head to his shoulder, the alpha massages his lower back before sliding his hand below and touching the connecting erection of his and the beta's whole 

The beta just wrap his arms around the alphas and slowly let him move

With the slow pace gradually speeding up, Seungkwan is moaning like a mess, his hair all over the place, sweaty body slaps as one

Both of his hands holds the alphas as it was intertwine with his fingers above his head, continuously being penetrated by the alpha above him 

He doesn't know why the alpha suddenly becomes gentle

It scares him

"Don't leave me.." Vernon's eyes widen hearing that, baffled at the beta's out burst, he leans down and pecks his forehead, watching the beautiful beta smile at that

"I should be saying that." 

Learning that you are falling in love is scary 

What more if you are falling in love with your best friend, It is the most painful thing in this world

Risking your life long friendship

Even if you know your friendship could end

Realizing you could lose the precious time you spent together 

Loving someone who you loved as an equal and deepening it in to something more 

That someday you will know why being with them wont work out

And you could regret everything


	42. News travels fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and family getting the news ~

Chan arrived back at the hospital with Wonwoo sitting in his office, not being able to sit as he arrives 

Because as soon as a certain Alpha saw Chan he quickly stand up and looks at the smiling little doctor who thought of relaxing as he is entering his office 

"Hyung-" being cut offed by the alpha who looks anxious doesn't surprised him

"Soonie? Is he okay?" Chan sigh and sits on his chair, looking up at the alpha before nodding and handing him a sonogram photo to make it easier instead of explaining 

"What--" 

Wonwoo looks down at the sonogram and was baffled, his strength all left him as he falls on the chair beside him and looks at Chan who is smiling brightly at him

"He is.." Chan only nods at that and leans on his chair, feeling exhausted for all the emotions inside him from worrying for the omega, for the anxious feeling inside him, scared and happiness

He looks at Wonwoo who is smiling like a big fool and he could see a tear falling down his face, Chan do the honor and called his giant puppy of a lover for him 

Using the doctors phone that made it impossible for them to silent he waited and didn't let the big alpha speak a word when he answered

"Wonwoo hyung is in my office and he is crying." He didn't hear an answer but he could hear a running and a shout from one of the nurses 

"Dr. Kim don't run in the hallway!" 

Within a minute the huge alpha is inside of his office panting while holding the door open, making his alpha mate looks up at him with tearing eyes

"What's wrong babe? Chan!" Chan is holding his laughter, holding on the table as he covers his mouth 

"Gyu, Soonie is pregnant." Mingyu's eyes widen at that, looking at Chan who nods at him while trying to not faint from holding his laughter

"What? What?" Wonwoo pounds him instead of answering and hugs his mate, laughing and crying at the same time makes the two huge alphas looks like they are drunk

Three alphas in a room designated to occupy omegas patients looks intimidating for people

Looking closely you can see the precious smile on the three's faces holding a precious photograph that proves how amazing their omega is

\----

Jeonghan left an hour before Soonyoung woke up, the omega's scent is already getting to him so its safer to leave by then than risk any unfortunate events 

He is at Seokmin's now and playing with Seokji as Seokmin goes to work with a good mood knowing the news about Soonyoung being pregnant

"Hannie, You are going to get married. Right?" Jeonghan looks at the little kid and nods softly, poking his little chubby cheek that made the little boy giggles

"Will mama and papa get married too?" Jeonghan looks at the little boy and smiles, poking his soft cheek softly and pursing his lips

"Hm.. Maybe? Getting married isn't something that is to be done right away Seokji, its done when they are ready to be together for a life time~ .." Seokji looks up at Jeonghan, the little kid sitting in between Jeonghan's lap while his head leans on to the alphas chest while looking up

"I see.. Well I hope they get married soon~" Jeonghan hugs Seokji and giggles with the little kid

"I'm sure they will, for now you draw your gift to soonie~" Seokji nods and continue doing what he is doing when his phone suddenly rings 

Smiling down at seokji and patting his head when he stand up to answer it and walk by the veranda, getting a clear view of Seokji who is sitting in the living room floor 

"Babe?" Jeonghan leans on the door frame hearing the voice 

"Hmm.. When are you coming back?" Seungcheol leans on his office chair hearing the voice of his lover, biting his lower lip as he was contemplating on how he can say he needed to expand his days of stay

"About that.. Babe, I think I need to spend a week here.." Jeonghan looks down while holding his phone to his ear as he sigh between a closed lip smile 

"I see.. I'll see you in a week then.." Seungcheol could hear the sadness in his voice even thought Jeonghan is good at hiding it, he knows he is sad with his constant business rendezvous 

"Oh.. Cheol, Soonie is expecting.. He is nesting today and Chan confirmed earlier that he is pregnant.." Seungcheol was surprised at that, but his body being exhausted with the constant grilling of business papers and meetings, he couldn't react as such

"Wow.. That is a news that we needed to celebrate then? Let's all have dinner at home when I get back?" Jeonghan smiles at that, nodding to himself as he answers

"Yes, Let's do that then.." Seungcheol smiles knowing that the beautiful alpha must be smiling now

"I'll see you in a week then babe? Take care okay? And oh I had hired a body guard for you, he is going to watch you twenty four seven.. I know about the media bombarding your home. Don't worry, okay?" Jeonghan sigh because of how he hates someone following him 

"Yeah, Okay then.. I'll see you in a week Cheol, I miss you.." Seungcheol looking down at the city from his office

"I miss you too babe.. See you.." with that the phone call ended

Jeonghan going back to Seokji and hugging the little kid, seeking comfort as he was surprised when the little kid pats his head and smiles a toothy grin at him

"Hannie, I'm here.. Smile~" Jeonghan blinks at that and chuckles seeing how Seokmin does the same thing when he hugs the young alpha when he was a kid 

"Hn.. Thank you Seokji~" snuggling his face on to the little kids while hugging him

How nice was it that the little Lee Seokji clearly took after his father's kindness and his mother's bluntness 

I guess there isn't any new thing with their usual meeting eh?, meeting for a while then business again? Will he be able to actually be satisfied with that and eventually he is scared of getting used to that.. 

\----

Minghao is choreographing a song that came from Pledis Entertainment and was alone in the studio

He called Soonyoung earlier but wasn't able to connect with him, since he was supposed to choreograph with the said omega, he was worried that something happened after the unfortunate event a few days ago

Calling Wonwoo about Soonyoung and asking if the omega is safe and okay, he was surprised to know that the omega is expecting, he didn't know that he would be able to see the day the said omega is going to conceive 

Telling Jun about it who is in China because of their family business, made the said alpha jump for joy and vowed to shop for some baby gifts to Soonyoung

Mingji is waiting for him at Soonyoung's apartment and the alpha wasn't even that worried about the little kid, he picked him up from the kindergarten and the little kid keeps on saying he likes this friend of his whose name is familiar yet the little boy was so cute telling his mother the story

"Mama, Seo hyun gave Mingji food, he.. Play with Mingji and hyun make Mingji listen to music." The little three year old said as clearly as he can

"I see.. Mingji had fun eh?" The little kid nods and hugs his mother as they go up to Soonyoung's apartment, clearly the little boy is sleepy

Soonyoung let Jun and Minghao use the room since they are the three who usually stay overnight 

Its clearly amazing how the omega wasn't aware of Mingji, yes they are hiding him from publics eyes because they never know when someone is watching but they clearly aren't hiding it to their friends 

Its just they don't want them to be involve in their problematic life for now 

Minghao looking at the clock pursed his lips as he wipes his sweat, going to his bag as he sits on the couch, seeing Soonyoung's photo on the wall that is full of their memories 

"Congratulations Soonie.." he mumbles and smiles to himself as he thinks of their little strong omega friend

A friend important to them they can't even try to stay away from, even when they know it might be dangerous being friend with someone as pure as Soonyoung

They know the little omega wouldn't even blink to try and help then that’s why they choose to stay and be the little broken omega's dear friends

Being with a pure little angel made Jun and Minghao learn to smile and enjoy the little things and not let their dark selves emerge 

\----

The fascinating thing about the news being known by the Omega's important family members, is that the one who is pregnant have no idea a out this news 

For one the omega is writhing in pain waiting for his mate while being watched by Jisoo

Two, The omega isn't in his right mind to know the fact that his nesting is happening and he is conceiving 

And Three the omega only wants his alpha, nothing more and nothing less 

Knowing how the people around him was the first one to know about his own pregnancy, the omega would not only be surprised but he will surely be crying in joy when he hear it 

The omega's pregnancy isn't just a simple celebratory news for those who knows the little omega, it is something that they all know the little omega deserves more than anything in the world 

A child of his own, a family and a lover beside him as they watch their child grow

The little Kwon Soonyoung isn't just a choreographer or Choi Seungcheol's son

He is an important friend

most importantly a family 

 

\----

 

Chan is a man who lives quietly and peacefully, until he met a precious friend that made him learn the meaning of friendship , family and love

Falling In love is not something he wishes to be involve in, he loves his job, helping people to understand their second gender that usually doesn't make sense

He loves the peaceful work place, the research and the challenge 

Knowing an omega who suffered enough, wishing everything would go well and for him to have the one thing he wished for

Its actually a good feeling being able to confirm to that person, that he has now the one wish he always wished to have 

He always wants to learn, to have more knowledge, to help the people who are confuse and in need of understanding 

Now he is facing a person who is facing a problem that he once had heard of but never saw one himself

"Can you tell me your name?" 

"Boo Seungkwan."


	43. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VerKwan last part.

"Boo Seungkwan" 

The man in front of him said, wearing a mask and a cup makes it harder to see his face, his clothes are normally casual but pretty much covers every skin in his body 

Chan isn't someone who casually watches the Television, meaning he doesn't have any idea who is a celebrity and who isn't 

Even Soonyoung's wedding was unknown to him until the said omega came to his office, they usually message each other but the little doctor was busy as well with his research and didn't mind the quiet place of his lab 

"Can you tell me what is wrong with you?" Holding a pen and folder, the little doctor looks at the man fiddling his fingers

The man was surprise that he wasn't asking why a celebrity is there, he assume that when he told him his name, he will know who he is, guess he is not that popular yet then

"I won't be able to help you if you don't tell me.." this made the man flinch and looks up at him

The eyes of the man in front of him makes the little doctor stare, its full of worry and pain.. Its like something he have seen from someone else's eyes before, snapping from his thinking

"About that, I'm here.. Because something happen to my body." Chan nods at him to continue speaking 

"I'm a beta, but I had heat.." watching as the man gulps, the little doctor knows now why, hearing it makes it seem to be possible, but he needs every detail on how it happened

"Tell me what happened that time you had the heat, we both know If you are a Beta, You shouldn’t be having a heat." Seungkwan looks at him before looking down as he was really embarrass to say that he was being fucked and suddenly bitten when that happen

Gathering up his courage and nodding to himself, the beta sigh and looks at the doctor straight in the eyes 

"Well… it happened while I was in the middle of doing it with my lover.." not surprised at all he watch the doctor nods at him, he continues

"He suddenly bit me on my neck then it suddenly came and surprisingly hit us, he .. We .. We even knotted." Seungkwan closed his eyes remembering what happened, its like it just happened yesterday, 

"Ah! H-Hansol-ah!~.." Hansol was more surprised when he came and he tried taking it out but the beta suddenly screams in pain

Seeing that they are in a knot the alpha thinks quickly and made it comfortable for them as he made their position less painful

Seungkwan laying on top of his and sobbing with the sudden pain when the alpha tried pulling it out

"Hurts.." Hansol showers soft kisses on his shoulder, neck and face. Avoiding his lips like always 

"Shh.. Shh.. You're okay, alright?" Seungkwan listens to the alphas fast beating heart as he tries to calm down, the alpha unconsciously massaging his lower back to make him ease the pain 

"I'm sorry Boo." 

Again.. He heard that night from the alpha

"Mr. Boo?" Seungkwan was snapped from day dreaming hearing the doctor, looking at the doctor who looks at him curiously

"Seungkwan is fine." The doctor nods and smiles softy at him

"Seungkwan then, When did you find out you are a beta?" Seungkwan thinks back from when he was in high school, pursing his lips and frowning

He was extremely sick that day, his fever was so high that he has to stay at home and rest. He was visited by a giggling Hansol who was so happy seeing that he is an Alpha, remembering that smile on the mans face makes the beta smile to himself before answering 

"About that.., Umm.. My parents are betas.. I was sick when they made a mandatory test at school, I wasn't able to take the test. And since I have beta parents and doesn't get heat ever, they put it as Beta." Chan sigh at that and shakes his head

"Are you aware that not just because your parents are both beta, you can definitely be an alpha or an omega?" Seungkwan blinks before nodding his head, looking down he listens

"Heats can come late and also could be triggered by a simple bite from an alpha, How old are you?" Seungkwan's heart starts beating faster hearing this, biting his lower lip that is covered by the mask, he could say sure that this is a bad news, a very bad bad news 

Being an omega isn't something he wanted, being marked accidentally, that’s something he doesn't want Hansol to take part in, he doesn't want to tie Hansol to him by an accident that both of them doesn't want 

Maybe .. Maybe he wished he was an omega that the alpha could be with as a mate, but never he could have wanted to make Hansol hate him by accidentally baring his mark

"I can't be an omega.. I just can't." Chan looks at him, the little doctor has sympathy in his eyes as he calmly smile at him

"I'm not saying anything yet, don't worry. Okay?" Seungkwan nods at the little doctor and answer his basic profile questions 

He cant be an omega, it will make Vernon his mate, would it? After being marked by him and being knotted, being an omega would be the last thing he wanted to worry right now 

"Can I get a blood sample? I'll have it tested and you get the result today as well.. Alright?" Seungkwan nods at the doctor, he wants to cry as his hands tremble from the thought

Giving his arm to the little doctor, Chan see how much the beta tremble, holding his hand and caressing it he crouch down to the beta

He feels a little concern by how the beta acts, at how familiar he is to him, he feels like he needed to be protected and needed to be cherish 

"Hey, Do you hate being an omega?" Seungkwan looks at the doctors eyes, shaking his head he answered, trying his best to speak as he bit his lower lip

"No.. But .. I don't think my lover would like that news." Sniffles softly and wiping the lone tear that fell on his cheek, he smile behind the mask

Seeing the eyes of the said beta smile at him, Chan was curious at how the beta could have looked like smiling without his face mask on 

"Hmm.. Is that so?" Seungkwan nods as he watches the little doctor continue massaging his palm to calm him down

"I have a friend who is an omega, he hates being one actually. but when he mated with his husband, I don't think he hates it as much as he used to. He is happy that's why you'll never know what they would think or say, if you never took the risk to tell them." Seungkwan sigh softy and looks at the doctor before nodding his head, Chan smiles at the beta and pats his hand softly

"Ready?" Seungkwan nods and looks at his hand that stopped trembling as the doctor readies the things he needed to get his blood

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Chan smile before injecting the skin he watch as the vial was filled with the red liquid, pulling the syringe out when he was finish and putting a band aid on it

Seungkwan watches and stare curiously at the doctor, he knows the man is young to be a doctor, he looks very calm and good looking when he smiles

"Yes. I am young, if that’s what you are thinking." Seungkwan blinks and chuckles softly at him

"Yes, You do look young.." Chan put the blood in a machine that will test it and give the result within a few minutes 

Being a young doctor is something that fascinates a lot of his patients, even some of his colleagues are not that good at treating him for they take him as a child who knows nothing of the real world 

"So, While waiting for your results. Do you use any contraceptives?" Seungkwan faces him by his table and thinks before shaking his head 

"I don’t drink any but .. We use protections?" Chan nods at that and starts writing in his chart again, Seungkwan is nervous with the results but the doctor is very much helping him calm down and make him feel at ease

"Do you take any medications?" Seungkwan shakes his head as an answer

"Are you feeling stressed or anything at all?" Seungkwan sigh softy and shrugs his shoulders

"Yes, probably from work, I work a heavy schedule everyday and rarely got time to sleep.. But some days are better than the other so." Chan nods at that and looks at the beta, tapping his ball-pen to his lips 

"Can I take your weight?" Seungkwan nods at that and follows the doctor to the weighing scale, seeing the weight he looks at the beta and let him sit again

"You are a few pounds short seeing your BMI." Seungkwan nods at that and sigh, closing his eyes as he feels more stressed now with everything that’s happening, he went to the doctor because of Vernon but aside from that he didn't really wanna go

"Seungkwan, You need to priorities yourself. You might be busy but you need to eat, losing weight isn't a good sign. Talk to someone, You looks like you needed that as well." Seungkwan sigh and nods at the little doctor

Chan watches the beta succumb to his seat before sighing to himself, seeing the way the man is, depression is something he doesn't want him to be buried at

"This is my calling card, call me whenever you are feeling anything and if you want someone to talk to. I'll listen." Seungkwan blinks at that and takes the card before a sudden ding sound rings and the little doctor stands up

"The results are in." Chan smiles at the nodding beta before going to the machine and see the paper on the bottom

Reading the paper, Chan was interested at why his heat was triggered by an alpha bite, his alpha must be a dominant one that came from a line of alphas to be able to make a supposed beta go in heat or so a beta they all thought 

For someone who lived his life as a beta to suddenly have a heat and bare a mark of an Alpha, it could be possible that they are the so called destined ones 

Destined ones are the Alpha and Omegas who shares one soul, being separated by fate, they are destined to find one another and have only each other 

Some people don’t even meet their destined ones in their life time but when you meet yours, fate would be gifting you a miracle for separating you from one another

Judging by this test, it was confirmed that the Beta was actually an Omega who is waiting for his mates bite before revealing himself 

Boo Seungkwan is a late bloomer omega, one where he is not going to be able to get a heat until an alpha marked him

"Seungkwan, You are an omega."

Seungkwan's heart skipped a beat and his breathing became ragged, Chan saw this and reach out to holds his hand and squeeze it to get the betas attention back to him

"Listen to me, breathe in and out. That’s right, Slowly." It was more of an order and the beta wasn't sure why but he oblige, Chan nod seeing the slowly calming breathing and massage the hand he was holding

"Now. You need to tell your lover, You are a marked one judging by the awful bruise on your neck." Seungkwan trying his best to sink in the information focused on the hand massaging his hand and he close his eyes

"Is there any way to.. B-Break the bond?" Chan looks up at him before tilting his head at the omega and stopping the massaging on his hand that he was doing

He was actually surprise that he is doing this to the beta since the technique usually just affects Soonyoung, he does this whenever the omega panics 

Breaking a marked bond is impossible, cutting the effect of the bond, is possible. 

It takes two to tango so they say 

"Well not mating when in heat for one and if you wanted to have like a full break of the bond, there is none." Seungkwan bites his lower lip and gulps at that

Mating is a sacred thing that an Alpha and an Omega could do, baring the mark of your Alpha shows the world you belonged to him

They teach children at a young age the responsibility of an Alpha, how they need to be careful at mating and the Omegas with how they have to be careful with their heats.

It is a tough topic for a kid but they hold the most power of understanding oneself as they are as curious as a cat

"You can distant yourself from your alpha but when he is near, you'll know. when you are going to reject the bond that you two made, it needs to be a mutual one. Where in you and him get a separation from one another, smell, sight, touch and his voice could affect you instantly." Seungkwan looks down as he listens

So in the end he needs to tell Hansol and leave.. Well they were on their way to separating anyways, he guess leaving earlier than plan won't hurt.

All he did was prevent that from happening though, it is funny how he will be doing the damage again

First his confession

Second the kiss

Third letting him do as he please 

And fourth .. Mating 

Cant he just let Hansol live a normal life away from him and his painful antics that kills the both of them 

"That's why if you are going to break the bond, make sure you don't see him ever again because a glimpse could bring back the spark." Seungkwan nods at that before he listens to the doctor who continue 

Not seeing him again, even a picture and a call

Everything will end 

"Also, You can't mate with anyone. you will have a week long heat, judging that you just experience it now. You'll be the one taking the harder blow." Seungkwan chuckles lowly heading that, his throat had lumps in them that made him not say anything and all, tears forcefully being held back

Taking it all is just right, since he started this, he should end it.

"The Alpha doesn't take much damage in this, are you still going to do that?" Seungkwan smiles in relief knowing that Vernon won't suffer, he clears his throat and heaves a deep sigh before looking at the doctor

Knowing his alpha would be exempted from the painful journey, he smiles to himself, smiles on relieved that he will take all the suffering for he made these problems

He is to blame to all of this 

"I'll talk to him, thank you so much Dr. lee, I'll call you if I have more questions. For now I'm good." Chan nods at the beta and let go of his hand, he stand up and offers a hand shake

"I'll see you in a month, you need to have a prescription for your suppressants, suppressants will help with your heat tremendously, so you'll need that." Seungkwan nods and shakes Chan's hand, smiling behind his mask to the doctor who smiled back in return

"I'll see you then." 

With that Chan watches the beta leaves his office, making him wonder why an omega wants to reject the bond, why you would want to break a bond you had with your lover, why does he look so in pain and why does he wants to hug him and comfort him

Last time he felt this way was when he is with Soonyoung, having another omega friend is not something he wanted but also something he wouldn’t say no to.

\----

Seungkwan absent minded left the hospital, not seeing the one media man who was particularly surprised seeing a celebrity come out of the hospital, photos was secretly taken as he walk to his car with his manager waiting for him

"How is it boo?" Seungkwan looks at him before breaking down

the tinted glass of his car saves him from the man as he cried his heart out, his manager just starts driving and was so sad at seeing his little boo crying so agonizingly painful 

"H-Hyung.. W-What do I do?" He said in between sobs as he is hugging a pillow and a Kleenex box 

"Tell me what happen and why are you crying?" Seungkwan sniffles and wipes his nose with the tissue before answering

"I became an omega.. I .. Hyung Vernon and I are in an intimate relationship. Hyung he m-marked me." His managers eyes widen at that, almost slamming the break when he refrain from losing his focus and drive to the betas apartment 

"W-What.. How did it happen?" His manager asked stuttering, clearly surprised with the news of the marking but not with him and Vernon having sex

"I don't know.. Hyung what do I do?" He cries again that made the manager frowns hearing the painful sobbing, parking the car as they arrive at the betas home

"For now get yourself together, we're here." 

"Is Hansol home?" The man shake his head and watch Seungkwan clean himself before looking up at him with a force eye smile

"I'll be fine hyung, for now tell Jihoon hyung about it. I'll talk to him too. But first I need to talk to Hansol." The manager sigh and nods at him, patting his cap covered head 

"Call me after the talk, I'll pick you up anytime. Tell me everything, okay?" Seungkwan nods a teary eyed

Thankful he didn’t ask for more and trust him 

"Thank you hyung, you're the best." This made the manager smile and open the door for him, he quickly gets out and went in the building to wait for Vernon

If he is going to do this, he needs to do it now, he needs to clear it with Vernon then the next step would be the entertainment after that leaving the industry that he had come to love.

"I guess this is the end eh?"

He mumbles as he open the door of their apartment, looking around and studying and memorizing every detail the apartment had, every piece of furniture, picture frames and memories 

He stand by the living room just letting his tears fall and remembering every happy moment he had in the house with the one person he always wanted in his life, one person he ever loved, one person he had been marked 

\----

Vernon have no idea that something big is waiting for him at home as he was doing his job

The night where he had Seungkwan marked would be the last night he will hold the beta, that’s what he thinks of, seeing how he have been forcing him continuously, he knows he is the one at fault 

Closing is eyes as he remembers the fact they knotted, it worries him 

Knotting was supposed to be done to your mate, to someone you marked and knowing how Seungkwan is a beta. Why did he knot him

"Vernon, this would be your last schedule for the day and Seungkwan's manager asked if you could come home early." Hansol opens his eyes at that and tilts his head at his manager

"I'll drive you home now." Looking at the time, Seungkwan must be home if his manager asked him to come home and seeing its dinner, the beta is probably making dinner 

"Yeah hyung, thanks.." Hansol took at his phone and sees a news of Seungkwan leaving the hospital

Seungkwan looks weak, his head down and his shoulder slumped 

people wondering if he is sick and fans asking for more details to their entertainment company, sighing he leans on his chair, knowing Seungkwan he must have seen the news by now too 

"Seungkwannie is probably sick, that's why he asked for you to come home early?" Hansol nods at that and looks at his manager

"Treat him well then.." his manager said as he drives with a smile, not knowing his beloved artist does the exact opposite 

"Right.." 

Hansol close his eyes as he was driven home, uneasiness and uncertainty bugs his chest.

\----

Getting inside the said apartment, his nose was captured by the good aroma of a food being cooked, its been a while since he had the betas food and judging by the growl of his stomach, he is hungry

"Boo?" He looks at the beta who is setting the table but flinched hearing him say his name, the beta smile at him, visible red eyes and bloated cheeks as he tries to look away from the alphas eyes

"Oh.. Hansol-ah. Uhm.. Let's eat?" Hansol stares at the beta who then takes a sit, seeing how he is nervous means something happened at the doctor visit

The alpha took a sit and his chair in front of the beta, the beta looks up at him for a while before smiling and starts eating 

They ate in silent, sound of their utensils could be heard but other than that they are both just eating

Filling themselves, Seungkwan thinks of this as their last shared meal, his clothes are all packed and inside his room, he left the living room as is to not take Hansol's suspicion on the fact that he is leaving

"So.. What happened at the hospital?, you were photographed outside" Seungkwan drinks a water and blinks hearing being pictured, he wipes his mouth and looks at the alpha

"Me? I didn’t see anyone took the photo though~" Hansol frowns at that, Seungkwan is always the first one to know about news, the first one to open their television and watch the news

Seeing the reaction it only means that he didn't lift his phone nor watched the television and with the red eyes and blotched face, something happened at the hospital 

"Boo, What happened at the hospital?" Seungkwan bites his lower lip as he starts looking down, taking a deep breathe to calm his beating heart before looking up to the alpha

"My.. My Doctor said.. I am an Omega.." Hansol's eyes widen at that and his heart starts to beat fast, he looks at the bruising mark on Seungkwan before looking the beta in the eyes

Seungkwan watched as how his alpha takes the news, seeing how he looks at his neck makes the beta hides the mark 

"I-I'll leave the house .. I .. I .. " Seungkwan looks down as he tries to continue speaking, his voice was halt with his broken sob as his tears gradually starts falling down his eyes 

"I-I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Vernon watch as the beta breaks down in front of him, his shoulders trembling as his palm was hiding his sobbing face as he tries his best to speak between every painful sobs

Im sorry 

The word he said to the beta because he knows how much he is hurting him, he knows how much he is breaking him

Why is he saying the words he should be repeating, why is he crying the tears he should be spilling 

Ah .. Because he loves him, Because he chooses to break into pieces to put him back together and Because he cares about him that he open his arms to the pain he will be giving 

He loves Me

Vernon stares at the beta without realizing he is shedding the tears he forgot he could shed, the tears he kept behind every painful words, painful actions and closed doors

The tears he close his eyes for not to fall

Seungkwan looks at the alpha seeing the tears from the shocked alpha made him stand up and goes to the alphas side

"H-Hansol-ah.. D-don't cry.." Hansol looks at the beta kneeling in front of him and holding his knees

How can he hurt this man, How much can he do to attain for his sins, How can he make him forgive him

Rather is he even someone who can be forgiven 

What should he say, Should he leave? He is leaving him so should he tell him to stay? Should he beg? 

What can you say to a man who gave you his all and all you did was shatter it all into pieces 

That’s right, It supposed to be those words. It supposed to be something he has always wanted to say, supposed to be something he has always kept inside

"I'm sorry Boo, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly writing angst for these two always makes it hard for me uwu 
> 
> Thank you for reading ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"


	44. Run To You Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is Home

Jihoon woke up with lyrics literally singing on to his mind, The alpha didn't wait before grabbing his phone and notebook that is sitting beside the bed he is sleeping in

Humming as he writes and records his soft voice playing as the melody

His mind only has one person in it as the lyrics flows from inside him naturally, he never had this type of inspiration whenever he writes his music as he always never see himself the man those songs he makes 

"Holding back my fears, hiding my fear  
I will go to you 

I was about to sleep but I woke up from thinking of you, went outside  
I was walking but started running just like my heart 

Even though I don’t know where you are   
Im following the compass of my heart   
Slowly looking through   
the map in my heart

Then I can find you, who cares if it’s a bit far?  
I’ll follow the line that connects us two  
When you said you engraved my name in your heart  
Remember why my eyes grew so big"

Jihoon's eyes widen singing the part, it was so easy for him to get the melody done and his voice resonates thru the room as he continue 

His feelings of love and wanting was poured into the music he is making for the one he wanted to see more than anything in the world right now

"The day when your time and my time faces each other  
I will hold you  
Please be well until I get there  
I really really  
Miss you"

Singing the last words as he finish some of the lyrics in his mind makes him looks at the time and smile, standing up he put everything in his bag before going to the bathroom and taking a bath 

Seeing they will land in two hours makes Jihoon's heart beats fast in joy

I'm Running To You, Youngie 

\----

Soonyoung is not aware as to why he is sleeping so peacefully and soundly for the first time since he had his nesting. he is not even sure why he is so out of it with his heats and why its so much even for him to handle.

for the past three days he tried sleeping peacefully and tried in an understatement with his desperation for a few hours more of sleep but only wakes up every minute with unknown feeling of longing and hunger for being touch

Stirring in his sleep he was greeted with the man he has been waiting for, his smile brings Soonyoung's face a soft giggle to be released 

His man beside him and holding him with a smile on his handsome face as he waits for him to wake up is the best thing the omega could even ask for 

"Awake now, love?" Hearing his voice is like a trigger to Soonyoung's inner omega that his body shudder in his alphas arms and his nesting pheromones being released to the alpha for the first time 

Jihoon's eyes widen at how his omega reacts by just his voice, his arms around the omega starts to move around his body and with his every touch, his omega trembles beneath his palms, his hot body making Jihoon see pink air coming out of his omega and filling the room for more intoxicating scent 

The alpha stares at his omega who slowly writhes in pleasurable pain on his own as the omega becomes more aware that his alpha is near 

But instead of the usual urge to claim his omega, Jihoon felt something more than to claim him now, he feels the need to protect, to have his omega wrapped around him unharmed and safe 

Soonyoung open his eyes at his alpha seeing the hesitation of the said man to come near him 

"Ji, You're home.." 

Jihoon's eyes sparkle in surprise hearing the soft whisper of his little omega who is trying his best to keep his arms open for him, Jihoon's face bares a smile so gentle, Soonyoung thought he is hallucinating 

Jihoon closed in his omega and wraps his arms to the omega's waist as he pulls his petite body on to the alphas and feel his heat as he bury his face on to his neck to smell his scent

"I'm home, Youngie.." 

Soonyoung moans hearing the whisper as Jihoon's hands wrapping around his omega carefully run underneath the dress shirt he specifically owns, one still holding his omega in place as the other slide down to his unclothed bottom 

Feeling the wetness of his omega by his finger when he slide his long skillful fingers between his omega's butt cheeks, Jihoon bites softly onto his omega's neck, nipping the soft and supple skin of his omega as he caress the twitching hole that made the omega feels on fire

"So wet for daddy.." 

Soonyoung wants it now and he wants it hard.

But Jihoon isn't giving him what he wants as he chooses to be sinfully gentle, his arm wrapped on his waist feels like a rope on fire for the omega and the hands teasing his hole feels like a burning match trying to inflame him as his soft bites feels like a wolf clawing his way in to and out of his body

Everything with gentleness that Jihoon does makes it ten times more painfully pleasurable for Soonyoung and it drives him crazy

His moans of hot breaths were never audible for the alpha to understand as he is so out of it to even try to communicate and just let his body do the talking

"Open up for daddy, baby."

Soonyoung unconsciously made Jihoon settle between his awaiting thighs, his buttoned dress shirt now fully unbuttoned and his alpha never lets him out of his arm 

He feels a tingling on his neck going to his jaw as Jihoon's lips reaches his lips, everything just seems gone to Soonyoung and only his alpha's lips mutter to him

"Hah~ Ahh~"

Releasing a short breathed moans when he felt a soft thrust smoothly joining the both of them as one, Soonyoung's mind is in cloud nine 

Jihoon was surprised at how soft and smooth his hardened one enter the wet cavern but was more surprised at how hot his omega's inside are 

The alphas eyes were on to his omega who is holding on to him like his life depended on him, the omegas eyes were closed and his hot pants of moans when he enter him was silent by their gentle kisses

everything was done in a gentle and soft way that Jihoon had to hold back the alpha in him that wants to ravage the writhing omega

Jihoon settled inside the hot cavern before his arm wrapping on the omegas waist softly tightens as he slowly deepens the kiss before he puts his other arm on the omegas thigh to guide it on to his waist and makes it lock 

In and out before he stop and rolls his hips 

Repeating this motions before getting in to a more slowly but reasonably pleasurable phase that made his omega claw his back and made the alpha wraps both of his arms carefully around the omegas 

It was so gentle that with every thrust his alpha makes the omegas eyes shed tears, Jihoon licking the tear softly away as he pampers his lover with kisses as be continue his penetration of making love

The omega first reached his orgasm, the alpha has his hand wrapped around the omegas now turning flaccid member, but then he starts thrusting with a different angle to get it more deeper with every thrust that made him hit it up to the hilt of his prostate and makes his flaccid member come to life 

Jihoon continue making love with his omega without even letting his inner alpha come out and make it hard fuck like they usually do

He made sure he is making love with his omega

This day as promised he came home as his omega wake up

And the alpha makes it a mission to sate his omega and to make him feel all the love and care he could ever give to someone

The emotions of knowing he is carrying his child and the love he had for the said omega

All being said in an action that more than words could describe 

Soonyoung could feel every inch of it thru his growing heat body

His tears that usually causes him to shed from too much force his alpha uses whenever they make love is now being shed from too much love and emotion he is being wrapped at by the alpha

"Ji, I missed you." Soonyoung whisper to his alphas ear as he hugs his alpha more closely to him, feeling the wet tears of his omega the alpha hugs his omega closer and tighter 

Their heart beating as one as they are connected as one, the omegas soft cry was heard between the sounds of their body continuously moving as one 

"Me too love, I missed you.." he whisper that made the omega smile as his cheeks were caressed by the alpha and stares at the beautiful irises of his alpha that could see him from beneath

his smile was copied by the said alpha before he leans close and seal their lips with a soft open mouthed kiss, tongue were softy playing with one another as Soonyoung was forced to breathe thru his nose when his alpha decided to invade his mouth with his sinful tongue 

"Daddy, More .. Please~.." 

With that Jihoon close his eyes to restrain himself to letting his alpha out and become uncontrollable and lose his restrains, he bites the omegas scent gland as he tries to be as gentle as he wanted it to be

They spend the whole day trapped inside the room in each others arms and as one, knowing full well their heart and mind were already in sync

Hunger didn't make them stop, neither of them even felt the need for food as they are both deeply engaged to feeling one another after a few days of not seeing each other made them deprived of the touch they are used to do 

Soonyoung who is laying on his husbands chest listens to his beating heart as his husband hums an unknown song while the alpha massages his lower back 

The sun already sets when Soonyoung's heat slowly dies down, the omega unknowingly passing out half way of the day when he couldn't take it anymore and his nesting making everything ten times more pleasurable to him, making Soonyoung go crazy with every move and touch his alpha makes

"I'll make food, anything you want?" Jihoon whisper to his half asleep omega, soothing the omega's back softly before pecking his head and looking down at him

"I want some ramen, pork belly.. Uhm I don’t know~ Im just hungry.." Soonyoung mumbles as he snuggles to his chest that made Jihoon chuckles and hugs him close

"You didn't eat a lot when you were in heat?" Soonyoung shakes his head and yawns softly before answering his alpha

He cant even remember what happen to those days, he just know that Jisoo was the one looking after him since he was being helped by the beta with literally everything when he was like a child who needs a mother

Jisoo never left him when he was waiting for Jihoon's arrival, it’s a shock that the alpha was beside him when he wake up just like how he said he will be

For Jisoo, Opening the door to an alpha who traveled half the world just to be with his nesting mate

"Hyung, Thank you for taking care of him. I'll treat you guys out when he is up." 

he couldn't be more happy to see the alpha calmly smile at him and thanked him for taking care of his mate 

But when the scent of his omega mate in heat reached his nose, the alpha flinched that made Jisoo's eyes widen and move for the alpha to get in before the beta goes out of the house 

"gods I thought he'll go crazy and attack me." The beta mumbles to himself and goes down their own home, seeing the alphas sudden change of aura and face, he couldn't say a thing after backing out and letting the alpha in 

That’s what happened before Soonyoung wake up with his alpha beside him 

"Sleep, I'll wake you up when the foods are ready." Soonyoung nods before letting his husband go and snuggling on to the pillows, his naked marked body was out for Jihoon to see and the alpha shakes his head before pulling the blanket over his omegas body and pecks his head 

Soonyoung smiles feeling the peck and soft caress of his alpha before the tiredness swept him out and in to the dream land 

Jihoon watches the omega slowly let the sleepiness of his succumb him before going to the bathroom and taking a quick bath 

He already cleaned the little omega before letting him sleep which made him think of how he will be getting the ingredients he needed for those foods 

The fridge is empty, that actually doesn't surprise him since Soonyoung is the one who does the groceries and seeing him out of the world, Jisoo must have bought his own ingredients up or made it in his house

Surely he had some ramen but either way he was thankful for the foods his omega wants are all foods easy to make and surely everyone possibly could cook 

Remembering the family member he had a floor below, he is sure the beta will be able to help him get the ingredients he needed to fill in his omegas system 

Drying his hair as he goes to the living room, he proceeds to opening the windows and the door of the veranda to let the cold air of the early night light creeps in, letting out the trapped smell of his mates scent

Staying at the veranda and sitting on the chair, he dials the betas number 

"Jihoon, What's wrong?" He heard the beta asked as soon as he picks up the phone, Jihoon smiles at that, the beta clearly worries about them and he was glad for that 

"Hyung, Soonyoung wants some pork belly. Do you have some?" Jisoo blinks at that and looks at Jeonghan who is playing with Seokji, the alpha seems to be fond of the said little Seokji and keeps coming to play or looks after the kid

"Yes, I have some here. Come down, Jeonghan is here." smiling to himself and sighing in relief, The alpha did just that with out second thought

"Okay thanks, I'm on my way." Jihoon purses his lips and hangs up, going down the floor below his building, he pushed the door bell and heard a little running towards him

"Papa?!" A happy and smiling Seokji answered the door but his smile slowly disappear seeing his uncle instead, Jihoon have his arms crossed at the kid and looking down at him

"Wrong answer kid." Jihoon smugly smile at the kid looking up at him with a soft cute pout when he saw that it wasn’t his father at the door

"Oh. Jihoonie, Mama! Jihoonie is here." Jihoon raised his eyebrow at that and pokes the kids cheek to get his attention after hearing the way he called him 

That nickname is the one that Soonyoung came up with and that made his iced covered heart cracked, it was something only Soonyoung calls him for before it got shorter as time past and they got closer

"Ya. Who taught you that name?" Seokji purses his lips at Jihoon cutely that made Jihoon see Seokmin so much in his face that made him wanna bully the kid 

Its not like he bullied Seokmin, he loves the dorky alpha but the kindness the man has is something he hates, for he allows others to takes advantage of him and Jihoon always scold him for

"Jihoonie? Soonyoungie told me to call you that~" Seokji grins cutely at his uncle that made Jihoon shakes his head and just ruffles the kids hair which made the little boy giggles and hugs his arm before pulling him inside their home

"Come on~ Hannie is here too~" Jeonghan blinks seeing Jihoon and eyes widen suddenly and run to his nephew and hugs him 

Jihoon got taken a back but didn't shove his uncle off instead hugs him back, soothing the beautiful alphas back

Jeonghan is someone who he could never shoved back from the physical affection that he gives them both brothers, the man is literally their father or should he say mother 

More than anyone the beautiful alpha is the one that lets him and Seokmin have a knowledge of the real world and not just the business world they are being trained for by their father 

"Hoonie, Congratulations~" Jihoon looks up at his uncle and show a soft smile before nodding, Jeonghan smiles beautifully letting everyone see his perfectly white teeth

"But, I thought you'll be back in two days?.." Jihoon sighs softy and shakes his head before answering the man

"Soonyoung is suffering so much, I cant let him stay in heat for two more days. He didn't even know whats happening the past three days he was in heat." Jeonghan nods at Jihoon and purses his lips, smiling at how Jihoon used to not care at anyone but his family, now he has a family of his own

"I see. That's good then." Jihoon nods and looks at Jisoo who is holding a big plastic of ingredients, smiling at the beta and releasing a soft chuckle seeing the big bag he had to carry

"Thanks hyung, We'll celebrate when Soonyoung's heat get stable." Jisoo smiles at that, seeing the alpha happy, even if he is bad at showing it, they know that he is happy knowing the omega is pregnant 

Jeonghan and Jisoo have the same thoughts   
Their stoic cold alpha is now a Husband and a Father

Having a family of your own is always what he wants, everyone in the family knows that but his closed off self never lets anyone in, his stoically cold 

"Don't worry about it, There is Kimchi there too so cook some real foods for him. He only ate porridge when I was there because he was so out of it to eat any food." Jihoon nods at Jisoo and smiles, carrying the big bag he looks at the little kid who is staring at him and handing something

"Jihoonie~ Give this to Soonyoungie~" showing him an enveloped letter, the alpha took it and smiles at the little kid before messing his hair 

"Congratulations on having a baby Jihoonie~ I cant wait to meet them~" Jihoon crouch down to the kids level and let the little kid hugs him, he pecks the little kids cheek and chuckles together with him 

Jisoo and Jeonghan watched this and have heart eyes with them seeing Jihoon interacting with Seokji

"Thank you Kiddo. " 

Getting up to their house, the alpha quickly readied the ingredients and starts cooking, doing a multi tasking with setting up the table with the side dishes

Humming some melodies and unconsciously singing some lyrics he has on his mind while cooking

He was so focused on doing his best to cook for his pregnant omega that he didn't see the omega watching him from their bedroom's door

Soonyoung watch as his husband cooks from the door he was leaning at, wearing a shirt belonging to his husband and just letting it fall up to his lower butt, letting his legs bare, hair still wet after a good cold shower that he needed to let the heat of his body be at bay

But seeing your husband in the kitchen, wearing a shirt simply with a short, seeing his well built body and those beautiful hands that skillfully maps his skin makes Soonyoung bites his lower lip as he worries why he is such a horny little omega this days 

He has been wondering about how his heat suddenly tripled in its own self, yes he had abnormal heats before but never this strong

He might have to visit chan again and that thought makes the omega sigh in worry but looking back at his husbands back, knowing he is beside him makes him smile and be brave enough to conquer the hospital visit 

Hearing the humming and eventually hearing him sing makes Soonyoung fall in love to his husband even more, his insecure self wants this man his and his alone. He won’t let anyone take him away from him

Walking towards his unsuspecting husband and hugging his body from behind made the alpha looks back at him and smiles but upon hugging him Soonyoung lets out a soft exhale so sweet even the Alpha flinched hearing it, his body slowly heating up again just by the touch 

"You need to eat, love.. Hold it in for a little while.." Soonyoung heard that made him blink his slowly hazing eyes open, not knowing that his hand was unconsciously running down from his alpha's waist down to his now slowly bulging manhood

Jihoon tilts his head back again to looks at his blushing omega who he knew had no idea at what he is doing, holding the omegas hands and pulling him in front of him to hug, pecking the head of his omega as he soothes his back

"Calm down for a while, alright.. I'm not leaving, you have me for yourself." Soonyoung hugs his alpha closer and pouts cutely before nodding his head and reach for a soft peck on his alphas lips

Why is his body on fire just by touching his alpha?

Why is he feeling so heavy?

Why is he so horny? 

There are many questions running on his head as he hugs his alpha close, exhaling a soft sigh and looking at Jihoon again 

"Come on, I made your requests and we have to talk." Soonyoung wonders at that and follows his alpha by the dinning table and making him settle on his seat

"Wow~ You cooked this?" Jihoon nods before grabbing a chopstick of his own and took a piece of pork belly and feeds it to his omega

"ah~" Soonyoung gladly took it with a huge smile on his face, nodding his head at how it taste like, its really delicious and the omega showed that to the alpha upon eating all of the food in a breath 

Jihoon watched on the side with wide eyes when his omega ate the foods so fast he was surprise at how much time it took him to make it, chuckling to himself as he shakes his head softly

"Slow down love, you'll choke." Soonyoung shows a smirk at Jihoon hearing the word "choke" making an indication of something sexual upon hearing it, raising a brow at his husband while holding a piece of pork belly 

"Did I ever choke, love?~" he said using the same tone his alpha had, Jihoon looks at his lover with a slightly raised eyebrows hearing him

watching as his lover sensually put the pork belly in to his mouth, slowly and teasingly as he makes Jihoon gulps, running his tongue over his lips before biting it makes Jihoon bites his own lower lip

"Tease me more and we won't be able to talk.." Soonyoung grins softly at the alpha before drinking a water, he softy leans on his chair feeling full from eating everything his lover prepared

"Okay~ What's wrong Ji?" Jihoon looks at his cute little omega who is wearing his clothes for gods sake like he didn't just try seducing him a second ago

When he forgot how his little strong omega is he just shook his head in disbelief instead and smiles at Soonyoung before telling him the news he have been wanting to say 

"Well.. Chan said you're nesting.." Soonyoung blinks at that and looks at Jihoon like he was crazy before frowning, thinking about what the word nesting is to his mind before his eyes and mouth agape

Nesting a word indicating you are conceiving in their world, hearing that words mean you are pregnant, your heat will tripled and your body yearns for your alphas touch 

"N-No.. W-Way.." Jihoon nods at him before reaching his hand and pecking it softy as he stares at him 

"You are pregnant, love." Soonyoung's eyes spill a tear that has been threatening to do so when he heard he is nesting

Nesting is the word an omega who desires to have a child wanted to hear, Soonyoung so wanted to hear and a miracle for him to hear 

A sob escaped from the omega as his free hand reach his tummy and caress it softly, staring at it for a while before looking at Jihoon 

"I-I have baby. Ji, W-We.. B-Baby." Jihoon nods at him as the omega stand up and straddle his lap as he hugs him tightly as he cry

Trembling in his arms from crying, the alpha soothes the omegas back as he whisper soft loving words in to his ears 

They never knew that their love will bear a beautiful fruit and for that they are both thankful and ecstatic 

"You are so amazing, love." Soonyoung holds his husbands face softly with his hands that caress it as he stares at the alphas eyes and smiles with his tearing eyes

Staring at his alpha the omega saw how his alphas eyes speaks more than his mouth does, it was so serene, those beautiful irises that are glossy.

as the Alpha that he is, he is a person who wouldn’t be crying in front of someone else but now that changes everything in front of Soonyoung as he is shedding a tear in front of him softy as if those precious tears were highly hidden from anyone 

“Thank you Youngie.. Thank you~” Soonyoung smiles tearfully as his alpha mutters those words from his chest, hugging him close and tight

Looking up the omega see the white ceiling blurs in his tea filled eyes as he hugs his alphas head softy playing with the hair of his hiding alpha

Nesting, pregnant 

Words he never thought he’ll hear after knowing what happened to his body, he already admitted defeat, he accepted his fate but seems like the destiny is in their favor 

A miracle child will be born to a precious human who extremely wishes for one miracle in his life

And that is a child   
—— 

Jihoon and Soonyoung settle in the couch after the news and cleaning up the table

Soonyoung still holding his husband and straddling him, not wanting to let go of him

“So you all know aside from me?” Soonyoung pouting knowing that everyone in his family knows the news aside from him, he is playing with Jihoon’s hair as the alpha sigh softy, watching the television he monitors the ones his idols appear 

“Its unfair i’m the last to know.” Jihoon close his eyes hearing the soft whining, Soonyoung has been whining about it for the past half an hour and Jihoon isn’t having it anymore

“Love, You’re in heat. You can’t do anything about it anymore.” Soonyoung looks down at the alpha who looks back at him as well, he stares at the alpha 

Now that he thinks about it, he never actually got a chance to study Jihoon’s face, he did get a look of his body. 

He was always carried by the alpha but he was a few inches taller, his eyes were as small as his as well while his body is much more defined than his

Soonyoung’s hand touches Jihoon’s lips, seeing how plump and red it is make the omega bites his lower lip, Jihoon on the other hand watches him, hands still on his waist and just lets his omega do what he wants

“You’re so handsome..” Jihoon smirks at that, raising an eyebrow at his omega before the omega traces his jaw line down his exposed collar bone

He is so pearly white and his skin is as smooth as one could be, Soonyoung wonder how he got those muscles and abs, its not fair that he is always working but has a good body 

Soonyoung’s tongue run along his lower lip as his hands reach the bulging muscle of his triceps that made Soonyoung unconsciously grinds his ass on to his alphas crotch, this made Jihoon leans on the couch and watch him more

Eyes on his omega who is trying to memorize the maps of his body, by the looks of the omega who is pretty pleased with his body as Jihoon watch him grinds himself on to his awakening bulge

Not saying anything to the omega, the alpha just purse his lips at the omega, seeing how he is slowly releasing some of his omega pheromones from the constant leering 

Soonyoung’s hand goes down from his chest to the beautifully sculpted abs of his, Soonyoung release a soft exhale of heated breathe touching the abs of Jihoon, seeing this made Jihoon chuckles to himself 

“Ji, I want you.” Jihoon looks up at the omega before his hand reached up to his fluffy cheeks and caress it softly

“You have me, Youngie..” Soonyoung smiles at that before leaning in and pecking his alpha’s lips softy, his hand going to the zipper of his alphas shorts and pulling it down 

“Ji, Should I prove that I don’t choke?” smirking at his alpha before biting his lower lip seductively at his alpha 

Jihoon’s eyes were on his omega as the said omega gracefully kneels in between his thigh, his hair cutely falling down his forehead as he leans his body to the clothed erection

Opening the button of the shorts he pulls it down slowly freeing the now monster that is now standing close to the omegas face 

“Aren’t you hard for me?” Teasingly he pecks the head of the monster his alpha owned and it twitch in contact of the omegas soft lips, his hand slowly wrapping around the manhood and Jihoon made a soft inhale at that

His face stay stoic for his omega’s indulgent as he watch him softly massage his hardened one before opening his little cute mouth to welcome the pulsating monster in his mouth 

Sucking and licking it skillfully makes the alpha holds on to his hair, his grip on to it tightens every time his omega would suck the head, he watches how his omega looks really pleased with the way the alpha reacts as the omegas eyes were on to his alpha while doing it

Soonyoung closed his eyes when he starts putting it more and deeper in to his mouth to prove his point, Jihoon tho doesn’t like it when his omega looks like he is in pain yet enjoying his member down his throat 

“Enough of that.” His voice full of emotion even though it was cold to the sound but it was as hot as a boiling water in Soonyoung’s ears

The omega follows his alphas hold on his chin pulling him up to his face and pecking his lips softly as his alpha caress his lips with his thumb

“You know how I hate it when you do it that deep.” Jihoon’s hand slides to his neck and his thumb run thru his throat before tilting his head on the side and showing the alpha the marked skin of his crooked neck

He hates how skillful his omega is when it comes to that, he doesn’t want to know why the omega is tho since he was sure enough why and that makes him furious when he thinks about it

“I’m okay tho~” Jihoon softly smells the scent of his omega thru the scent gland on his neck by his mark, pulling the omega closer to him and making him straddle his erected manhood, Soonyoung bites his lower lips feeling the erection between his thighs

“I’m not.” Soonyoung hiss upon Jihoon’s sudden bite, holding his husbands shoulder as he continue to make the said mark bleed

He knows his alpha wonders at how he was able to be good at that, but never did the alpha ask him why, he just show how he hates it when he is being good at something that could prove he had a partner before and used that same technique towards them

Unbeknownst to Jihoon is that Soonyoung actually is knowledgeable about sex because of the things he read, he did had some partners but he never did a fellatio to anyone aside from Jihoon 

He hates being in the others mercy that’s why he doesn’t do that to other of his partners but Jihoon seems to enjoy it when he did it once and from then on he tried to get more good and study about it more 

“Ji..” Jihoon licks the wound before looking up at the tearing omega, reaching out his hand to caress his cheek and pecks the tears away he makes the omega slowly lifts up to settle his hardened one positioned by his awaiting hole

He obliged the seducing hips of his omega and quickly filled him up to the hilt, Soonyoung gasps for air as he settle over the alphas hardening erection into him 

“Come on, love.” Soonyoung looks down at his alpha before lifting himself and starts bouncing on his hardened one, every bounce Soonyoung makes Jihoon thrusts up to meet him

Soonyoung holds the alphas raven hair as he continue his movement with the help of his alpha that’s holding his waist in place, Jihoon’s face buried to his omega’s chest, marking and nipping 

Jihoon never spare him even though he is doing it as gently as he could, Soonyoung knows how much his alpha is holding back from the grip of his hips to the deeper thrust he makes, everything is being calculated so that the omega won’t be hurt 

They continue their soft making love with Jihoon’s phase not getting to hard on his omega, every now and then their voice would resonate the cold and dark living room, making it warm and full of light 

“I love you..” Soonyoung mumbles softly as he is half asleep on top of his alpha, head resting on the hard chest of his alpha and still connected as one

“Hn. I love you too.” Jihoon whisper pecking his hair softly as he looks down at his passing out omega, looking at the time and smirking seeing it was still early for them to stop 

Jihoon continue claiming his omega from dusk to dawn

stopping for a few minutes to let his omega recover then claiming his again, his stamina is something one shouldn’t question for the alpha could claim his omega for a week if he wanted to 

You know what they say

Our Dawn Is Hotter Than Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omo, I forgot what im supposed to say uwu.   
> There will be more of VerKwan. I think. And oh, RTY might finish on its 50th Chapter. Hopefully~   
> Thankyou for always supporting me ~   
> Thank you for reading ~ ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"


	45. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected happenings?

Jihoon is back in the office after a good two days cooped up in the house with Soonyoung and for today he is with the said omega again, not wanting him to be alone during the time of his pregnancy being delicate said the alpha doctor

The said omega is sitting on the couch while warily glancing at him and the two kids in front of him

They are supposed to go to Chan’s when his idol managers called about a certain alpha and a supposed beta being in a relationship 

Relationship in the entertainment world is brutal, not everyone gets away unscathed that’s why he told his idols to tell him as soon as they can about their love affairs instead of him knowing it in the news itself

In front of him is the two kid he watched growing up together with his little brother, the news came to him after their manager called him, informing him the sudden changes in their relationship and a certain betas change of his 

“So, Seungkwan happens to become an Omega because of your bite?” His tone cold and full of authority, making the said beta/omega flinch in his seat 

All of the artists are afraid of seeing Jihoon or being called in his office let alone for a talk, but with them being close to the Lee Family, they don’t mind talking to the CEO 

Jihoon is a cold hearted person in front of the staffs or other idols but to them he is an older brother, to them he helped them achieve their dreams and have always respected the alpha 

Seungkwan looks exhausted in Jihoon’s sight while Vernon tries to looks exactly the same as he is, he looks more worn out than the said beta

The older alpha knows it’s taxing to the two being mate all of a sudden, he knows they are close but never thought they’ll be a mate. 

Surprise would be an understatement, he is more like worried about them 

“Yes, Hyung.. We .. We happened to be in an intimate relationship.. that’s why.” Jihoon lean his chin on to his intertwined fingers, elbows on the table and staring at the two

Sighing softly and looking at Vernon who looks like a guilty man, he knows there is more to it than was the two is implying

“Then, You are now his alpha? Aren’t you? And you. Seungkwan is your mate. Right?” Seungkwan looks at Jihoon before looking down

biting his lower lip as he remembers what happened to them after Vernon said those words 

The happening that is a lot foggy in his mind and more like a dream 

_"I'm sorry Boo, I love you."_

_Seungkwan’s eyes widen upon hearing those desired words, his eyes were on the alpha who looks genuinely serious with what he just said, the beta couldn’t believe he is hearing those words_

_The words he longed for, the words he so wished to hear the night he had the courage to confess_

_The words he wanted to hear the night he was first taken by force_

_the words he wished to remember if this will be the last night they are together_

_Tears keeps falling down his eyes as he cry his agony in front of the alpha, his face reddening from too much force he uses to wipe his tears off_

_Seeing this Vernon kneels down together in front of Seungkwan and holds his hands, looking at him straight in the eyes as he try to convey his feelings_

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I needed to hurt you.. I’m sorry I forced you. I’m sorry I made you feel dirty. Boo I’m sorry.” Seungkwan sobs louder hearing this, his mouth open slight to let the painful crack of his sobbing voice out_

_He doesn’t want Hansol hurt, he doesn’t want him to say those words but why does he feel free just by hearing those words_

_Why is his heart beating_

_Why does he feel so alive now that he knows what Hansol feels, why does he feel like something has been lift off of his shoulder_

_Vernon hugs him close as he continue sobbing, he softly starts punching the alphas chest softly as he leans his forehead on to the alphas chest_

_Wanting to physically hurt him but at the same time doesn’t have the power and will to do so, he wants to hit something and that broad chest were right in front of him to do so_

_“You.. You .. don’t hurt me anymore. Hansol, I cant take it if this is going to be something you’ll regret.” Vernon close his eyes hearing Seungkwan painful cries, hugging him closer as the beta slowly wraps his arms around the alpha and cry in his shoulder_

_The alpha broke him, he knows he did and he knows he won’t be able to make it back to the time where he couldn’t_

_Seungkwan wouldn’t be able to make it again, he won’t be able to stand up again if he tries to leave, he already gathered up so much courage to say he’ll be okay if they part ways now_

_But now that he is hearing what Hansol is really feeling, He knows for sure that he won’t be able to stand up again and smile when the alpha chooses to hurt him again_

_“I love you.. I won’t hide it anymore I won’t hurt you.. I promise.” Seungkwan bury his face on to the alphas neck as his tears falls on to his shirt and wet it_

_For Hansol it took him so much thinking and guilt tripping to say those, to be able to accept that his best friend will leave if he continue to choose being stupidly cruel_

_For Seungkwan this is too good to be true, if this is a dream he wishes that he doesn’t wake up anymore, if this is his last moment alive then he’ll take it with a smile of his face_

_“Hansol-ah~, if.. If this is a dream. Don’t wake me up.” Vernon hugs him close as the said beta slowly falls asleep in his arms from too much crying and too much build up of his emotions pouring all at once_

_Staring at the beta in his arms, he caress his soft fluffy cheeks as he sees those beautiful red lips, leaning his forehead on to the betas as he close his eyes_

_I won’t let you go_

_I won’t let you leave me_

_I wont hurt you_

_I won’t make you suffer again_

_I’ll love you, that I promise_

Remembering the scene that happened when they had a talk that is so long overdue, Seungkwan couldn’t help but looks at Vernon when the alpha took his hand to his own

Vernon holds Seungkwan’s hand, intertwining their fingers and softly squeezing it

He knows the beta is thinking about what happened to them, he must been thinking what he will say if it will be okay to the alpha , he is thinking about him again 

“Yes hyung, we’re mates.” Seungkwan blushed at that as he squeezes back on their intertwined hands, looking up at his alpha before showing a genuinely beautiful smile

He never thought a day would come where this two kids will be saying that to him, he always knew how close they are since they were kids but never showed something that would result to them being mates 

Jihoon sees this and sigh softy at the two, shaking his head as he looks at the omega he mates with, the omega have tears in his eyes being an emotional pregnant person, he is bound to be in so much trouble when it comes to dealing with him 

“Is that okay hyung?” Jihoon looks at Seungkwan who asked and sigh softly before answering 

“Yes, We’ll deal with the media. For now we’ll release a statement about your health, everyone already speculates you guys are together but no one said it was true since Seungkwan was a beta and Vernon starts getting all close with women recently.” Vernon nods at Jihoon and glanced at his mate when the alpha said something about women, smiling like a child with his teeth flashing out

He never really did get the satisfaction he thought he would get from women when he thought it would help him take Seungkwan off his mind 

It just made him think of the beta more and compare the girls he was with to the beta

“Well I guess everyone will be happy that VerKwan is really real, right Boo?” Seungkwan looks at his smirking alpha and pouts softly at him before cutely and sassily hmph at him

He hates when Hansol got close to others especially women but he couldn’t do anything about it that time but now he won’t let anyone take his alpha from him, not ever

“I’ve always told them VerKwan is real~” Vernon pecks his cheek that made Seungkwan blushes and Jihoon shakes his head 

After confirming their feelings, They are both came to conclusion that being they way they are before and getting their closure back was the best, hence the closeness and the blatant display of affection 

They are already closer than they used to since they mated 

“Right, enough of you flirting in front of me. You met my husband?” Soonyoung flinched at that and hides from the throw pillow that he was hugging when the two pair looked his way synchronized that made them scary for Soonyoung’s eyes

Seungkwan smiles and waves at him before Jihoon sigh seeing the shy omega, knowing the omega was a fan of Seokmin, he knows that he knew Hansol and Seungkwan too for sure

“Youngie, come here.” Soonyoung shyly waves at Seungkwan before standing up and running towards Jihoon, Jihoon catches his omega who is carelessly running and puts him down, settling him to his lap 

“Careful, love.” Seungkwan and Hansol are both surprised at how Jihoon acts around his omega, Seungkwan smiles seeing the loving two and glanced at Hansol who looks down at him as well and smiles, caressing his hand with his thumb, Hansol soothes the fingers of his omega softly

“This is Seungkwan and Vernon, Well you know them?” Soonyoung shrinks onto Jihoon’s chest before pouting at his alpha as he nods, waving at the smiling Seungkwan and Vernon

“Hello~ I’m Kwon Soonyoung.. I’m a fan..” Seungkwan smiles widely before leaning forwards to Soonyoung and asked for a hand shake in which Soonyoung accepted and giggles softly while trying to hide at Jihoon’s chest

Soonyoung loves Seungkwan’s voice as he always resonates with Seokmin while Vernon radiates the cool and handsome guy that he is whenever he raps and the omega is very much knowledgeable about their works 

“Omo hyung, So cute~ I saw him at Seokmin’s concert but wasn’t able to talk.” Soonyoung smiles widely and sits up on his alphas lap before leaning to the desk of his alpha to look at Seungkwan closer

“I love your voice, especially when you’re singing with Minnie~” Seungkwan giggles at that cutely as the two omega starts talking to one another in their own world, the alpha just shook their head and watch the two interacts 

Soonyoung being in Jihoon’s lap and being hold by Jihoon in such a careful way makes Vernon purses his lips and stares at the omega before looking back at Jihoon who looks back at him and smiles

Vernon was surprised at how gentle Jihoon is to his omega, they never saw this side of Jihoon unless it involves his family, consisting of Seokmin and Jeonghan, aside from that the alpha is simply stoic

“Hansol, He wants your sign.” Vernon blinks hearing his mate who is holding a blank paper and a pen with a shining eyes of Jihoon’s omega staring at him, seungkwan is holding his laughter when he had to sign a paper for Soonyoung

The omega is an innocent and cute man in front of the mated pair, it makes it hard for them to say no to those sparkling eyes of his staring at them with admiration

“Eh?” Soonyoung purses his lips hearing Hansol the slowly pulls back his stretched arms towards him, seeing this Hansol took the paper and signed it, clearly confuse at why is Jihoon’s mate is asking for his autograph 

Handing it to the awaiting omegas hand and seeing the cute smile and bow of the omega, Hansol’s looks at Boo who is smiling brightly at him 

Opposites do attracts is what runs on Hansol’s mind seeing Soonyoung and Jihoon but feeling the hand holding his makes him chuckles at how opposite he and Seungkwan is as well

“Ji, I have their autographs~ I need to have them sign my albums..” Seungkwan and Hansol chuckles hearing the soft whisper of the omega towards his alpha while doing a cute soft nod in determination to make the two artist sign his precious possessions 

Jihoon shakes his head at his ridiculously cute omega who is hugging the signed papers of the two, Seungkwan already liked Soonyoung as Hansol could see the smile on his mate

“So hyung, about our schedules?” Jihoon was taken back at that question, forgetting the work of the two because of his cute omega on his lap makes the alpha looks at Hansol

Who would have thought a day would come when the work-all-his-time alpha would be holding an omega in his lap and actually distracted 

“They are halted for a week, to let the news die down about Seungkwan’s health. We’ll release your mating the day after tomorrow so I’ll have security around you two tighten up.” It’s hard to be serious when Jihoon is holding an oversized hamster on his lap who is being politely quiet when they start talking about work

“I see.. that’s a great help hyung.” Jihoon smiles at him as he nods softly at the alpha

“Would you like to join us for a dinner?” Seungkwan and Hansol looked at the omega who suddenly speaks out, the silent stare made Soonyoung conscious of what he said and got shy, burying his face on to Jihoon’s neck and mumbling a cute gibberish words the alpha doesn’t even get 

“Ji, Hungry.” Jihoon released a soft exhale and soothes his omega’s back before looking at the two, nodding at them and smiling as a sign they aren’t imposing if they do agree 

He would pretty much like it if they entertain the omega, the little one is getting a little more clingy whenever he tries to get a few meters away from him

“Soonyoungie hyung, is there anywhere you wanted to eat?~” Soonyoung’s ears perked up at that and looks at Seungkwan with a huge smile that made his eyes straighten themselves like a clock hands indicating its 10:10, Seungkwan sees this and chuckles to himself at how cute the little omega is

“I want meat and kimchi?” Jihoon looks at him at that and shakes head at him, Jihoon just lets Soonyoung talks to the two when he answers his phone, slowly lifting Soonyoung up and making him sit on his chair and moves to the back to answer it

Soonyoung’s eyes were on Seungkwan as the two omega talks about what food they will eat and where they would eat, Hansol looks at the two before glancing at Jihoon who is talking on the phone

“Oh right, I’m pregnant seungkwannie~ We will have a party when my father comes home, you two should come. Please~” Seungkwan’s eyes widen at that and smiles widely at Soonyoung hearing the good news 

Seungkwan is surprised as how the omega told the news like it was just a gathering for a dinner and not something big that everyone would love to celebrate 

He surely can’t say something that important that easily, but seeing the smile on both the omega and his alpha, Seungkwan knew how the news is something more than important

“Omo hyung, Congratulations~ Of course we will go. Just tell me where it is~ Aigoo.. Now you too have a kid, Minnie also have a baby.” Hansol smirks hearing that at Seungkwan, leaning closer, feeling a little playful at his mate, the alpha grins before he whisper at him 

“Wanna make one then Boo?” Seungkwan flinched at that while Soonyoung laughs at how cute Seungkwan is when flustered, Seungkwan hits Hansol in the chest and hides his blushing face from them 

“Y-Ya! What are you saying.” Soonyoung laugh out loud making Jihoon looks at him and have a smile on his face while talking, upon the end he hangs up 

“Come on, you need to eat love.” Soonyoung nods and the two also stand up, Jihoon wraps his arms around the omega and they both takes the lead going out

Never did they thought they’ll see their childhood hyung and almost like a family Lee Jihoon walking out of his office holding an omega protectively 

Seungkwan watched the two with a soft smile plastered on his lips, Hansol looks down at him before taking his hand and pecking it

“Let’s go.”

Seungkwan nods and holds back the hand that chooses to not let him go

——

Jisoo comes to the Kindergarten to picks up Seokji, only to see the little boy playing with a little girl or so he thought when the said little girl faced him he was surprised 

“Mama!”

The little girl looks at him as well when Seokji shouts at him and the girl was actually a boy, seeing the handsome face of his and the bright smile he possessed, wearing a rather fashionable clothes that speaks of his parents personality

“Hey baby, Hi. I’m Seokji’s mother~” The little kid looks at Jisoo before standing up and bowing politely at him making Jisoo see how flexible he is when he bows almost bending his body forward 

How polite and cute, the beta thinks seeing the little boy smile up at him as he introduce himself

“H-Hewo~ I-I’m Mun Minji.” The little kid is so cute for his own safe and the beta didn’t hold back hugging him, smiling brightly at the kid who giggles at him

How could a child be so cute and beautiful at the same time, it’s unfair 

Everyone would be able to see the longing of having another child in Jisoo’s eyes but that’s not one he wanted to get so emotional with, he accepted the fact that he can’t conceive again but adopting is also an option

But that is something he needed to discuss with Seokmin if he wanted to, now that their relationship is going back on track, he can’t be any selfish again, he can’t be thinking of what he likes and what he thinks is right 

Now is the time to take the lesson from their past and learn from it not to repeat the history itself 

“You are so cute aigoo~” Seokji chuckles seeing his mom holding the kid Seokji likes talking and taking care of Mingji when their class are together 

“Where is your mom?” Mingji purses his lips before looking around and seeing the familiar tall figure comes going his way

Its like one of those movies where you are talking to a young kid and asked about their parents and suddenly they appear behind you? That’s what just happened and Jisoo couldn’t help but shake his head in disbelief

“Mama!” Mingji points that made Jisoo follows his chubby fingers and eyes widen seeing the man who the kid calls his mother

“Minghao?” Minghao’s eyes widen at that, realizing who just called him before he crouch down when his kid runs towards him, catching him as he smiles at the kid and pecking his lips

He knows the man because he is Seokji’s dance teacher and Soonyoung’s friend, he is a nice alpha that holds this dangerous aura that you wouldn’t want to play around with

He stood tall and quiet but he is a soft man with a soft smile to give to people he sees 

“Baby, I see your close friend was Seokji eh?” Mingji nods enthusiastically and hugs his mother who faces the shock beta and smiles

Minghao shakes his head at the coincidence, he knew he thought the “Seo hyun” his kid was blabbering around was familiar but never did he thought that the kid who plays with his baby was actually his student who happens to be the kid of Seokmin and Jisoo

Meaning his sons identity will now be known by them and not that he is worried but more of laughing at the way the destiny made their sons identity known towards their friends

“Hyung, I see you met my son.” Jisoo blinks before nodding his head and baffled at the smiling face of his sons dance teacher and Soonyoung’s close friend 

“You have a son Minghao?” Minghao nods and waves Mingji’s hand cutely at them that made the little kid giggles at his mother and pecks his cheek, the two have the same eye smile that makes it so satisfying to see

“Yes, Jun and I’s.” Jisoo nods at that and didn’t pry anymore why he wasn’t able to see the kid till now

He knows everyone have their own personal problems, not being able to meet his son till now doesn’t mean he is hiding him from them, maybe he was just protecting his son since his friends always have cameras around them 

“We’re going to eat, do you wanna come?”Minghao looks at Mingji and smiles softly seeing the smile on his sons face lighting up being invited by his favorite hyungs mother 

He knows how much Mingji likes the little kid since he always tell him about the things they do in the kindergarten 

“If that’s okay?” Jisoo chuckles and holds Seokji’s hands as he looks at Minghao and nods

“Of course, lets go~” Minghao smiles and puts Mingji down and watch the little boy run towards Seokji and holds his hand as they both walks out of the building together with their mother following closely behind 

——

Seungkwan is baffled at how much the omega is ordering and the fact that is was all his own, he looks at his mate who has his eyes widen at the omega as well

Jihoon on the other hand just follows his little omega, ordering almost half of the menu and taking not of the Kimchi he so loved, he didn’t order anything since he knows the omega would probably be able to finish it all

“Seungkwannie, Hansolie. You order now~” Seungkwan blinks and looks at Hansol who also looks at him before the two young couple starts laughing 

Only their close friends get to nickname them but hearing the omega the two couldn’t feel any remorse being called like that and was somehow more comfortable with it 

“Thank you hyung, What do you want Hansol ah?” Hansol looks at the menu and orders his foods and Seungkwan does the same thing 

Looking at the two Soonyoung leans closer to Jihoon who wraps his arms around his omega and caress his still flat belly 

Soonyoung’s eyes went to the door of the restaurant when the bell rang from it as it opens and eyes widen seeing the people who gets in

“Jisoo hyung! Minghao!~” Jihoon looks at the door seeing the said people with two children with them, holding his giddy omega by the waist so that he won’t run off seeing that the two are coming to their table

Soonyoung pouts at Jihoon who is looking at him with a try-me look as his arm around his waist pulls him more to his side 

“Wow, What a coincidence seeing you guys.” Jisoo said and smiles at Seungkwan, Hansol and Jihoon

The two alpha nods at the beta as Seungkwan smiles at Jisoo and waves at Seokji’s who waves back at Seungkwan and smiles so bright Seungkwan thought he saw Seokmin instead 

“Soonyoungie~ Meet Mingji~” Soonyoung looks at the kid Minghao is holding then looks up at Minghao who nods at him to confirm his incoming words 

“You have a baby?!” Jihoon sigh softly by the sudden exclaim and looks at Seokji and the boy who looks like Jun especially with the long silky hair 

“Yes Soonie, Now shh..” Soonyoung waves at Mingji who giggles at him, the little omega copes the giggle of the little kid and pokes his little chubby cheeks 

“You are so cute, Omo.. You look so beautiful~” Mingji tilts his head on the side and smiles at Soonyoung before holding out his hands for him to lifts him

Soonyoung quickly takes the kid in his arms and hugs him, squishing their chubby cheeks together as they both look at Jihoon who watches with a glint of happiness in his eyes 

Seeing Soonyoung with a little baby makes Jihoon’s inside turns upside down, how perfect Soonyoung is with a child, how he looks so soft and needed to protect

Everyone watches as the two suddenly had their own world, Soonyoung still hugging the sociable kid who is laughing at his cute faces as they are watched by Jihoon who from time to time smiles at the little kid and his omega 

“How can a known cold man suddenly changed in to a soft puppy?” Jihoon heard from Seungkwan who he glared at upon, Seungkwan hides behind Hansol who grins at Jihoon as Jisoo and Minghao scoots in the table with them 

“It’s called love Seungkwan~” Jisoo said that made Seungkwan nods and smiles at the beta who sat beside them 

“Mama lets order~” Jisoo nods at his son and called for the waiter to tell their order, Minghao did the same thing as he watch his son plays with the little omega, shaking his head at the little kids outgoing personality 

They had a nice long dinner didn’t last long when it starts becoming a question and answer portion towards Minghao who didn’t had the initiative to tell them more about his life aside from the fact he had a son with Junhui

Jisoo making sure to keep the noise at bay and Seungkwan being the hyperactive kid that he is, fits perfectly together with Soonyoung hanging up with their playful antics towards their own lovers

The kids having a world of their own as a certain alpha just watch from his seat while holding his omega in place to not let him run amok around, his hand on his waist carefully caressing the sides when Soonyoung gets a little careless with his movements and banging his stomach into the table when trying to fight off with Seungkwan over a meat 

That sums up their dinner date so they are called by the omegas who are both tired from playing and the other drunk from drinking, the gang decided to call it a night when everyone is getting light headed.

Jisoo and Seokji came home with Soonyoung and Seokji as Minghao and his son was picked up by Jun and the two kids was picked up by their manager, seeing they are both with Jihoon the managers can’t say a thing with the drunk Seungkwan and the apologizing Hansol as they go 

Now at their house Jihoon and Soonyoung are in their bed, getting the housekeeper to come today was the right call for their house looks free of heat pheromones and it’s back to its homey feeling 

Soonyoung wearing a pajama top that clearly supposed to be his husbands pajama top and opting to not wearing a bottom as he feels uncomfortable with it, making Jihoon wear a loose shirt that clearly doesn’t match his pajamas but who can argue with a pregnant omega

“I love you Ji.” Soonyoung said softly as he pecks his lips with his closed his eyes, his body wanted to stay awake but he has been sleeping a lot and feeling tired recently which is a common thing to someone who is conceiving 

Jihoon watch as his omega drifts to sleep, staring at his slumbering form the alpha caress the soft cheek as he move away the hair covering his eye

No one knows how a single person can change someone’s entire life and saving him from himself just by being by his side, by smiling at him and being just who he is and accepting every flaws he had

The little omega never knew how he influenced the alpha from the first day they met, how he showed his weakness, his passion to being who he is and establishing a name of his own, knowing his past and being able to accept it and open himself to him, the alpha couldn’t even begin to why he is so lucky to be able to have the omega as his lover

how his unpredictably bubbly personality makes everything comfortable in life, how his smile made the investing heart of his beats faster to the point he feels it, how his every call of his name made him powerful that he had the world to conquer and that how his tears of past made him feel weak and hopeless for not saving him that time

And finally how he defies every odds to be able to accept the unfortunate events of his past and the result of it silently devastating their relationship but instead of succumbing to his own demons he has made a miracle and gave him the best thing they could ever have

“I love you too, Thank you..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for making you wait for an update uwu, forgive me, I’ll try to make it up with you guys. Thank you for always supporting and for waiting ~ I love you guys ♥️


	46. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home, Gym time

An early flight from China to South Korea is landing on a private airport that accommodates his private plane, a CEO is coming home after a two weeks business trip contains mostly of working on building an office in China

he didn’t know it would take that long to be able to finish all the papers he needed to be legally eligible to start a business, his head hurts from lack of sleep but that doesn’t seem to make him slow down and rest 

Landing in South Korea means he will see his loving family which makes him more than excited to be home, the news about Soonyoung’s pregnancy is a shock to him but nevertheless he was happy

His son being able to defy every odds to get what he wants is simply how he have known Soonyoung, he was an amazing person even when he was a kid, he does everything he wanted and would choose to not rely on to his family even though Seungcheol is beyond against it 

Often it leads to Seungcheol resorting to having guards follow his sons, especially putting two men in watch to Soonyoung while having one to Wonwoo who always finds out he is followed and calling Seungcheol about it 

_“Dad! Tell your men to leave! They have been following me since last week and I kept quiet but until the operating room?!, are you for real!? They aren’t hiding anymore!” ___

__Seungcheol laughs remembering Wonwoo’s constant rants about his guards but none was heard from Soonyoung who is oblivious of danger around him_ _

__“Sir, We’ve arrived.” Seungcheol was snapped out of his day dreaming hearing his driver, smiling and saying thank you before going out, he looks at his home before opening the door and getting inside_ _

__What clearly welcome him and his senses surprised him, a delicious smell of something being cooked radiating from the kitchen, making him lift his head from the foyer as he takes his shoes off to wear a slippers_ _

__“Welcome home..” Seungcheol’s eyes widen hearing that as he looks at the direction of the person he so wanted to see_ _

__Wearing an apron, while holding a spatula and his beautiful smile towards Seungcheol makes the alpha looks at him with a surprised face that clearly wasn’t aware that the beautiful alpha is home_ _

__“I-I’m home..”_ _

__He never thought he’ll be saying these words to someone other than his sons, he looks at the man who silently walks towards him and wraps his arms around him_ _

__The CEO gulps as he suppress his emotions, feeling the petite arms around his body, the CEO slowly wraps his strong arms around the small body of his lover, burying his face on to his neck as he smell the sweet scent of his lover_ _

__Having someone like him with him right now makes him think it was all just a dream, a dream he longed for and dreamed of, every time he was invited to weddings, he was left thinking when it will be his turn_ _

__When will someone see him for him and not for his money_ _

__“Hannie .. I’m sorry.” Jeonghan close his eyes hearing the alpha and just caress his soft black locks, being hugged tightly as he sigh, he pecks his lovers cheek__

____

____

___He knows why he is sorry, why he is saying those words. he knows the reason and it’s something they both couldn’t help with, right? ____ _

_____He is busy, he knows that much. He owns a conglomerate, he has thousands of people under him, he holds the life of those who he gives job, he holds his life that much he knows.. ____ _ _ _

______“Let’s eat? I made a lot of Korean foods since you’ve been gone for quite a while.” Seungcheol looks at his lovers eyes before nodding, leaning down to peck a soft kiss on his lips before they move to the kitchen_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sitting in his chair the alpha continuous to stare at the beautiful alpha who prepared a meal for him, Jeonghan could feel the stare from the alpha, he knows it’s an unusual thing that he is at his house but knowing the flight of his lover was something he came upon asking Soonyoung_ _ _ _ _ _

______His lover didn’t tell him when he’ll be back, he left without his knowledge and come back the same way as well, it’s not like he wants to know everything but is telling him a simple thing as he’ll be gone for a business trip too much to ask?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hannie..” Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol before closing his eyes seeing the look on the alpha_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Cheol.” Seungcheol holds Jeonghan’s hand and slowly pulls him to his lap, hugging his petite waist, burying his face on to his shoulder and just holds him_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry Hannie, it won’t happen again.” Jeonghan softly wrapped his arms around his man and caress his hair_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I told you it’s okay, I’m used to it..” Seungcheol shakes his head at that and holds his man_ _ _ _ _ _

______He shouldn’t be used to it, he should complain that Seungcheol should be more cautious in going to a country miles away from him and coming back after a week or two_ _ _ _ _ _

______He should be mad at him for not telling that he was going on a business trip, instead he bottles it all in and just try to understand that he was a business man, that he is marrying a CEO who he despise because of how busy they are and he have seen it first hand_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t want you to get used to it when it comes to me, I want you to tell me when you are upset, when you are mad at me for doing something like this. I want you to tell me if something is wrong, I want you to tell me if I’m doing something wrong, don’t bottle it up. Please babe.” Jeonghan looking at his fiancé as he said those words at him with pure genuine feelings, the beautiful alpha caress the face of his fiancé and stares at it_ _ _ _ _ _

______He looks tired and his eyes were sunken deep even though he looks exceptional as always, he looks tired in Jeonghan’s eyes, he could see the tiredness in his eyes and it breaks his heart that he saw these eyes from his father and brother but didn’t say anything to make them stop from overworking, this might be the time he save someone he love to be killed by their own hard work_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want you to rest, I.. I don’t want to be a demanding lover to someone who clearly doesn’t have the time to spare for my whims. I just want .. You to remember that I’m actually here..”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Seungcheol holds his lover closer while the beautiful alpha continue to stare at him and caress his stubbled face_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Cheol, I’m not a bed warmer anymore.. aren’t I? But why do I feel like we got back to seeing each other once a week then fuck .. We don’t even talk about our wedding. I love you and I’m really understanding everything.. it’s just how I feel..” Seungcheol’s hold on his waist tightens hearing the word bed warmer, he was never like that to the mighty alpha, he was more precious than that vile word he used to describe himself with_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t say that again, I mean it.” Jeonghan bites his lower lip hearing the alphas deep voice with a soft forced conviction mixed in it, before closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on to the alphas, taking a deep breath as his hands slowly wraps around the alphas neck and he started caressing his nape to calm him down_ _ _ _ _ _

______“About our wedding, I don’t know much about it so I asked Jiyoung more about that and she gave a number of her wedding organizer, I was intending to give it to you but I got caught up with my work.. I’m sorry. Hannie..” Jeonghan listens as he was now laying his head over his own shoulder while still twirling his fingers on to his alphas nape_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I told you.. I understand.” Seungcheol shakes his head at that and leans closer to pecks his lips that made the beautiful alpha glanced up at him_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know.. But I wanted to tell you that I will be mindful of my actions .. I’m sorry for making you sad, making you feel lonely again.. I’m sorry.” Jeonghan nods his head as an answer as he close his eyes to feel the soft caress of his mate on his lower back, the way he whisper those words in to his ears makes him feel calmer as the seconds goes by_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s eat.. You need some filling up to do~” Seungcheol smiles hearing that from his lover who stand up and sits on his chair, looking at the beautiful alpha he couldn’t think of anything more_ _ _ _ _ _

______How lucky he was to be able to capture the beautiful angel that is residing inside the façade he made to make everyone around him think he is an beautiful devil_ _ _ _ _ _

______He may be one but to Seungcheol that made it more so for him to love the man, he knows him more than anyone and he accepted the busy schedule he has even though he doesn’t like a business man, he is going to marry a CEO of a conglomerate_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Cheol, Have you seen Soonyoung? He will probably come by.” Seungcheol looks at the beautiful alpha as he starts eating_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I went straight home. The kid is pregnant, I hope he isn’t being reckless..” Jeonghan chuckles at that as he eats, shaking his head softly at his lover_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He is named Soonyoung for nothing..” Seungcheol smiles at that, knowing how damn right his mate is about his youngest son, the kid couldn’t even stay still for a second_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you have any plans today?” Jeonghan looks up at him before shaking his head, drinking his coffee as he looks at his fiancé, he already opened the week for Seungcheol’s return_ _ _ _ _ _

______Who knows when he will be gone again and leave the country in a matter of second_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Want to stay in with me or go outside?” The beautiful alpha smiles as he puts his coffee down to the awaiting coaster before tilting his head ever so slightly as he answer_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stay in with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Seungcheol couldn’t help the smile on his face as his lover answer him with cuteness on his petite body and excitement could be seen from it, the thought that his mate was excited just by being with him inside makes him remember that material things where never Jeonghan’s strong points of happiness, in fact the ring was the only material thing he gave the alpha ever since they’ve known each other or got together_ _ _ _ _ _

______The beautiful alphas happiness only composed of his family and lover, he got every material thing at a young age but never got what he always wanted_ _ _ _ _ _

______Love that he always longed for, Family he dreamed of_ _ _ _ _ _

______He got it all when he took the risk of being with the powerful CEO who was the father of his nephews mate_ _ _ _ _ _

______That’s the risk he would never regret for the rest of his life_ _ _ _ _ _

______——_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ji, Do you really have to go?” Jihoon sighs for the nth time when his omega asked the same question for the nth time_ _ _ _ _ _

______The alpha is driving while the omega is holding a take out foods from the fast food chain he stopped at for drive thru when the said omega was whining for some foods_ _ _ _ _ _

______Soonyoung haven’t had any weird cravings that an expecting person tends to get, but he is mostly hungry and just munching on things he sees or wanted to eat from hearing someone eating a certain food_ _ _ _ _ _

______The omega hasn’t been going to his studio since he has been with the alpha almost everyday now, the alpha doesn’t want him to be alone during the pregnancy for how it’ll be delicate so the doctor said_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jihoon goes to the office everyday around ten o’clock in the morning instead of the earlier morning that he usually does, he changed his schedule to start the day a little later for his little omega_ _ _ _ _ _

______The omega cooks breakfast early in the morning and they eat together before going to the office together_ _ _ _ _ _

______Their schedule is basically composed of going to the office with Jihoon, the omega wearing a big sized sweater to hide his baby bumps and then he uses one of the practice room made especially for him by the alpha to do his choreography work_ _ _ _ _ _

______The room is installed with cameras and sound system that they could talk to each other from there, Jihoon watches him from the monitor so that Incase something happens, he will be able to see or hear the omega_ _ _ _ _ _

______Minghao mostly visits the omega in the practice room to do the choreography together_ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s over protectiveness added with over thinking, Yes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Certainly it is over the top but Soonyoung and Jihoon wouldn’t take any risk from the one and only time that they might get a chance to have an offspring, they will make it possible and wouldn’t let any stubbornness go between the safety of their pup_ _ _ _ _ _

______They will do anything for this pregnancy to go by smoothly_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Youngie, I always go before going home.” Soonyoung pouts at that then put his hand inside the paper bag he was hugging and takes a fries out and munch on it_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fries Ji?” Jihoon’s shakes at that and chuckles seeing his mate gobbling up the foods like someone would dare take his food away from him_ _ _ _ _ _

______Who would offer a food to someone who says they will go to gym to work out_ _ _ _ _ _

______The omega is hugging a paperback full of fries and burgers while his body back is full of few cartons of strawberry milk_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why do you go to gym? Your body is perfect.” Jihoon smirks at that as he parks his car to his usual parking spot at the gym, looking at his omega as he answer_ _ _ _ _ _

______They are on his way to the gym he usually goes to, he hasn’t been coming for the past few weeks because of Soonyoung’s heat and pregnancy, making him unable to leave the omega alone even for a few hours_ _ _ _ _ _

______He usually goes to the gym to relieve his stress instead of bottling it all up and getting irritated, he usually does boxing and more on the toning his body_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It keeps me healthy.” Soonyoung sighs at that as he was pulled beside his alpha as they are walking inside the building, the omega keeps his mouth full and working with the foods he was hugging_ _ _ _ _ _

______Healthy his ass, the alpha eats a lot and still his weight doesn’t change and his muscle are bulked up, Soonyoung on the other hand gets bloated to the point his cheeks are overflowing_ _ _ _ _ _

______The world is unfair indeed_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let me change first love, sit there.” Jihoon gets in to the locker room with Soonyoung and goes to his locker before settling Soonyoung at the bench in front of him_ _ _ _ _ _

______The omega watch his husband takes off his shirt, revealing his milky white skin and the perfectly toned abs perfectly formed, the omega licks his lips staring at his alphas body and seeing how perfectly toned and muscled it was_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Youngie, You’re drooling.” Soonyoung quickly wipes his mouth then glares at his alpha when he didn’t feel any drool, pouting at the laughing alpha who changed in to his gym attire_ _ _ _ _ _

______He wouldn’t be surprised if there was actually a drool on his face seeing his husbands body, frowning as he looks around and munch on his fries_ _ _ _ _ _

______That’s why a lot of people wanted him to model for their luxury brand, height standard is ignored when the alpha himself executes a huge amount of pheromones just by standing, making everyone wants to kneel and obey_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are perfectly fit.” Jihoon sigh before looking at his omega, holding his arm then pulling him to his chest as he leans on the locker, eyes on his omega as he pecks his cheek then his lips, hands caressing his waist softly as he slowly smiles_ _ _ _ _ _

______He knows that the surrounding smell of alpha that came to gym lingers and it might be making his omega antsy_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s just a few hours, love. We’ll go out and eat after?” Soonyoung leans on his chest and sniffs his scent as he softly calms down from the pheromones his alpha releases_ _ _ _ _ _

______the gym is full of alpha pheromones and his alphas makes him calm and ignore the surrounding smell, Soonyoung nods softly as he looks at Jihoon and smiles_ _ _ _ _ _

______A pregnant omega is protective to its pups but an alpha being protective is an understatement, as they mostly get over the top and never let their omega out of their sight_ _ _ _ _ _

______And that’s what Jihoon is doing_ _ _ _ _ _

______Soonyoung got used to the growing belly of his and the constant need for foods, he talked to Minghao every now and then about pregnancy and the alpha told him everything he knows_ _ _ _ _ _

______he always talked to Jisoo when his alpha allows him to go at least at Jisoo’s and Seokmin‘s house alone to play with Seokji or just talk to Jisoo about preparing for their pup_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stay there love, I’ll be here.” Soonyoung was then seated at the bench in front of where Jihoon is going to do some lifting, Soonyoung watched as his alpha starts putting some weights to put on either side of the barbell_ _ _ _ _ _

______The omega opens up a ketchup and a ranch sauce as he sits with his legs over the bench and Indian seated over the bench, the foods between the gaps of his legs and he starts munching_ _ _ _ _ _

______Who would have thought that there will be a person bold enough to eat fast food take out inside the gym where everyone is trying to be healthy_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jihoon looks at Soonyoung after finishing his preparation for his lifts, chuckling softly when he see how his omega enjoys his foods, looking up him to show a toothy grin before munching makes the cute omega sparkle in his eyes_ _ _ _ _ _

______He starts lifting and silently counting how many he times he does, not minding the sounds out munching and paper bag rustle by his feet where his omega was seated_ _ _ _ _ _

______One would wonder why an omega who has a bunch of foods with him, seated in a gym bench while his alpha does his work out, it’ll be a mystery_ _ _ _ _ _

______Soonyoung watch at how strong Jihoon is, now he knows why the alpha could just lift him up and down or even pull him without a care in the world, he is strong enough to lift a weight heavier than he is_ _ _ _ _ _

______Soonyoung open his bag and takes out a strawberry milk carton then punching the straw in and starts sipping, eyes on Jihoon who’s sitting now and have a few sweat on him_ _ _ _ _ _

______He looks so sexy, his body is just pure perfection, not so bulk but muscles are well defined, it’s not making him look in proportioned because of his height but it was just perfect_ _ _ _ _ _

______The omega blinks from his constant salivating seeing his alphas body when a soft lips was felt on his own, looking straight at his alphas eyes that’s holding his chin up_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like what you’re seeing?” The alpha smirks down at his omega that pouts up at him but still nodded his head to answer_ _ _ _ _ _

______“My trainer is here so behave yourself, okay?” Soonyoung nods and looks at the man who is coming towards them with a smile, he looks at the old man before pursing his lips_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jihoon.” The man said and shakes hand with Jihoon before looking at Soonyoung with a bright smile, the omega got a bit shy seeing how his foods were placed between his legs but still didn’t care at all_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hyung, Meet my mate. Soonyoung.” Soonyoung smiles and shakes the older mans hand that he offered and bows politely even though he was still seated_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hello, I see you are expecting?” Soonyoung blinks before nodding his head, looking at Jihoon who is smiling beside the old man_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How did you know?” The old man chuckles at the omegas whispered question_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are eating in a gym and knowing Jihoon if you aren’t expecting, you will be doing what he is doing.” Soonyoung chuckles at that and looks at Jihoon before sticking his tongue out to him_ _ _ _ _ _

______There is no way he will go to the gym with his alpha, the monster would make him have muscles and all and the omega doesn’t want that, he loves his sexy dancer body and he ain’t bulking up_ _ _ _ _ _

______It wouldn’t take a genius to see that he is pregnant, but with the foods he is eating, no one would suspect he is, no weird cravings yet and he is happy with that_ _ _ _ _ _

______The two starts doing their usual routines, The old man mostly supervise and watch from Jihoon’s behind but sometimes he’ll do the counting and holding the alphas shoulder in position_ _ _ _ _ _

______Seeing how Jihoon works out makes Soonyoung believe that their should be girls lurking around him at the gym, the omega looks around and sees a few people at the gym, seeing that it’s mostly men in here makes Soonyoung nods in satisfaction, having a smug look on his face and dipping a nuggets on his ranch_ _ _ _ _ _

______That’s right, my alphas body is only mine to see_ _ _ _ _ _

______Grinning like a mad man the omega continue eating while the alpha glanced at him and seeing the scary grin on his omegas face, the alpha left the omega alone and just shakes his head in disbelief_ _ _ _ _ _

______What could the tiger omega be thinking to be grinning like that while eating a nuggets._ _ _ _ _ _

______That’s the wonder in the alphas mind as he did some sit ups, making occasional glance at his omega who seems to be doing good entertaining himself_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You love your mate eh?” Jihoon looks at the old man before nodding softly_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He wouldn’t be here meeting you if I don’t.” The old man smiles at that and pats the alphas shoulder_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Drink some water then we’re going to the bag.” Jihoon nods and stands up at that, feeling sweaty with only a few minutes of working out, he has been going for an hour but it feels like a few minutes to the alpha who is way behind his gym schedule, he walks towards the omega who blinks seeing how sweaty he is and grabs the towel and water beside him_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ji~” taking the towel he pats himself dry before drinking the water, the alpha looks down at his omega who has his mouth agape softly at him as he watches Jihoon softly stretches his shoulder and neck then proceeding to removing his shirt_ _ _ _ _ _

______The alpha holds his laughter seeing the visible gulp the omega did seeing his body, Jihoon moves closer to the omega and lean his face closer to him, seeing the cute blush and embarrassed look of the omega_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I see you have taken a liking to my body?” Soonyoung pursed his lips and looks at his alpha, why is he even taking his shirt off, for all he knows the alpha just wants to show of his body, hmph_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why are you removing your shirt? Ji, you’ll catch a cold.” Jihoon chuckles at that and pecking the omegas cheek softly and patting his head, seeing how the omega pouts cutely and holds his hand_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m doing the bag, I usually do it topless, it’s comfortable.” Soonyoung holds his hand and plays with it for a while while the alpha drinks more water, Jihoon looks at the omega and pokes his cheek softly before taking out his tape and starts taping his knuckles_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll be done in after a few, just a little few more work outs, Okay?.” Soonyoung nods when his alpha caress his hair up to his cheeks as he smiles up at him, before Jihoon goes back to where the old man is_ _ _ _ _ _

______Soonyoung continue to eat what’s left from his fries, nuggets and burger as his husband focuses on doing his work out, some people would take a glance at him seeing how he was actually having a food trip inside a gym_ _ _ _ _ _

______The two peacefully together, the omega watching over his alpha who is working out, seems like a dream partner it up with the omega having foods to munch instead of working out together_ _ _ _ _ _

______They both need that peace and they couldn’t ask for more_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Unknown to the couple that some paparazzi was able to got a hold of their where about from one of the people who posted a gym photo with Soonyoung on the background watching Jihoon ____ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it takes so long for me to update, if it’s not to your liking please tell me. I wanna improve and know what your thinking. My mind is all over the place and I keep thinking of things I shouldn’t be thinking yet. Aigoo.. few more chapters left and hopefully we all get to see it soon. Thankyou so much for reading and for supporting. Im forever grateful.
> 
> -Haru

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure why i wrote this, i'm just deprived of some SoonHoon AU where Arranged Marriage is a setting and also and Omegaverse. There is so few of them and I'm also a fan of Jihoon being top instead of Soonyoung cause i really see Jihoon being dominant in their relationship, I just don't like mentioning their height difference that's why i tend to portray Jihoon more on the manly side while i love making Soonyoung cute and broken with Wonwoo being one of his foundation. I love SoonWon that's why i tend to portray them to be so close and have this special love with each other that no one could break. Hope you like this one and it'll probably be longer than "SIMPLE", tell me your thoughts about it. It makes me happy when you judge my stories. I need guidance so i'm pretty hyped when i see some messages on my inbox. That's all Thank you for reading


End file.
